Bet on Love
by xXMoonyeenXx
Summary: Alice is fed up with Edwards player ways, so decides it is time to teach him a lesson in life and love. Will he realise what love is, or will he remain the same? BxE eventually, AxJ eventually, RxEm from the start. Rating for language.
1. Alice Is Fed Up

**A/N:** This is just an idea which would not leave me alone, it is a take on the much used bet story with a difference. The bet is between Alice and Bella, to teach Edward a lesson. What will happen?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, they belong to the genius of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_There is a little boy inside the man who is my brother..._

_Oh, how I hated that little boy. And how I love him too._

**Anna Quindlan**

**APOV**

_Ahhhh _I screamed in my head, as I watched my brother walk into the house with yet another new girl hanging off his arm. I hate him, he is so obnoxious, waltzing around thinking he's gods gift just because almost every girl in school falls at his feet. Okay so I don't really hate him, I love him because he's my brother but he needs to be taught a lesson. He needs to realise that the way he treats women is wrong.

Picking up my cell phone I dialled the number of my best friend in the whole world, I needed to look busy otherwise he would come and talk to me, which right now would not be a good thing.

"_Hey Alice"_ Bella had picked up after the second ring for which I was thankful.

"Hey Bells, how are you?"

"_I'm ok. How are you? Or am I right in assuming that this call came because Edward has turned up with his latest 'friend'?"_ I sighed because she knew me too well, it's not like I don't call her all the time anyway but it's like she has a built in radar for when I phone because my dearest brother has arrived.

"I'm ok, although I should be hurt that apperently I can't call my best friend without a reason but you would be right in your assumptions. He is such a douche, I wish I could show him that how he acts is wrong but he just won't listen to me."

"_Ali, you know I love you and would do anything for you but in this I draw a complete blank. I don't even like him and to be honest he hates me just as much. Maybe one day when he meets the right person he will calm down."_

"Yeah maybe, I just don't know. Look could we talk about something other than my brother?" I asked, knowing Bella would welcome the change of subject, she hated discussing Edward not that I could blame her. Although Bella had been my best friend for six years, her and Edward had always clashed. Edward is the metaphorical king of Forks High, he plays baseball, is popular and gets any girl he wants. Bella on the other hand although not a geek is very bookish, she likes to read and to be honest she is very intelligent because of it which she denies.

I was on the phone to Bella for an hour before I saw Edward walk his 'date' out to her car. When he came back in walked over to the sofa I was seated on and proceeded to turn some ridiculous sitcom on and began laughing loudly.

"Edward could you please be quiet I'm on the phone." I asked semi politely, covering the mouthpiece.

"Erm let me think about that...No, this show is funny so I will laugh loudly if I want to." He replied without turning to look at me, before letting out a bellowing laugh.

With a sigh I removed my hand and spoke to Bella, "Bells, I'm going to have to go. An overly annoying person will not be quiet. See you tomorrow at school."

"_Sure, and Ali don't let him get to you. Bye." _She said, and I could almost hear her smile at the thought.

"I'll try but I promise nothing Isabella. Bye." I ended the call and turned to my loving brother. "You know I really hate you sometimes."

"Ahh Ali, don't say things you don't mean." He replied with a smirk.

I pushed myself roughly away from the sofa, and stood in front of the television gaining a groan from my brother. "I don't Edward. One day you will get your comeuppance you realise that don't you?"

"It may or may not happen. But I hope its in the form of a beautiful woman if it does."

With that I growled loudly and headed into the kitchen to help my mom prepare dinner.

"Hey Alice, what was the growling for?" She asked when I stormed into the kitchen.

"What do you think it was? I just wish he would be nice for once." I said with a sad smile.

"He'll change honey, he just needs to meet the right girl." My mom replied, pulling me into a hug which I returned gratefully.

"Bella said the same thing." It was at that point that my idea popped fully formed into my head, the only problem I could foresee was getting Bella to agree to it.

"Alice, what are you thinking about?"

Pulling away from my mom I smiled sweetly and answered, "I think I may have a way for Edward to learn his lesson. Anyway I came to see if you needed a hand."

"Yeah sure, could you chop the veg for the soup? Oh and please don't go causing trouble Alice." My mom said with a rueful smile, almost as if she knew where my mind was going. Which was odd, because Esme wasn't my birth mom. She was Edward and Emmett's, my other nicer brother but after complications she found out she couldn't have any more children. Wanting a girl Esme and her husband Carlisle had adopted me when I was 3, I don't remember my birth parents but I love my adoptive parents more than anything in the whole world.

"Don't worry mom, it's all good. It won't hurt him or anyone else I promise." I flashed her a bright smile and turned to peel the carrots, I saw my mom shake her head out of the corner of my eye and I laughed quietly to myself. School tomorrow was going to be fun if I could convince my friend to agree, maybe Rose and Emmett would help they hated how Edward was as much as me. I could get Rose to ask her cousin Jasper who was Edwards best friend, I would ask him but well he is just so cute and I get all tongue tied in front of him.

The rest of my night passed the same way as usual, I didn't get a chance to speak to Emmett because he didn't come back from Rose's until after I had secreted myself away in my room for the night. I resolved to speak to him and Rose in the morning on the way to school. So it was with a smile that I changed into my pink, silk camisole and shorts, brushed my teeth and hair and climbed into bed. I must have been tired because one minute I was thinking about the plan and the next I was being awoken by my alarm.


	2. A Plan Is Born

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them unfortuately, I just like to play.

* * *

**EmPOV**

I had been woken up ten minutes ago to the smell of pancakes, and to say I was happy would be like saying that Michael Phelps had been happy when he won his eighth gold medal at the 2008 Olympic Games. I love pancakes, especially those made by my mom, almost as much as I love my beautiful girlfriend Rosie which is definitely saying something.

Getting out of a quick shower, I threw on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black button down shirt and a black pair of leather shoes, and ran down stairs to get my pancakes. I had just sat down at the table in the kitchen, waiting to dig into the delicious pancakes piled high on my plate, when I heard a patter of feet which could only mean the arrival of one person.

"Good morning my favourite brother." greeted Alice, throwing her arms around my shoulders in a hug.

"Morning Ali, not really much of a compliment considering the competition." I said with a smile, patting her hands with one of my own.

"Well it is still true, no matter what the competition. Can I catch a ride with you and Rose this morning?" she asked removing her hands from around my neck and placing them on my shoulders

Turning my head slightly to the left to look at her, smiled and asked "how come? Did you and Eddie fight again?"

"Don't call me Eddie!" Came an angry shout from the doorway. I looked up and smiled, but he knew I would forever call him Eddie because it annoyed him.

"Okay, but anyway have you two been fighting again?" I asked them both.

"No, not really. I just don't want to ride to school with a jerk." Alice replied with a smirk at said jerk.

"If you say so. But who says I want to give a lift to a pixie." Edward retaliated, whilst piling pancakes onto a plate of his own.

"Whatever Edward." Alice replied, before pouring herself a glass of orange juice from the fridge. "So can I ride with you Em?" she asked again, almost pleading.

"Sure you can Ali, I leave in half an hour so you had better go and get ready." I answered, laughing at the look on her face.

"Oh my gosh, half and hour?! That is not long enough I mean look at the state of me." she screamed, grabbing two pancakes and running up the stairs, with her orange juice. I threw my head back and laughed at her actions, before turning to look at Edward.

"You should be nicer to her you know. I know mom and dad don't like to see you two fighting." I said, finishing off the last pancake in my pile.

"Emmett, no offence but me and Alice are never going to be best friends. We are too different and she has a nasty habit of judging my actions and I hate that."

"Eddie, I have to agree with Ali. You do behave like a jerk especially towards women. It's not right and no-one understands why you are the way you are. We all just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I am not a jerk, the girls know how I feel. I am always honest about that. I don't need people judging me, just go out an live your own lives and stay out of mine!!" Edward bellowed.

"What is going on in here?" our dad asked as he came in from his night shift at the hospital.

"Nothing dad, I was just telling Eddie here some home truths and I appear to have hit a raw nerve." I answered as I picked up my plate and walked over to the sink to put it in.

"Well could you keep it down please. You know how your mother hates sibling fights." He said with a smile before taking off his jacket and padding upstairs.

"Look Edward, I'm gonna lay off, for mom's sake. But first I'm gonna give you one piece of advice. Grow up, because you cannot keep living your life the way you do. Now how do you fancy practising tonight, your big game is in 3 weeks?" I asked jovially hoping it would keep the peace.

"Yeah sure, I'll ask Jazz later on and see if he can come as well." Edward said, smiling at the thought of being left alone.

"Well I have to go drag our darling sister away from her wardrobe so I can go pick Rosie up." Walking out of the kitchen, I ran up the stairs straight to Alice's door and began banging on it. "Chop chop Ali you have exactly five minutes to get your butt down to my car or you are riding with Edward!" I shouted before heading back down the stairs to grab my bag.

"Emmett, could you please not shout your father is trying to sleep." I heard my mom say from the living room.

Walking in I sat down next to her before replying, "sorry mom, I forgot. You know how Alice gets. Thank you for the pancakes by the way they were amazing."

"That's ok Emmett, just try not to forget. I have a feeling that girl may be needing a new wardrobe soon." mom laughed before pushing me up to leave. Getting the idea I gave her a kiss on her cheek and stood up, moving towards the front door.

I was just climbing into my black BMW X5 when I heard the front door slam, and I saw Alice come dancing over. She climbed into the back, leaving the passenger side clear for Rosie. I smiled at her in the rear view mirror and turned the key in the ignition before I spoke.

"See Ali, it is possible to get ready in half an hour! You don't need the two hours you sometimes take." I stated with a laugh before shutting up at the glare I got in return.

"You know what Emmett you are so funny my sides are splitting. Anyway I had an ulterior motive for getting a lift today." She replied with a sneaky look on her face.

"Okay, what would that be then?"

"Well I am not saying anything until you have Rose in this car, because I need to speak to you both." she replied before lapsing into a silence that I couldn't break, ten minutes later we pulled up at Rosie's house and were waiting for her to come out.

**

* * *

****APOV**

I was not impressed that Emmett had only given me half an hour to get ready, I mean usually I take an hour you cannot look as good as I usually do with less than that. Saying that I had done extraordinarily well even if I do say so myself. I was wearing a red and white striped, long sleeved top, black skinny jeans and black boots. This combined with a black bead necklace and a black handbag completed the look. I was pleased Emmett had agreed to let me get a lift with him, now we were just waiting for Rose to join us and I would be able to inform them of my plan.

Ten minutes later and we were still waiting, at least I understood why Emmett always left half an hour before me and Edward. After Emmett had phoned her for the second time I saw Rose open her door and come running out, followed by Jasper. I averted my gaze from his when his eyes met mine and he flashed a brilliant smile. It had always been the same way, I don't really know why I couldn't speak to him I just couldn't. After Rose had climbed into the car and Emmett had appropriately greeted her, with a slight cough from me when it had gone on long enough we were headed for school.

"Okay Ali, you wanted to talk to me and Rosie, so talk."

"Well you know how Edward is always with a different girl, and moves on when he gets bored which is usually the same day?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?" Rosalie asked turning around in her seat to look at me.

"I was thinking that maybe he needs to learn his lesson. Maybe he needs to learn that if he has to put the effort in to get the girl he really wants he might find something he hasn't been looking for."

"What do you mean Alice?" Emmett asked confused.

"What she means Emmett is that she wants to use a girl to teach Edward what it means to be in a real relationship in the hopes that he will change." Rosalie answered for me.

"Exactly Rose. However that is not the only aim though."

"What else is there Alice?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"Well I think Edward needs to feel how the girls he ditches feels. Therefore the girl will need to be indifferent to him after their date and be seen to be dating someone else. Its the only way I can think of getting my point across that how he acts has consequences for more than just himself." I answered with a sigh. I looked out the window and realised that we had just pulled into the parking lot at school. I was about to jump out of the car and go and find Bella when I stopped and looked at Emmett and Rose.

"So are you guys in?" I asked anxiously.

"Of course Alice, that boy needs to be taught, but the girl has to be someone who won't fall for Edward no matter how charming he is." Rosalie answered.

"Don't worry I have the perfect girl in mind. What about you Emmett are you in?" I asked glaring at him.

"Of course Ali, its sounds fun. I want to help plan things though."

"Yeah no problem, oh and Rose could you ask Jasper if he would help and keep it from Edward for me?"

"Course, but you do realise that you have to talk to him eventually Ali, we leave for college in four months. Oh and who is the girl in question?"

"I know, I will talk to him eventually." I said laughing and ignoring the question before climbing out of the car. I turned to walk across the parking lot when I heard two doors slam behind me and the clinking of Rosalie's heels as she caught up to me.

"Come on Alice, you didn't answer. The girl?"

"Bella." I said simply in response.

"Swan?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Who else?"

"She's perfect. There's no chance of her falling for him she hates him." Rose laughed.

"Yeah but he hates her just as much." Emmett pointed out.

"Ahh Em don't kill the buzz, plus his mind can be changed after all he is a man. With a bit of tweaking he will be drooling over her in no time." I answered smiling.

"Will she agree?" Rose asked worried.

"Yes, I have my ways. Gotta go the girl in question has just arrived." I shouted over my shoulder as I ran over to Bella's red truck.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so Emmett and Rosalie are in on the plan, but the biggest obstacle is yet to be overcome Bella. Will she say yes or no? What ways will Alice use to try and convice her? Will Alice ever talk to Jasper? I know the answers, and some will be answered in the next chapter.

I am currently writing this alogside a Bones story, so I apologise now if I don't update for a few days.


	3. Informing Bella

**A/N: **So here's the next new chapter, it's the first from Bella's point of view, and well if I do say so myself I think some parts are amusing, read and you shall find them!!

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own them, just the twist on an existing plot line.

* * *

**BPOV**

Another day of school, which in turn means another day of Mike practically begging for a date with me, hopefully I can avoid him, and having to deal with the obnoxious prick that is Edward Cullen. Seriously what do all the girls at this school see in him? Sure I suppose he can be deemed good looking even I can admit that, with his green eyes and bronze hair, but please he is such a jerk! He is all looks, no substance though, exactly the same as every other cookie cutter jock in this school. At least the sun is shining for once, I had noticed this morning. With a sigh I pulled my keys out of the ignition of my red truck. As I reached over to grab my bag from the seat next to me I heard my door open, knowing who it was without turning I laughed and greeted her, "Hey Alice, how are you today?"

"I'm great Bella, how did you know it was me?" At that I turned and shot her a look, raising one eyebrow, hoping she would get my meaning.

"Oh yeah...because I'm the only one that ever runs over and opens your door before you even get out." She said thoughtfully, allowing a quick smile to grace her face. Chuckling to myself I jumped out of my truck and managing to not fall over, locked the door and swung my bag over my right shoulder. As soon as I stood in front of Alice I felt her gaze slide over my ensemble, I sighed knowing what was coming.

"Bella, I really think you need my assistance in your wardrobe choices." she said, with an impatient wave up and down the length of my body.

"Hey, it took me all of ten minutes to decide what to wear today. Plus not all of us can look like they just walked off a catwalk." I replied indignantly, but with a smile glancing at Alice's own outfit. I didn't think I looked that bad; I was wearing a blue vintage Ramones t-shirt, blue jeans, and my blue and white converse. At least I was colour coordinated for once. This seemed to be what Alice was thinking, because as I finished my statement she began her tirade.

"Well it shows Bella, but I suppose that the one bright side is that you at least managed to actually colour coordinate for once. But come on, if you just allowed me to take you shopping you could be gorgeous. I mean you have a figure most girls would die for and yet you hide it beneath clothing that my gran wouldn't even be seen in..." she started, knowing there was more to come I decided it was best to interrupt before she continued.

"Ali, you say that everyday and everyday I give you the same response. Look we had better get moving we only have a few minutes to get to class before the bell goes." with that I began walking off towards my English class. I heard Alice running up behind me, and I turned my head and smiled at her knowing she would try again tomorrow, she returned the smile accompanied by a rather knowing look. _Huh, wonder what's going on in her head._ We had just reached the steps which led up to the school building when I heard doors slamming behind me, and his voice shouting up at me.

"Hey Swan, did you dress in the dark, because no-one dresses like that any more? I mean can you say Smurfette?" I heard his annoying bark of laughter behind me and could feel Alice seething beside me, but I just smiled to myself. Without vocalising my thoughts which was hard when he was around, I stopped at the top of the stairs turned around and gave him the finger. Alice turned with me, and looked at Jasper who was leaning against his silver Mercedes, which she had informed was a new CL class, not that I knew what it meant. It appeared that Jasper wasn't going to get involved, he just looked at Alice and smiled, causing her to blush and turn away. I had just turned away myself when the girl I hadn't noticed with Edward decided she just had to be involved.

"You are like so mature Bella. How exactly does giving the finger work exactly? I mean is it meant to like offend or hurt someone?" I took a deep breath and turned back to be sure that the voice I heard did in fact match who was talking. Letting out the breath I held I saw that yes it was Lauren Mallory, not like I really needed much confirmation.

"Lauren, when you increase your vocabulary and IQ to be able to come up with original insults and the like you may address me, but until that time, keep your fucking thoughts to yourself." I shouted back and turned to see Alice barely repressing a laugh. I smiled at her and grabbed her arm just above her elbow and dragged her off towards our English lesson. Once we were out of ear shot within the building we both burst out laughing gaining odd looks from the people around us who were all rushing towards class. I could understand the looks after all we were in school, but I was sure if they knew why we were laughing they would join in.

Me and Alice arrived at our English room just as the bell was ringing, which considering the incident with Cullen was very lucky. Once we had taken our seats and Mrs Harper began talking us through Pride and Prejudice, I zoned out because I had read the book about a dozen times if not more. I was just replaying the scene outside when I felt a knock against my elbow and saw a note slide in front of me. I looked down to read it trying not to get caught, it was from Alice which I already knew.

_That was so funny out there, I can imagine her face when you said what you did._

I turned and smiled at her, lifting up one shoulder as if to say what can you do. I turned to the paper and wrote a note back in return.

_It was good, there was an amazingly accurate impression of a goldfish. She will get me back later on. We both know it._

I pushed it back to her, when Mrs Harper turned to the board to write down the themes present within Pride and Prejudice, which in my mind were kind of obvious. Love, hate, longing, misconception, pride, prejudice, arrogance, sisterly affection, class distinctions, social interaction, forgiveness and to a certain extent honesty, I mean without all of these it would not be one of the greatest novels ever written would it. With a shake of my head I proceeded to copy down what was written on the board whilst awaiting Alice's reply. Five minutes later I heard a slight cough as the note was pushed in front of me again, I glanced away from my notes to see what Alice had written.

_True, but she's not exactly creative. I mean its always the same isn't it, and you can handle that._

I nodded without turning to face Alice and out of the corner of my eye I saw her smirk, we both knew Lauren's revenge would consist of taunts in PE at the end of the day, with the possibility of some during lunch.

_When are you going to pluck up the courage to speak to Jasper anyway, I saw the way he was looking at you._ I wrote pushing the note back to her. In less than two minutes the piece of paper was back in front of me with her reply hastily written on it.

_Well that is dependent on something I need to speak to you about at lunch. But definitely before he graduates lol._ I chuckled upon reading this, Alice and Jasper had been doing the same dance for the past year, she was too nervous to speak to him, and from what I could gather he was too shy to speak to her considering he was her brothers best friend.

_How does anything to do with me pertain to you and Jasper may I inquire?_

_Like I already said Bella, I will speak to you during lunch and not before :)_ was sent back in answer to my enquiry. I spent the next half an hour trying to get it out of her to no avail. When she wanted to that girl could really keep quiet about something. When the bell rang I walked out of English and prepared to ask Alice out loud, but she just hugged me and danced off to her physics lesson with barely a see you at lunch. With a sigh I headed off towards my trig lesson, which I hated because well maths isn't my strong point, but at least Angela was in this class with me.

The rest of my morning had passed in relative obscurity, apart from one incident where I lost my balance whilst rushing to my locker to pick up my French book. I walked into the cafeteria and joined the queue to get something to eat, once I had picked up a salad, an apple and bottle of water I looked around for Alice. Not spotting her at our usual table with Angela, her boyfriend Ben and Mike, I became confused. I really didn't want to sit there 'alone' and be hassled by Mike for my entire lunch hour, I shivered at the thought. It was at that moment my cell phone decided to chime announcing a text message, pulling it out of my pocket I read the message from Alice, _we are outside come now!! Xxx_

Being careful not to trip I headed towards the doors which led outside, sliding my phone back into my pocket. I waved to Angela as I passed and she waved back with a smile that clearly said I know something you don't. It was at that point it hit me, if Angela and Ben were in here then who was Alice with? As I walked through the doors which led outside I looked around and spotted Alice sat at a table, deep in conversation with two other people I recognised instantly as Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. I was shocked because although Emmett liked me, Rosalie well I'm sure she didn't hate me, she just isn't overly thrilled whenever I am around.

Once I reached the table I placed my tray down, dumped my bag on the floor and sat in the empty seat next to Alice. She turned at the sound and smiled. "Hey Bella, how was the rest of your morning?"

"Same old, yours?" I was beginning to get suspicious of the look on her face, combined with the identical smiles painted on Rosalie and Emmett's faces. Let's just say that Alice isn't exactly difficult to read, and I know she's up to something I just wish I knew what.

"Yanno." she said with a shrug.

"Okay I don't mean any offence to either of you two" I began with a nod towards Emmett and Rosalie, "but why are you sat with us?"

"Nice to see you too Bella. I am hurt that I can't come and sit with one of my favourite people without being questioned." Emmett replied, with a big hand over his heart. I genuinely liked Emmett, he was funny and kind. However until you got to know him all you saw was the fact that he was massive, pure muscle but he was built like a bear. He had kind hazel eyes, curly dark brown hair and an honest smile all the time.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Em, I'm glad you graced my day with your presence. I have to be honest though that you only do so when you require something from me. That combined with the fact that Ali has already informed me that she needed to speak to me, makes me wonder what you want?" I replied opening my salad and spearing a tomato with the plastic fork.

"Bella, I admit you are right. We do need to talk to you about something." Rosalie said. I almost choked on the piece of cucumber I had just put in my mouth, as I tried thinking of a time when Rosalie had addressed me directly. Nope nothing, never happened before. She was one of these people that spoke only when necessary especially to unpopular people such as myself. Rosalie was for lack of a better word gorgeous, we are talking long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, brilliant smile, model body, hell model everything. I knew more than one person who thought themselves in love with her, but she only had eyes for Emmett even though they were opposites in a lot of things. What I understood from Alice is that, Rosalie was not a typical blonde she actually had a brain and used it to its fullest potential, whereas Emmett well he isn't the brightest crayon in the box. Gathering my composure I looked between the three of my companions waiting for one of them to speak, after five minutes with no-one speaking and uncomfortable, awkward looks at me I finally asked.

"Who's going to tell me what this is about?"

"Well, you remember last night when I phoned you?" Alice replied speaking to her tray, not meeting my gaze.

"Er yeah, you phoned because _Edward_ had come home with a 'date'" I said, spitting his name and doing air quotations around the word date.

"After I spoke to you I came up with this idea." Alice replied sheepishly.

"She told us this morning and we agree that its a good idea, don't we Em?" Rosalie said, jabbing Emmett in the ribs when he continued eating his lunch.

Coughing down his bite he nodded his head before speaking, "yeah, see its a good idea but your the only one that can pull it off." he finished.

I was nervously picking at the remainder of my salad, worried about where this was going. After taking a few deep breaths I looked at the trio and let the questions I had spill out of my mouth. "What idea? What can only I do? Why can only I do it? What are you trying to get me involved in?"

"Bella chill, breath." Emmett responded calmly. I took a deep breath and waited for my questions to be answered. The three shared a look before Rosalie nodded resignedly and began to answer.

"The idea is to teach Edward a lesson." She said simply.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologise for where I left this chapter, but if I didn't it would be about 3,000 words longer if not more. Plus it means you will all get an updater sooner than you think.

Who thinks Bella will agree straight away, who thinks it will take longer?


	4. Remarks and a Decision

**A/N:** Ok so here is the second new chapter in two days. I hope you all enjoy because the likelihood is there won't be an update for a few days, because of my Bones story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my thoughts, the books and the dvd!!

* * *

**BPOV**

"What?!" I shouted slamming my hands down onto the table causing the trays to bounce into the air. "I hate him! I am having nothing to do with an idea to teach him a lesson. Get someone else! I can't believe you would even consider me!" I exclaimed loudly, gaining looks from the people around us.

"Bella, please sit down and let me explain." Alice said calmly placing a hand on my arm and gently pulling me down. With a groan I slumped back down into my seat and folded my arms across my chest. "We can't get anyone else, Bella. It needs to be someone who hates him, he needs to understand that how he treats women is unacceptable. You see after I hung up with you, my mom said pretty much the same thing as you did about him needing to meet the right girl."

"And what on this Earth possessed you to think I am the right girl?" Sarcasm anyone?!

"The fact that you hate him." Emmett said simply.

"We need you to win Edward over, make him work for your affection so he can see what being in a real relationship is like. But more than that we want him to understand how all the girls he just ditches feel." Alice explained apprehensively, almost as if she was scared of my response.

"Alice you are making very little sense. You want me to date him, am I correct?" I asked leaning forward to rest my arms on the table in front of me.

"Yes, but we also want you to date other people at the same time." Rosalie responded before Alice could.

"Okay, you people are officially insane." I said laughing, hoping it was all a joke.

"Bella, we are not insane just fed up with my brothers behaviour. We need you to agree because any other girl will just cave to his charms, you won't. Plus I am willing to make a deal with you if you manage to make him fall for you and give up his ways." Alice excitedly replied, after she realised I wasn't going to shout again. I looked up to see that Rosalie and Emmett were as shocked by this part as I was, usually I give in to Alice without any kind of deal she must really want me to do this.

"What is that then Alice?" I asked with a suspicious look at her, I sensed that my two other companions had perked up at this question.

"If you agree, then I will speak to Jasper." She whispered suddenly shy.

"That's it?! I have to 'date' someone I hate and you will speak to someone you have been in love with for a year?" I whisper yelled.

"Okay how about this..." Emmett began, looking over at Rosalie with a cheeky smile before continuing. "Bella if you agree, then Alice will ask Jasper out and will attend the graduation ball with him, in a month." He ended with a smirk. Rosalie laughed beside him, I had never heard her laugh before it was oddly melodic.

"Can I think about this, or do you need an answer now?" I asked.

"You can think about it, but don't take too long Bella. Who knows how long it will take Ali here to pluck up the courage to speak to Jazzy boy." Emmett said with a booming laugh, which after about five minutes we all joined in on, including Alice.

"I...have to...get to...biology." I gasped as I took deep breaths after laughing so hard. I checked my watch, realising I only had ten minutes to get there, and with my balance issues that's cutting it fine. I stood, swung my bag over my shoulder, picked up my tray and made my way out of the cafeteria dumping my tray with over half my salad and my untouched apple on, swiping the bottle of water off at the last minute.

**RPOV**

I sighed and watched Bella walk away, "do you think she'll agree?" I asked to neither one of my co-conspirators and both at the same time.

"I dunno, I hope she does." Em answered beside me.

"I think it will take something drastic. She has biology with him now so maybe he will annoy her enough that she will agree." Alice stated.

I turned and smiled at Alice, "I thought you had your ways Alice? I thought she would definitely agree? I have to go, I've got Mr Marshall next and you know what he's like." I turned and gave Em a quick kiss, before standing up and grabbing my bag.

I walked quickly towards the main doors hoping to catch Bella, when I saw her dumping her tray I walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her jump as she turned. I saw the look of pure shock on her face once she realised it was me, it was the same look that had crossed her face when I spoke to her at the table.

"How can I help Rosalie? I really need to get going." she asked, it was like she was resigned to her fate. Even though I knew she couldn't have decided already, even I would take longer.

"I know, so lets walk as we talk and please call me Rose." I said pushing her gently forward. Neither of us spoke again until we were halfway down the corridor from the cafeteria, the silence wasn't uncomfortable which was odd. I mean we weren't exactly from the same social circles, and I was sure she thought I didn't like her. "Bella, I know we kind of sprang that on you back there, but you must see you are the best choice? The only choice really." I queried of her, looking down slightly to meet her gaze.

"I understand Rose I do honestly. I can understand why Ali wants me to do it, and to a certain extent Em, but why you? I mean you don't even like me or Edward from what Ali has told me." she stated, confirming what I suspected. I wondered if she was paying attention to the gazes which were being shot at us. I mean me Rosalie Hale was walking down a corridor with Isabella Swan, having a seemingly important conversation, if only they knew. As that thought crossed my mind I had to chuckle.

"It's not that I don't like you Bella, we don't even know each other. It may have escaped your attention but I am not exactly someone who talks to a lot of people? That combined with the fact that we don't even move in the same social circles, well you can understand the lack of conversation surely?" I asked, to which she just nodded. "My reasons for helping however are extremely simple, Emmett. He doesn't like what Edward has become, he hates how he treats women, and I know it hurts him to see his brother acting in this way knowing there's nothing he can do to help. That's why I'm offering my assistance, because it affects Em simple as. I don't like seeing him upset even if he would never admit to being so." I ended with a sad smile down at Bella. It was the truth, and even if no-one else saw it, I always knew when Em was bothered, it was especially obvious when he was trying to be overly amusing.

"Oh well I guess that makes sense." Bella replied thoughtfully after a minute.

We continued in silence until we reached what I assumed was her class, she turned and fixed me with an intense look then suddenly smiled. "I can't promise I will help, but I promise to think about it seriously that's the best I can do."

"That's all we are asking Bella." I said with a curt nod, hoping beyond anything she would agree. I turned on my heel and walked back down the hallway to my own lesson, knowing I was already going to be late. I could have sworn I heard a laugh behind me, before I heard the door close on the biology room.

Emmett met me as I was just opening the door to my lesson, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to one side. "Did you speak to Bella by any chance?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to try and help her understand a bit better that's all. Look Em I would love to stand out here all day with you but I really have to get to my lesson I'm already late." I said, turning to the door and smiling brightly at the thought of doing nothing with Emmett.

"Okay, but Rosie baby?" I heard him whisper in my ear as he grabbed me around the waist.

"Yes." I responded turning in his arms. He looked down intensely into my eyes before he answered.

"I love you, more than anything."

"I love you too, more than you can ever imagine." I said with a sigh and a smile. I reached up and pulled his lips down to meet mine in what was supposed to be a quick kiss, but ended with me being pushed up against the door. The mood was instantly broken when the door was suddenly wrenched open, causing us to fall to the floor. We both burst out laughing as I proceeded to hit him to get him off me, we could hear the whole class laughing and Mr Marshall tapping his foot beside my head clearly not happy.

With a jump backwards Emmett leant down and pulled me up, giving me a quick hug, and an even quicker kiss after which he bowed to the class and left. I looked down at the floor shaking my head and laughing as the class settled down, once all was silent Mr Marshall chimed in, "I am glad you decided to join us Miss Hale. But could you please leave the affection at the door. Take your seat, you are fifteen minutes late!" With a nod and a whispered apology I walked slowly to my seat and pulled out my book, to catch up.

**BPOV**

After Rose had walked away, I strode into biology and was annoyed to see that Edward was leaning up against _my_ desk making out with Jessica Stanley again. I mean seriously every day this week, after cavorting with another girl all morning. Is it not at all possible for him to just keep one girl for a whole day. As they were so engrossed in playing tonsil tennis neither of them noticed when I strode up to the desk, it wasn't until I slammed my bag on the table that they jumped apart.

"What's with you Swan, jealous?" He asked with a cocky smirk, and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh most definitely Cullen. It has always been my dream to have you making out with me against the biology table. Especially after you spend the whole morning making out with another girl. I am burning with jealousy I just don't know how to deal with it." I replied sarcastically, which although not lost on Edward who glared incredulous that I wouldn't want to make out with him, it was apparently completely lost on Jessica, who shot me a confused look.

"Really, you want Eddie? He would never make out with you though, I mean you are so not his type." She said with a confident smile.

"I know I'm not, and I'm glad I'm not! If his type is brainless, airhead fake blondes, with no personality and very few real body parts then I am clearly not missing out on anything because he must be as shallow and vain as the bimbos he 'dates'." I looked up to see a shocked expression cross both of their faces, with a smug smile I continued. "At least I have a brain and am able to make competent decisions for myself without the need to have someone telling me what to think, say and do." Without looking up I could imagine the confused look that was now placed on Jessica's face as she tried to comprehend if I had just insulted her or not. However before she could come to a conclusion Mr Banner walked in and shouted for us to take our seats. The 'couple' reluctantly parted ways, well she was reluctant anyway, I was sure he looked slightly relieved as he sat down next to me, although he did shoot me a look which clearly stated that I had overstepped some invisible line that he has. Like I give a monkey's ass, he needs to hear the truth more often!

I got lucky today in that we were just taking notes, there was no lab work which means that I don't have to talk to him all lesson which is a miracle. Biology passed in the same fashion as always, me sat at the extreme edge of the desk and Edward at the other. Neither one of us acknowledging the other, except for the odd seething glance he shot at me. I had the feeling we were both grateful this was the only lesson we had together. At least I was grateful and I assumed he was.

Even though I never looked at him, he was for the first time ever in my thoughts, well closer to the truth was that I was thinking about what Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had asked me to do. I was wondering if I could help them, of course I wanted to help Alice I loved her like she was my sister, and Emmett was great. I just wasn't sure I could make Edward fall for me, in order to teach him a lesson, like Jessica had stated I wasn't his type. It could be fun though, screwing him over and I mean logically I am probably the only person in Washington state who is unlikely to fall for his charms.

I was shocked when I heard the bell ring signalling the end of the lesson. Before I had a chance to move though, Edward had stood, moved behind me and placed his hands on either side of my body effectively trapping me in my seat. He took a deep breath before leaning his mouth towards my right ear and saying through clenched teeth "You don't know me enough to say the things you did! So from now on why don't you think about things before you open your massively huge mouth and make a complete fool of yourself by stating things which you have no proof of! Oh and Swan, jealousy and anger are horrible traits in a girl, think on that for a while." When he had finished he didn't even give me a chance to reply before he had stormed away, stopping at the door to send me a truly evil glare, he swanned out of the class room.

I threw my stuff into my bag angrily, and walked out the class, how dare he think I was jealous I am not stupid. Oh how fun it would be to teach him a lesson in jealousy after he accused me of being jealous. Damn Alice and her stupid idea! My musings were interrupted when I was joined five minutes after leaving the room by Mike. I groaned as he slid a hand around my shoulder, making my day just that much worse.

"So Bella baby, when are you gonna let me take you out?"

"One don't call me baby! Two never, Mike I like you as a friend but nothing more and I never will so take a hint and stop asking me out." I replied haughtily shrugging out from under his arm.

"Bella, come on. You have to know how good we would be together." he almost pleaded with me. Why do I even hang out with him? I sighed and allowed a silence to fall while I contemplated my answer.

"Mike, we would not be good together. We would be horrible together. Why don't you try asking someone out who actually likes you?" I answered trying to be as diplomatic as I could.

"But your the only one I like. I won't quit Bella, you have to give in eventually." he said before he parted for the boys changing room.

"No I don't!" I shouted in return as I walked into the girls changing room to be greeted by the sight of a very angry Jessica and Lauren, as if I wasn't pissed enough. I waltzed right past them not even acknowledging their presence, and proceeded to get changed into my PE uniform next to Angela flashing her a bright smile as she watched the gruesome twosome.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I heard Lauren screech behind me, without turning I answered.

"I'm Bella, now that that's cleared up why don't you get to the bloody point." towards the end I span so that I was face to face with the pair. Before they could answer I began to walk out towards the gym, I may hate PE but the sooner I get out there the sooner the pain was over.

"Don't you walk away from us Swan! What gives you the right to speak to me and Jess as if we are stupid, especially when Eddie is around? Also what makes you think you can call Eddie shallow and vain when clearly he isn't?" Lauren shouted following so close behind me I could feel her breath on my neck. I walked over to the bleachers and sat down, waiting for Angela to join me. The girls had all been sat for about five minutes, before the lads started coming out, when Jessica decided to pipe up.

"Bella, Lauren asked you a question. It's rude not to answer."

They were sat right behind me so I turned around and threw them the most condescending smile I could muster before I answered. "I apologise I thought they were rhetorical questions." Turning back to face the front I could hear them whispering trying to determine what a rhetorical question was, with a sigh I answered them. "It is a question that does not require an answer, and you two just confirmed why I didn't feel the need to provide you with an answer to one of the questions. For the other just look at Cullen and you will see why I refuse to answer that one." I turned and saw that me and Angela had been joined by Ben, both of whom were trying to suppress their laughter and failing miserably, which caused me to burst out laughing with them joining in swiftly along with everyone else who had overheard the exchange. Resulting in angry glances from the gruesome twosome towards the rest of the class, not that that helped us stop laughing, if anything it made it worse.

Once everyone had quietened down Mrs Franks proceeded to explain that we would be starting basketball, meaning we had to pair off to practice passing the ball successfully. As Angela was with Ben I got lumbered with Mike, and to say I was less than pleased would be an understatement. He spent the whole hour trying to convince me to go out with him no matter how many times I said no. I spent the whole hour dropping and overthrowing the ball, this along with the seething looks I could feel coming from the gruesome twosome it made for a very tiring lesson, as well as a painful one because 'mysteriously' a ball hit me more than once resulting in the twit twins being moved as far away from me as possible.

So it was with a frown that I left the changing room after quickly changing into my clothes deciding I would shower when I got home. With the aid of the past two hours I had reached a decision regarding what Alice, Emmett and Rosalie had requested my help with.

* * *

**A/N: **I can imagine you can all guess Bella's answer. But who loves Lauren and Jessica bashing because I'll tell you what I most certainly do!!


	5. Bella's Answer

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or added this story to story alert, favourite story etc.

I also want to dedicate this chapter to _poisoned blood_ who is probably schreeching at the thought of a new chapter lol. I hope you like this one as much as the others.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them.

* * *

**APOV**

I hadn't seen Bella for the rest of the day, after the slightly disastrous proposition made to her at lunch. In all honesty I expected her to be difficult but I also expected her to agree almost instantly, just for the pleasure that will come with teaching Edward a lesson. Now...well now I am at home and to say I am panicking would not be an exaggeration by any means. What if she falls out with me? What if she says no? Damn she's going to say no I know she is. Stressing slightly at the thought of Bella saying no, I took deep breaths and thought back to the conversation I had had with Rosalie and Emmett on the drive home from school.

_Flashback_

"_Al, what's wrong with you? You look anxious." Emmett asked me. I knew how I must look I was pacing in front of his SUV, biting my nails and trying to spot Bella among the crowd but having no luck, even though her truck was still in the same spot as this morning._

"_I haven't seen Bella yet, and I just know she won't agree" I replied still scanning the crowd._

"_Alice, will you chill. I spoke to Bella earlier." Rosalie said causing me to jump slightly when she planted herself in front of me._

_Looking up in shock I immediately demanded, "really, what did she say?"_

"_Well if you stop biting your nails and get in the car I will tell you." came Rosalie's reply, followed by a laugh as she pulled my nails from mouth and held my hand up so I could see the damage. Dagnabbit now I needed to get a new manicure, this is definitely a sign of how nervous I am. I was unconsciously gnawing at my $50 manicure, that was illegal, or at least it should be. _

_I climbed into the back of the SUV, seating myself in the middle of the seat so that I could speak to the pair in front with ease. No-one spoke until we had pulled out of the school lot, looking around I noticed that Bella's truck wasn't anywhere, meaning she had already left and I had missed her. Could she be avoiding me? It certainly seemed that way. Now I was getting more and more anxious to hear about Bella and Rosalie's conversation, I was almost bouncing on the seat. Refusing to wait any longer I tapped Rosalie on her shoulder and she turned around to face me._

"_Ali, how can I help you?" she asked. I shot her an indignant look, which she instantly picked up on and chuckled before making herself more comfortable and answering. "All right I spoke to Bella after I left you at lunch."_

"_I already gathered that, get to the point Rose."_

"_Bear with me Alice. Anyway I caught up to her before she left the cafeteria and walked with her to her lesson. She said she wasn't sure I actually liked her which I explained, along with my own reasons for helping Edward learn a lesson."_

"_Okay then. Did she say whether or not she would agree?" I queried, almost smiling._

"_Not exactly," Rosalie began, noticing the drop in my face she quickly continued, "she said the most she could do was think about it seriously. I think what I said had some impact though, but I agree with you pair that it might take something drastic for her to agree." Rosalie finished with a quick smile, at my more upturned face._

_End of Flashback._

I was currently hiding away in my bedroom, because Jasper had just arrived at my house and even having him in the same house made my heart beat frantically. So whilst the lads all practised baseball, me and Rosalie were sat trying to make my manicure look less like it had been gnawed on my a hungry mouse or something.

"Ali, you do realise if Bella agrees, when Jazz comes round here you won't be able to hide away?" Rosalie questioned me, whilst refiling my left ring finger.

"I know Rose, but until she agrees I don't want to think about it. When I do I just get so..." I floundered for the right word just settling for waving my hands in the air, receiving a gentle smack from Rosalie.

"I understand Alice, I used to feel the same around Em. Once I got over that though I found the best thing I have ever had in my life." Rosalie responded, smiling and clearly thinking about something beyond me.

"It's nice to see, you kind of remind me of my mom and dad."

"Thanks I think." Rosalie said looking worried.

Grabbing her hands I looked into her eyes, "Rose it is a compliment trust me. I only hope that if me and Jazz do get together we are as happy as you and Em, and my mom and dad."

"Aww Ali, that is so sweet and you will be. You two are perfect for each other, just hope Bella agrees."

"Oh she will. I know Bella, she will have thought about everything during biology and PE and she has probably already made up her mind." I stated with a massive smile.

"I'm glad to see the confidence is suddenly back. Anyway do you have a hidden ability to see the future or something, she could say no you know."

"She could, but she won't." Rosalie's reply was cut off before she even started by the ringing of my cell phone beside me. Looking down I saw who it was and held it up to show Rosalie.

"Speak of the devil." she said smiling. I flipped open my phone and put it straight on speaker.

"Hey Bells, how are you?" I asked overly cheerful.

"_Hey Ali I'm good. You know what you asked me earlier?" _she inquired.

"Yeah..." I answered, smiling at Rosalie and restraining myself from jumping up and down.

"_I'm in!"_ she stated simply. I squealed into the phone, and saw Rosalie cover her ears and could almost see Bella holding the phone as far away from her ear as possible.

"Oh Bella, I owe you big time. You have no idea how much I love you, what made you decide to help? Was he a jerk in bio?" I asked once I had recovered enough to speak.

"_No, not really I mean he made a jealousy statement at the start of the lesson, but also he was __snarky about the fact I called him vain and shallow. It was mostly Jessica, Lauren and Mike though, they spent all PE annoying me. I figured that if I was teaching Edward a lesson they might all learn something as well, oh and Ali you owe me big style especially if this works." _shesaid with a sigh.

"It will work Bella. We have to go shopping tomorrow, you will require a whole new wardrobe. Oh and we want to know everything that was said." Rosalie piped in, whilst I was trying to hold in another squeal.

"_Oh, hey Rosalie, I didn't know you were there. Can't we just work with the clothes I have? I don't want to become one of the plastic clones. I will explain everything tomorrow I promise, you will find it funny, it was classic."_ she stated happily, and I could almost hear her smile.

"Hey Bella, and I have already told you call me Rose," Rosalie responded before I cut her off.

"No we cannot, and do you really think I would let that happen. Just trust us Bella, with mine and Rose's help you will look great at school on Monday and Edward won't be able to stay away from you." I answered just as happily.

"_But Ali you know I hate shopping. Plus I really wouldn't want Rose to see me and you arguing all day."_ she was nervous, I knew that, I just wasn't completely sure why.

"Don't worry Bella, if need be I will play mediator between the two of you. Plus me and Em are going to be completely involved. I can't wait to see Edwards face!" Rosalie responded with a smile to match my own on her face.

"_Okay, but Ali don't forget your part of the deal."_

"Oh yeah..." I said suddenly nervous.

"_Look Ali, I have to go the showers on, but I suppose I'll see you tomorrow."_ Bella said clearly trying to end the conversation.

"Bella, I think she might be having some sort of panic attack. I'm not too sure, look we will pick you up tomorrow at 10, if that's okay with you?" Rosalie said, throwing an anxious glance towards me currently sat hyperventilating.

"_Yeah, that's fine Rose. Give her a paper bag or something_ _it might help." _Bella suggested.

"So we will see you tomorrow then for a day of shopping, bye." Rosalie said desperately trying to end the call.

"_Yeah, bye Rose, bye, Alice. You might want to start thinking about how you are going to approach Jasper."_ Bella answered, quickly ending the call before anyone could reply. I was now having a full blown panic attack, I mean it was one thing having to possibly speak to Jasper, but actually having to do it was something else. How can I approach the most perfect man on the planet, he is absolutely gorgeous, with blond hair just falling into his pale blue, almost grey eyes. He has a body which on the times I have managed to catch a glimpse, well lets just say that I almost passed out it was so good.

I felt Rosalie get up from the bed, and rummage around in my closet for something to help slow down my breathing and coming back with a bag from some jewellery store in Seattle. She placed it over my mouth, and instructed me to take deep, slow breaths. After five minutes I had relaxed enough to remove the bag and throw in on my bedside table.

"I told you she would agree." I stated, laughing at Rosalie's face as I swapped from panic to joy in minutes.

"I submit Alice, you really can see the future. I hold my hands up and will never doubt you again." Rosalie said throwing her hands above her head, joining in with my laughter. Once we had calmed down enough to breathe, I shook my head grabbed Rosalie by the hand and pulled her downstairs with me.

"Alice, where are we going?" she asked confused as she followed me willingly.

"Well, since you and Jasper are over here and I have to talk to him, I am going to ask my mom if you can stay for dinner. It might help me get past my nerves, plus if I change my mind now then I will never get the courage to ask him out will I?" I replied pulling her into the kitchen, where my mom was currently preparing dinner. "Mom, you don't mind if Rose and Jasper stay for dinner do you?" I asked, waltzing up to her side, and swinging an arm around her waist.

"Sure Ali. In fact I already assumed they were, so if you girls aren't doing anything do you want to help?" she answered, putting an arm round my waist and squeezing me into her side.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay for dinner. Where do you want us Esme?" Rosalie queried, from the counter behind me and my mom.

"It's perfectly okay, I don't mind at all. Rose could you prepare the salad, the stuff is in the fridge, usual spot. Alice could you set the table for me?"

"Right on it Esme." Rosalie replied, removing a salad bowl from the cupboard and pulling the salad items from the fridge. I however had not moved, slightly indignant about being asked to set the table.

"Mom, how come I don't get to _cook_ anything?" I whined, causing Rose and my mom to share a look before turning to face me.

"Well Alice honey. You know I love you, but you can't cook. You have a nasty habit of burning everything." my mom replied diplomatically.

"But I'm sure even I could manage a salad," I smiled at the look on her face, as Rosalie turned back to her job shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Do you remember when I asked you to make a salad last year, for Emmett's birthday barbecue?"

I took a second to think back before I provided any answer, I laughed when I clocked on to what my mom was saying. "Yeah ok, so I decided that a hot salad would be better than a cold one for once. You are never going to let me live that one down are you?" I asked laughing at the fact that Rosalie had stopped slicing tomatoes because she was laughing so hard, and my mom was trying not to over cook the steak a hard job when you aren't concentrating.

"Ali correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you put the lettuce and tomatoes _on the_ barbecue?" Rosalie asked between laughs.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied sarcastically turning to pull the crockery out of the cupboard, and setting the table. Fifteen minutes later, and a shout out to the lads and we were all seated around the table eating dinner. My dad had returned just in time for dinner, he was seated at the head of the table with Edward and Jasper on his left, and me, Emmett and Rose on his right, mom of course seated opposite dad.

I had purposefully ensured that I was opposite Jasper, so that I would have a better chance at trying to speak to him during dinner. However I still hadn't managed to pluck up the courage for that, maybe if I...my mind drifted as I came up with a plan...oh that could work, and he always acts the same no matter how many times he is told. With a smile to myself I continued eating my dinner concentrating on my plate and only my plate. I had a way to at least break the ice with the sexy Mr Whitlock.

* * *

**A/N: **I have to tell you that putting salad on a barbecue is not advisable. I know from experience, see the story goes that me and a couple of mates were having a random barbecue at a local park. We got ever so slightly bored and decided to see what barbecued lettuce, cucumber and tomatoes tasted like, and let me tell you it was not good!! I recommend you never do it.

I have most of the next chapter I think, so that will probably be up before the end of the weekend :)


	6. Jasper's Thoughts

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing, and to everyine who is reading I am glad you all seem to be enjoying it.

There will from now on more Bella, and eventually Edward's POV. This is a BellaxEdward story obviously, but I felt the AlicexJasper development would be fun to write.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, sadly.

* * *

**JPOV**

I was overjoyed when Edward asked me over to practice baseball with him and Emmett because it always afforded me the chance to watch Alice, without looking like I was staring at her. Even though I was the same age as Emmett, I was closer to Edward probably because me and Edward were both on the baseball team, whilst Emmett played football. Well with his size there is no other choice really!

Thinking back to Alice there were just no words, ever since I had first moved here, to live with my aunt and uncle two years ago, she had drawn my notice. Rosalie and Emmett knew how I felt about her, but they also knew I was too anxious to speak to her. I don't think I could take it if she didn't feel the same way.

"Jasper, are you paying attention?" I heard Edward shout pulling me out of my thoughts of Alice.

"Of course Edward, chill man." I replied calmly. I flipped the bat a couple of times, and nodded for Emmett to throw the pitch. He drew back his arm, and launched the ball at me with more power than any pitcher on any opposing team, this is why we used Emmett to pitch when we were practising. I swung the bat and it connected with the ball sending it flying into the woods which surrounded the Cullen house. I smiled and walked over to Emmett, as Edward, who was easily the fastest, ran to go and fetch the ball, when I reached him, he patted me on the back.

"Nice hit man, I would say you're a sure thing for the championship."

"Well, it helps that me and Edward have a football player willing to pitch for us. I mean if we can hit one of your balls then anything is possible really." I responded laughing.

"Speaking of anything being possible, Rosie was meant to speak to you but I figured whilst we are alone I might as well do it." Emmett began kicking a rock with his foot, seemingly nervous.

"Okay...what is it Em? I have never seen you nervous, not even when you wanted to ask Rose out." I chuckled.

"Well Ali came up with an idea..." at the mention of her name my mind began to wander and I knew I would agree. I would do anything to make that girl happy. ANYTHING! I saw a hand waving in front of my eyes and I knew I had blanked out what Emmett had been saying.

"Sorry Em, what was that?"

Laughing at what must have been an amusingly blank expression on my face, he shook his head. "Anyway, we want to teach Edward a lesson and Ali wanted to get your help in it. So I was wondering if you will?"

_Yes, yes a thousand times yes. _One side of my mind was screaming."Why does she want to teach him a lesson?" I asked instead of voicing my thoughts.

"Well she is fed up of his games with women. Did you know tonight is the first time he hasn't had a girl over in two weeks?" Emmett answered with a sigh.

"No. Why would Alice want my help?"

"Simply you are his best friend, so you will be able to do stuff, and provide information we don't have" he said with a shrug.

"Okay well.." I began to answer before we heard crashing in the woods. Seconds later Edward came stumbling out with the wayward ball in his hands.

"Come on Em, you have to pitch to me now." he said with a massive smile, throwing the ball to Emmett. He caught it easily, and moved back to his position whilst Edward took up his, before he threw the pitch he looked pointedly at me. I took a deep breath and nodded that I would help, to be honest I was fed up with Edward, but I could use this to speak to Alice before I graduated. I saw Emmett's brilliant smile as he span and threw the ball at his brother.

We continued practising, until Esme called us all in for dinner, I was eternally grateful that she was allowing me and Rosalie to stay. I was so hungry I don't think I could have made it home, plus Esme's food was nothing short of amazing. Walking up the back stairs and into the kitchen I leaned over and gave Esme a kiss on her cheek before standing up fully and giving her a smile.

"I really appreciate you allowing me and Rose to stay for dinner Esme." I gushed meaning every word.

"It's perfectly okay dear. I have already told Rose you are welcome to stay any time you want to." she said, reaching up and patting my cheek before pointing me to my seat. Once I was seated I looked up and realised that I was sat opposite Alice, I gulped and focused on the meal that had just been placed in front of me.

Once everyone had finished Emmett and Edward started to clear the table, and as always I moved to help them. I always thought it was the least I could do as their family had been gracious enough to let me stay for dinner, and I had been brought up to be a southern gentleman.

"Jasper you don't have to help." Carlisle said, as if he was stating the obvious.

"I know Carlisle, but I was raised to repay people. Esme was kind enough to cook dinner so the least I can do is help clean up." I answered as I removed his plate from in front of him. Walking over to the sink I proceeded to rinse the plates off before passing them to Edward who loaded up the dishwasher. Once I had rinsed off all the plates I reached for the towel which was usually on the counter next to the sink only to find it not there. I turned around to look for it when it appeared suddenly before my eyes, taking it from whoever was hidden behind it, I glanced down as I dried my hands.

Placing the towel back in its usual position I looked at the person who had handed me the towel, and was met with an intense violet gaze which was brought out tremendously by jet black, spiky hair. I smiled and saw Alice smile shyly before she looked away from me as she always did. I love that I affect her so much, I just wish I had the courage to speak to her.

Walking past her, I felt a small hand land on my arm. I looked down at her hand then my eyes wandered up to hers quizzically, questioning her without saying anything. I heard her breath hitch as she met my gaze.

"Erm...I..I...just wanted to say, well hi." she said shyly diverting her gaze from mine and down to her hand which she started to move off my arm. Realising I didn't want to relinquish the contact so soon I placed my hand on top of hers and felt it begin to shake underneath mine at the skin to skin contact.

"Hi Alice" I responded, even to my ears it sounded lame. Then again it was better than blurting out that I was in love with her, especially as this was the first time we had spoken ever.

"Er...Jasper can I have my hand back?" she asked giggling. It was at this point that I realised her hand was still underneath mine, lifting mine off hers slowly I let it drop to my side before moving away and leaning against the counter behind me.

"Sorry, I forgot." was the only thing I could think of saying. I heard her chuckle and laughed along with her at the absurdity of the situation, she began to walk away but stopped at the kitchen door, and shot me a look over her shoulder.

"Oh and Jasper, feel free to hold my hand any time." she shot at me with a nervous laugh before dancing away. I just stood still for I don't even know how long trying to get my bearings on what had just happened, in one conversation – if it could it be called that – me and Alice had gone from awkward to flirty. I shook myself out of my thoughts and headed off to find Rose to see if she wanted a lift home now or if she would be getting one back with Emmett. I knew I needed to get out of here now before I made a complete fool out of myself with Alice, after all she was a year younger than me, far too good for me and my best friends sister.

* * *

**APOV**

_Oh My Gosh!_ I could still feel the ghost of Jasper's hand on mine, and we had actually had some variation of a conversation. I danced over to Rosalie, grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the sofa where she was sat watching Edward and Emmett play some mindless video game and dragged her to the piano in the corner of our large living room.

I didn't play, heck nobody played except Edward and even that phenomenon was coming less and less. He was good, excellent but he hardly played any more because he was too busy with his 'dates' and baseball, hopefully this thing with Bella would make him realise how much he used to love playing the piano.

Sitting down on the piano stool, I swung one leg over so that my legs were on either side, Rosalie mimicked my position and shot me an uncertain look.

"I did it!!" I squealed excitedly.

"Did what exactly Alice?"

"I spoke to Jasper, not much but I did it without making a fool out of myself."

"Ahh Ali I am so happy for you. I know how hard it must have been for you not to get overexcited by that fact. So what did you say?" Rosalie said hugging me in congratulations. I proceeded to give her the story of what had happened, and how nervous I felt at the start but how by the end I had flirted with him. I also explained the feeling I had when he had touched my hand at which point she smiled broadly.

"I know that feeling well, believe me it only gets better with familiarity."

"Okay, that there Rose," I started waving my hand at what she had just said "is far too much information about yours and my brothers relationship."

Rosalie was laughing, and trying to reply when my gaze shot to the person who had just appeared behind her. She stopped at the look on my face and turned around to see who had appeared that could cause me to suddenly go shy. Seriously did she really need the confirmation, after all I was not known for being shy and retiring.

"Hey Jazz, did you require something?"

"Erm..." he coughed like he was nervous, and had forgotten what he was going to say. I looked up at him and smiled, causing him to reply in like never breaking my gaze.

"Earth to Jasper Whitlock." I heard Rosalie say, but it sounded as though it was coming from miles away. All I could see was Jasper, all I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears, and my uneven breathing. I saw Jasper close his eyes, and that broke the spell for me as well, I shook my head to clear it and willed my heartbeat and breathing back to normal.

"What was I saying?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"I believe you had something to ask me, but then you looked at Alice here and I couldn't get you to answer me." Rosalie responded. Damn I was hoping she hadn't noticed what had passed between me and Jasper.

"Right...I was going to ask if you wanted a lift home. I have got an essay to do for school, so I have to leave now." he said, with what sounded like regret in his voice at having to leave.

"You have all weekend Jazz, why bother doing it now. Hang around for another hour or two and then you can give me a lift home."

"Rose seriously, I have to get this essay done." he almost pleaded.

"Okay, well I'll get a lift back with Emmett, then again I may crash here if it's okay with Carlisle and Esme." Rosalie reasoned thoughtfully. "After all me, Ali and Em are off out early tomorrow, it would make sense." she said turning to me.

"Mom, dad?" I called out as I headed towards the den.

"Yes Alice?" my dad answered looking away from the movie him and mom were watching together.

"Could Rose spend the night?" I asked.

"Sure, but can I ask why?"

"Well we are going shopping early with Bella, and it would be easier if she was here, instead of driving all the way to hers then to Seattle." I stated as if it was obvious. I heard mom chuckling at my response, she tucked herself closer into my dad's sighed before answering instead of him..

"Ali, it's not a problem. Just remember the rules okay. She stays in your room and not Emmett's, and no sitting up all night talking. Oh and I don't really like the idea of you three girls going to Seattle alone tomorrow." she had a really anxious look on her face so without thinking I set her heart to rest.

"Well Emmett will come with us. Anyway we need someone to carry all the bags."

"Well then its no problem. However we leave it up to you to tell Em what he is doing tomorrow." dad said chuckling as he turned back to the screen.

"You guys are the best. You have no idea just how much I love you." I sang as I danced over to them and gave them both a hug.

"We love you too baby. Now why don't you go tell Em, and leave us to our movie huh?" mom answered. I ran out of the room, and waltzed over to the sofa where Jasper and Rosalie had relocated. I jumped up and perched myself on the arm of the sofa by Rosalie and crossed my legs.

"Mom said you could stay Rose, and the usual rules apply."

"Okay so your room and no all night talking it is." she replied laughing remembering the times she had been caught in Emmett's bed, not that they were doing anything or at least that's what I had trained myself into thinking.

"Yeaha, oh and we have to take Em with us to Seattle tomorrow." I said, thinking that because he was still engrossed in his stupid war game with Edward he wouldn't hear me.

"Why do I have to go shopping?" he asked without turning. I was going to answer when Rosalie sidled over to him. She slid behind him on the chair he was sat on and embraced him from behind running her hands down his chest and arms for a few seconds before answering.

"Because my darling, gorgeous boyfriend we need your muscles to carry the bags. Plus we need your car to bring them back. Alice's Porsche has no boot space and my Merc, well baby that is not going to Seattle ever!" she said placing a kiss just under his left ear. At which point I turned away, and caught Jasper's gaze. He was staring at me as if I was the only person in the room, he was also sat a lot closer than I remembered, if I slid down off the arm I would be able to graze his thigh with my hand. At that I jumped the other way off the arm, landing lithely on the floor and coughed.

"Alice, are you okay?" Edward asked, pausing his game and looking at me.

"Sure jerk. Don't think I'm back to being friends with you Edward Anthony Cullen, because I am not!" I stated.

"Dude she is pissed at you. She used your full name and everything." Emmett said laughing, whilst rubbing one hand against Rosalie's arm which was still entwined round his neck with her other.

"Whatever, what's the worst she can do, throw pixie dust at me?" he asked turning back to his game. The rest of us all shared a look, and in that instant I knew Jasper knew of the plan and he was in. We all shared a smile before I broke the silence.

"Rosalie maybe you had better go and get some clothes for tomorrow?"

Climbing out from her position, Rosalie walked over to her bag picking it up and began to walk towards the door. "Well come on Jasper I will need a ride home, and you wanted to go. Oh and Em get your head out of that game, I need you to give me a lift back."

"On the way Rosie." Emmett said, throwing down his controller and walking over to  
Rosalie to walk her to Jaspers car. Jasper stood up and followed, with me behind to close the door after they had left. He had just walked out onto the porch when he stopped and turned to face me. Taking a few steps closer he stopped and stared at me before taking a deep breath. I knew the feeling well, because I was sure that if he didn't leave soon I was going to pass out from lack of air. It felt like I had been constantly hyperventilating all night, that and avoiding his gaze so I wouldn't get lost in it.

"Erm...Alice?" he said softly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. I was unable to find my voice so I just nodded. He reached out and lifted my gaze to his with a finger under my chin. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, but my breath is coming more regularly its almost as if he has a calming effect, weird.

"I just wanted to say I like your idea. I will help but not for the reasons you think. One day I may tell you those reasons but not yet, I don't think I'm ready and I don't know if you are. Let's just start talking properly for now, not just the glances we keep shooting each other." he said with a chuckle. He stared into my eyes willing me to know what he was talking about. Of course I knew, I never missed the look in his eyes when I caught him staring at me no matter how quick he was to turn away. I had only seen that look in two couples my mom and dad, and Emmett and Rosalie. That was one of the things that scared me most, I wasn't sure if I could handle that level of love and dedication.

"Th....Thank you Jasper. I...I appreciate....the help for whatever reason. I agree with the talking, but I think I may be more ready than you realise." I wasn't about to tell him my fears not now. Without saying anything else he released my chin, and swooped down and placed a soft kiss to my cheek causing me to blush.

He turned away and walked down the stairs, looking back when he reached the bottom he mouthed goodnight to me and all I could do was stupidly wave back. I knew I would regret that tomorrow, I hated how that boy made me a wreck, I never had trouble with words, never except when he was around. I sighed and waved as the two cars left, Emmett was going to pick up some movies and snacks for the night ahead whilst Rosalie packed her stuff for tomorrow.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is possibly my favourite chapter so far. I'm not a hundred percent sure when the next chapter will be, but I do know what is going to happen in it.**


	7. Shopping and a Conversation With Rosalie

**A/N:** This is longer than usual, I was going to split it but to be honest I couldn't find an appropriate spot to split it, so it is up as is. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, or added an alert for this story, it makes me want to write more to it!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything.

* * *

**BPOV**

With a groan, I rolled over and smacked the snooze button down on my alarm clock, hoping it would stop it's incessant noise, I mean who thought that She Wolf would be a good song? Seriously! I lay on my back relishing in the silence, before the damn song started again, okay now that was weird. I knew my alarms snooze was set for ten minutes with the radio to wake me up, so why was it going off so soon with the same song? That's when it hit me, I didn't set the alarm last night because today was Saturday. That means, damn! I pulled my body from the confines of my lovely warm bed and padded over to my desk where my cell phone was sat, looking at the screen I saw Ali flashing on it.

With a sigh, I had a feeling I would be doing that a lot today with the dreaded shopping trip ahead of me, I pressed the button to answer the call. "Alice Cullen, how many times do I have to tell you not to change the ringtone on my phone?" I demanded.

"_How would you know it was me if I didn't? Plus the song is fitting."_

"Well let me think...I could look at the flipping screen like a normal person." I answered, not even acknowledging the fact that the song did indeed seem to fit Alice.

"_I'm glad your awake, and in such a good mood."_ she said jokingly.

"I wasn't awake, the annoying song coming from my phone woke me up." I said with a smile, I wasn't really annoyed and Alice knew that but I had to at least put on a show otherwise she would just keep taking liberties.

"_Well now that you are, you have half an hour to get ready."_

"Alice..." I whined looking over at my alarm to check the time gasping when I saw it, "you do realise it is only half seven, me and Rose agreed on ten." I shrieked, before placing a hand over my mouth as I realised Charlie must still be in bed.

"_I don't care what you agreed, we will be there at eight because it will take two hours to get to Seattle."_ she replied as if that was the most obvious fact in the world.

"Why Seattle? Can't we just go to Port Angeles?" I queried hopefully, knowing deep down Alice would never allow that.

"_No we can't. You do realise that this ridiculous arguing has now cut down your preparation time to twenty minutes. So go shower, get dressed in your blue shirt, black skinny jeans and the shoes I gave you the other month."_ came the slightly annoyed response.

"I cannot believe that you are telling me what to wear, you really are one of a kind Ali you know that?" I asked laughing heartily at her now.

"_Of course, that's why you love me."_ she stated obviously.

"I wouldn't count on that." I mumbled into the phone hoping she wouldn't hear, of course with my luck she heard something.

"_What was that Bells?"_

"Erm nothing Ali, of course I love you. I'm going to go shower because now I only have fifteen minutes before you arrive." I said laughing at her gasp of shock.

"_Oh my, I have to get dressed, good thing everything else is done. See you soon, and Bella?"_

"Yes Alice?" what more can she possibly want from me, blood?

"_Be sure to eat something, you know how you get when you don't eat." _she said laughing loudly down the phone.

"Goodbye Alice." I ended simply, cutting her off before she could answer. She was right of course, I really did have to eat especially before shopping. There was no way I could go with out food for however long during the planned torture, I mean who knew when they would let me eat. I walked to the bathroom and turned the water on to heat up. Whilst I was waiting I pulled the outfit out Alice demanded I wear, at least I was allowed to wear flat shoes which was always a bonus. I threw my purse and house keys in a random bag, before grabbing my towel and running for a quick shower.

Ten minutes later and I was showered, dressed, hair up in a ponytail and downstairs grabbing a bowl of cereal. I was impressed with my swiftness and I only fell once in all my rushing, another impressive feat. I was just rinsing off my bowl when I heard a horn blare outside my house, hoping they hadn't woken Charlie I grabbed my bag and walked out the house. I looked over to the drive to see that Charlie's cruiser was gone, fishing most likely, to be replaced by Emmett's monster of a car. Locking the front door, I walked over to the car and attempted to climb in the back with Alice, after falling backwards twice Emmett got out and gave me a leg up for which I was eternally grateful.

"Thanks Em. What are you doing here anyway don't you have anything better to do?" I asked, after he had climbed back behind the wheel and moved the car out of my drive. It was bad enough Rosalie was coming because I didn't really know her, but Emmett what joy could he get today.

"Well I didn't which is a good thing. Rosie here," he tipped his head to his girlfriend seated in the passenger seat, "flirted with me last night to get me to come. Apparently you need me to carry all the bags, and you need my car to get them home." he finished with a shrug.

"What, no I don't need that many clothes really." I cried indignantly.

"Yes you do Bella. Believe me when we are finished with you you will be so hot, Edward won't be able to keep his hands off you." Rosalie said twisting in her seat to look at me.

"Oh joy. My one aim in life to make Edward Cullen drool over me." I said quietly, but sarcastically.

"Bells that is your aim, at the minute or are you forgetting the deal, bet whatever this is?" Alice retaliated.

Thinking over this, I realised something and before anyone could say anything I piped up. "Erm if this is a bet shouldn't there be terms?"

"There are, if you make Edward fall for you and change his ways then Ali here goes to the graduation ball with Jasper." Emmett answered never taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah but what if I don't? What if he continues the way he is?"

"That won't happen. Simple as." Rosalie countered.

"But lets just pretend it does. I feel like Alice should get something from me in return." I said shooting a look at the girl in question.

"Okay," Alice began before taking a couple of minutes to think about it. "I've got it, if you lose then you have to come shopping with me whenever I want." she squealed excitedly.

"I don't know about that Ali." Suddenly I deeply wished I hadn't even mentioned terms.

"Bella that is what I want, otherwise you have to accept that you will succeed." she responded with a big smile. Holding her hand out for me to shake, after thinking on it I decided that maybe what she wanted wasn't to big of a deal. Generally when we went shopping I had to put up with being Barbie Bella, but usually if I went quietly it proved to be quite painless. I held my hand out and gripped Alice's in a shake.

"Anyway how did dumb, dumber and Mike get you to agree?" Rosalie asked intrigued. I proceeded to tell them about my biology and gym lessons. I received many high fives and laughs for what I said to Lauren, Jessica and Edward, and we all laughed at the fact that Mike wouldn't take a hint. I had to explain to Rosalie and Emmett how much he had been asking me out. When I had finished and we had all calmed down Emmett poked Rosalie, and nodded his head towards me and Alice.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Why would you assume we had something to tell you?" Alice asked, having not seen the exchange between Emmett and Rosalie.

"Well Em and Rose just shared a silent exchange. Plus Em nodded his head towards me, so I want to know what they want to tell me." I explained.

Rosalie looked at Emmett and Alice before coughing to clear her throat and beginning. "Well firstly, Jasper has agreed to help us out."

"Why do we need Jasper's help? I mean am I that much of a lost cause?" I asked sadly.

"Bella don't ever think that, ever! You are an amazing person, but we need Jasper's help because he knows Edward better than anyone. He can find out things because Edward talks to him. Therefore we will always know what Edward thinks about you." Alice responded patting my hand in comfort.

"Okay I understand that I guess. What's the second part you wanted to tell me?" I was still not convinced but decided to let it drop.

"I think Ali should tell you that part." Emmett said with a smile which he shot at me in the rear view mirror. I turned to face Alice and found her looking at me nervously.

"I have already started my part of the bet." she said simply.

"Ali I need more than that. What did you do just talk to him?"

"She did more than that." Rosalie stated simply. I shot an intrigued look at Alice, who was refusing to meet my gaze.

"Ali, come on the suspense is killing me."

"Me and Jasper had a conversation, and we flirted a bit. But the best part came as he was leaving, he pretty much told me he liked me, but he didn't think I was ready. He said that we should talk more and before he walked off to his car he kissed me on my cheek." she finished brightly. Raising her gaze she finally met my eyes flashed me a smile. Returning the smile just as brightly I undid my seat belt and slid over to give her a hug before moving back to my position.

"I'm glad Ali, and I always knew he liked you, he just needed to admit it." I said. The conversation continued to flow in a similar manner until we reached Seattle an hour and a half after we had left.

* * *

Two hours and many pointless arguments later and we were still wandering around the biggest mall I have ever been party to shopping in. We must have been in most of the stores in the building, and Rosalie and Alice still had intentions of going to many more before we went home. So far they hadn't let me buy a single thing, which I have to admit was getting annoying. I hated people buying me things at the best of times even if it was my birthday so along with the shopping this was swiftly becoming the worst day of my life.

"Bella, come on in here." Alice said dragging me into a shop which had an almost identical set up to every other shop we had been in.

"Ali, when can we get something to eat?" I asked, knowing I sounded like a petulant child and to be honest I didn't care in the slightest.

"After this shop Bella I promise." she answered, pulling me over to yet more tops even though I was sure I had more than enough to last me my entire school life and halfway through college as well.

"You said that in the last shop." Emmett whined behind me. He was just as hungry as I was, possibly more so because he had to keep running back to his car to dump the ever growing pile of bags which I was sure must have nearly completely filled his boot.

"Baby, how about I promise you that we will go for lunch next?" Rosalie said, sidling over to Emmett and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Okay but I am holding you to it Rosie. If I don't get to eat after this shop we are going home within the next hour." he stated. Rosalie nodded in agreement and walked over to join me and Alice, relaying what Emmett had said.

"I heard, and in that case we will go to lunch next because we still have to get jewellery, make up, shoes and underwear." she said without turning away from the clothes. She began throwing more tops on the pile already in my hands, before walking over to the skirts and trousers.

"Ali, I have underwear I don't need more." I whispered fiercely to her.

"Yes you do Bella. Nice underwear will make you feel sexy, which will give you confidence, which will in turn make Edward want you even more." Rosalie stated before Alice even had a chance to answer. I wasn't to sure she heard because she was engrossed in choosing between a skirt and a pair of jeans before shaking her head and throwing both on the pile.

"Rose is right Bella. Now please go and try on these things so we can decide what to buy you." she said pushing me towards the dressing rooms.

"I don't like the fact that you two are buying everything you know!" I shouted from inside the cubicle. We had already had this argument but I was determined to try and at least let them buy myself something.

"Look Bells, this was our idea so we are paying. We don't mind really." Alice shouted back.

"I just wish you would let me buy something."

"How about we let you buy lunch?" Rosalie suggested.

"Okay but that doesn't seem like a very fair trade." I answered.

"Oh wait until you see what Emmett orders and tell me if its a fair trade." Rosalie countered with a laugh. I had to parade out in everything I tried on so Alice and Rosalie could veto what didn't look right, somehow Emmett always got his opinion in as well, which was surprising for two reasons. One we were in the women's changing area, so I had a suspicion that he was sneaking glances in whenever he could. Two Alice and Rosalie actually listened too him, and took his opinion on board, I assume it was because he was male and everything he said he liked they were sure Edward would like so I guess it made sense. It just bugged me because they didn't take my opinion into account at all, I just had to accept that I was wearing what they told me from now on.

Twenty minutes later and me and Emmett were leading the way to the food court, after dumping the newest bags in his car. The others lagging behind no doubt talking about the shoes I was going to need. Emmett walked over to the nearest fast food restaurant and ordered nearly everything on the menu, I must have looked as shocked as the guy behind the counter because Alice and Rosalie joined us and laughed upon seeing my face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Bella." Rosalie said with a smile.

"No it's okay, I don't mind paying really. It's just will he eat all of that?" I asked worried.

"Yes!" my three companions answered at the same time. The guy behind the counter took orders from myself, Rosalie and Alice, before telling me the amount at which point I nearly passed out. I mean come on $50 dollars for food is a little excessive, and most of that was Emmett's. Once we had all our food, we found an empty table and sat down to eat. There was silence as we girls watched Emmett work his way through what can only be described as a mountain of food, heck even the people around us were watching his progress. Just when I thought he was about to give up on eating it all, he had been eating rather slowly for the past few minutes, he began again with fervour.

"How can he eat this much and look like he does?" I asked Alice.

"He plays a lot of sports, plus he has a really fast metabolism. Oh and he refuses to be beaten by a fast food restaurant." Alice stated, like that explained it all.

"Okay then." I responded, flashing a smile at Rosalie as she stared at Emmett with what I can only assume was love in her eyes. If she could look at him like that when he was eating so much then it was definitely love, I wonder if I'll find someone I could look at like that no matter what.

* * *

Half an hour later and Emmett was finally finished eating all his food, much to everyone's relief and joy. I swear the whole food court erupted when he finished the last apple pie he had ordered, I must admit that it was pretty amazing to see him eat all that food. Gross, but amazing.

"Right, I think it would be best if we split up now." Alice said clapping her hands together to gain our attention. Emmett had been lapping up the applause, bowing and waving to random people causing chuckles all around.

"Well, how about I go with Bella to get her underwear and make up and you and Emmett can go and get shoes and jewellery." Rosalie suggested.

"How come I can't go underwear shopping?" Emmett asked with a pout.

"Because dear, every time you go into Ann Summers you get me kicked out!" Rosalie answered with a laugh, which caused me and Alice to join in at the idea of Emmett getting kicked out of Ann Summers.

"She has a point Em, plus I will need you to carry the bags of shoes for me." Alice said diplomatically.

"Alright but just know I am not happy about this in the slightest!" he sounded like a child who wasn't allowed a new toy. With the decision made to split up, we all stood Emmett and Rosalie kissed, and I turned to Alice.

"Please Ali, don't get me any shoes with a huge heel because you know I will just fall over in them." I pleaded with my best friend.

"Don't stress Bella, you will get premature wrinkles!" was the only response I got, before she grabbed Emmett by the arm and dragged him off to the nearest shoe store.

Rosalie turned to me and flashed her bright smile, "come on then Bella, let's get this over with."

"Thanks, I have a feeling doing this with you will be less painful." I shot back with a smile to match hers and began walking towards Ann Summers.

"That's why I suggested it. Also I kind of figured that if we are going to be spending time together from now on we have to get to know each other. Especially now I have seen how close you are to Ali, you are a good friend to her Bella, you counter her overactivity well." Rosalie said shaking her head.

"It has taken a while to get as good as I am believe me, even now I fail. You and Ali are close as well though."

"Yeah but that's different. We were more thrown together because she is Em's sister and because of how close they are it was a matter of having to get along with her at first."

"And now?" I queried.

"Now, to be honest I love her like she was my sister. Yes she has some very annoying tendencies, but all in all she is one of the kindest people I have ever known and I almost feel privileged to be her friend." she stated looking down at me.

"I know what you mean, she could never intentionally hurt someone. Sometimes I wonder why she is friends with me, I have a habit of being slightly more selfish than her." I agreed with acceptance.

"She is friends with you, because even though I don't know you well, from what I have witnessed today and on the few occasions I have seen you interacting with Alice and your other friends you care more about their happiness than your own. I would never say you were selfish, I am selfish - " at which point I could feel myself blushing and felt the need to interrupt.

"Rose, you aren't selfish. Look at what you have done for me today and you don't even know me."

"It's sweet of you to say Bella, but I am selfish and I am not ashamed to admit it. Besides Emmett I will always put myself before everyone else. What I am doing today is only money, what you are trying to give Alice and Emmett is much more special. Something I could never give them." she said almost sadly.

"What is that, the chance to make me over?" I asked with a laugh.

"No, you are trying to return the brother they love to them. Believe me when I say that if this works, you will forever be in all of our debts, and I include myself in that." she said as she opened the door to Ann Summers. I had been so engrossed in the conversation I hadn't even noticed where we were, never having spoken to Rosalie so much or so frankly, I found it interesting to get a small insight into her mind.

"Well, we don't know if it will work yet. I will try though, because Ali is the closest thing I have to a sister." I said following Rosalie into the store. I instantly shut up as I looked at some of the underwear available to buy, that these people were expecting me to wear.

"I hope one day you will come to see me as a friend Bella. Despite what people may say about you, I think you are one of the best people I know." Rosalie countered, looking over her shoulder at me as she began selecting underwear in lace, silk, black, red and even bright pink for some reason. After following her round the store for twenty minutes, Rosalie led me to the changing rooms and passed me all the underwear she had selected.

"Go, try on, and put everything you like to one side, whilst I go and select some night wear for you." she said, as she smiled at me and walked off. I entered the changing room and tried on everything, and found that Rosalie had been right. The underwear did for some reason make me feel more confident, after fifteen minutes I had a yes pile which was larger than the no pile. Let me just tell you it was a massive surprise to me. The only things I had said no to were, well to be honest I don't think they were suitable, I mean who needs underwear with a zip crotch, I think that was a joke on Rosalie's behalf.

Once Rosalie had returned, I passed out all of the underwear I didn't want, for her to do whatever with whilst I tried on the night wear. She had chosen me the most gorgeous silk pyjamas which without even trying on I selected as a yes, alongside a few nighties, and camisole and short sets than. Once I had tried everything on I gathered up what I wanted and walked out to find Rosalie.

"Hey Rose, I'm done." I said with a smile as I reached her.

"Is that what you want?" she asked pointing at the pile in my arms.

"Yes, I think it is pretty much everything you chose for me." my smile widening as I saw one grace her own face, making her look if it was even possible more magnificent.

"I saw when I returned what you didn't want. I am impressed Bella." taking the collection of items out of my hands she walked over to the counter to pay for everything. Not wanting to know how much it was all going to cost her I waited outside the door for her to pay and come out.

"Rose can I ask you a question?" I asked as I reached out to take a couple of the bags from her.

"Yeah sure." she said slowly walking away towards the elevator bank.

"I was wondering, I know Dr and Mrs Cullen won't mind Alice buying me all this, I mean they probably won't even realise how much has been spent," it was a true statement. The Cullen's were ridiculously rich, so rich that no one really knew where the money had come from. It was believed that both Dr and Mrs Cullen had inherited from family and then invested wisely, but they never spoke about their money. The whole family apart from the ostentatious cars, and Alice's love of fashion were actually very modest about money, a reason why they were so popular within the community.

"What are you thinking Bella? That I am going to get into trouble?" Rosalie inquired, with a confused look on her face.

"Well yeah."

"Don't worry, my dad is a successful business attorney, and my mom is an author, so we have our fair share of money. I already explained what I was doing today, and so long as I don't go over a certain amount they don't mind." she explained gently, pushing the call button once we reached the elevators.

"Your mom's an author, I've never read one of her books." I guess the jobs of the parents explained why Rosalie is so smart.

"Actually she doesn't write under the name Hale, she uses a pseudonym."

"Which is?" Rosalie didn't answer until we had entered the elevator and the door had closed. Pressing the button for the second floor, she turned to me and looking slightly uncomfortable answered.

"Ashley Reed." she said simply, and quietly.

"Seriously, I love her books they are amazing." I gushed, making Rosalie visibly more uncomfortable. "Sorry, if I made you uncomfortable Rose, I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry Bella, it's just the only people who know outside family are the Cullen's. I don't want it getting around because I'll just get bombarded with questions."

"You can trust me Rose, I won't say anything I promise and I won't ask questions." I added with a smile.

"I know Bella, I would definitely appreciate it. Now lets go and get your make up." she said brightly as the elevator doors opened. With a very audible groan, eliciting a laugh from Rosalie, I followed her into a store I didn't even notice the name of and I definitely didn't want to be in.

* * *

Once me and Rosalie had finished buying what I deemed far too much make up for one person, but Rosalie deemed just enough to last me a month, we headed towards Emmett's car, phoning Alice on the way to let her know we were done. Before we even arrived at the car we could hear Emmett and Alice arguing.

"Alice, I told you all of those damn shoes wouldn't fit. Seriously who needs twelve pairs of shoes, the girl only has two feet for crying out loud!" I heard Emmett shout. I turned to see Rosalie stifling a laugh and I had to admit it was funny, but I had to agree I didn't see why I could ever need twelve pairs of shoes.

"Emmett Cullen, you know absolutely nothing about women! How on this Earth you ever got Rosalie to go out with you I will never know!" Alice shouted back at Emmett. At this me and Rosalie sighed in unison, and rushed over to the car.

"Alice, Emmett got me because he is sweet, loving, funny and sexy." Rosalie said walking over to stand by Emmett. "Emmett, Alice is right girl's need shoes you know this baby."

"Yeah but twelve pairs with matching handbags please, even you don't have that many." he countered looking down into Rosalie's eyes.

"I have more, you just don't see them all." a simple statement, of which I had no doubt to be true.

"See Em, Bells does need all of these shoes and handbags. Now help me get the rest of this stuff into the car so we can be off." Alice said with a cheeky smile. Emmett growled before grabbing the bags out of mine and Rosalie's hands and placing them on top of the other bags in the boot, and slamming the door shut. Storming to the drivers side he climbed into the car, and started the engine. Me, Alice and Rosalie all shot each other anxious glances before climbing into our respective seats, between me and Alice there were about four bags from different jewellery stores.

We got home in about an hour, mostly because Emmett was annoyed and drove like an absolute maniac, none of us spoke on the way home just in case we annoyed him even more. I have to admit an angry Emmett is not something I ever want to see again. Once he pulled up in front of my house, he cut the engine opened the door and jumped out. Slamming it shut he opened the boot and began pulling bags out and walking them up to my porch.

I was the first one to get out of the car to help him move the bags to my porch, ten minutes later Alice and Rosalie had joined in and within fifteen minutes we had moved all of the bags from the car to the porch.

"Em, thank you for everything today. I mean driving us to Seattle, carrying the bags, all the runs to the car. Although I hate shopping I really appreciate it, especially as I know you couldn't have had much fun." I said giving him a big hug, which he returned, this thanks seemed to diffuse the situation and he became his usual happy go lucky self again.

"I don't mind Bella, its for the good of man kind that I had to give up my Saturday!" he said doing a superhero pose, and walking off to his car. Laughing I nodded in agreement before turning to Rosalie.

"Thank you Rose, for _everything_." putting a real emphasis on the everything hoping she caught on to me meaning the conversation we had had earlier. It seemed she did, because I was surprised when she swooped down and gave me a quick hug before pulling away and looking at me.

"It's perfectly fine Bella. I had fun today really, I wasn't too sure I would but I did. I can't wait to see you on Monday, and Edward's face is going to be classic." she said before following Emmett to the car leaving just me and Alice.

"Bella, I know you are upset about how much we spent on you, but it is all going to be worth it in the end when you make him fall for you." she began looking down at her feet.

"Ali, don't worry. No I don't like how much you guys spent on me, but I can see where you are coming from for the most part." I rallied back at her, causing her to look up at me and smile.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it, when have I ever been able to lie especially to you?"

"This is true, when you lie you blush. Then again even the nicest compliment paid to you makes you blush."

"Thanks Alice, nice to know what you think." I said turning away as if I was upset.

"Awww Bells, don't be like that you know I'm only joking." she said, before I turned around to reveal my smiling face. "Isabella Swan you are a truly evil person!" she shouted smacking me on the arm.

"Love you too Ali." I countered pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. If you loved me you wouldn't make me feel bad." she said returning my hug with vigour, and almost squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"Er...Ali, can't...breathe" I gasped, she quickly relinquished her hold on me allowing me to take a breath.

"Sorry."

"Oh and Ali, if you loved me you wouldn't make me go shopping with you so much." I stated with a smile.

"It's because I love you that I do take you shopping." Alice responded laughing heartily. At that point, I heard Charlie's cruiser up the street and Emmett beep his horn for Alice to hurry up.

"I better go. I'll come and help you organise your wardrobe tomorrow Bella, so don't look in any of the bags until then okay!" she said with a pointed look which clearly conveyed that if I so much as looked she would kill me.

"Yes Ali, I promise I won't look. See you tomorrow." I said as she turned ad walked to her brother's truck waving at Charlie as he pulled into the drive. Once Emmett had pulled away, Charlie climbed out of the car and seeing all the bags on the porch proceeded to question me.

"Bells, how much did all of this cost?"

"Don't worry dad. Alice and Rosalie Hale bought it all for me, we have a sort of deal and I apparently needed a whole new wardrobe to achieve the end goal." I said as I turned and tried not to fall over the bags to unlock the door. I was successful in that pursuit but as I turned back my foot slipped out from under me and I proceeded to land on my butt on the porch. "Owww" I said as I got up and rubbed the spot that was hurting.

"Are you okay Bells?" Charlie asked, trying to suppress his laughs and failing miserably.

"Yeah dad, fine. How about you give your daughter a hand with all of the bags on the porch. Otherwise you are not getting any dinner this side of the century." I stated knowing that would get his attention.

"Alright, alright." he said, picking up a few of the bags and proceeding to dump them in the living room. "how come they bought you so much stuff anyway?" he asked as he was looking in a few of the bags.

"Like I said we have a sort of bet going, and according to Ali and Rose it is all essential."

"Even the new underwear?" he asked clearly embarrassed. I felt my face heat up as he was holding the Ann Summers bags in his hands as if they were on fire.

"Dad, just put them down! I had no say in anything bought today." I said heatedly, trying to stem the embarrassment. Once all the bags had been relocated to the living room I walked to the kitchen to find something to prepare for dinner.

* * *

**Okay, so who enjoyed the insight into Rosalie's mind? Although she is obviously very fashion concious, because she wouldn't be Rosalie if she wasn't, I wanted her to have more depth, and believe me when I say we have only just touched upon her.**

**Also I like Emmett in this chapter, because he is fun and the Emmett we all love but he I have always imagined him getting stressed if he ever got dragged shopping with the girls.**

**I know Bella seems slightly OOC with the shopping thing, but as stated earlier in the chapter she has realised that if she doesn't kick up too much of a fuss then it is a more painless experience on everyone's behalf. **

**I promise that next is Edward's point of view, I know exactly how Bella is going to make him work for a date, and it may cause some embarrassment on his part, but it might not. I will just say that it is not going to be easy, and I have twists up my sleeve!! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, most likely either over the weekend or early next week, but I make no promises.**


	8. Dressing for School

**A/N:** I know I promised Edward's Point of View, but I couldn't write it into the story without this part first so I hope you all forgive me!! This chapter I did have some difficulty writing, because of a part i am still unsure on.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them, they belong to the genius that is Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play XD

* * *

**BPOV**

Ahh another fine Monday, in Forks complete with rain! Please detect the sarcasm, because Monday means school again and well the rain just sucks ass. Yesterday had flown by in a haze as I witnessed the massacre that was Alice throwing away nearly all of my clothes, the only thing I managed to save was my favourite Ramones t-shirt, which only happened when I promised Alice I would never wear it without her permission. The pixie in question had decided that some of my shoes were appropriate for my 'new look' so they stayed as well.

I had awoken this morning to Alice shaking me, not a pleasant way to be woken up let me tell you. I refused to look at the clock because I really didn't want to know what godforsaken hour she had thought appropriate to wake me up at. My best friend, had nominated herself to spend the night at my house last night to help me get ready for school today. I was not looking forward to it, the prospect of having to go to school and have everyone see me with my new look was to be completely honest frightening. In thought the idea of the makeover and changing Edward was a good one, but in practice the idea was suddenly starting to seem extremely ridiculous, when I voiced my opinions to Alice she quickly shot me down.

"Bella, don't worry about it. You are going to look fantastic, just trust me!"

"I do Alice, honestly. I just don't know how comfortable I am going to be walking into school looking completely different to how I did on Friday. You know I hate attention." I countered her argument. I had yet to meet her gaze and was addressing the ceiling so she wouldn't see the apprehension in my eyes.

"I understand Bells, I do. You need to understand that you will not look completely different per say. What I mean to say is that you will still be Bella, you have always been beautiful! This makeover is just going to make people realise it, and as for the attention it will for the most part be good with two obvious exceptions." she said with a smile at the end.

Laughing at her, I got out of my lovely warm bed and padded to the bathroom to have a shower, whilst Alice chose my outfit for me. Once I had showered and re-entered my bedroom, Alice pointed to my bed to indicate what I was to be wearing for the day ahead. I was pleased with what she had chosen, compared to what had been going through my mind it was for lack of a better word conservative. She had picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and red check shirt, black shoes with a red bow and a three inch heel with the bag to match. The shoes were the only problem, I knew I would fall over in those things.

"Alice, I am impressed. To be honest I was expecting you to pick out something a lot worse! I don't think the shoes will work though, how do you expect me to walk in those?" I exclaimed laughing.

"Thanks, I think. You will wear them, and learn to walk in them even if I have to have someone hold you up all day!! Look Bells whilst you get dressed can I go and have a shower?" she enquired.

"Sure you can, you know where everything is. Oh wait," I answered, whilst rummaging in my bottom drawer and pulling out a clean, fluffy white towel and throwing it to her, "use this towel."

"Thanks Bella. Now get dressed because after my shower I have to do your make up and have breakfast, Emmett is picking us up for school in an hour." she threw at me over her shoulder as she stalked towards the bathroom, with her bag in tow.

"Why is Emmett picking us up at half seven?" I asked in a whisper so as not to wake up Charlie, after I had checked the time on my alarm, not really acknowledging what my eyes saw. I took a second glance, and gasped in shock. It was only half six! Oh Alice would be getting a piece of my mind when she returned from her shower. Whilst she was showering I pulled on the chosen outfit and collated everything I would need for school that day.

A few minutes later, Alice was walking into my room looking like she had walked off a catwalk, the only thing that was missing was make up, her hair was done already. I was amazed at how that girl can look amazing after just exiting the shower, flashed a bright smile at me when she saw how I looked in the clothes.

"Bells you look amazing, and I am not even finished with you yet."

"Thanks, Alice why did you wake me up at half six and why is Em picking us up at half seven?" I queried, blushing at her compliment. There is no way I look as good as her though.

"Well, I know how you hate early mornings, although you surprised me with the ease you got up this morning. I needed to make sure that we had enough time to make you look gorgeous, and Em is picking us up before he gets Rose, hence half seven." Alice stated simply. She walked over to where I was stood by the bed and dragged me to the chair near my desk and pushed me down onto it. She plugged my hair straighteners in to heat up, whilst she ran a brush quickly through my hair, trying to decide how I should wear it. Once they had heated up, Alice grabbed the straighteners off the desk and began to curl my hair using them.

"Alice, don't you need curlers to curl my hair?" I may not have been the most fashion conscious, or hair orientated girl but even I knew that much.

"Normally if you want tighter curls, but I want more loose curls sort of a wave almost. It will be softer, and will suit your face shape well." she stated continuing to curl my hair.

"Oh, okay then."

Once Alice had finished my hair she started on my make up, the part I was least looking forward to. By seven she had completely finished with me and all but kicked me out of my chair.

"Go and pick some jewellery to match your outfit. Do not look in a mirror though, not until you have picked out your accessories and I have selected a jacket for you to wear today." she warned me before turning to a mirror which had appeared out of no where and began to apply her own make up. With a shake of my head I walked over to the shelf which had all my newly acquired jewellery on, after looking over everything I had I chose a silver necklace which had a red pendant hanging off it, two red bead bracelets and a black bead bracelet, and a silver watch with a red face. As I finished making my selections and put the jewellery on, Alice came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders causing me to jump and spin around.

"Sorry Alice, you were so quiet I forgot you were in here!" I exclaimed as she took a few steps backwards from me.

"It's okay Bella I like the selections by the way, I am glad to see I am rubbing off on you especially seems as from tomorrow will to get yourself ready."

"Thanks, where's my jacket then?" I asked with a smile.

"Well I was thinking this one." Alice said shyly before pulling a jacket from behind her back. I was shocked because I knew it was an expensive jacket being one of Alice's own. It was a black quilted biker jacket, from a famous designers new fall/winter collection and I knew it cost more than the rest of my outfit put together.

"Ali, are you sure? This is your favourite jacket and not to mention brand new, you only got it last week." I asked completely awestruck that she would trust me enough to wear it.

"Of course Bells, it will be great with the outfit. Plus the way it will hug your figure will have Edward plus every other red blooded male in our school begging for a date with you." she said, I could feel my face beginning to burn where I was blushing again. Alice held out the jacket so I had to turn my back to her to slip it on. As soon as I put my arms in it I could feel how much it cost, it had such a silky feeling inside, and the leather was so soft. I wasn't sure it was real leather because Alice was vocal on her views about fur and the like, but to be honest I didn't care because it was the best jacket I have ever worn. Turning around to face her, I heard her intake of breath and saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"Alice if I didn't know an better I would say you are shocked!" I said mockingly.

"Oh Bella I knew you could look good, what I didn't know was that you could look like you belong on a catwalk." she startled me by saying.

"Don't wind me up. You, you look like you belong on a catwalk," I knew I was blushing furiously, seriously this blushing when a compliment is paid is ridiculous. To try and get away kill the blush I began waving my hand in her general direction to emphasise my point. She was wearing a purple wrap around dress which highlighted the unusual colour of her eyes, with black leggings, peep toe purple shoes and a long black cardigan because after all this is Forks! "I am sure that compared to you I look quite average." I finished.

"You don't see yourself clearly at all do you Bella?" Alice asked clearly annoyed with me. She grabbed my hand and dragged be over to the full length mirror which was on the back of my wardrobe door. Placing me in front of it and moving to one side, she pointed to my reflection. I have to admit I took a step back when I saw myself in the mirror, at least I assumed it was me I was looking at, it's just that the person staring back at me didn't look like me. This person was elegant, beautiful, her lightly curled brown hair falling around her face, light make up with smoky eyes, bringing out the chocolate brown colour, and pale pink lipstick making them look slightly fuller than normal, although the bottom was fuller looking than the top.

"Alice, are you sure this is me and not some trick?" I asked, throwing a look over at my friend.

"Of course I am. Like I said Bells, you don't see yourself clearly at all. You are absolutely gorgeous, always have been, you just needed a little work."

"Thank you Alice, I mean it really. I may not be happy with the amount you spent but I appreciate it. Who ever thought that Isabella Swan could look like this?" I said pointing at my reflection, before throwing my arms around Alice in a tight hug.

"Don't worry about it Bella, it is worth it just to see your face right now. Plus I always knew you had this potential." she said, sounding like she was on the point of crying.

"Aww Ali, don't cry." I soothed feeling a lump begin to form in my throat.

"I won't," she began swallowing her tears. "Come on lets go eat Em will be here soon." I grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs to be greeted by the sight of Charlie brewing coffee. I hadn't heard him get up, huh Creeping Jesus much?

"Morning dad." I acknowledged him at the same time as Alice said "morning Charlie".

"Morning Bells, Alice." he greeted back,throwing a quick glance at me before looking back to the coffee pit. It was a couple of seconds before he did a double take. "Bells, you look...really...nice." he said weakly, emotions weren't exactly Charlie's strong point, they weren't mine either so I guess that's where I got it from. I was blushing again by this point, I was sure I had been blushing all morning.

"Charlie, she looks better than nice, she looks HOT!! With a capital H.O.T." Alice responded, walking over to the cupboard to pull out two bowls whilst I pulled the cereal from by the fridge and the milk from inside.

"Thanks Alice, nice way to describe my only, teenage daughter." Charlie said with a laugh as he poured out three cups of coffee. He wasn't a big fan of me drinking it but always allowed me one cup in the morning.

"Thanks dad, for the coffee and the compliment." I said as I sat down putting the cereal and milk on the table, and grabbing two spoons from the drawer as Alice poured out cereal into the bowls. She poured on the milk and added some to the coffee, before digging in to her cereal.

"It's okay. I might be home late tonight, so if you just want to eat go ahead." Charlie said as he joined me and Alice at the table.

"Why?" I asked through a mouthful of cereal.

"Don't talk talk with your mouth full Bella. Billy has invited me over to watch the game, so if I go it will be straight after work."

"Sorry dad. Okay, well I will eat and I assume you will eat whilst there?" I responded after swallowing my mouthful of cereal.

"You would assume correctly. Apparently Jake is back." he added looking at me like this information meant anything to me.

"Erm Jake?" I asked confused, looking to Alice for help but she just shrugged.

"Jacob, Billy's son. He has been away at a prestigious boarding school for the past couple of years. You two used to play together when you were younger. Billy says he still asks about you." he explained with a smile.

"Now dad this is weird but are you trying to set me up?" I stated as I stood up and rinsed my bowl out in the sink.

"I wasn't suggesting that, I was just thinking that maybe you and he could hang out sometime, he doesn't really know many people." he said as he stood up from the table. "look I have to get going, just think on it." he said as he moved to the front door, calling a goodbye to me and Alice.

Alice was rinsing her own bowl off when she spoke, even though I could see she wanted to say something before hand. "Bella, this could help with Edward. I mean if you date someone who likes you, he will get seriously jealous. He hates it when he doesn't get what he wants!"

"Alice, I don't even know if he wants to date me, and to be honest I don't even remember him so I don't know if I would like him."

"Yeah but it could still help!" she stated smiling, which made me smile at the thought.

"Okay okay, I will think about it." I said, at that point we both heard a horn beep outside meaning Emmett had arrived. Grabbing our bags and books we walked out the door, I was going extra slowly because I didn't want to fall over and ruin Alice's jacket because I wouldn't be able to replace it if I did.

Alice jumped into the back of Emmett's car without any assistance, but apparently remembering my issues on Saturday Emmett got out and helped me up with a smirk once he saw what I was wearing. Surprisingly he didn't say anything about my attire though, he just pulled out and drove to what I assumed was Rosalie's. Whilst we were waiting for her the three of us had a mindless conversation, and to be honest I was beginning to get anxious that I didn't look as good as Alice has assured me I did.

Once Rosalie had come out and Alice had waved at Jasper, who left at the same time as his cousin we headed towards school. Rosalie turned around and looked at me, I saw her eyes widen and her jaw drop. She quickly recovered her usual composure and coughed before she spoke.

"Isabella Swan is that you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, why expecting someone else were we?" I retaliated smiling in return.

"No it's just you look..." she began clearly struggling for the right word.

"Hot, sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, amazing?" Emmett offered causing me to turn bright red yet again. Me, Rosalie and Alice all looked at him in complete shock. He just turned and smiled brightly at us all. "Come on Bella, you must know how good you look?"

"Em, I appreciate the compliments but your girlfriend is sat right next to you. Shouldn't all of those be aimed at her, I could never compete." I said flashing a look at Rosalie, who looked confused about our exchange and I could swear she looked a little hurt.

"Don't worry about it Bella." she stated simply and sadly as she turned back to me, "he is right you do look great."

"Thank you Rose, it means a lot especially coming from you." I said, poking Emmett in the head so he would be nice to his girlfriend.

"Oww what was that for?" he asked before catching my look. I saw a look of comprehension flash in his eyes. He turned to his girlfriend, as he pulled into a space in the school parking lot and smiled shyly at her. I wasn't sure I wanted to see this, but I sure as hell wasn't getting out of this car alone and everyone else was glued to their seats to see what Emmett said.

"Rosalie Alexis Hale, you are breathtakingly gorgeous. You amaze me every single day, and I still can't believe that you agreed to go out with me. I am the luckiest man on the planet and I want to apologise if I do not pay you enough compliments. I know that you know how much I love you, to be honest I simply adore you." he said never removing his gaze from her eyes which had begun to water at what he said.

"Oh Em that was so nice, and not a joke in sight." she said, carefully swiping the tears from her eyes without ruining her make up. She undid her seat belt and leaned over to give him a hug and kiss, me and Alice looked uncomfortably at each other and coughed loudly to get their attention.

"Sorry guys. Lets get this show on the road shall we?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

I nodded, trying to control my breathing. I looked at the other three people in the car with me and they all smiled at me encouragingly, so I smiled weakly back. It had been decided that I would get out Alice's side so no one would see me 'alone', according to Alice this would cause the most impact on people in the parking lot. Particularly a certain person who had a habit of hanging around his car until the bell went.

I waited until Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had all gotten out of the car before I took a deep breath and swung my legs out of the car. I slowly slid down until my feet touched the ground and I could feel Emmett tense waiting for me to fall, so I shot him a smile and he relaxed putting an arm round Rosalie's waist. Because of how the others had stood people had yet to see me, so reaching back into the car I picked up my books, and shut the door. I tapped Alice on the shoulder and nodded at her to acknowledge that I was ready to walk. With that the three people around me moved aside and for the first time today, the school body of Forks High got to see the 'new and improved' Bella Swan.

If only they knew the reason behind the transformation.

* * *

**I was and still am unsure on how big of a part Jacob is going to play in this story. As a whole I don't really like him if I am completely honest, (sorry to anyone who is Team Jacob). He just always bugged me, I admit Bella was at fault for leading him on unknowingly, but come on he should have grown a pair when Edward came back because obviously she was never going to leave him. Anyway I want ya'll to let me know if you think Jake should play a role in the Get Edward To Change Plan.**

**I also apologise to anypone who may be religious for the Creeping Jesus thing, it's just that's what my mum calls my brother because he can come into the house and no one will know until he suddenly appears out of thin air. Let me tell you it can get pretty creepy if you are plugged in to your iPod in a dark house alone and you turn around and suddenly there is someone behind you!!**

**Next time and I swear on my life this time, it is Edward's Point of View. If it helps you I have already started writing it and it will provide some insight into his mind. Although not everything will be divulged I need something for later after all. It will be worth all your waiting believe me I have great things planned for Edward, okay maybe not great, not yet but fun and awkward definately, lmao.**

**Again I apologise for no EPOV this chapter, please don't hate me!!!! XD**

**Next chapter will probably be up on Wednesday.**


	9. Who Is The New Girl?

**A/N: **As promised we have Edward's Point of View. I had a bit of trouble getting into a player mind set, because well I am a girl and not a player lol. Anyway I actually enjoyed writing it once I got into it, so I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, and sadly never will. Although...

* * *

**EPOV**

Pulling into my usual space in the school parking lot, I turned off my car's ignition and pulled the key out, pocketing it. I leant my head back against the head rest and closed my eyes waiting for Jasper to arrive. I heard a knock on the window next to my head, I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Jessica Stanley standing next to my door, with a massive smile on her face. She winked at me and motioned for me to get out of the car which I happily did knowing what she wanted. I had only just opened the door and stepped out when she launched herself at me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Eddie, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Jess, and don't call me Eddie!" I stated, pulling away slightly and turning my head to the right to place my lips against hers. She responded immediately, I pulled her bottom lip between my own and ran my tongue along it gaining a moan from Jessica as she allowed me access to her mouth. I pushed her back slowly so that I could shut my car door with a nudge of my hip before turning out bodies so that I could press her into the side of my car. I was just running my hands down her side when I heard a short, sharp cough come from behind me. Breaking the kiss I turned around, whilst trying to catch my breath and saw Jasper stood behind me smiling.

"Hey Jazz, how are you this fine day?" I asked brightly.

"I assume that was a sarcastic fine Edward! As you know as well as I that this brief break in the ever present rain will last for all of about half an hour."

"Ahh so true, if only we lived somewhere warm, life would be so much better. Imagine the fun that can be had on a nice warm beach."

"Edward is your mind always in the gutter?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"Eddie's mind is not always in the gutter! How could you say that? He is so smart." Jessica answered before I could. I looked over to Jasper who rolled his eyes, I could almost read his mind so he didn't need to tell me what he was thinking. Lets just say Jessica was a few sandwiches short of a picnic.

"Jess, it was a joke that's all. Anyway my mind is always in the gutter especially when I have a sexy girl next to me." I said flashing her my patented crooked smile.

"Aww Eddie, you are so cute." she began turning to look at me and placing a kiss on my lips. She opened her mouth to say something else, when I saw her eyes go wide as she looked at something over my shoulder. "Eddie I have to go find Lauren." she said before running off. I was too stunned by her quick exit that I hadn't gathered my senses, when I did I looked over at Jasper and saw him with the same wide eyed expression that Jessica had just worn so I followed his line of sight.

At first I only saw Alice, Rosalie and Emmett walking towards the school nothing out of the ordinary there, well except that Swan wasn't with them, I turned away at that point. I hated Swan she was the bane of my existence. She had to be the most annoying person I had an acquaintance with, well except Alice but really that pixie is impossible to beat. Swan had a nasty habit of making me feel stupid, and look ridiculous in front of other girls and I did not appreciate that. She really bugged me especially when she called me vain on Friday, I am not vain, well not really I mean I take pride in how I look but is that a crime? I think one of the things that really bugs me about Swan is that she hates me more than I hate her. No girl in this school hate me, they all fall at my feet except Rosalie but she is with Emmett so strictly off limits. I can have any girl I want, whenever I want but her, not that I want Bella I mean she isn't exactly in my league. She is possibly the plainest girl I have ever met in my life. She has pale skin, which is almost sickly sometimes, ordinary brown eyes, and dull brown hair. I must admit that she has a kissable mouth but no more than that.

I pulled my thoughts away from Swan, and glanced back over at my sister, brother and his girlfriend. It was only with a second look that I noticed the fourth person with them, and I felt my breath leave me swiftly. How had I not noticed her straight away? She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, and I only had a partial profile view from about ten feet away. She had long brown hair which was slightly curled, amazingly long legs and well that's all I could see of her. I struggled to get my breathing back under control as I noticed that she carried herself with such fluid grace, although I did chuckle quietly when she stumbled near the stairs.

"Edward, are you in there?" I heard Jasper question waving a hand in front of my face.

"Er...yeah sorry man I must of zoned out for a second." I said shaking my head trying to get the mysterious girl out of it.

"I guessed. I have never seen you watch a girl, the way you just did." Jasper stated, smiling smugly at me.

"I've just never seen her before. Who do you think she is?" I asked, beginning to walk towards my locker with Jasper by my side.

"I dunno. She was pretty, although I must admit Alice looked nice as well." he shyly responded, looking at everything around us but me. I didn't understand why he just didn't ask her out, I knew he was crazy about her only a blind, deaf mute was not aware of it. Actually scratch that first part I know why he won't ask her out, he had explained about his ex-girlfriend back in Texas, but that shouldn't stop him asking my sister out.

"Jazz why don't you just ask Ali out? Is it because you think I won't be okay with it?" I asked, as we stopped at our lockers to collect our books.

"It's not that, well partially. It's more that we hardly speak, I want to get to know her first I don't want another Maria situation."

"You can't let your future be ruled by your past man, it'll only screw you up." I said slamming my locker closed and turning to look his profile as he dug in his locker for something. "Look, you leave for college soon, I'm your best friend so listen to me. You need to speak to her, I don't want you to regret anything when you leave. Look at Em and Rosalie, how long they took to get together and how great they are as a couple. Just think about it." I said before walking off towards my Spanish class.

"Edward!" I heard Jasper shout behind me.

"Yeah." I shouted back turning to face him.

"So you would be okay with it?" he asked smiling, walking towards me.

"Yeah Jazz I would. If it has to be anyone I would rather it be you. If you ever tell the Pixie I said this I will kill you. She's my sister I love her. I just want her to be safe and happy." I said shrugging and walking off again as though what I said was nothing. I heard Jasper chuckle and walk off in the opposite direction to his class. It wasn't until I was alone again that the new girl walked through my thoughts again, I needed to know who she was. Hell I needed a 'date' with her, I pictured her long legs wrapped around my waist as I kissed her and had to shake the thoughts from my brain, I was after all in school.

Oh how I hate Spanish class! The teacher is a dick, and I swear he has never been to a country that speaks Spanish in his life, and he always gives us pages upon pages of homework, like I have nothing better to do with my time. Speaking of...

"Hey Lauren." I call, spotting her walking towards me, swaying her hips.

"Eddie baby, are we on for tonight?" she asked alluringly, running her left hand up and down my arm. As hot as Lauren is I hate it when she calls me Eddie, heck I hate it when anyone calls me Eddie.

"Edward! Of course, I am looking forward to it." I answered before leaning forward and kissing her. "I'll come and pick you up at 7, and be sure to wear something short." I continue, never moving my lips from hers, and moving my hands down to her hips. Lauren pulled away before the kiss could become anything else.

"Will do Eddie." I was just about to lean in for another kiss when the bell rang for my next class. I was still stood outside Spanish, not good when I had maths on the other side of this building. Pulling away from Lauren, I began jogging down the corridor I looked back over my shoulder and saw Lauren pouting after me.

"I'm late for Mrs Simons. You know how she gets when people are late." I shouted at her, turning and flashing a smile at her. I saw her nod and laugh before I span back around and ran to my lesson, arriving just as the last person was taking their seat.

"You were almost late again Mr Cullen!" Simons shouted at me without moving her gaze from the board.

"Sorry" I grumbled, walking to my seat on the back row. Its not like I even liked maths, it has to be one of the most pointless lessons, who needs algebra and trig in their real life. When is it ever going to be used, someone please tell me, because I can think of nothing.

"Don't let it happen again." she said, turning around finally to begin her class.

The rest of my morning passed in a similar manner, meeting a girl outside my class and almost being late for my next one was a daily occurrence. You would think the teachers would get over it but they didn't!

I hadn't seen Jasper all morning, not surprising as he was a senior, and I was a junior but still I wanted to know if he had found out anything about the new chick. I know Alice would have been my best bet to ask seems as she was with her but she won't tell me anything, she hates me and would never let me near anyone who was a friend of hers.

I walked into the cafeteria, thinking I might get a chance to see her again. After all I did need to get the lay of the land before I worked my charm on her, I needed to know if there was a boyfriend, not that that has ever stopped me. It may slow me down but a boyfriend is not a stop sign, it is just an obstacle and when I work the Cullen Charm, any obstacle can be removed.

I was just joining the queue when Jasper came up behind me and answered my unasked questions.

"She's not in here, and I still don't know who she is."

"Who the hell are you on about?" I asked indignant that he would assume I wanted to know anything about her. I mean I did definitely but I wasn't going to admit it to anyone until after I had spoken to her.

"The new girl." he said simply, moving in front of me to pick up a slice of pizza and a drink. I copied him, and laughed at his answer.

"Like I care Whitlock. I can have any girl in this school, she is nothing special."

"Edward I know you. I know you want to know if she is single so you can make a move. I can almost feel the lust radiating from you at the mere mention of her." he said turning his back to me so he could pay for his lunch. He walked off before I could answer, so I paid for my lunch and followed him to the 'popular' table as people called it. It was as I was taking my seat that I looked around for my sister or brother thinking I could get answers, but I couldn't see them anywhere. Weird, Emmett never missed lunch, heck he never missed a meal!

"Jazz, have you seen Alice at all yet?" I asked him in a whisper.

"No. I know why you want to see her, you want the new girl. There is no point denying it Edward!" he whispered back. I looked around the table to make sure no-one noticed our whispered exchange before I shot my gaze back to him.

"Let's get this right okay. Bedpost, notch, new girl! That's all it ever is." I said simply.

"Okay man. But one day you will meet someone who will refuse to be just another notch on your bedpost." Jasper stated before turning to his food and taking a bite.

"You may be right Jazz, but it isn't going to happen in high school. Want to know why?"

"Surprise me."

"The girls are all easy. They want what I can give, and let me tell you I am more than willing to give it." I said, leaning back in my chair and running my fingers through my hair.

"I have witnessed." Jasper responded before continuing to eat his lunch in silence. I was just about to reach for my own pizza slice when Tanya Denali, sat down on my lap.

"Edward, imagine seeing you here." she said with a bright smile, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Well Tanya, seems as this is the cafeteria, and it is lunch where else would I be?" I asked, gaining laughs from the other people at my table. Tanya turned around and shot them all a glare causing them to shut up instantly. She whipped her head around to face me again, and tossed her blonde hair over her right shoulder before fixing me with a smouldering gaze.

"How about we met up for some fun tonight Eddie?"

"I can't, I'm meeting Lauren. How about tomorrow?"

"How about after you have finished with Lauren?" she countered with a smile.

"Alright then. Come over at about 9." I suggested, placing a oddly chaste kiss on her lips.

"Sure thing. I'll show you a real good time." Tanya responded getting off my lap.

"You always do baby." I replied, smacking her behind as she walked away. I turned back to the table to see everyone looking at me shocked. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You have a date with Lauren and Tanya tonight. Man how do you manage to get the girls to agree to shit like that. I don't get how they are all okay with you being with them all." Tyler Crowley asked laughing.

"It must be my charm. That and I have never lied to a single one of them. They all know I don't want a relationship, despite what they want. Plus I always leave them satisfied." I said with a smirk, before finally managing to start my pizza. The rest of the lunch hour passed into relative obscurity, with us talking about random things. When the bell rang I jumped up with the others and headed off to my biology lesson with Swan. Damn it just when my day was going so well I have to spend the next hour with her. Then again I hadn't seen her this morning so maybe she was out sick, oh the pleasure that thought brings.

I walked slowly to my lesson, arriving just before the bell rang for the start. As I walked through the door I looked over at my lab bench and was shocked by what I saw. Swan wasn't there, but there was someone else sat in her seat, and as I had only noticed one new girl around school I knew who it had to be. With that knowledge firmly planted in my mind I sauntered over to my bench, determined to make a good first impression, I knew the damage a bad one did, it absolutely ruined my chances of getting into a girls pants.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." I introduced myself, smiling at her as I slid into my seat. I heard the new girl sigh before she responded.

"I know exactly who you are Cullen." I was shocked by the venom that accompanied the words, but more than that I recognised the voice. Surely it couldn't be Swan. There was no way, Swan wasn't gorgeous, sexy, alluring like the new girl, well what I had seen of her anyway. Plus I certainly never thought about kissing her or anything with her. Then again she was the only person who called me Cullen apart from the teachers.

"Swan?" I asked uncertainly, I didn't want to make a fool out of myself by calling her another name.

"It's Bella you jackass." she responded angrily, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turned to face me throwing me a look which clearly said she was disgusted. I caught the scent of her strawberry shampoo, and took a deep breath. If I had any doubts before the jackass comment certainly killed them, because even as she corrected me and turned to face me I couldn't believe it was her, she was gorgeous even angry as she was.

I caught her eyes and found myself getting lost in the chocolate colour that I had failed to notice on the previous occasions I had looked into them. Although on those occasions she was pissed at me, and it was as though her eyes hardened, they actually did that as I was looking at her. They went from pools of liquid chocolate, to hard as stone. That's the only thing I can say. I coughed and turned to face the front as Mr Banner began the lesson, throughout the whole lesson I found that my gaze kept wandering towards Bel...Swan. I will not think of her in any other way, she is still the Swan I hate, even if she is now the hottest girl in school. I don't think even Rosalie could compete and she was widely acknowledged as the most gorgeous girl in Forks. Stop it Edward I chastised myself, when I realised what I was thinking.

I was glad when the bell rang for the end of the lesson, and I all but ran out of the room and down the corridor to my next lesson. I heard Jessica call me, but I didn't respond I just needed to get away from Swan so that I could breathe again. I felt like I was suffocating and I didn't like it, I was a player and I was glad to be a player. I will have Swan though, she will be the next new notch on my bedpost, and with that thought I proceeded with the rest of my day with a smile, forming plans in my head.

* * *

**Okay...so I know you all probably dislike Edward at the minute, and too be honest I don't either and I wrote it lol. His one redeeming feature this chapter has to be his conversation with Jasper. I hope you enjoyed the different sides, I wanted to show that even though he is a player, argues all the time with Alice that he does love her. After all, siblings fight, but they still love each other in a way don't they?**

**Next chapter is already partially written and will be Bella's fun filled day at school. So you guessed it more Mike, Lauren and Jessica bashing lmao!!**


	10. Eventful Day Much?

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, they all make me smile. Also thank you to everyone who is reading this story and adding it to their favourites, story alerts etc, it really makes me want to continue XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, unfortunately. I do plan on changing it though!

* * *

**BPOV**

To say my day at school had been uneventful would be a major understatement. Where do I start, how about that as soon as I stepped out of the car and the trio surrounding me moved aside every person who attended Forks High felt the need to stare at me causing me to blush furiously as I shot daggers at Alice. Then there was the fact that Alice and Rosalie informed me that Edward had been staring at me ever since Jessica ran away from him, obviously to tell Lauren about me. I wasn't sure too many people recognised me though, because throughout the day I heard a lot of whispers about a new girl, I assumed it was me. I knew I looked different but I didn't realise I looked that different! Hadn't Alice said I still looked like myself only well better.

I found myself in the bathroom with either Alice and Rosalie on more than one occasion just to escape the stares that were being shot towards me. We had all decided, and by we I of course mean me, to have lunch in the library, mainly because I couldn't handle the stares I knew would come if I entered the cafeteria.

So it was with a slightly uplifted expression that I found myself sat at a table with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Angela, Ben and Mike. Mike was drooling over me, I swear I am not lying it was running down onto his sandwich. Let me tell you not a pretty sight although it did make me chuckle when Emmett decided to make a comment.

"Mike! You might want to stop drooling over Bella otherwise you might find yourself feeling extremely dehydrated!" he said honestly and without any trace of amusement which of course meant that everyone around him burst out laughing. We got into trouble for that one, but

Mike's face was a picture and that combined with how quickly he wiped his chin and turned bright red when he realised what Emmett had said was true, it was definitely worth getting into trouble.

"Bella, have I told you you look great?" Angela asked smiling at me, causing my cheeks to turn red.

"No and thank you. However all the credit needs to go to Ali and Rose. I am just wearing what they chose, bought and in Ali's case forced me into." I answered inclining my head to the girls on either side of me.

"Hey I didn't hear you complaining this morning." Alice shot at me.

"That's because it was all going on inside my head Alice." I said with a completely straight face. I succeeded in keeping it that way until I saw Alice's face fall and become upset at which point I laughed heartily. "Alice I am joking, although I did not appreciate being woken up at half six!"

"Isabella Marie Swan you do know that you are pure evil don't you?" Alice asked, smacking me on my head.

"First ow was there any need? Second yes I know I am evil and I take pride in it." I said rubbing my head where she had hit me.

"Watching you two is better than a sitcom, seriously. I can understand why you are so close you make a great comedy duo honestly!" Rosalie said, gaining laughs from everyone at the table and another angry shush from the librarian.

Me and Alice looked at each other, turned back to Rosalie and said "thanks" at the same time, resulting in a quiet chuckle to reverberate around the table.

"Why are we sat in here anyway? I mean surely it doesn't matter if people find out that the 'new girl' is really Bella does it?" Mike asked. He hadn't been informed of the bet, and seems as I would be needing his honest participation in it he would never know. My reasons for hiding, which is essentially what I was doing were simple, I didn't want Cullen or the twit twins to see me before I was ready to see them.

"Erm...well-" I began looking to Rosalie, Alice and Emmett for help.

"You see-" Rosalie died before she could come up with anything.

"Bella here is-" Alice began, I was shocked she didn't have anything. I looked across at Angela and Ben, they knew about the bet perhaps they had something. That was a no go they both shook their heads. Damn it now my hopes rested on either Mike forgetting it or Emmett coming up with a great reason.

"So come on why are we in here?" okay so option two it is.

"Bella hates attention!" Emmett said with exaggerated hand movements in my direction. He was clearly proud of this but couldn't he have come up with something better honestly.

"Yeah exactly. So being out there today with everyone staring well you know how she gets. She would blush and fall over more than usual." Alice said smiling, now I was blushing.

"Oh okay." Mike said nodding his head. Looking at the clock on my cell I realised I had better get to class if I wanted to miss the crowds in the hall and not get stared at.

"Erm, I am going to Biology. I'll meet you at the car." I said to Rosalie, Emmett and Alice, gaining nods in return before I walked away. I heard Mike rush up behind me to walk with me, I hated that he had Biology with me.

"So...Bella...I just wanted to say that I think you look amazing now."

"What and I looked like a hobo before?" I asked annoyed that he thought that a change of clothes changed who I was.

"Damn it I didn't mean it like that. Its just you have always looked amazing but now you look just wow." he tried to recover.

"Look Mike, did you want something?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Friday, you know with me."

I sighed, I really didn't want to go but I knew I had to. It was the only way this was going to work. "Can I think about it and let you know tomorrow?" hey, I may have had to go out with him, but I didn't have to appear eager did I?

"I under...wait did you just say yes?" he asked going from despondent to ecstatic in five seconds flat.

"No Mike, I said let me think about it. It is not a yes, but it is not a no. Essentially it is a maybe." I said, turning a corner and entering the corridor to my biology class.

"Well at least it's better than a no! So I was thinking we could go to dinner and a movie?"

"I haven't said yes Mike!" this boy just doesn't know when to listen does he?

"No but you will. I told you yesterday Bella, eventually you would say yes to me, you know we will be great together just as I do." he said confidently. When we reached the door to the biology room, he looked at me then down to the handle of the door. I huffed and opened it. Clearly Mike thought I had opened the door for him because he waltzed right in before me. Manners anyone, I didn't even get a thank you, maybe I could achieve the goal of the bet without his help?

I walked over to my usual desk, there was no-one in the class except me, Mike and Eric Yorkie. Mike had gone and joined Eric at their desk, leaving me to contemplate the next hour of trying to not let anyone know who I was. Shockingly I had done quite well today, I arrived at all my classes before anyone else and kept bent over my desk. I suppose I was just fuelling the new girl rumours, but they were working to my benefit at the minute.

I had just pulled all my books out of my bag and arranged my hair so it fell forward hiding my face from view of the door when I heard the bell ring, great I had about five minutes until he arrived. As if right on cue I heard his chair scrape along the floor as he pulled it out.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." here we go. I sighed before acknowledging his presence.

"I know exactly who you are Cullen." I shot at him, I was sure if words could kill he would be dead now. I could almost taste the venom that shot out of my mouth with the words.

"Swan?" he asked, I chuckled silently at the confusion I heard.

"It's Bella you jackass." I responded angrily. I flipped my hair over one shoulder as I turned to face him, throwing him a look which I hoped conveyed how disgusted I was. I saw him take a deep breath as his gaze reached my eyes and I saw the look of comprehension written on his face.

He met my gaze and stared at me, before collecting himself with a cough and turning to face Mr Banner. Weird, was all I can say to that part of the exchange. I must be sure to ask Alice what it means, perhaps she could ask Jasper if she's not sure?! I was sure I felt his gaze wander over to me more times than was actually necessary considering the fact that we hated each other. I mean how much does he have to stare at me. Luckily I didn't have to look back because after our exchange earlier I had arranged my hair so that it acted like a curtain between us.

* * *

Once the bell rang for class, Cullen all but ran out of the room. Honestly I have never seen anybody move that fast. It was almost inhuman. After he had left I put my stuff back in my bag and made my own quick exit from the class, not even allowing Mike to walk with me. I had to get to gym as soon as possible, especially if I wanted to avoid the Lauren confrontation I knew was imminent.

I arrived at the changing rooms, tripping twice in my haste. I gingerly pushed open the door and stepped inside. Throwing a look around I saw that only Angela was here, letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding I walked over to her and threw my bag down on the bench.

"Hey Bells, how was biology?" Angela asked giving me a quick look before going back to tying her sneakers.

"Cullen knows there is no new girl and Mike asked me out." I answered pulling my own gym kit out to change into.

"What did you say?" I knew without her asking what she wanted to know.

"I said I'll think about it. But you know I have to, I just didn't want to seem to eager. Plus I have a plan for how I will tell him." I said throwing her a confident smile and receiving a chuckle in response. I was glad Angela was my friend because she didn't pry if someone felt uncomfortable, unlike a certain pixie! It was at that point the changing room door opened and I heard the rest of the class enter led by of course Lauren and Jessica.

I was bent over tying my laces on my sneakers when I heard someone cough behind me. I stopped for a second but heard nothing else, shrugging I continued to tie my laces. Again with that cough!! "Look if you want to talk why not engage your brain, open your mouth and use both to form words?" I asked keeping my back to whoever it was. I heard a quick whisper behind me but couldn't make out what was said, but the rest of the class had gone eerily silent.

"Swan?!" Lauren spat out.

"Yes Lauren." I said simply, straightening up and turning around so she could see my face.

"What the-" Jessica began from Lauren's side.

"So you tried to become popular by getting a little makeover did you? Think you can steal Eddie away from me?" Lauren asked scathingly.

"Let me think Lauren..." I began walking away from her towards the door. I waited until I had reached it before I turned around and spoke. "No I didn't do it to become popular, because if to be popular means I have to dress like a slut and act like a bimbo then I would much rather be unpopular." I said gaining gasps from the girls in the changing rooms. I saw Lauren start walking towards me in what she thought was a threatening way, but really just made her look pathetic. I held up my hand to stop her before she even took two steps towards me. "Hold it right there Lauren I am not done okay. As for stealing _Eddie_ away from you. It would be so much easier if he was yours, but to be honest isn't he sleeping with every available girl in the school who will open her legs to him?" I asked, spitting out the Eddie.

"Why you little tramp." Jessica spat at me with almost as much venom as I had spoken to Cullen with earlier. Lauren seemed unable to speak, she was doing her goldfish impression again.

"Jessica before you go calling anyone a tramp I suggest you look in a mirror. Lauren you might want to close your mouth, unless you are planning on doing your goldfish impression for the rest of the day." with that I turned and walked out of the changing rooms laughing my head off.

"Bella that was amazing!" Angela squealed as she ran up to my side.

"Thanks it made me feel loads better." I said, walking into the gym.

The gym lesson passed much the same as the one on Friday had, the only difference was that instead of even trying to pass the ball to each other Lauren and Jessica were deliberately aiming at me. Luckily Mike decided to be polite and always ran forward to catch the ball before it hit me, much to the twit twins grievance and my pleasure at their faces.

* * *

Gym had finished, I was changed and stood beside Emmett's car waiting on the trio to arrive so I could go home.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout behind me, turning around I saw Alice dancing over to me.

"Hey Ali."

"So?"

"So what?" I was confused, I hated it when she did stuff like this.

"What happened in biology? Did he find out it was you? How did he act? What did the twit twins do when they found out?" she asked rapidly.

"Can we wait for Rose and Em, because I think they will want to hear about my joys in gym as well?!" I stated, looking around for the pair. Five minutes later and Alice was bouncing with repressed excitement at hearing what had happened, and Emmett and Rosalie had just arrived at the car. Once the doors were unlocked and we had all climbed in, Alice immediately turned to me.

"So come on, tell us I really want to know."

"Okay, okay. So..." I told them everything that had happened since I left them in the library. As on Saturday they loved that I had brought down Jessica and Lauren, and were amused at Edward's response to my makeover. We were just pulling into my street when I spoke up about something which was bothering me.

"Why would Edward continue to take an interest after he found out it was me? I don't understand why he kept staring at me the way he did?"

"Bella, you are hot now!" was all Emmett had to say on the subject, Alice and Rosalie were more helpful however.

"Bella, after the way he was staring this morning, it's not really surprising he carried on staring at you even after he found out who you were." Rosalie said.

"Rose's right. I haven't seen him stare so much...ever. He loves a pretty girl, you know that. What he doesn't know he loves yet is a smart, hard to get woman." Alice ended with a smile.

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense, in his mind if no-one else's. Maybe Jasper would be able to help?" I said, with a nod and a sly look at Alice, who had ducked her head. As we pulled up to my house, I climbed out of the car and began to walk to my house. I had just reached the door when Alice shouted me, turning around she smiled at me before continuing.

"I'll phone you tomorrow at seven to discuss what you are wearing so be up at half six! Oh and I will speak to Jasper and see if he knows anything!"

"Alice, no! I am not getting up at half six, I don't need an hour and a half to get ready!" I shouted back indignantly. The Jasper thing needed no acknowledgement.

"You will only have an hour, you are riding with us again tomorrow." she shot back as Emmett pulled out of my drive and sped away before I could answer. Shaking my head I turned back to the door, and unlocking it pushed it open. I headed upstairs, kicking the door shut behind me. As comfortable as my clothes were all I wanted to do was get out of them, and into some sweats. It was at that point it hit me that I no longer had any sweats, Alice had thrown them all out. In lieu of sweats I settled for a pair of cotton pyjama bottoms and a tank top, I moved to the bathroom for a quick shower before I got changed and prepared dinner.

I had just finished my homework after having my dinner and cleaning up when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the drive. I walked down the stairs to greet him, as he walked in the door.

"Hey dad! How was Billy?" I asked

"He's good. Jakes great, he asked when he would get to see you." he said, staring pointedly at me before hanging up his gun and hat.

"Dad..." I warned.

"I'm not matchmaking Bella, honest. I think he genuinely just wants to be friends. How was your day anyway?"

"Okay I suppose. Mike Newton asked me out." I said with a shrug.

"What did you say?" Charlie could be, well, nosy sometimes. Maybe it's the police chief in him.

"I said I'd think about it."

"Well the Newton's are a good family. Nice, respectable." he said walking towards the kitchen.

"Did you just give me permission to go on a date?" I asked genuinely shocked.

"No, I just said they were nice people. If I had my way you wouldn't date ever." he mumbled the last bit under his breath but I caught it just.

"Aww dad, I have to grow up eventually." I said laughing at the look of horror on his face. "Chill, breathe, don't have a heart attack because I would actually miss you." I saw him relax slightly, and take a deep breath.

"Ha ha Bells." he said sardonically.

"I'm being serious." I was being completely honest. Me and Charlie may not talk about much, but he was all I had and I did love him.

"I love you too Bells." was all he said before giving me a brief hug. "I'm going to watch the news then I'm off to bed."

"I'm off to bed now, so I'll see you tomorrow?" I queried, walking towards the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm here tomorrow. Night Bells."

"Night dad." I padded up the stairs to my room and closed the door gently. I sighed as I flopped down on my bed, and set my alarm for half six as requested. I knew if I wasn't awake when Alice phoned I would get an ass kicking. Once the alarm was set, I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling thinking about my day ahead tomorrow. Lauren and Jessica were sure to get me back after what I did in gym but to be honest I didn't care. They weren't clever enough to come up with anything original. With that thought I closed my eyes and fell instantly into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Who liked?**

**I have decided that Jake will be in the story, but as I did feel sorry for him in the series and I have had a request for him to not get hurt I now know what capacity he will fulfill. So to any Jacob fans who may be reading this, I promise to be nice to him. **

**For those who currently dislike Player Edward, remember things have to get worse before they get better. So please don't hate me in future chapters, because if my ideas come to fruition then we will all be disliking Edward a whole lot more. He will make amends for everything he does though, after all I am an Edward girl through and through XD**

**I'm undecided as to wether to have APOV, EPOV or JPOV next. I have ideas for all three, but they can come in any order. So if you have a preference please let me know. I take all ideas on board, until next time....**


	11. Dates, Collisions and Late Night Calls

**A/N: **Sorry this took me longer than normal to update, but I really wanted to get it right. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: ***Looks around* I can't see a shirtless Edward anywhere so that means they are not mine.

* * *

**EPOV**

After what happened with Swan in biology, and my hastily beaten exit at the end of the hour I had spent my final lesson with a head filled with thoughts of how to get her into my bed. Let me tell you _Operation: Bed Bella_ will commence tomorrow and I am rather proud, she won't be able to resist my considerable charms. Personally I would give it a week at most!

I hadn't had a chance to inform Jasper of my plan, even though we had had baseball practise together after school, Coach Clapp had ridden us so hard that no-one spoke to anyone else for the entire two hours. After practise I had to leave straight away to get home in time to get ready for my 'date' with Lauren, which was to be closely followed by an appointment with Tanya.

With thoughts of fun with Lauren seeping into my brain I pushed all thoughts of Swan out of my mind until tomorrow. I currently had a towel wrapped around waist, whilst I stood in front of my considerable wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. Glancing over at my clock I realised I only had fifteen minutes until I had to leave, so I pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a white button down shirt, and a pair of black Italian leather shoes. Once I was dressed I swiped my wallet and car keys off my desk and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Alice shouted at me as I walked through the living room, causing me to stop and turn abruptly to stare incredulously at her.

"Who do you think you are my mother?" I shot at her.

"Of course not, to be honest if I was your mother and knew of your antics I would be thoroughly ashamed to call myself so."

"Whatever Alice, I really don't care what you think of me or my antics!"

"You may not care what I think, but I know you care what mom and dad think!" Alice said calmly, rising out of her seat on the sofa.

"I do care, and so do you! That my dear sister is why you will never tell them anything about my antics." I responded simply, walking over to stand in front of her.

"True, I don't have to like how you treat women though. Our parent's raised you to respect women, yet you treat them the way you do." Alice responded matching my own angry gaze for an almost identical one.

"Do you have a point or can I leave? I am already late for Lauren, which will in turn make me late for Tanya."

"My point Edward is this. Why can't you find one girl, someone who draws your gaze, compels you to play your piano again? Someone who will honest to god love you the way I know you want to love someone else?" Alice had indicated my piano with her head, and at the mention of it I felt a pang in my psyche. It really had been too long since I had last played, it's just that Alice was right, I had nothing to compel me to play, I had no reason to play. I wasn't about to inform the little pixie that I thought she was right about something, so I turned and walked to the front door not speaking until my hand was on the door knob.

"Alice if you can point out one girl like that to me, I promise I will gladly go on a date with her. Until that time though I will say to you what I said to Jasper earlier. Girls in high school only want one thing, and it is one thing I am more than willing to provide." With a quick smile before she could answer I walked out the door and straight to my Volvo. Tonight was going to be fun, and tomorrow well tomorrow was going to be even more so. I couldn't wait to see Swan's face after she had given me what I wanted.

* * *

**APOV**

Edward had just walked out the door when I pulled out my cell and sent a text to Rosalie asking for Jasper's number. Edward would find that girl, he would realise she had always been right in front of him if he hadn't been blind to her. He would know how all the girls who think they love him feel when he treats them the way he does. With that thought I put my cell on vibrate and slid it back into my pocket.

"Alice dear, was that Edward just going out?" mom called as she walked into the front room with a large bowl of popcorn.

"Yeah, why?" I asked as she sat next to me on the sofa.

"I was going to ask if he wanted to join us. Has Em returned yet, or is he still round Rose's?"

"Well I just text Rose and as I haven't had a reply I assume he is still round there." I said simply, I hadn't felt my phone vibrate.

"Okay, well what movie are we watching tonight?" mom asked, as I pressed play on the remote control for the DVD player.

"Well as Emmett and Edward are otherwise engaged, and dad is at the hospital again tonight I was thinking of Ghosts of Girlfriends Past!" I answered flourishing a hand at the screen as the opening credits began.

"Chick flick, I like your choice Alice." mom responded brightly, raising a hand for me to slap in a high five. Esme was seriously cool for a mom, she was thirty nine but you would never think it to look at her. She looks about twenty seven, with caramel coloured hair, light forest green eyes, full lips and a heart shaped face. She has a figure which I know the other mom's on the high school PTA are jealous of, and the men of Forks are painfully attracted to. However Esme has a lot more to give than almost anyone I know, she is amazingly intelligent almost on a par with Carlisle. Her love of design and art however led her to interior design over any other job, but more than that she is the kindest person I have ever known. I have loved Esme since the first time she walked into the room at the children's home, I know that she loves me more than I could ever love her though.

"Why thank you my dearest mother." I responded, smacking my hand against hers after a few seconds of being lost in my thoughts. We both chuckled and mom threw her arm around my shoulders, giving me a quick squeeze before turning to watch the movie now playing.

_1 and a half hours later_

"That was good, not the best film I have ever seen but good." I said turning to my mom with a wry smile.

"I know what you mean. I did like the new modern take on A Christmas Carol, and that Matthew McConaughey is delicious." she responded, causing me to smack her arm lightly.

"You are a married woman!"

"I may be, but that doesn't mean I can't look does it?"

"It should," I grumbled.

"You know I love your father more than anything Alice. What are we watching next?" she asked, laughing at my face.

"I don't know. Why don't you choose a film, since I chose the last one."

"Okay, well you go and make more popcorn then." mom said, handing me the now empty bowl that had sat between us for the entire duration of the film. I took it out of her hand and padded towards the kitchen, I was just putting a packet of popcorn in the microwave when two things happened. I felt my cell vibrate in my jean pocket, and the front door crashed open followed by two rather loud voices.

"Edward, you are pathetic you know that?" I heard Emmett shout.

"Whatever Emmett, I really don't care." Edward retaliated.

"That much is painfully obvious."

"Boys, what is going on here?" I heard mom ask. Deciding that what was happening in the living room was more important than Jasper's number I headed back.

"Edward, here decided it would be fun to race me up the drive." Emmett said trying to calm himself down enough to speak gently. I went and stood next to my mom, placing a hand on her arm I could see where this was going to go and I was not looking forward to the result.

"Okay, so how does a race up the drive lead to you two barging in here having a shouting match, ruining mine and mom's nice night in?" I asked.

"Well I was winning-" Emmett began.

"No you weren't, clearly I was winning Em!" Edward interrupted.

"Oh so is that why my car is currently sat in the garage with a dent in the side where you steered me into a tree?"

"What you hit a tree? Are you okay?" mom asked panicked.

"I'm fine it was a side on, the car just has a dent and a couple of scratches. Luckily I wasn't going too fast." Emmett placated mom, giving her a big bear hug. I had to admit that I was shaken up myself.

"Edward how could you be so stupid? Either one of you could have been hurt! I want you both to promise that you will never race up the drive again, scratch that I want you to promise never to race again!" I screamed at the pair of them. I felt tears begin to build up as I got more angry.

"Woah Ali, chill no-one got hurt." I heard Emmett soothe as he enveloped me in his arms. I always felt so small when he did that, but I loved the feeling of safety he provided.

"That's not the point Em, what if something had." I mumbled into his chest.

"She has a point boys. I want you to apologise Edward, and both of you to agree to Alice's promise." Esme agreed with my statement, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, promise." Emmett said, stepping away from me. Edward hadn't said anything, so we all turned to glare at him.

"I promise! Sorry Em, if you want I'll arrange to get your car sorted during school tomorrow?" Edward said smiling at Emmett.

"Sure little bro! You have to explain to dad when he see's it!" Emmett smirked, before letting out his booming laugh at the shocked look on Edward's face. "Now dear mother and sister, did we truly ruin your night in?" he asked with a cheeky smile at me and mom. I laughed at him and shook my head, whilst my mom did the same, calming down enough to vocalise an answer.

"No, not really you just scared us that's all. How will you get to school tomorrow?"

"I'll call Rosie and explain I'm sure she will give me a lift." Emmett said.

"I can give Alice a lift." Edward suggested with a knowing smirk, a smirk that I didn't like the look of.

"What about Bella?" I asked.

"Well she can drive her own car can't she?"

"Er...no she can't. It's broken." I said covering quickly the fact that I would not let Bella drive her piece of crap to school looking like she does now, I mean come on!!

"I suppose I can give her a lift as well then." Edward said grudgingly but with a smile.

"Thanks, but please tell me are you up to something?"

"Alice, I am offended that you would think this about me! How could you think so low of me?" Edward gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his heart as if I had mortally wounded him. I raised my eyebrows at him to convey my thoughts, after all I would not hurt my mom by saying my thoughts out loud. Edward got the drift because he turned away laughing.

"Grow up Edward!!" I shouted walking back towards the kitchen, and pressed start on the microwave. It was as the popcorn began popping that my phone vibrated again alerting me to the fact that I had a message waiting to be read. Pulling my phone out of the pocket of my jeans I selected the message, and saw that it was a reply from Rosalie containing Jasper's number with a few choice taunts.

"Ali, how long for that popcorn?" Emmett shouted from the general vicinity of the living room.

"Erm-" I began glancing towards the timer on the microwave. "Three minutes, but you aren't having any Em!" I shouted back.

"Oh yes I am, mom invited me to join you. Oh and we are watching Wolverine!"

"Argh!!" I screamed back frustrated. "In that case I am putting more popcorn in for you to have yourself otherwise me and mom won't get any."

"That's probably for the best dear." Esme said, as she walked into the kitchen to grab more drinks for the three of us. "Don't worry Alice, next time they are all out me and you will watch movies all night alone promise. Oh and Tanya is coming around later, English assignment apparently." she said sensing my disappointment that it wouldn't just be me and her for the rest of the night. I am not spoilt, but I do like to spend time alone with my mother. Living in a house with mainly men can be draining, hence the movie nights me and mom had whenever we could. Oh and the joy of Tanya coming over, well I just can't convey!

_2 hours later_

After we had watched Wolverine, as much as I love to look at Hugh Jackman that film is clearly aimed at men, with all the fighting and what not, I kissed my mom goodnight and went up to my room.

Once there I threw my cell onto my bed and got changed into my pyjamas. I checked the time wondering if it was too late to phone Jasper. Deciding it wasn't, I programmed his number into my cell from Rosalie's message and stopped. What do I say if he picks up? How do I say hello? I can't phone him, how ridiculous can you get?

"Mary Alice Cullen, pull yourself together! You never get this way over a boy no matter how good looking, charming, funny, sensitive and just down right sexy he may be! It is completely unheard of. Now take that phone, dial the number and speak to him!" I gave myself a pep talk whilst pacing up and down my room. Taking a deep breath, I selected his number and pressed the call button.

* * *

**JPOV**

It had been a quiet night in the Hale household, there was only me, Rosalie and Emmett, as my aunt and uncle had gone out to some big function at my uncle's law firm. Not that there was anything new there, they are forever out and about somewhere. I think that's one of the reasons they welcomed me coming to live with them, it meant Rosalie wouldn't be alone as much. Our families weren't estranged but we definitely weren't as close as some families I could name.

After Emmett had left at half eight, Rosalie had made me endure almost three solid hours of America's Next Top Model and I swear it is worse than Chinese water torture, not that I have ever had to endure that. So it was with great relief that I heard my phone going off in my pocket, thinking it would be Edward, I pulled my phone out and connected the call without bothering to check the caller id.

"Hey Edward, how did you know I was in need of saving?" I said laughing, and receiving a punch and accompanying glare from my dear cousin.

"Erm...it's Alice not Edward." I heard the small voice say on the other end of the phone. My laughter died instantly and I rose to head towards my room so the call stayed private, to an extent.

"Hey Alice" I breathed. I loved the sound of her name rolling off my tongue.

"Hey Jasper." she responded and I found a sound better than her name off my tongue. I knew she had said my name many times before, but this was different. After our conversation a few days ago neither of us had plucked up the courage to speak to the other. "Jasper are you still there?" I heard her ask worried.

"Yeah...sorry...just thinking." I responded lamely.

"Oh..." she sounded despondent that I wasn't paying her my full attention. I vowed I would never make her sound that way ever again.

"It was about you Alice." I mentioned to cheer her up.

"Oh..." this time the sound was clearly accompanied by her bright smile.

"Did you call for a reason?"

"Y...yes! Erm did you know that Edward had rendezvous's with both Tanya and Lauren tonight?"

"Well...see about that-"

"You knew and didn't think to inform us?" bugger, now she was pissed. The tone alone said it.

"Alice chill please!" I soothed.

"Okay I'm good." I heard her take a deep breath and loved that I was able to make her calm down just by telling her to.

"Now listen, yes I knew I am not going to deny that! However I have more important information to impart to your oh so wise self." I said, a compliment can never hurt.

"Spill it Whitlock!" I could clearly hear the excitement in her voice, and imagined her bouncing around where ever she was.

"Promise to never call me Whitlock again and I will tell." I teased. I was loving that we were having a conversation and teasing each other, I was determined to draw it out.

"Jasssssspppppper!" she whined at me, causing me to burst out laughing and fall backwards onto my bed so I was lying across it.

"Alice...you sound...so much...like a petulant...child!" I gasped as soon as I could breath again. I heard her huff down the phone.

"No I do not!" she shot back at me and I knew she was pouting.

"Are you pouting?" I asked.

"No of course not!" she answered too quickly to be completely true.

"I know you are! So please wipe the pout off your beautiful face and I will continue." I said diplomatically.

I heard her sigh when I called her beautiful, which caused me to smile. "Okay it's gone now, I don't know how you knew I was pouting." she dug, hoping for me to provide an answer.

"Do you not realise how many times I have watch-" I caught myself, and blushed even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Ahhh Jasper do you watch me?" she was chuckling at me now. I could hear the smirk and the astonishment in her voice.

"Of course not Alice. That would be creepy stalker behaviour! I do not watch, I have been known to observe sometimes, it is impossible not to observe you when you are near me." I retaliated to her comment, knowing she would be pleased with my response.

"Oh-" she sighed, before continuing after a quiet cough. "You had something to say to me?" she queried.

"What? Oh right, well Edward may have gone out with Tanya and Lauren tonight but I happen to know for a fact that he is intrigued by Bella."

"How do you know this?"

"I know you are excited Alice, but I like my hearing the way it is thank you." I calmly pointed out to her, because she had basically squealed the question at me in a tone I was sure only dogs could hear.

"Sorry...I asked how do you know that?"

"Well I am his best friend, but more than that I could almost feel the lust rolling off him in waves. That combined with the fact he was obsessed with finding out who the new girl was, which I'm not sure if he knows because I never said a word I swear!"

"I know you didn't Jasper, he found out himself in his biology lesson after lunch. What you have said does make something very plain to me now."

"What's that then?"

"Well him and Em had a race up the drive when they came home-"

"Oh my god what happened?" I interrupted

"If you hadn't interrupted so rudely you would know by now wouldn't you?" Alice said wearily.

"Sorry Alice, I won't say anything until you allow me."

"Good! Now as I was saying, Edward caused Em to smack his car side on into a tree-"

"WHAT?! Is he okay? How could Edward be so stupid? Does he not realise what could have happened?" I shouted, demanding answers with my tone.

"Jasper, breath please..." Alice said, I took a deep breath and she continued. "They are both fine, just a dent and some small scratches apparently. Anyway Edward apologised and offered to get the car repaired, Em is getting a ride with Rosalie tomorrow. I was wondering about me since I get a lift with Em now, but Edward said he would take me and Bella to school after I sort of lied and said her car had broken down. I thought it was odd considering how they feel about each other but I guess it's not so odd any more, I am just worried about the look he had on his face when he agreed"

"Alice, I wouldn't worry you know Bella won't cave! I have to say though you are a thoroughly terrifying little person you know that?" I asked laughing.

"Of course, but I am a thoroughly terrifying, amazingly intelligent little person." she responded joining in with my laughing.

"Most definitely!" I exclaimed still laughing. Once we had both calmed down enough to speak I took a breath and bit my tongue. _Just do it Jasper, it's now or never! You don't know when this chance will present itself again!_ "Alice, could I ask you something?" I said nervously.

"Sure, you can ask me anything Jasper."

"Wou...would you-" I stammered, damn my stupid nerves.

"Would I what Jasper?"

Taking a deep breath I plucked up all of my courage and just asked her running all my words together, "wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?"

"Sorry, I didn't get that Jasper."

"I asked if you would like to go out on a date with me?" I crossed my fingers, hoping she would say yes.

"I thought you wanted us to talk more before anything else happened?" Alice asked confused.

"I did, I do. It's just I don't know Alice...I have loved our conversation tonight, I mean did you realise we have been on the phone for-" I checked the time on my alarm. "Two hours and it feels like I have only just began talking to you."

"Really two hours wow! I completely lost track of the time." Alice said, sounding astonished.

"Your telling me, but I could talk to you all night and not care. I am not perfect Alice, far from it. I have issues with trust and I don't want to rush anything." I explained.

"I know how you feel. I don't have issues with trust but I want to help you learn to trust me. We can take things slow, if you want to?"

"How did you get so wise Alice?" I asked.

"Didn't you know I can see the future and you are in mine so we will be together eventually." she said seriously raising a smile from me.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes...okay no I can't really see the future. I just know that you are meant to be part of mine Jasper, I don't know how but I do. That's why I am willing to go as fast or slow as you want to. I won't pry about your trust issues if you want to tell me you will, but am I right in guessing it pertains to an ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes, but that's all I'm saying Alice! Isn't it supposed to be me trying to convince you that we can go as fast or as slow as you want?"

"So we won't be completely conventional. We will do things our own way, it's not like it hasn't been done that way before."

"I guess you are right." I conceded.

"So in the honour of being unconventional. Jasper Whitlock will you go out with me on a date?" Alice asked brightly, causing me to chuckle. I was surprised at how many walls had been broken down between us in the time we had been talking tonight.

"Well..." I said pretending to think over my answer.

"Jasper, don't mess with me. I can quickly retract my offer you know?!"

"Of course I will go on a date with you Alice. It would be my pleasure." I said. I already knew what I would do as if I had had this date planned for months. I may have given up some of my southern ways but I still knew how to treat a woman I cared about. Especially if that woman was truly one of a kind, she would not be getting any idea of what was going to happen.

"Good, well what are we going to do then?" she asked.

"I'm not going to tell you Alice, but I will pick you up on Saturday at midday if that is appropriate?" I inquired using all of my southern charm.

"Of course its appropriate. What should I wear?"

"Well clothes would be a good place to begin." I said laughing again. I couldn't remember a time I had laughed this much with a girl, I certainly never laughed this much with Maria. I stopped that thought in its tracks because it would only cause me pain.

"Funny Jasper...not!"

"Okay seriously. Comfortable clothes. Jeans, flat shoes and any top you like. Oh and bring a jacket just in case."

"Does this mean I am going to be outside?" Alice questioned.

"I am not telling you Alice. Anyway we had better get going it's two, and we have school." I said, not wanting to hang up but knowing I had to.

"Alright then..." Alice grumbled her tone implying she didn't want to hang up either.

"Goodnight Alice." I said sweetly, sighing her name.

"Goodnight Jasper." she responded, neither of us hung up the phone.

"Okay the point of goodnight is that we hang up and sleep." I stated the obvious.

"I know, but I don't want to. I have loved how long we have talked and the fact that it has proven to be so easy, once we both got past the nerves we felt." Alice explained.

"Definitely true. At least we know we can talk about anything." I responded. We continued talking until three when we realised, well Alice realised, that if she didn't get any sleep she would not be at her best tomorrow, I argued that she would always look great to no avail. It was only reluctantly that we hung up the phone, and I turned myself around so that my head was on my pillow. I lay on my back looking up at my ceiling, and found myself wondering if Alice was thinking of me, I hoped that she was. So it was with a smile on my face that I fell asleep and my dreams were invaded by a black, spiky haired, violet eyed, beautiful girl.

* * *

So did you all enjoy it? I like Alice and Jasper's interaction, but that's just me. I was going to draw their relationship beginnings out more but I really wanted to concentrate on Bella and Edward's.

I do intend to include their date, for a very specific reason which when you all read will provide amusement I promise.

I know Carlisle has yet to make a substantial appearance but I do have a reason for that. He will come in later and well he will be purely Carlisle and help Edward and Alice in ways they didn't know they needed help!!

Next chapter will hopefully be up on Wednesday!!


	12. Let The Games Begin

**A/N:** I promised Wednesday, and here it is the next chapter. I already have the next one written so that will probably be up tomorrow at the latest.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them, but I do like to play XD

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice had phoned me at six to wake me up, and again at half six to make sure I was up and about. I had gotten good at making Alice believe I was awake when I wasn't, the problem with that is she had phoned me again fifteen minutes ago and I had still been in bed, causing her to shout at me, and trust me it is scary how someone so small can make such a big noise.

So here I was at half seven after having a quick shower, dreading the arrival of Emmett and Alice for my lift to school because I wasn't even close to being ready. If Alice arrived and saw me looking the way I do she would kill me. I was dressed for the most part, but my hair and make up well one was being unruly and the other hadn't even been started yet, I am not stating which is which.

I grabbed my hair dryer and proceeded to blow dry my hair so that I could at least try and make it more presentable. How in the world Alice managed to do this everyday I will never for the life of me know, because I only seemed able to manage it when she was here to do it for me. Once my hair was dry I picked up my straighteners figuring that if my hair was at least straight then I could tie it back if it continually got in my way throughout the day.

Finishing off my hair I glanced at my clock and saw that it was quarter to eight, I hadn't realised that Alice and Emmett hadn't arrived yet. Deciding to check and make sure that they were coming I picked up my phone and dialled Alice's number.

"_Bella you had better be ready if you are phoning me!"_ Alice shouted down the phone as soon as she answered.

"I just have to do my make up. Where are you and Emmett its quarter to eight?" I tried to dispel her anger.

"_Well...there was a slight problem last night."_ Alice whispered piquing my intrigue. Alice never whispered, well hardly ever anyway.

"Okay..."

"_Emmett sort of crashed his car, and can't give us a lift-"_

"That's cool, not that he crashed his car and I hope he is okay. I'll just take my truck."

"_He's fine. Not going to happen Bella. Do you honestly believe I am going to let the new drop dead gorgeous you arrive in your piece of crap truck?" _she spat at me with a surprising amount of distaste at the thought of me arriving in my truck.

"Hey leave the truck alone it is a classic." I had to fight for my truck. It had never broken down or anything, find a new car that is as reliable as that!

"_A classic that needs scrapping. Anyway we have a ride to school." _

"What are you driving?" I asked. I may love my truck but even I could appreciate the spectacle that arriving in Alice's bright yellow Porsche would create.

"_No my Porsche is not going near that school. Edward sort of said he would give us a lift." _Alice answered shocked I would even suggest taking her Porsche.

"Not going to happen Alice. I hate being in the same room as him what makes you think I am going to willingly sit in a car with him. I will take my truck and be done with it."

_"No you won't. Look we will be there in fifteen minutes so do your make up, put on the shoes I told you to and be ready to go."_ she said, hanging up the phone before I even had a chance to argue. I would finish getting ready but I wasn't wearing the ridiculous peep toe shoes she wanted me to wear, and I sure as hell wasn't sitting in a car with Edward goddamn Cullen.

I was just walking out of my front door with a granola bar in hand when I heard the quiet purr of the car I hated. Deciding to ignore the sound of the engine and the beeping of the horn I headed straight for my truck. Unlocking the door I heard a door on the other car open, and a voice shout out to me.

"Swan how do you plan on getting to school when your truck doesn't work?" Edward, of course.

"What do you mean Cullen? My truck is working fine." I shouted back, turning just in time to see Edwards gaze flick from me to Alice questioningly. Alice shrank back into her seat being gracious enough to look sheepish.

"Well apparently I have been misinformed. Look you may as well get a lift with us anyway since we are here." he was trying to be diplomatic.

"Cullen what makes you think I would get in a car willingly with you?" I asked raising one eyebrow. I have to admit I was confused as to why all of a sudden he was being even polite to me, let alone nice.

"I don't exactly want you in my car but we have been tricked by a pixie. Plus if you don't get in the car now you are going to be late for school." he stated simply. I knew he was right but that didn't mean I had to be happy about it. I was still deciding what to do when Alice made my decision a whole lot easier.

"Isabella get your skinny ass in this car now otherwise I am taking you shopping everyday from now until you die!" she sang out of the rear door window. With a sigh I slammed my truck door shut, relocking it and began walking over to the siblings. I still wasn't happy about going to school with _him_ but I was more unhappy at the thought of shopping everyday with Alice. That was my idea of hell without a shadow of a doubt.

"Get rid of the granola bar before you get in the car." Edward said with a smirk. He had walked around to the side of the car I was on and opened the door for me. I shot a look to both him and Alice, he smiled and Alice shrugged clearly as put out as I was. I slid into the front seat that Alice had graciously allowed me to occupy. Did I say graciously? I meant stupidly! I would be happier in the back where I wouldn't have to be so close to my one hate. My 'friend' I was seriously beginning to doubt that sentiment, looked over my outfit, hair and make up once I was settled in my seat.

"The hair is okay. The make up better than I imagined. The outfit is good, but where are the shoes I told you to wear?" she queried with a dismissive shake of her head.

"Well Alice, firstly thanks for so little confidence in my ability to prepare myself for school. Secondly there was no way I was going to be able to walk in those ridiculous shoes, so I chose another pair which are still purple so you should be pleased." I answered waving one of my feet in her face displaying the chosen shoe.

"Well I suppose that is something." she said with a huff.

* * *

The drive passed in relative silence, it was a good thing that my house was so close to school I don't think I could have survived a minute longer than I had to. As soon as the car was pulled into a free parking space I tried to jump out the car, but ended up tripping out. With a quick and extremely reluctant "thank you" thrown at Edward I was off.

Trying hard not to run because I would be more likely to end up on the floor, I headed straight to where I knew Angela would be sitting not caring too much if Alice followed me. I just wanted to put space between me and Cullen, thankfully I wouldn't have to see him again until lunch. The boy just riles me he spent the entire drive sneaking glances at me and smirking in what I can only construe as either acceptance or disgust. I wasn't too sure which one it was but both of the options made me hate him even more.

"Hey Bells. How are you today?" Angela asked as I sat down facing her on the bench near the library.

"I'm okay. How are you? Where's everyone?" I asked, mostly because she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm good, the others aren't here yet. I have a date with Ben tonight but he won't tell me where we are going, so I am deciding what I should wear."

"Clothes!" I said with a flourish and a smile. Angela just smiled and shook her head in the same manner that Alice had done earlier.

"Funny Bella. You know you and Jasper should get together and form a little club!" Alice exclaimed, wiggling her fingers in my face as she joined us on the bench. I hadn't even heard her approach so I jumped when she spoke.

"What?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Oh that's right you ran away before I could tell you the news." came the sarcastic response.

"Sorry Alice. It's just I was fed up of your obnoxious brother shooting me looks, he just gets me so annoyed." I said with a sigh.

"It's alright Bella, no need to explain." Alice responded as she drew me into a hug.

"Good, so what was with the comment about me and Jasper?" I asked, Angela was nodding furtively next to me just as interested.

"Well I phoned Jasper last night and he said the exact thing you just did! Anyway we were talking-" she began.

"I would hope so otherwise it would be a very short and quiet conversation." Angela shot at Alice, gaining a laugh from me and a glare from Alice. "Sorry Alice." she said shrinking away from Alice's glare.

"As I was saying we talked about the bet. By the way Edward thinks your hot, so I would watch out because he most likely has something up his sleeve." Alice said throwing me a be-careful-of-my-player-brother look.

"I shall be on the look out." I said with mock seriousness.

Alice ignored my tone and continued telling us about her conversation with Jasper. "Good, so after we finished talking about the bet he asked me out."

"Oh my gosh, what did you say?" Angela said almost as excited as our friend.

"Well I didn't answer-"

"Why didn't you say yes you clearly want to go out with him?" Angela said at the same time as I said, "you have to go out with him, remember the bet Alice!"

"You should really give her a chance to finish you know." Rosalie said from behind me.

"Hey Rose, Em when did you get here?"

"Just in time to hear you interrupting Alice's story. Believe me you will want to hear it if the smile on Jasper's face is anything to go by." Emmett said sitting himself down next to Angela, while Rosalie sat beside me and Alice.

"You said yes?" I shot at my friend smiling now.

"Not exactly. I told him I thought he didn't want to rush things and he said he didn't but he enjoyed talking to me. Bella we were on the phone for two hours before either of us realised how much time had passed. After a bit more conversation in which I told him he was in my future, and him calling us unconventional, I asked him out."

"Obviously he said yes." I stated.

"Yes, but he won't tell me what he has planned." Alice sighed, gaining a commiserating smile from Angela who knew the feeling well.

"Wait he had the date planned already?" Emmett asked, putting a voice to my thoughts.

"Oh he has had this particular date planned for about six months. He was just trying to pluck up the courage to ask her out." Rosalie said smiling widely. I was just about to answer when I heard footsteps stomping on the ground behind me.

"Hey everyone. Bella have you-" Mike began, as Ben came around and gave Angela a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Come on Alice we have to go." I said quickly jumping up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her away towards the building, leaving a table of very shocked individuals in our wake.

"You can't avoid him all day Bella. You have to answer his question."

"I know, but I want to do it at a particular time and place. I want maximum impact purely for the bet of course." I said with a smug smile, at the idea in my mind.

"You are going to answer him in biology aren't you?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Maybe..." I said elusively. We had just arrived at the school building when the bell rang, so we headed straight for our first lesson.

* * *

I had done well, I managed to avoid Mike all day including lunch which was achieved by pure luck as he had had to stay behind after his fourth lesson and by the time he got to the cafeteria we had all moved to the library.

Now however I was walking slowly towards biology summoning up the courage to do what I knew had to be done. After all a lesson needed to be both taught and learnt. I hadn't seen Cullen once since the car ride this morning, and I was glad about that fact because this hour was going to be tough enough if he was staring at me. As I arrived at the door to my biology room I looked through the glass and saw he wasn't sat at my table. Smiling to myself I moved back to open the door, but found that someone else got there before I could. I looked over to see who had opened it and was confused when I saw Edward smiling brightly at me from my right.

"After you Bella." he said, waving a hand to allow me entrance.

"What do you want Cullen?"

"Nothing. Can't I do something nice for a fellow classmate?"

"For anyone but yourself you can't do anything nice." I said simply.

"Yeah well, I have never had a complaint about doing _anything nice_ for anyone else. I am trying to change the general perception of me aren't I? " he formed the last part as a question, and had put extra emphasis on anything nice. I wasn't going to answer his non-question, but was shocked when he pulled out my chair for me to sit on.

"Can you please go back to being your obnoxious annoying self?" I asked. I would never admit it but I was more annoyed by the way he was behaving at the minute than when he was annoying. At least I knew where I stood then. Now, well let me just say that I don't know what his game is but I will not be playing it.

"No, well not towards you anyway." he said, sitting down in his own seat.

"And why would that be?" I asked turning to look at him.

"I want to ask you out on a date." he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I was about to answer him when Mike arrived at the table.

"Bella, did you have a chance to think about what I asked yesterday?" he asked nervously. I turned to meet his gaze before I answered, not missing the obvious distaste on Edward's face causing me to smile.

"Yes I did Mike." I answered as sweetly as I could.

"And..." I could see he was torn between anxiety and joy. I would have chuckled to myself if I hadn't felt Edward staring at the back of my head.

* * *

I know people probably hate me now, but I just had to cut it there. I do have a very good reason and if you will refer to the author note at the beginning of this chapter you will notice you only have to wait until tomorrow to find out Bella's answer and Edward's reaction to the answer.

So do you think Bella will say yes or no? Will Edward be happy or angry? When will they realise they care about each other? Well the last one won't be for a while yet, and no they do not care about each other at the minute. The way they see each other, they are a means to an end nothing more.

More on _Operation: Bed Bella_ to come soon, I have details all worked out. Although if you paid attention to this chapter you may have noticed somethings which have already happened XD


	13. Questions and Visitors

**A/N: **So here is the next chapter, as promised the day after. I hope you enjoy I actually quite like this chapter not too sure why I just do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them :(

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Bella, did you have a chance to think about what I asked yesterday?" he asked nervously. I turned to meet his gaze before I answered, not missing the obvious distaste on Edward's face causing me to smile._

_"Yes I did Mike." I answered as sweetly as I could._

_"And..." I could see he was torn between anxiety and joy. I would have chuckled to myself if I hadn't felt Edward staring at the back of my head._

* * *

**EPOV**

I knew I was staring, well I suppose glaring would be a more appropriate description of what I was doing but if I was completely honest with myself I didn't care. Newton just had to come over and interrupt as I was suggesting to Swan that me and her should go out on a date. Not content with just plain old getting in the way, no he had to go one better and steal my thunder!

Despite this I was confident that Bella would say no. There was no way she would be seen dead out in public with Newton, not when she could have...well me instead. Seriously there is no competition between me and him. So it sent me into a state of disbelief when I heard Swan utter her next words.

"I would love to go out on a date with you." she said. I knew that I was glaring at the back of her head, but it was that or punch Newton. Hold on where did that come from? Oh that's right he stole my thunder! I just don't get it though why would she agree to go out with Newton? I had just admitted I wanted to ask her out on a date, surely that should be enough to keep her 'off the market' as they say. Most girls would kill to hear me utter those words to them.

"Great, so Friday night?" Mike asked after a few seconds, clearly he was gathering himself together after her shock acceptance. I was glad to know I wasn't the only one who was shocked by her response, I had the feeling he was expecting a different answer. 'You weren't the only one' the spiteful thought flew into my mind. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I dispel the thought.

"Cool well I'll -" Newton started. He didn't get a chance to finish his thought because at that point Mr Banner walked into the class and everyone moved off towards their seats, I had never in my life been so happy to see my biology teacher. Bella didn't acknowledge my gaze, although I was sure I saw a slight blush creep up her cheeks, and a small but smug smile grace her face. Seeing this I turned my own gaze to the board and attempted to listen to Mr Banner ramble on about something or other.

It was about half way through the lesson and I had all but given up trying to listen to what was being taught. It was ridiculously boring, I couldn't even tell you the subject matter instead I decided to see if I could discover how serious Swan was about going out with Newton. Ripping a piece of paper from my notebook I wrote on it _Are you really going to go out with Newton?_

Once it was written I slid it in front of her and tapped her arm gently. When she turned and looked at me with one cocked eyebrow I just glanced down at the paper. She read it and wrote a response quickly before sliding it back to me. Looking down I read her response:

**Yes, I am. Why do you have a problem with that?** Yeah a big one, there is no way I am going to allow him to get what I want not going to happen. Thinking that wasn't a completely appropriate reason, I wrote something else instead.

_Yes, someone who is as gorgeous as you shouldn't be seen with someone like Newton._

**Oh so who should I be seen with?**

_Me..._ Conceited maybe, arrogant even more so but it is true. I far outweigh Newton, I am better looking, funnier, smarter, better in bed. Well you get the idea I rule, Newton sucks!!

**You are forgetting one big fact. **I can't see what I am missing!

_Me + You = Goooooood. Nope don't think I am missing anything._

**Yeah you are. The fact that I hate you.** Oh that hurts really! At least she feels something for me though, and truly how hard is it to turn hate into love or lust. Looking up at Bella's face I notice the hard look on it, okay so maybe a little bit harder than I thought, but still possible.

_Bella there is a fine line between love and hate. They are both very passionate feelings, just go out with me on Friday instead. I have been really nice to you today haven't I?_

**Cullen it will take more than one day of pathetic good deeds for me to even consider going on a date with you ever!** I could almost feel the hatred resonating from that written statement. I have a feeling that _Operation: Bed Bella_ may be in jeopardy if I do not do something. I always get what I want and at the minute I want her, so I will use everything I have to get her.

_What would it take?_

**If you really want to go out with me you will work it out won't you.**

_You are mean!_ I pushed the note back in front of her. I saw her break out into a massive smile, and lift her pen to write a reply. Before she could put her pen to paper however the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. Damn another biology lesson had flown by and I didn't even realise, I have no idea what is wrong with me at the minute.

I watched as Bella quickly scooped up her books, as she walked away I watched Mike walk over and join her, if I didn't know better I was sure I saw her shoulders slump ever so slightly. Maybe all wasn't as lost as I first thought. With a smile I collected my own books and looked for the note realising it wasn't on the desk. Assuming Bella picked it up and binned it as she left not wanting anyone to read what had been exchanged I chuckled to myself.

Walking out of the biology room I began thinking over what Bella had written about me having to find out what it would take to get her to go on a date with me. That was impossible, we don't speak and never would probably. I had no way of finding anything out about her, I couldn't ask Alice who would never in a million years tell me how to get her friend to agree to go out with me. That was when the thought hit me, I could rope Jasper in to help, Alice will tell him anything.

* * *

I was leaning against my car waiting for my sister and her friend to get out, well not so much as waiting for them as looking for Jasper I wanted to talk to him before I left. Spotting him heading towards his car I jogged over to him.

"Hey Whitlock." I greeted leaning against the hood of his car.

"Hey Edward, how was your day?" he asked matching my position.

"Okay, but why don't you ask what you really want to." I answered glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"I take it you asked her then?"

"I suggested it, but Newton actually asked her first."

"Newton! What did she say?" Jasper was as shocked as I had been.

"Yes if you can believe it. When I suggested that she go out with me instead she shot me down. I don't understand, I have been charming today, so why isn't she falling at my feet?" I queried, running my right hand roughly through my hair. I heard a couple of people sigh behind me, turning I saw two freshman girls staring at me glassy eyed so I shot them my most devastating smile. This caused them to giggle and run away, _girls_.

I heard Jasper laugh beside me, returning my attention to our conversation I shot him a searching look hoping he would explain. "Well have you ever thought that maybe the reason she said no is that you expected her to say yes?" he said once he had calmed down enough to speak.

"I don't understand."

"Edward, you are good looking, intelligent and funny but you know that."

"Yeah...so what's the point?" I was beginning to get annoyed I had the feeling Jasper was being deliberately vague.

Pushing away from his bonnet Jasper began pacing in front of me, he only ever did this when he was thinking about what he wanted to say. After a few minutes he turned to me and said in a completely serious tone, "You use what you have to get what you want, but from what I know of Bella she won't respond to that. You need to show her you are actually different from what everyone believes."

"Yeah but I'm not Jazz. I am a player and quite proud to be one." I said cockily.

"I know that. I wish I didn't but I do. The difference is I accept that, I have the feeling Bella won't. I have heard some of the things she has said about players. She won't go out with you ever, because you will never change, it's sad but true." I had just opened my mouth to respond when I heard my sister calling me.

"Edward come on I want to get home!" looking up I saw that she was heading over towards me and Jasper, leaving Bella stood by my car. I quickly glanced up at Jasper and decided to ask him now.

"Look man, will you help me get Bella into bed?" Jasper sighed before reluctantly nodding his head in response. "Thanks man, look I better go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah whatever." he sounded despondent, weird.

"Hey Jasper!" Alice sang, instantly causing his façade to change with a smile.

"Hi Alice." he announced her name on a sigh. At that point I decided it was probably going to get too lovey dovey for me to stay so I walked back towards my car. I looked at Bella and remembered how I had almost acted when I saw her this morning dressed in a cream cardigan, purple halter top, black jeans and purple ballet flats with her hair running straight down to just below her shoulders. I had been both glad and pissed that Alice was seated in the back of my Volvo because if she wasn't I was sure I would have found a way to have Swan then and there.

I didn't understand the sudden attraction, after all she was just Bella Swan. There was nothing to really draw the attention or my eye, but at the same time there was. Lauren, Tanya and the many other girls are beautiful in an artificial way and I do have so much fun with them, but Bella is beautiful in a more classical kind of way. What makes her more attractive I suppose is the fact that she doesn't even seem to realise how many heads she turns now. Even Tyler had said today at lunch he was thinking of asking her out, and Tyler had a habit of being picky. For the longest time he had had a crush on a certain Rosalie Hale, that was until she got her fangs into my brother. It was bad enough Newton had beaten me to Swan, there was no way Tyler was going to as well especially as he stood a better chance with her than Newton.

Reaching my car I pressed the button on the key to disable the alarm and unlock the doors, as I climbed into the drivers seat Swan clambered into the back. I guess she had noticed me staring during the drive this morning and during biology and now felt uncomfortable. I turned the key in my ignition and slid a CD into my stereo.

"Clair De Lune?" after a minute or so Swan asked jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Erm...yeah. If you don't like it I can change it." I said flashing her a smile in the rear view.

"I love it. I just never expected you to like something so..." she dug around for a word.

"Beautiful?" I offered.

"Yeah." she said nodding her head.

"I admire many beautiful things Bella." I answered simply, looking at her the entire time. I saw her blush, and lower her gaze to her hands which were clasped on her knees. I checked to see where Alice was, noticing she was engrossed in a conversation with Jasper. Deciding to try and speed up the process of getting home I pulled out of my spot and drove up stopping next to them. My sudden arrival caused them to jump and quickly say goodbye before parting, as soon as Alice had climbed into the car I sped away.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Never you mind." Alice responded. I don't think I was meant to see but I noticed the furtive glance she threw at Bella in the mirror. I had the feeling that I was being kept in the dark about something and I wasn't sure I liked it. Shrugging off the feeling for now I decided to listen to my companion's conversation to see if I could garner anything about Swan I could use.

"So what did you say to Mike?" Alice asked, so even she knew.

"I said I would go out with him this Friday." Bella said with an accompanying smile. Maybe it was just me but she didn't look too happy about the date and the smile appeared kind of forced.

"Me and Rose will come and help you get ready straight after school." Alice was bouncing in her seat, causing me and Swan to both burst out laughing. I had to admit Swan had an amazingly infectious laugh and I vowed to hear it more often. Wait what is wrong with me, I shouldn't be thinking like this, I never think like this!! It's a game, a challenge, fun began chanting to myself.

I was glad when we pulled into her street ten minutes later, I was beginning to worry about my mental state when I was around Bella. As I pulled up in front of her house I saw another car parked out front and the police cruiser in the drive.

"Whose car is that?" Alice voiced my unspoken question.

"Not a clue." Bella responded equally intrigued by the mystery visitor. Pulling my car into the bottom of her drive, I got out and walked around to help her get out. She had already climbed out by the time I got to the open passenger door, but she had placed a foot wrong and slipped. I made a move to catch her before she fell, but was beaten to the punch by someone else.

"Still as clumsy as ever I see." the stranger exclaimed with a bark of a laugh as he set her back on her feet.

"Some things will never change no matter how hard you try." Bella said, straightening herself out. I looked over at Alice to see if she could give any indication of who the mystery guy was and where he came from but she met my gaze and shrugged. "Thanks for catching me, but as rude as this may be who are you?" so even Swan didn't know her saviour.

"Isabella Swan I am hurt you don't remember me. After all those mud pie tea parties you used to force me to attend." I saw a look of comprehension dawn on both Alice and Swan's faces as they broke out into identical smiles. At this sight I knew I was definitely missing out on something, but deciding it wasn't pertinent to me or my goals I walked around my car and slid into the driver's seat. I would have to wait out this impromptu reunion because apparently Alice wanted in.

* * *

For anyone who is going to get angry at Jasper agreeing to help Edward bed Bella, please don't be angry. If you will remember back to a previous chapter, he has already agreed to help Alice and co teach him a lesson. Therefore there is a method to Jasper's seeming madness, I promise he isn't going to suddenly become a complete moose. I just needed to set this up lol and may give a slight insight into Alice and Jasper's conversation.

As for the stranger, I think I gave one big clue as to who it was. I hope people are pleased with how I introduced him it was either this or at her school and this seemed more feasible. I will explain Alice and Bella's comprehension in the next chapter before people start complaining about Bella not knowing/remembering him.

Next chapter will possibly be up on Saturday or Sunday latest. I also need to know if people want Alice and Jasper's date in the story, obviously Bella and Mike's is going to be there. So just let me know if you want it or not, I am personally not fussed either way because to be honest I can use it to further the story, but it is not vital to the story if you know what I mean.


	14. Jake and Mysterious Callers

**A/N:** I apologise for how late this chapter is, I have been busy with essay's and preparations for both returning back to the UK for Christmas, and the fact that I am heading back this week to go and watch New Moon with my mother. Ridiculous friends who won't come and see it with me :(

Anyhow...I know this chapter is shorter than the others but when you read it you will understand why I cut it where I did. I am not completely happy with this one, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Also to make up for the wait and the shortness of this chapter I will update again tomorrow, and Wednesday before I fly back to the UK.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, but I do enjoy the art of playing.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Jacob?" I asked the massive boy stood in front of me.

"Yes Isabella?" He shot back at me with a huge smile.

"Call me Bella. But wow, well you grew." I said lamely, turning to look at Alice and imagining how small she would look next to Jacob. He must be over six and a half feet tall, it's ridiculous no-one should be that tall it's just not possible.

"Well don't tell anyone Bella, but that is generally what happens as a person gets older." Jacob stated simply. His dark brown eyes twinkling with undisguised pleasure as he mocked me, looking up at him I realised he was gorgeous. Not on a par with say Edward, who is more model like in his looks. Jacob is more woodsy for lack of a better term. His black hair is shorn short, which combined with his russet coloured skin, the height and his obvious musculature Jake could definitely give Edward a run for his money with the girls of Forks.

"But your just so tall, honestly it hurts my neck looking up at you." I said aggressively, twisting my neck from side to side and grimacing to emphasise the pain.

"Imagine how I feel. I mean he is almost twice my height. I would say he is even taller than Emmett." Alice chimed in. Jacob glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before shooting an inquiring look at me.

It took me a couple of seconds to pick up on the meaning of the look but when I did I proceeded with the introductions. "Jacob Black meet Mary Alice Cullen my best friend and most annoying person I know. Ali meet Jacob Black, about who I know as much as you, which is what my dad told us yesterday." Alice and Jacob shook hands both chuckling silently at what I had said.

"Please call me Alice I hate Mary."

"Can't say I blame ya, and call me Jake. Jacob is just so..."

"Formal." I supplied.

"I suppose." Jake responded. "So tell me what have you heard about me?" He asked with a questioning glance between me and Alice.

"Well-" Alice began but was interrupted by the horn of her brother's car blaring. She turned and shot him a venomous look over her shoulder before turning back to us. "Look I better go otherwise he is just going to be pathetically sulky all night. It was nice meeting you Jake, I hope to see you again soon and Bella see you tomorrow." I gave her a quick hug and Jake waved at her as she started to open the passenger side door.

"Wait Alice, I have something for you." I said, suddenly remembering the note I had swiped off the desk in biology. I pulled it out of my bag and pressed it into her hand with a look which I hoped conveyed that Cullen wasn't to know she had it.

"What's this Bella?" She asked as she glanced down at the piece of paper lying on her open palm.

"Just read it when you get home, and phone me later." I said significantly and quietly.

"Oh I get it, yeah I'll phone you later." She said as she slipped the note into her jacket pocket and climbed into the seat. Alice only just managed to pull the door closed before Edward sped away from the kerb.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked from behind me.

"Between me and Alice nothing you need to know about." I responded turning to face him.

"Okay, well was he your boyfriend?" He asked, looking down at his feet.

"Who? Cullen?" I asked shocked at the way this conversation was headed. He just nodded instead of vocalising an answer. "Hell no, trust me never. Cullen is the school player, he has slept with almost every girl in my school." I explained. He raised his gaze to meet mine smiling lightly. "I don't have a boyfriend, what about you?" I queried. It wasn't that I wanted to know as such, it's just that I wanted to understand his embarrassment before.

"Erm...no I don't have a boyfriend." Jake answered laughing openly and heartily.

"Stop being pedantic, you know what I meant." I responded, slapping him on the arm. Jake laughed and rubbed his arm where I had hit him even though I was sure I hadn't actually hurt him. It took him a couple of minutes to calm down before he could form an answer.

"Yes I have a girlfriend, her name's Leah and she is in the year above me at school."

"Now that wasn't so hard to provide me with a straight answer was it? Oh and you may want to inform our father's that you have a girlfriend, I think they have been harbouring ideas of me and you getting together." I said leaving a shocked Jake behind me as I started to walk back towards my house. I didn't realise I was walking alone until I heard a bark of laughter come from behind me, followed by pounding footsteps as Jake ran to catch up with me.

"Seriously? How ridiculous we don't even know each other." He said through a smile which I caught out of the corner of my eye.

"I know right. I think Charlie might have given up the ghost but I would watch out for your dad. Anyway what's this I hear about you asking about me?" I asked laughing when I saw Jake's gaze slide from my face and become transfixed by something in the forest beyond my house.

"Ah now about that. See I don't really know anyone...and well I don't know. I never asked about you that much Bella, I swear I am not some creepy stalker."

"Just so long as I don't find you swinging from the tree into my room." I laughed at his nervous expression. "Chill Jake, I was just joking." We had just reached my porch and Jake reached out to open the front door for me to enter before him. As soon as he had shut the door he headed towards the living room, throwing my bag on the floor by the door I followed.

"Hey Bells" Charlie greeted me as he saw me walk through the door.

"Hey dad, Billy. Your home from work early?" I posited the statement as a question. Charlie never got home before six usually so seeing him here well it's just odd.

"Well it was a slow day, and there's a game on tonight so me and Billy are going to watch it."

"Isn't it always a slow day in Forks?" Jake piped up from his slumped position on the chair near the window.

"Jacob respect your elders, especially when they can arrest you for driving your poor, disabled father to and from the aforementioned town." Billy said shooting Jake a look which clearly worried him judging by the squirming coming from the seat.

"Are you saying Jake doesn't have a license?" Charlie asked.

"Well...you see Chief Swan...at school I kind of have no need to drive. So well-" Jake tried to answer but couldn't get the words out quick enough for Charlie apparently.

"You don't have a license?"

"Erm...no not technically. I am a good driver though, I am great in shop I can build a car from scratch and I did take a couple of lessons of driver's ed."

"How many is a couple?"

"Two, the teacher was a douche. He tried telling me that the way I was driving was wrong. Anyway one of my mates lets me drive his car from time to time, so you see safe driver." Jake said pointing at his chest and smiling proudly. His smile faltered when he saw the murderous look on Charlie's face. I chuckled and decided to leave before Charlie berated Jake, I turned and headed towards the kitchen to decide what I was going to cook for dinner.

_4 Hours Later_

Jake and Billy had only just left after having dinner with me and Charlie, before the start of some baseball game they wanted to watch. I was glad that they were gone not because I was fed up of them, I had spent almost all night talking to Jake about anything and everything. He told me more about his school, friends and Leah and I told him about Alice, Mike and the bet. His response to the whole idea of the bet was just to laugh as if he had found nothing funny before. I was glad they were gone because I had homework that needed doing and I was waiting on Alice to phone.

"Dad I'm going up to bed." I said to the top of his head from the living room doorway.

"Okay Bells, sleep well." He responded twisting his neck to an odd angle to look at me.

"I will, and please contort your neck back to it's original position otherwise you will end up in pain." I said chuckling as I walked out of the room. Picking up my bag from by the front door I walked slowly upstairs to my bedroom. I walked over to my desk and hung my bag over the back of my chair, deciding to jump in a quick shower before I started my homework.

Twenty minutes later and I had showered and blow dried my hair, throwing it up in a hair band to keep it out of my eyes whilst I was bent over my homework. I was just pulling my books out of my bag when I heard my phone vibrating on my desk, picking it up I answered it without looking at who was calling.

"Hey Alice." I said cheerfully, after all she was the only person I was expecting to phone me.

"Bella?" The voice on the end of the line posed it as a question. I knew who it was, but it couldn't be there was no way they could have gotten my number.

* * *

**I hope you all liked how I wrote Jake, although he is not my favourite character I want him to play a certain role in this story. I don't want him to get hurt though, I think he got enough hurt by way of the books lol.**

**So who is Bella's mysterious caller? The first person to guess correctly will get a visit from Edward or Jake (feel free to choose although I know what my choice would be). Not only that I may let you have a preview of the next chapter!!**


	15. Explanations

**A/N:** I feel like this is mostly a filler chapter, but there are details within the chapter which will pertain to later in the story. I want to thank everyone of my readers who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Although Edward was by far the most popular choice as to Bella's mysterious caller, after much consideration as to whether to do a rewrite and make it him I decided to keep it as my original idea. I hope you like who it is, and as previously stated, please bear in mind that there is a reason it is who it is!!

I would also like to thank **_cecye _**for the idea towards the end of the chapter. I thought it was good, and would be really fun to write so a big thank you. All I did was tweak it slightly!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything, except some posters and t-shirts, New Moon Tickets, the books and a copy of the DVD!!

* * *

**BPOV**

"How did you get my number?" I asked the voice.

"_Well Bella, I am your mother,"_ Renee stated simply down the phone. I let out an angry breath at her response.

"That doesn't explain how you got my number?"

"_I phoned Charlie, he gave it me,"_ Renee said, I heard her move the phone from one ear to the other. I was going to kill Charlie tomorrow, he knew I didn't want to talk to her. Who could blame me after that day.

It had been a week after we celebrated my ninth birthday, it was the best birthday of my life. Little did I know at the time that it would be the last one I celebrated with both my parents. Every birthday since then had been celebrated with just Charlie, I received a card every year from my mom. No phone call. No present. No contact.

I pulled my thoughts away from the avenue they were heading down, I didn't want or need to think about that time in my life again. Damn Renee for bringing up things I didn't want to think about!

"Did you call for a particular reason?" I queried, I really wanted to know so I could get off the phone.

"_Can't a mother phone her only daughter without having a reason?"_ She asked, if I didn't know better I would say she sounded hurt. This made me angry, what right did she have to feel hurt after what she did?

"A mother can, you can't. You haven't phoned me in nearly nine years Renee, so what do you want?" I spat out.

"_I wanted to apologise for everything, for leaving and for not being part of your life. I regret everything that happened Bella."_

"Clearly not enough, because you never bothered to stay in touch with me did you?"

"_I couldn't! I knew what I did hurt you and Charlie too much for that. Especially you as you were too young to understand. I didn't want to bring up the past if I didn't have to, I did it because I love you,"_ Renee said, sounding on the verge of tears.

"You cheated on dad with...with..." I began, fumbling for an appropriate word to describe him.

"_Phil,"_ my mom offered. This caused a reaction in me I don't think either of us expected.

"Do you think I care what his name is?! You left me and dad to run off with him. You never once looked back, not even when you filed for divorce you just sent the papers. You think I don't remember, I remember everything Renee!" I shouted down the phone, I could feel hot tears sliding down my cheeks which made me angrier. I hated that I cried when I was angry, but once it started I couldn't stop it.

"_Bella, please listen to me." _Renee pleaded with me.

"No mom you listen. I have a great life and great friends. I get good grades in school, I love to cook and I love reading. I don't think I could deal with the upheaval that letting you back into my life will bring." I said, sighing as I swiped my hand across my cheeks.

"_I understand Bella, I do. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever wanted somewhere to come and stay whenever, we are staying in Jacksonville."_

"What makes you think I would ever want to come and stay with you?" I asked completely shocked.

"_Its just an offer Bella. I want to get to know my daughter. I get that I shouldn't have cut you out of my life the way I did, but believe me when I say at the time I thought it was for the best."_

"What would have been best is for you to have not cheated and then left."

"_I know, believe me I know. It's just me and Charlie married so young, I did love him and always will I suppose. It's just that there came a time Bella when the love I felt just wasn't enough, it wasn't strong enough to keep me there," _Renee explained. I could hear from her tone of voice that she was begging me to understand.

"Mom," I whispered, testing the word I hadn't said for nine years. I heard Renee gasp when I said it and I wasn't sure if it was the word or the fact I was no longer shouting. "I understand hating Forks and wanting to get out. I just don't understand why you essentially abandoned me, why you never got in touch. Dad always said it was up to you, we had no way of getting in touch with you, but you knew all our contact information and never used it more than once a year." I finished with a sad sigh.

"_I'm sorry I hurt you. If I could change the past I would, I just want to be part of your life. I don't mind how big of a part but just a part." _I heard Renee sniff, confirming my suspicion that she was crying silently. Not wanting me to know.

"I don't know. Like I said before I don't know if I could deal with the upheaval having you in my life could bring. I don't want to hurt Charlie, and if I am being completely honest I don't think I could deal with getting hurt again."

"_Okay, I get it."_ Renee said sadly. I could almost picture her hanging her head, like she used to when she lived here.

"I would like to stay in touch Renee, but I won't be coming to stay. Not yet at least." I responded by way of a bargaining chip almost.

"_I would like that. I won't mess up Bella I promise you that," _she sounded suddenly more bright, hopeful. How I used to remember her voice in the weeks after she left.

"Okay, I have to go I'm expecting a phone call." I said into the phone wanting to escape.

"_Goodnight Bella,"_ she said, pausing and taking a deep breath. _"I love you Bella, I always did."_

"Night mom, and I suppose I love you too...in a way." I responded before hanging the phone up. I felt drained, both emotionally and physically, I didn't have time to dwell on that because seconds after I hung up my phone rang again.

"Hey Alice," I sighed into the receiver as I answered the call.

"_What's wrong Bella?"_ Alice asked from the opposite end.

"Nothing, my mom just phoned," I didn't even bother trying to deny that there was anything wrong. Alice knew me far too well, and sometimes I was sure she could see into the future.

"_Ah, well that explains why I couldn't get through for over half an hour. Are you okay?"_ Alice queried, sounding worried. She knew about my mom but I had sworn her to secrecy, no-one but me, Charlie and Alice knew the truth. Alice only knew because like I said she was too preceptive for her own good.

"Yeah fine. She wants to get to know me! Can you believe that after nine years?" I exclaimed down the phone, feeling my anger spike again.

"_Bella calm down! I can believe it because if she knew you she would be so proud. She has no idea what she missed out on, how did she get your number anyway?"_

"Charlie," I said simply.

"_Please don't hurt your dad Bells, I quite like him."_ Alice begged, although I knew she was smiling at the thought.

"I won't Ali promise. I quite like him myself." I said, relaxing into a smile of my own.

"_Good! Now this note you gave me earlier,"_ Alice said changing the subject. It took me a few seconds to cotton on to what she was talking about.

"What did you think?" I asked.

"_In my opinion he is definitely interested in you, although at the minute I know for a fact it's just to bed you. He even asked Jasper to help him."_ Alice stated matter of factly.

"What?! What did Jasper say? How do you know that?" I fired the questions quickly, jumping up in anger in response to finding out he had gotten Jasper involved in such a way.

"_Jasper said he would help, but what Edward doesn't know is that Jasper is working essentially with us. So whilst making it look like he is helping Edward bed you, he is in actual fact going to make Edward fall for you. That's what me and Jasper were discussing after school today."_

"Oh, I guess that's okay then." I responded slumping back into my chair.

"_Anyway, I think Edward is jealous of you going out with Mike. I don't think he has recognised it as jealousy yet, he just see's Mike as an obstacle at the minute and not a real threat."_

"So maybe we need someone who will pose a threat then. Someone who can genuinely give him a run for his money in the looks and personality department." I suggested, not that Edward had much of a personality. Unless literally charming the pants of girls counts as a personality.

"_I think your right Bella, how about we speak to Rose and Em tomorrow? See if they have any ideas on who we could involve."_

"Yeah, I have to disagree with one thing though Alice." I said, bracing myself for the explosion of badly suppressed anger I knew would come.

"What's that then?" I could hear the tension in her voice, and swallowed nervously before answering.

"I don't think Edward is jealous. After all it's not like we are even in the same league, maybe you are mistaken."

"I am not mistaken Bella. Edward told Jasper that he suggested the two of you go out is that true?" She asked, talking through her clenched teeth as if daring me to contradict her information.

"Erm...yes."

"_Well Jasper told me that Edward seemed annoyed, more than usual, that Mike had not only gotten there first but that you agreed. Edward tries hiding how he feels, but Jasper knows him better than he knows himself."_ I could almost hear her slowly unclenching her jaw as she explained this to me. One thing I couldn't miss however was how her voice softened everytime she said Jaspers name.

"I'll go with it Alice, although I don't believe it. Did you realise that your voice softens whenever you say Jaspers name?"

"_No, I thought I said it like I used to," _Alice said confused.

"Nope, definite softening happening there Ali!" I responded chuckling.

"_Jasper...Jasper...Jasper! Is that better Bella?" _Alice questioned, as she practiced saying it how she used to.

"Not really, not even close to normal. Don't worry your pretty little head about it Alice, it's nice to hear. Do you know what you are doing for your date yet?" I asked slightly hopeful.

"_No, all I know is that its going to be on Saturday, and I have to wear comfortable shoes."_

"Oh..." I sighed, there went all my hidden hopes.

"_What did you want to ask Bella?"_

"I was wondering if you and Jasper would want to come with me and Mike that's all." I said.

"_Well..."_ Alice said pondering her answer._ "I suppose I could ask him, and say it's just as friends not an official date. A way to remove the first date nerves if you will, it's not like we are being conventional anyway."_

"Alice, if you manage it you will be a life saver. I am not looking forward to an entire night alone in his company." I said, causing Alice to burst out laughing. After a minute or so I joined in as I realised the ridiculousness of my predicament.

"_I'll speak to him tomorrow Bella. I can't say I blame you not wanting to be alone with Mike, the way he keeps drooling over you it is kind of creepy,"_ Alice countered, causing us both to burst out laughing again. It took a while for us to calm down enough for either of us to string together a sentence.

"_Jake seems nice."_ Alice stated out of thin air, as she caught her breath.

"Yeah he is, we have loads in common. I can find myself easily being friends with him." I smiled as I thought about how easily the conversation had flowed between us.

"_Oh yeah, just friends or more than?"_

"Just friends Alice, he has a girlfriend at school. He asked if Edward was my boyfriend after you left earlier." I commented as if it was nothing.

"_Really?"_

"Yeah, I told him he wasn't obviously. I haven't said anything about the bet, but I think he would be game for helping."

"_I think it would be good if he did. Its not enough for Edward to see you with other guys at school, he needs to see you spending time with someone you really like."_ Alice said.

"That's what I was thinking. Plus because he has a girlfriend he won't get hurt, which I would hate to do. He wants to get to know you as well."

"_Really? That would be great, he seems like someone I could get along with. Once I get past the fact he is a giant anyway."_

"You will love him Ali, he is smart, funny and kind. He helped me make dinner and with the clean up after. I haven't talked so much about random subjects ever in my life." I gushed, I knew I sounded like a girl with a crush but I didn't care.

"_I think Bella has a crush!"_ Alice sang, picking up on my tone of voice.

"No I don't Alice. It's just nice to have a new friend who is...I don't know different to everyone else around me, new." I explained.

"_I feel hurt by that Bella!" _I pictured her in my head, pouting which caused me to chuckle silently.

"Alice, Jake will never replace you you know that."

"_I know, I'm just winding you up Bella. Anyway I had better go, Edward is taking us to school again tomorrow so be ready by eight."_ Alice said, hanging up before I had a chance to respond. I groaned loudly as I threw my cell down onto my desk. Charlie must have been walking past my room because the next thing I heard was a knock on my door and his voice coming through the wooden barrier.

"Is everything okay in there Bells?" He actually sounded anxious.

"Everything's fine dad, just Alice." I called back.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow," he had started walking away when I remembered the phone call from Renee. I was about to call out and ask him about it, but decided tonight was not the time to bring it up. I got out of my chair, walked over to my chest of drawers and grabbed a pair of baby pink silk pyjamas from my shopping trip. Padding to the bathroom I quickly changed and brushed my hair and teeth. Throwing my clothes in the hamper, I walked back to my room and clambered into my bed laying on my back staring at the ceiling I waited for sleep to overcome me.

It took me longer than normal to get to sleep, my thoughts were filled with a mixture of Renee, Jake, Mike and oddly Edward. I was angry at this last run of thoughts because it meant my mind was betraying me, wondering what it was about me which would cause Edward to get jealous. I would never admit it to anyone, I hated even admitting it to myself, but I actually like the idea that me plain old Isabella Swan was making _The_ Edward Cullen jealous! With that thought and a small smile on my lips I drifted into a strange dream.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I must admit that I definately prefer the end to the beginning, I love writing Alice because although I am definately more like Bella I once had a friend who was a bit like Alice in certain ways!!**

**There is a reason for Renee's 'appearance' at this point in time. She won't be playing a major part in so much as she probably won't actually appear in it, but she will play a part later on within Bella's life and the bet.**

**Who could possibly give Edward a run for his money in the looks and personality department, after all he is the most delicious man to ever walk the planet lmao! If you think back, or read back you may discover who, especially as Edward is already worried about this person. For people who may be worrying over the fact that Bella appears to be 'falling' for Jake, I want you to bear in mind a couple of things:**

**1. I promised Jake would NOT get hurt at all.**

**2. It is a Bella and Edward story.**

**3. It is quite obvious in the books that Bella cares about Jake in an almost unconventional way, and I want to try and portray that without her actually falling in love with him. Jake will only be the best friend, nothing more, he will help Bella with Edward and may even assist Edward in someway in the future. We all love a bit of Edward and Jake love (not that kind, the brotherly kind).**

**This is now officially the longest note I have written at the end of a chapter, but I have one last thing to write before I end this. In less than 24hrs I shall be watching New Moon and loving it lmao!! I can't wait, my mum has told me I am like a child at christmas. Everytime I have phoned her and we start talking about New Moon, she has to tell me to calm down, apparently I get rather high pitched and only dogs can hear me talking.**

**Anyhow...I am now bouncing, screeching and generally doing a bad excited Alice impression, so I am going to leave it there. The next chapter shall be up on Saturday or Sunday, I'm not too sure. I won't give away anything on the movie just in case anyone hasn't seen it by then.**

**Ciao for now**


	16. Moose Talk

**A/N: **I know this took longer to get out than I said, but I wasn't happy with it until this morning. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! We hve more Edward and a bit of Rosalie in this chapter, and I must admit Rosalie is fast becoming my favourite charcter to write lol!!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still no ownage :(

* * *

**EPOV**

I had spent nearly all of last night confined to my bedroom trying to come up with a way to seduce Bella, which let me tell you is harder than you would think. Taking into account what Jasper had mentioned about Bella not liking players I was at a complete loss. I didn't know how to change and if I am being completely honest with myself I don't want to change.

With girls like Lauren, Jessica and Tanya I know how to act and what to say to get them into bed. Usually all it took was a look, a smile or a compliment, I had a feeling that my usual tactics wouldn't work. Bella had told me that if I wanted to go out with her I would have to figure out how on my own. What does that mean? I just don't know what to do, it's confusing and I hate Swan for making me feel so lost in what is definitely my area of expertise.

"Alice come on we have to go!" I shouted up the stairs. I was not in the best of moods anyway, I had hardly slept thanks to Swan and Alice was running late making my mood that much worse.

"One second, jeez! I just have to grab my bag," Alice shouted back before dancing down the stairs with a big smile.

"What's wrong with you?" I queried.

"Nothing, can't a girl be happy? What's got your boxers in a twist today?"

"Nothing!" I shot at Alice as she walked right past me towards the front door. Stopping to pull it open, she glanced at me over her shoulder and just raised an eyebrow, shook her head and headed outside to my Volvo.

Ten minutes later and we were pulling up outside Swan's house again, I wasn't pleased about having to take her to school again especially as all I wanted to do was speak to Jasper so he could find out what I needed to know.

"Hey Alice, Edward." Bella greeted as she climbed into the vacant front seat.

"Morning Sunshine. How come your so happy?" Alice asked, giggling slightly. Bella just looked back at Alice and smiled, I was really beginning to get the feeling that everyone around me knew something I didn't and I didn't like it.

"Morning Isabella." I returned the greeting, flashing my patented crooked smile at her. I saw her take a quick breath as I did so and chuckled silently as I realised that Bella might not be so hard to get after all. I was pulling out of her drive and heading towards the school before she spoke again.

"Please call me Bella. Especially if you are going to try and get a date with me," she said as she turned in her seat to talk to Alice better.

"What's this? Edward I don't want you to date my best friend, you'll only drive her away from me, and then I will have to kill you," Alice said completely serious.

"Don't worry Ali, I haven't made it easy for him, have I Edward?" Bella said turning her eyes on me. I looked quickly at her, and smiled nodding.

"Nope, apparently I have to figure out what to do to get Bella to agree to go on a date with me." I replied, watching Alice's mouth lift into a massive smile as she looked at her friend.

"Good on you Bella, I am impressed." Alice gushed, smacking Bella on her arm. I recoiled slightly inside at the sound it caused, not liking that it could possibly leave a bruise. _Woah hold on a second, what was that?!_ I coughed slightly to clear my thoughts, as I pulled my car into the school parking lot and headed towards my usual spot. Luckily Jasper wasn't here yet, so I might be able to get rid of Alice and more importantly Bella before I speak to him.

I climbed out of the car and walked around to open the door for Bella, a feat which was actually managed today mostly due to the fact that Alice was chewing her ear off about something. I stood holding the door and coughed to let them know it was open. They both turned to me at the sound, Bella smiled at me as she climbed out.

"Thank you Edward," she said, moving away from where I was to wait for Alice to climb out the car.

"It's alright Bella." I replied, smiling at her. Alice slapped me on the arm as she got out the car, letting me know I could close the door. I was looking around for Jasper when I saw his car pull into the parking lot, closely followed by Rosalie's. Emmett's car had yet to be fixed, I had forgotten to phone the mechanic yesterday, resulting in some rather abusive language from his mouth last night.

"Bella, come on we need to go." Alice said, dancing over to Bella and dragging her off to where Rosalie had parked her car. I watched the pair go, noticing for the first time what Bella was wearing and how accentuated her figure. She may only be a conquest, but I am only human and well even I can admit that she is alluring, even if I can't explain exactly why I found her to be.

"You do know its rude to stare don't you?" Jasper's calm voice came from behind me, causing me to turn in surprise.

"I wasn't staring, just appreciating the view," I said, smiling. Jasper just shook his head in acknowledgement of my statement. I punched him lightly on the arm and headed off towards the school chuckling to myself.

"If I didn't know better my friend I would have to say you have yourself a little crush on Miss Swan," Jasper said from behind me, causing me to stop abruptly and turn to face him. He had hit on something of a raw nerve, I was starting to wonder myself and I didn't need him vocalising my own fears.

"Look Whitlock, I don't have a crush on Swan, I have to inspect the merchandise before I invest. Speaking of I need your help with some information pertaining to her."

"What information would that be then?" Jasper asked, starting to walk towards the school again.

"The most important, I want to know what kind of men she likes," I answered throwing him a smirk.

"How will that help you get Bella?"

"Okay first I don't want Bella, I want to bed Bella major difference. Second if I know what kind of men she likes then that's the kind of man I can pretend to be. Then wham, bam, thank you ma'am, Bella's in my bed!" I explained my idea to Jasper. I turned to look at him expecting a congratulatory look but instead I was greeted with one of incredulous surprise. "What?"

"Wham, bam, thank you ma'am, where in hell did you come up with that one?"

"How should I know, heard it somewhere I suppose," I shrugged. "Look will you help me?"

"I said yesterday I would didn't I? I need to speak to Alice later anyway so I'll ask her some questions then." Jasper said, walking off towards his first lesson.

"Don't be obvious!" I shouted to him before heading in the other direction towards my first lesson.

**RPOV**

My morning had been uneventful to the point where I was actually bored, nothing had happened at all, Emmett hadn't done anything. Usually by now he has made a fool out of himself or some poor freshman all in the name of fun of course no-one was ever hurt, well never seriously or on purpose. So it was with a huge sigh of relief that I walked out of my fourth period lesson and headed towards the cafeteria, I was looking forward to finding out what Alice and Bella wanted to talk to me and Emmett about.

I walked through the cafeteria doors and scanned around for a sign of them, but I couldn't see them anywhere. I decided to just go and sit at an empty table, making sure it was away from any possible place Edward and his group will sit. A couple of minutes after I had sat myself down facing the door, I saw my boyfriend walk in accompanied by my cousin laughing about something. They caught me looking and waved, indicating that they were going to join the queue to get something to eat. I knew Emmett would get me something, he always did it was one of the many reasons I loved him.

To most people me and Emmett were not the most obvious couple, at first glance we were complete opposites. Even I had thought that when we first met, my opinion soon changed however when I realised how sweet, funny and intelligent he actually was. The intelligent thing was what surprised me the most because he always comes across as your average jock for lack of a better comparison. He counterbalances my own insecurities to the point where I no longer know what it was I used to be so worried about. Thinking back over the last two years I could hardly remember a time when I had been upset, that's the thing that really drew me to Emmett he always made me feel so ridiculously happy.

The sound of chairs scrapping across the floor caused me to jerk out of my reverie, looking up and expecting to see Emmett I was surprised to see Alice and Bella smiling at me.

"Hey Rose," Bella greeted as she sat down.

"Hey Bella, Alice so what did you want to talk to us about?" I asked, I had spent my boring morning thinking of possibilities and come up empty. Then again that was nothing new Alice was always a hard one to get a read on.

"Erm, lets wait for Em. Where is he anyway?"

"He's on his way over now with Jazz," I stated glancing at Bella and laughing at Alice who was currently both straining her neck to look but trying to look like she wasn't. As the pair got closer to our table, Alice got lower and lower in her seat which coincided with a rise in mine and Bella's laughter.

"What are you girls laughing and why is my little sister looking like she wants the world to swallow her whole?" Emmett asked, causing me and Bella to laugh even harder. Alice just sat there shooting us evil looks, hoping we wouldn't notice that she had turned a delicate shade of red. It took a while for one of us to calm down enough to explain, Emmett was already halfway through his tray of food having removed the salad and apple he brought for me.

"Well...me and Rose were laughing...because Alice was trying to look at you pair...without looking like she was...it was so funny!" Bella explained through intermittent laughs, stabbing a fork into her own salad. I had no idea where that had come from as her and Alice hadn't been to the counter.

"Some best friend you are Bella!" Alice spat at her friend, giving her a glowering look which lasted for about ten seconds before she broke out into a smile as the idea of how ridiculous she must have looked finally hit home. It was at that point she realised Jasper was sat next to her, how she hadn't noticed before I didn't know he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since he sat down.

"Anyway, Alice you wanted to talk to us?" I said waving a hand between the pair, effectively breaking their silent staring contest.

"Huh? Oh yeah, me and Bella were talking last night and she is going out with Mike on Friday."

"Newton?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bella questioned, she looked at me and Emmett to see if we had any idea but we just shrugged at the same time.

"It's just I didn't think Edward was serious when he told me that yesterday."

"Speaking of, how come you aren't sat with him? Not that I am complaining about you gracing us with your presence or anything." I chimed in, I mean come on I live with the boy, school is where I usually escape him. Don't get me wrong I love Jasper, he is like my brother not my cousin but there is such a thing as spending too much time together.

"That's my fault Rosie. We were in shop together before lunch and I told him that Alice wanted to talk to us, and he asked if he could join us." Emmett answered, throwing his right arm around my shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze.

"You know you love spending time with me Rosie, I am your best friend!" Jasper said, half mockingly and half seriously. He was right, he is my best friend mostly because almost all my other friends feel somewhat intimidated by me.

"Shut it Jazz! So Ali what did you want to talk to us about?" I repeated my earlier question, hoping for a more adequate response than the previous one.

"Right, well Bella's going out with Mike on Friday but for the plan to work we need at least one more person for her to appear to date. I'm thinking someone who is a bit more competition for Edward though."

"You have point there, between Edward and Newton well Newton is never going to win that contest." Emmett joked, resulting in me smacking his arm. "Ow Rosie, what was that for?"

"For being a moose," I smiled, causing him to stop pouting and chuckle quietly.

"I may be a moose my dear, but I am a moose you love."

"So sad, and so true." I said feigning pain at the thought. Everyone around the table erupted in laughter, except Emmett who looked slightly hurt. "Em you know I'm joking, I am glad to have you in my life."

"Now that's all I wanted to hear!" He exclaimed happily.

"Anyway does anyone have any idea's on who we could get involved?" Bella asked, bringing our attention back to the matter at hand.

"Well, I have one idea," Jasper said thoughtfully.

"Who?" I asked. In response Jasper let his gaze drift to his usual group and settle on one person who was not so subtly staring at our table. I followed his line of sight and smiled at the person he picked out, who quickly returned his gaze to his own table. "Jazz you are a genius!" I exclaimed, he was perfect.

* * *

Okay first things first NEW MOON IS OFFICIALLY THE BEST MOVIE OF 2009!!!!

Right, now I make no promises on when the next chapter will be out, as things are going to be quite busy for me for academic reasons and personal ones.

I will let you know that half of the next chapter is already written, I will complete it when possible and post it as soon as. It will hoppefully be within the next 2 weeks or so. I will even try and add a surprise into it, for a very patient wait!!


	17. Kiss and Tell

**So here is the next chapter, sorry it took me so long to get up!!**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own them but it is Christmas in 3 days and I asked for Edward XD

* * *

**APOV**

"Tyler Crowley?" Emmett asked, noticing who Jasper was looking at.

"Why not, he is always with Edward, I know for a fact that he likes Bella. Plus Edward will perceive him as a threat, because of who he is," Jasper said with a smile.

"He is good looking which will really bug Edward. I mean compared to Mike, Tyler is gorgeous." Rosalie commented with a smile to match Jasper's. I glanced over at the table, watching Tyler for a few seconds, before turning back to meet Bella's gaze and share what I knew were identical cunning smiles.

"It will be great if we can convince him to ask Bella out, but please tell me how we get that to happen? He has never even spoken to her before even though he is in our year," I said pointing out the one flaw with the plan of having Tyler ask Bella out.

"I can help with that. I can be quite persuasive when I have to be," Jasper retaliated throwing me a thoroughly charming smile, that would work with me.

"Okay, if you can get him to do it then I'll go with it." I said, stunned by the force of Jasper's smile.

"Don't I get a say?" Bella piped up, looking put out that she hadn't had her say.

"No!" We all said at the same time.

"Okay, well what if I say that I won't go out with Tyler?"

"But you will Bella, remember if you don't win the bet more shopping with yours truly," I squealed excitedly. Bella groaned, I wasn't sure if it was the idea of having no say or the idea of more shopping with me. I was slightly put out by that, but before I could say anything Rosalie spoke up.

"Look Bella, I know this must be horrible for you, not having control over your own life-"

"You have no idea," she muttered in response. Rosalie chuckled, as we looked at her wondering what she would say next.

"But think about it this way, if you win you won't have to go shopping with Alice for a long time," she finished with a bright smile. Bella did a double take, as shocked as I was at what Rosalie had said. Slowly what had been said sunk in and she smiled just as brightly, causing me to pout. Surely shopping with me wasn't that bad?

"Don't pout Alice. So Tyler Crowley?" Bella posited the statement as a rhetorical question. What surprised me the most was the suddenly obvious enthusiasm which had been severely lacking in the girl since the beginning of this bet.

I chanced another quick glance over at the table where Tyler was currently paying more attention than necessary to his lunch and Edward was looking, well confused. I smiled slightly at the sight, turning back to the group at my own table hoping for any insight. Bella just shot me a quizzical look and the others just all looked mildly amused about something. I shook my head and turned to my chicken salad sandwich, opening the packet and taking a bite. The five of us ate in companionable silence before Bella asked a question which had occurred to me earlier.

"Jasper...how do you know Tyler likes me?" Jasper looked up at Bella, swallowed the bite of pizza he had just taken before he answered.

"Oh he announced it yesterday during lunch," he said completely deadpan as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Emmett chocked on the mouthful of lemonade he had just swallowed at this information. I looked at him worriedly as he collected himself, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Seriously?"

"Yep completely out the blue. He said and I quote _'don't you all think Swan is hot now?'_!"

"Jazz that's hardly an admission of the fact he likes Bella. No offence," Rosalie said smiling at Bella.

"None taken I agree. Don't you Alice?"

"Yeah totally. That's just him saying she's hot, which let's face it is so totally true now!" I exclaimed waving a hand at the improved Bella.

"Hey now that I take offence to!" Bella responded, anger tainting her usually soft tones.

"You know what I meant Bells," I threw back accompanied by my best puppy dog face knowing she couldn't be angry at me if I did. Let's face it no one can resist a puppy dog face. I watched as the anger dissipated even as she tried to hold on to it.

"Aww Ali no fair you know I can't resist the face. Jasper I warn you, you had better look out or that face otherwise before you know it she will have you handing over the keys to your oh so precious car, or meeting her at the end of a very long aisle." Bella smirked. I watched as Jasper's jaw dropped at the thought, I wasn't sure which one affected him most but his reaction caused the rest of us to burst out laughing.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand. Tyler asking if anyone thinks Bella is hot is as good as him saying he likes her." Jasper explained steering the conversation back to Tyler.

"How do you work that one out dear cousin?" Rosalie queried, taking a bite out of her apple.

"Okay how's this...he asked about Bella after what two, three days?" Jasper asked. We all nodded in agreement waiting for him to continue, so I was not the only one shocked when my brother spoke instead.

"I don't know Tyler as well as Jasper, but obviously better than you ladies." Well he definitely had me there, Tyler may have been in the same year as me and Bella but we didn't run in the same social circles. We never came into contact with him apart from the few lessons we had together. "Anyway I happen to know he is very...well lets just say picky about who he dates. I am aware of only one person he has ever admitted to finding hot. Not that he ever stood a chance."

"Who was that?" Me, Rosalie and Bella all asked at the same time. In lieu of a vocal answer Jasper and Emmett just looked pointedly at Rosalie, who gasped.

"Seriously?" Rosalie mimicked Emmett's earlier response. She put on a show of craning her neck to try and get a better look at Tyler, acting as if she was interested. Emmett coughed loudly drawing Rosalie's suddenly innocent gaze and causing the rest of us to burst out laughing for what must have been the tenth time this lunch period.

"Don't worry Em, you know I only have eyes for you." Rosalie stated sweetly placing a feather light kiss on his lips in apology. Bella was the only person to turn away slightly under the pretext of checking the time. Apparently Jasper was in the _seen more than I ever wanted_ category with me. It was nice to know they could actually share a chaste kiss.

"Guys we had better get going don't want to be late," Bella said. She stood gathering her bag and tray before leaving for her biology lesson.

"Yeah, I had better go as well don't want to get into trouble for being late again. Come on Em," Rosalie said standing and dragging Emmett along. Not that he put up much of a fight. I suddenly became very aware that I was alone with Jasper. It didn't matter that I had been comfortable around him for the past hour, I wasn't alone then now I could feel myself becoming nervous again.

"I...I suppose I...I'm going to go as well." I stumbled over the stupidly simple sentence, dropping my bag as I stood. This was going from bad to worse, why couldn't I just not make a fool of myself when I was alone with him. I was just bending to pick up the fallen items when I felt Jasper's hand on my arm stopping me.

"Allow me," he whispered as I straightened out. It was as though he was afraid of being overheard, as he bent over it gave me time to try and get myself back to the confident Alice I usually am. He placed my fallen phone, iPod and lip gloss into my bag before standing upright. "Now are you sure you can handle this or do you want me to carry it to your class for you?" He asked holding my bag slightly out of my reach, wearing a cheeky and extremely sexy smile.

"As amazing as I am sure you would look carrying my bag, I can carry it myself. Plus I don't want you to be late for your class." I responded smiling at the thought of him walking through the school hallways with a bright pink bag. He handed the bag to me, I took it with a brief smile thrown at him and turned to walk away.

"Alice?" I heard him call behind me. Turning around to look at him, I saw him shuffling his feet nervously. "Could I walk you to class? I have free period next anyway."

I was stunned and took a second to form an answer. "Sure," brilliant Alice, everything you could have said and you say sure! I was unable to stop myself smiling as we walked out of the cafeteria side by side. I was very aware of him next to me, but it shocked me when he spoke.

"Are you looking forward to Saturday?" I heard his voice shake slightly even as he tried to cover it.

"Actually I needed to talk to you about that," I stated in answer. I felt more than saw his posture slump.

"Oh" there was a sudden sadness in his voice I never wanted to hear again. It tore at my heart and I knew he had nothing to be worried about.

"You misunderstand me," I started to explain. Coming to a dead stop in the middle of the hallway I grabbed hold of his hand. I was shocked by my boldness and seeing the look of incomprehension on Jasper's face I quickly relinquished my tenuous hold. "What I meant to say was yes I am looking forward to Saturday but I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Jasper said nodding his head.

"Well Bella has a date on Friday with Mike and well she kind of asked if we could double date." I said all in one breath hoping he would agree.

"So our first date would be Friday not Saturday?" He asked as he turned to start making his way down the corridor again.

"No...not officially anyway," I answered from behind him. When he realised I wasn't next to him he turned back and took my hand in his and began walking again, this time with me beside him.

"I'm confused Alice. We would go out on Friday but it wouldn't be a date?"

"Exactly! First dates are notoriously difficult. They are awkward, so when Bella suggested it I figured two birds one stone. One: Bella doesn't have to be alone with Lecherous Newton; Two: we get over any awkwardness." I explained, trying desperately to keep my mind off how my small hand felt wrapped in his much larger one. I heard him chuckling quietly and turned slightly, shooting him a look which asked what he thought was so funny.

"'Lecherous Newton' that Alice is classic!" He said before letting out a loud laugh which had the dual effect of causing half the people in the hallway to look at us as if we were mental, and me to join in with the laughter.

"So do you agree?" I asked nervously after we had calmed down.

"Of course. How could I not, what is conventional about us?" Jasper responded smirking down at me. Before I knew what I was doing I had reached up and given him a brief, chaste kiss on his lips. As I dropped back to my usual height I saw that he had a clear deer in the headlights look plastered on his face.

"Erm...we are at your class," he stated simply. I hadn't noticed we were there and didn't query how he knew my schedule. I just nodded mutely kicking myself for my actions. I had just started walking towards the door when I heard Jasper say my name, turning back I cocked an eyebrow.

"I was wondering..." he trailed off running a hand through his blond hair.

"Yeah?"

"What does Bella like in a man?" I was shocked to here him spit out the question as though he hated to even ask it.

"Edward?" I retaliated.

"Yeah, for his stupid plan to get Bella into bed. Your plan had better work before his does Alice, otherwise you may find yourself down a brother. I can't believe he has got me asking this."

"Ye of little faith Jasper, just trust in my amazingness this plan cannot fail. I know why you had to ask, you have to keep playing both sides we need to know what he is thinking. Right now Bella...Bella...Bella," I said tapping a finger on my lips as I ran through every conversation me and Bella had ever had about men. "Alright as clichéd as this is going to sound Bella likes: smart, funny, caring, charming men." I said counting the attributes on my hand, sure I had missed one.

"I'll pass that on, oh and you might want to ask ask Rose for a lift home unless you fancy hanging around after school." Jasper said, he must have taken notice of the confused look I was currently sporting because he smiled before clarifying, "baseball practice." With that Jasper turned to leave, I watched as he started to walk away before spinning back around. He walked quickly back to me and kissed me as briefly as I had kissed him earlier, leaving me just as stunned it took me a moment to gather my thoughts. I don't know whether it was the kiss or the look of satisfaction currently plastered in Jasper's face that caused me to remember the quality I was missing from the list.

"Arrogance," I whispered.

"Sorry?" Jasper asked looking confused. I coughed trying to calm my racing heart before speaking again.

"Bella, she likes men with a small amount of arrogance. Don't ask me why I have never understood."

"Now that could prove to be the sticking point in Edward's plan right there-" it was at that point the bell decided to ring cutting off the rest of Jasper's reply. I turned to follow the throng of students which had just appeared trying to get into the classroom when I heard Jasper say, "what made you remember that?"

"Your kiss!" I stated smiling coyly over my shoulder at him. I left him stood in the hallway stunned as I made my way into the class and to my seat, still smiling at the look on his face. Sitting down I pulled everything I would need out of my bag putting it on the table, whipping my cell out of my bag as I put it on the floor. I had people to text, information which needed to be gathered and imparted upon relevant parties. Opening a new message I selected Bella's name from my phone book and typed a message without looking at the screen. I had mastered this because it gave the appearance that I was actually paying attention to the teacher, in this case it wasn't really pivotal after all who cares about geography?

* * *

**BPOV**

I had thankfully managed to arrive at my biology lesson before both Edward and Mike, affording me the opportunity to use the ten minutes I had before the start of the lesson to steel myself against their arrivals. Up until this lesson I had managed to avoid Mike all day, we only had biology and gym together. I was hoping he wouldn't come over and speak to me, I didn't want to speak to him until I knew if Alice had managed to convince Jasper to join us on Friday.

Edward was a different story though, either I was going insane with this bet which I doubt or he had found out my entire schedule. Everytime I came out of a class or turned around the corner in a hallway he was there. If I didn't know better I would say by the way he watched me that he was studying me for some unknown reason and it was bugging me almost as much as Mike would during gym later.

Edward arrived before Mike, slamming his books down on the desk before sitting silently next to me. After a minute or so I felt his gaze on me and turned to tell him to stop, as I turned I saw his gaze move from me to look at something over my shoulder. Watching as what I could only call a calm expression clouded over, I span around and saw Mike walking over to me with a big smile and an overenthusiastic wave. It wasn't until he reached the desk next to mine that he realised Edward was glaring at him, and decided for the best to veer off to his own seat next to Eric. Smiling at me as he passed and quickly shooting Edward a look of pure loathing.

I turned to face the board tapping my pen absent-mindedly on the desk. Suddenly I felt a hand cover my own stalling my movement, I glared at the hand before moving my indignant stare up to the face of the owner.

"What?" I snapped at him, pulling my hand away from his cool touch. I flexed my hand under the table trying to ignore the slight tingling sensation I felt, putting it down to pins and needles. Pathetic and impossible I know but the only other option was one I was never going to even entertain.

"You were bugging me," he explained lifting one shoulder.

"Whatever you have been bugging me all day so let's call it even." I smiled inwardly at the look on Edward's face as it dawned on him that I had noticed his sudden appearance everywhere.

"Still intent on going out with _Newton_?" He asked, spitting the name out as if it was poisonous.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't scare him off as well. Why do you want to know anyway, jealous?" I shot back at him quoting him from Friday.

"Of Newton no way! I mean come on Bella there is absolutely no competition and the sooner you acknowledge it and agree to a date with me the better your life will be. Trust me!" Edward answered waving a hand to indicate himself, throwing in a wink for good measure. I admit he is good looking but come on where does the boy get off thinking he is gods gift, I am going to make him realise he isn't.

"You know...that much arrogance isn't..." I began to respond before being interrupted by my cell vibrating. Leaning back slightly to pull it out of my pocket I noticed that the rest of the class had arrived, weird I don't remember hearing the bell. Looking down at the screen I saw I had a message from Alice, I clicked it open and read smiling at what she had said.

_J agrd 2 Fri, we kissd :D E has bin askin bwt wot u lke in men! Xxx_

Looking up from my cell I saw that Mr Banner had turned up and was in the process of starting the lesson, so I thumbed a quick reply to Alice: _Grt, I lve J!! Wnt 2 no evryfin, E currntly annoyin me gd keepin M away tho lmfao!! Xxx_

I placed my cell on my lap after ensuring that the message had been sent. I was just reaching to open my book to the page Mr Banner had assigned when I noticed that it was already lying open with a note folded up on it. Grabbing the note I opened it surreptitiously on my page hoping to not get caught.

_**What were you saying before the interruption?**_ Written in Edward's hand. I picked up my pen and scrawled a quick reply.

_I was going to sat that the amount of arrogance you show isn't an attractive feature!! Oh and leave my stuff alone. _I slid the note back across to him when Mr Banner turned to face the board. I felt my cell vibrate at the same time that Edward pushed the note back in front of me. Looking down I decided to read his written response before Alice's text.

_**I beg to differ on the attractiveness of arrogance ;D**_

I had to snort at that before penning my response, _yeah well you would! Now can you leave me alone we should be listening._ I gave him the piece of paper back and opened the message from Alice.

_Expln l8r, ignre E!! R givn us ride hme, E 4gt bball prac xx _

I sent back an affirmative reply, shaking my head at the fact Edward had nearly left me and his sister stranded at school whilst he had practice, he is so infuriating sometimes. I mean how hard would it have been for him to let us know this morning. I saw the piece of paper bearing mine and Edward's handwriting slide in front of my notebook again, grabbing it quickly before anyone saw it I opened it and read the message.

_**You don't want to talk to me but your happy to pay no attention whilst texting someone? Who was it anyway anyone I know?**_

His assumption that I would even divulge that information infuriated me no end, I hastily scribbled my reply. _The message was important plus this is stuff from last year I know it all. What makes you think my correspondences are any of your business. Now please just leave me alone and pay attention I am sure you need to._ I thrust it back at him and turned to glance over at the board, copying down what Mr Banner had written there unenthusiastically I hadn't been lying when I said I knew it.

He must have gotten the hint because for the rest of the lesson I didn't receive another note. From the glance I chanced during the lesson he seemed annoyed, part of me a big part was glad he had been annoying me for far too long. _But don't you feel a little bit bad you did imply he was stupid,_ an annoying little voice said in the back of my mind. I willed that voice to shut up, if it continued it could become an issue then again I did have control over it and a small part of me did feel a tiny bit bad.

As soon as the bell rang indicating the end of biology, Cullen all but ran out of the room literally it was like one minute he was beside me the next he was opening the door. I packed my stuff up, slung my bag over my shoulder and headed for the door and another gym class with Mike, Lauren and Jessica. Speaking of the twosome they had been oddly quiet recently. Once I had cleared the threshold, Mike waltzed up to me walking on my right side he reached for my hand which I abruptly moved out of his reach.

"Bella come on, eventually you are going to have to acknowledge me in school. I mean we are dating aren't we?" He said, reaching again for my hand which suddenly found itself in pocket.

"No Mike we aren't. We haven't even been out yet, I wanted to talk to you about that anyway."

"You agreed to come out Bella, you can't back out on me now." I was beginning to doubt my sanity in agreeing to this date, he was like a child.

"I'm not I was just wondering if we could make it a double date?" I asked, looking at him from under my lashes. Probably not my best idea whilst walking as I didn't see the patch of water on the floor and proceeded to go for an impromptu flying lesson. I saw Mike make a move to try and catch me but he wasn't fast enough and I landed hard on my ass. I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks as people around me started to laugh at my misfortune, I was just beginning to right myself when a hand was placed in front of my face. Reaching out for it I looked up into the eyes of the owner and smiled slightly.

"Thanks," I said looking into the dark brown, almost black eyes.

"Not a problem Isabella, I'm Tyler." He said smiling as I moved away from the water.

"It's Bella and I know who you are Cullen and Jasper's friend."

"Yeah, don't judge me by the company I keep. I wanted to actually speak to you do you have a minute?" Tyler asked, fiddling with the zip on his jacket.

"Not right now, I have to get to gym. Where's Mike anyway?" I asked looking around to see if I could see him.

"Newton? Dunno he walked off as I was helping you up." Tyler explained confused. Just my luck, now we have to have the conversation in gym great.

"Well thank you again Tyler I have to go though," I said with an exaggerated sigh. Up close I now understood why Jasper had suggested him, Tyler was good looking it would definitely bug Edward if I went out with him. He had short dark hair, big brown/black eyes, his nose slightly off centre as if it had been broken did nothing to detract from his looks.

"Okay, well look out for puddles. I hope to speak to you soon Bella." I walked off, as I reached the corner I turned around and saw him rooted to the spot watching me I waved and continued off to gym.

Arriving just as all the other girls had finished getting changed, I quickly pulled on my gym uniform and walked as fast as my clumsy feet would allow me. Walking into the gym I searched for Mike, spotting him sat sullenly on the first bleacher I made my way over to him.

"Hey," I said taking the seat next to him.

"So did Tyler ask you out?" He spat out, not meeting my gaze.

"Err no he just helped me up is all. Where did you run off too I wanted to talk to you?"

"Went and told someone about the water and came here," he responded finally meeting my gaze. "So he really didn't ask you out?" He queried, I saw the hope reflecting out of his eyes. I shook my head and saw his whole demeanour change as he became suddenly more optimistic. We sat quietly whilst it was explained to us what we would be doing today, after ten minutes we had to split into partners and practice dribbling and ball control.

"Did you think about the double date idea?" I asked as we moved to a part of the gym where we wouldn't be overheard.

"Who were you thinking?" Mike shot back, as he passed the ball to me. I held it and looked from him to the ball as if he was mental, realising what I was getting at he took the ball from me and proceeded to run circles around me literally not once losing control.

"Alice and Jasper, they have an official first date on Saturday but they are both nervous and I thought it would help." I explained, only lying slightly.

"Well I suppose, but won't it make it more awkward for them and us?" He said stopping in front of me I noticed he looked confused, I smiled inwardly at how his features became distorted making him look unattractive. I mean Mike is never going to win any awards in the looks department, he is more cute than handsome with his baby face and blond spiked hair.

"No, I mean we have been friends for ages so it was never going to be awkward for us. It is almost like a natural progression," I began to explain taking note of the smile which has currently stretched across his face. "Alice and Jasper haven't really spoken until very recently. Anyway they are worried they will have noting to talk about. I figured that if they double with us then at least they will have someone else to talk to if the date proves to be a bust, that and they get past all the first date nonsense." I concluded, lying really wasn't my strong suit but Mike was moving again so I knew he wouldn't notice.

"Alright then, one car or two?" He asked without stopping dribbling, I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm not sure, I'll speak to Alice later and find out. Thank you Mike I really appreciate this and I know Ali and Jasper will as well." I breathed, my lacking excitement at the prospect of a date with Mike had just peaked. The rest of the gym class passed without incident, nothing from the twosome which was beginning to worry me that usually meant they were planning something major. I kind of hoped they didn't get anyone else involved, I had yet to hear anything from Tanya regarding the fact that Edward had started taking notice of my presence. Then again perhaps she didn't see me as a rival after all its not like I was going on a date or anything with him. Yet!

I showered quickly after gym, and changed back into my clothes before walking out to meet Alice. I was looking around for Rosalie's car when she appeared as if from nowhere at my side with Alice in tow.

"Okay girls, so what are we doing this afternoon?" Rosalie asked as she walked off towards her car.

"Homework..." I suggested, knowing it would go down like a lead balloon. Rosalie shot me an indignant look over her shoulder, accompanied by a smile. Alice just smacked my arm from her position beside me.

"Nope, I have a better idea," the pixie said.

"What?" Me and Rosalie asked together. Alice refused to answer until we were at a red Mercedes I took to be Rosalie's car, it was so perfect for her with the cream leather interior. I know I am not mechanically inclined but even I recognise some of the badges.

"Sleepover at mine!"

"Okay but won't your mom and dad mind it is a school night?" I knew they wouldn't Dr and Mrs Cullen were good like that.

"You know they won't Bella, we just have to stop by yours and Rose's to get your stuff. Plus this will give Edward a chance to see you away from your school persona and he will fall for you even more than he already clearly has." Alice said in response as she climbed in to the back seat making sure not to scuff the leather.

"Alice..." I warned. I didn't like the look on her face, I had a bad feeling about tonight but knew I had no way out of it. "Please just don't go forcing us together, that's not how it has to work and you know it."

"Would I do such a thing?" Alice said, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Yes!!" Me and Rosalie exclaimed together resulting in all three of us bursting out laughing as we drove towards the entrance.

"Erm we forgot Em," I said as we drove out, which caused us all to start laughing again as Alice pulled out her cell to text him and explain.

* * *

I hope it was worth the wait, and no cliff hanger this time yay!! I am hoping to get another chapter up tomorrow or Thursday, as an extra special Christmas gift to you all.

The next two chapters are ones I have been looking forward to writing since I started this story, let's just say there will be fun!! I have also written the penultimate chapter, and I know how the last chapter is going to go so now all I have to do is get the story there.

Please don't hate me for having it be Tyler, but he was the best option as Jasper said and we all know Jasper is always right hee hee. I haen't forgotten about the terrible twosome and Tanya, don't worry their time will come although maybe not in a way you would think ;D

**Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year **to everyone who celebrates. I hope you all get what you want, me I want Robert Pattinson, not going to happen but a girl can dream.


	18. Baseball Conversations

**A/N:** An early Christmas present for you all, I hope you love it!! I just want to thank everyone who reviews you are great especially **poisoned blood, pizza003 **and** lil miss bella cullen!!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own unfortunately.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Cullen hold up a second will ya?!" I heard Jasper shout from behind me, I refused to stop but did slow my place so he could catch up. I had been irritable ever since biology, I hated Swan for making me feel stupid and was determined more now than ever to add a notch with her name on it to my bed. "What's gotten into you?" Jasper questioned as he slowed matching my pace.

"Nothing why?" I snapped, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Well you completely ignored me for about five minutes until I shouted for you. Plus you seem kind of down, that and you forgot to tell Alice and Bella about baseball practice tonight!"

"Shit I blanked and now they have no way home. Alice is going to kill me!" I exclaimed stopping on the way to the changing rooms. "Look Jazz I have to take them home could you tell coach?" I pleaded with him, looking at him clearly for the first time I saw the smug look on his face. "What's with the look?"

"Chill Edward it's all taken care of. I told Alice when I was walking her to class, they are getting a lift with Rose." I started walking to the changing rooms again, breathing a sigh of relief. Wait did he say he walked Alice to class, then he has to have what I need he was sat with them during lunch.

"Jazz do you have the information?" I asked unable to fight the smirk that crossed my face.

"Yes of course. One question before I give it you though."

"Shoot!"

"Why Bella? You have girls literally falling at your feet, what is so special about her?" Jasper asked, I took a moment to think over my answer no matter what I said he wasn't going to be happy. Like me he had been raised to be a gentleman, unlike me he had yet to realise that being a 'nice guy' didn't get you anything. The 'all girls love a bad boy' saying is right.

"Do you want the truth or something like it?"

"The truth."

"I don't know! Maybe its the challenge, maybe it's because she hates me. She isn't special don't misread my intentions, it's just that..." I trailed off unable to find an appropriate word for Bella Swan. I ran my hand through my already tousled hair, making it even messier than it usually is.

"Just what Edward?" Jasper asked as we reached the changing room door. Pushing it open I walked inside and proceeded to a bench away from everyone else, not wanting to be overheard.

"I can't explain it. She is mildly attractive, but she intrigues me in a way no other girl does. It's weird especially as last week I was tormenting her, but now I just want to get in her pants. I need this plan to work Jasper!" I finished lamely. I felt bad because he had asked for the truth and I had glossed over the truth slightly, not so he would realise it but just enough for him to keep from seeing the truth.

"Okay, whatever." Jasper said, pulling his t-shirt off and replacing it with his baseball jersey from his open locker. "If I tell you what Alice told me you won't hurt either of them will you?"

"What do you mean hurt either of them?" Now I was confused, I understood how I could hurt Bella but not Alice not with the actions I planned to undertake anyway.

"If you succeed in making Bella fall for you and you 'add her notch to your bedpost'-" Jasper began as he pulled his shoes off. I was just pulling my own jersey over my head when he paused, looking over at him I silently asked him to continue. "Look it's just if you break her heart it could risk what her and Alice have. I have seen them together Edward and they are as close as sisters, they love each other and I defy any man to come between that. You could though, you could be what causes their friendship to falter and trust me when I say that if you hurt Alice I will hurt you best friend or not!" He finished shooting me his most menacing look which oddly made me burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well you just...took my line! I'm supposed...to warn you against...hurting Alice," I gasped holding my side as I struggled to catch a breath.

"I mean it. Plus you know I will never hurt Alice," Jasper shot back shrugging as he swapped his jeans for his trousers. Slipping my shoes and jeans off, I stepped into my own trousers and pulled on my shoes, stamping my feet to get comfortable.

"Jazz I get you like my sister even if I don't get why. I will try not to do anything to come between Alice and Bella, I know I act like a jerk to her but I do kind of love my sister." I waited as Jasper pulled on his own shoes, once he was ready we grabbed our mitts and headed out to the baseball field. We were lagging behind the rest of the team still not wanting to risk being overheard.

"I know you do. Here goes," Jasper began taking a deep breath before continuing. "Bella is a big cliché with one oddity."

"Okay, so what does she like in men?" I knew I sounded like I was begging and too be honest I didn't really care.

"She likes: smart, funny, caring, charming-"

"Well what's odd about any of them?" I interrupted.

"Apart from trying to fathom how you are going to pretend to be a couple of them, if you hadn't been so presumptuous as to assume I had finished you would know by now wouldn't you? As I was saying before the interruption and arrogance." Jasper finished smiling at the stunned look on my face.

"Hold on did you just say Bella finds arrogance attractive?" I whispered, now we were nearing the rest of the team. If Tyler was serious about Bella then I needed every advantage I could get and this put me ahead of him.

"Yep, but not as much as you currently entertain. You need to tone it down if you want her." Jasper explained as we sat on the still slightly damp grass. At least her comment in biology now made sense, I wasn't really listening to anything coach said I was completely lost in thoughts of what it would take to get Bella in bed. I could become her ideal man without losing who I was couldn't I? After all I was already charming funny and smart so throwing in a caring routine and toning down the arrogance it wouldn't be long. I give it a week at most.

I must have completely zoned out because I was shocked when I felt someone kick me. "What?" I asked the shoes owner without looking up.

"Watch the tone Eddie! Look first you need to get off the pitcher's mound apparently coach has been waiting for you to move for five minutes." Emmett said, holding out a hand to help me up. Ignoring his offer and standing up myself I dusted off, threw an apologetic look at coach and the team and ran off to first base whilst Tyler took my vacated place on the pitcher's mound.

"Don't call me Eddie! What was the other thing Emmett?" I asked noticing him standing not too far away from me.

"Huh?" He shot back confused. Sometimes I had a hard time believing we came from the same gene pool. We didn't exactly look alike and Emmett was well Emmett, he wasn't stupid far from it he just didn't want anyone to know it so around people outside the family he played the dumb jock.

"Just now you said one which by definition indicates that you had a second point." I clarified.

"Right...that's right. I need a lift home."

"Erm why? Didn't you come with Rose today?" I asked not taking my eyes of the practice game we were currently engaged in. Jasper was coming up to bat and he was by far the best hitter, I could admit that much.

"Yeah I did. But well she kind of gave Alice and Bella a lift home and forgot about me so here I am stranded at school waiting for my loser brother to finish practice so I can get home." Straightening up to my full height, I turned to look at Emmett to check he was being completely serious. Noting the lack of amusement which was usually present in his features I burst out laughing.

"Cullen, Cullen what is going on over there?" I heard coach shout from his position as umpire, calling the strikes as the came. Looking round I noticed that the whole team had turned to look at us intrigued by what had caused my sudden outburst.

"Well you see...Emmett here is stranded!" I shouted so everyone could hear, trying my hardest not to burst out laughing even as my whole body was shaking with the need.

"What do you mean stranded?" Tyler shouted over, not understanding why I found it so funny.

"His girlfriend gave my sister and Swan a lift home and blanked on the fact that she had my bozo brother along for the ride!" I explained unable to hold in the building laughter any longer I let it out. The rest of the team joined in, Jasper loped over and slapped Emmett on the back even as he was doubling over with laughter.

"Calm down team, Emmett go and wait in the stands until the end of practice. Cullen, Whitlock back in position and stop laughing!" Coach shouted, causing everyone to snap to attention. Emmett stomped off to the bleachers where I could feel the intensity of his glare aimed directly at me. Throwing it off I looked over to Jasper and saw him trying to avoid looking at me knowing we would just start laughing again.

**JPOV**

After Emmett's arrival and admittance that my cousin had left him stranded at school, practice passed in much the same manner as always. We played a practice game then split to practice batting, pitching and other mundane tasks we were already very adept at. On a couple of occasions I found myself thinking over what Edward had said earlier. There was more too it, I knew he hadn't been completely honest with me. Not that he had lied about Bella, he had just chosen not to disclose certain information. I could sense that he was developing something akin to a crush on Bella never before has he been so obsessed with bedding a girl. God I hope Alice's plan will work!

Alice...now that girl really is something else. Just thinking her name made me smile, and caused a full technicolour image of her to breeze fully formed into my mind. I never knew what she was going to do from one day to the next. As unpredictable as the future I hadn't seen the kiss coming but I was glad it had.

I had just finished getting changed and was walking out the changing room to head to my car when I saw Emmett leaning up against the wall talking to Tyler who had left before me.

"Hey what y'all talking about so avidly?" I asked walking over to them.

"Nothing," Tyler said suddenly nervous.

"Emmett truth please."

"Bella!" He stated smiling broadly.

"I see. Tyler why don't you ask her out?" I asked turning to look at him, taking note of how he was playing with his jacket zip.

"I was going to today, but I think that maybe there is something going on between her and Newton."

"What makes you say that?" Emmett asked stepping away from the wall.

"He shot me a look that probably could of killed me if he had the power when I helped Bella earlier. Plus he has kind of started telling everyone, so by tomorrow it will be around the whole school." He explained hanging his head.

"Look Ty listen to me-" I began, waiting until he raised his gaze before continuing. "Bella and Newton haven't even been on a date yet which if you take Edward's point of view makes her fair game."

"Well..." Tyler pondered the thought.

"Okay how about this. We-" Emmett started, waving a hand to indicate the pair of us. "We happen to know for a fact that Bella only thinks of Newton as a friend. Ask her out you are in with a shot, what's the worst that can happen she says no? Rosie said no to me three times before agreeing to a date."

"Really?" Tyler and me questioned at the same time. I had never known that, they had been together when I arrived and I had wrongly just assumed they had been together since Rosalie's first day. It put mine and Alice's debacle into perspective, at least she said yes the first time I asked. Although technically she didn't answer and then proceeded to ask me.

"Yeah, she kept saying she didn't want to date another dumb jock." Emmett shrugged nonchalantly. I imagine that had stung at the time though, Rosalie had a tendency to be harsh without meaning to. That combined with Emmett's well hidden intelligence and I can imagine his fury at having the assumption that because he was a jock he was dumb, I just knew he had proven Rosalie wrong.

"Sounds like Rose," I stated simply. "Tyler, just ask Bella I'm almost positive she will say yes."

"Alright I'll ask tomorrow or something. I gotta get going see you later." Tyler said before walking away. I looked at Emmett who had a massive smile on his face, I raised a hand for him to high five.

"We make a good team Whitlock!" He exclaimed.

"Damn right!" I agreed enthusiastically. I could have convince him myself but having Emmett there had definitely proven to be a good thing.

"Hey are you coming round ours tonight?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"Had no plans too why?"

"Well Edward doesn't know this but-" Emmett started before pausing for what I assumed was dramatic effect whilst he checked that the aforementioned individual was not within earshot. "Alice is having Bella and Rose over to sleep tonight!"

"Really?" Please be true, it would be so good if it was true.

"Yep, Alice told me when she let me know they had forgotten me. She said something about Eddie needing to see Bella outside of the school environment." He explained with a shrug and a smile. I high fived him again, I was starting to enjoy being party to this bet.

"He is going to freak, he already likes her more than he is willing to admit!"

"Who already likes who more than they are willing to admit?" Edward's voice came from behind me. Damn I wonder how much he heard.

"Erm Tyler..." Emmett said looking anywhere but at his brother.

"Okaaaaay," Edwards said sceptically. I could see he didn't really believe us so I decided to elaborate, he wasn't the only one who could gloss over the truth.

"Tyler wants to ask Bella out and is nervous. He clearly likes her more than we thought." I covered, I watched as Edward considered what I had said and nodded in agreement. Me and Emmett both let a sigh of relief, the girls would kill us if we blew the whole plan.

"Alright well we had better get home Em," Edward said walking off to his car. I followed walking beside Emmett, when we reached our respective vehicles I leant against mine whilst Edward unlocked his.

"So you in or out Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"In! I'll follow you back." I answered opening the drivers side door of my car and starting to slide in. Just as I was pulling it closed Edward shouted through his open window.

"You coming over?"

"Yeah, well Rose is there and I don't really want to spend all night on my lonesome. Don't mind do ya?"

"You know I don't. Mom loves having you around and we all know Alice will have a great time," Edward said smiling. With that I started my car, pulled the door shut and waited for Edward to pull out of the parking lot first before following.

The drive back took less than fifteen minutes mostly because we like to push the traffic laws, not that we ever get caught. Pulling my car up to the front of the Cullen's house I shut off the engine and stepped out. Edward and Emmett were currently in the garage so I headed in to meet them overhearing part of a heated discussion they were having.

"Your wrong Em, the Cubs are way better than the Yankees why can't you just accept it?" Edward was smiling as he climbed out of his car.

"History is on my side Eddie, the Yankees have won the world series 27 times compared to the Cubs twice surely that tells you something?"

"That means nothing, the Cubs are still better, and don't call me Eddie"

"Sorry to disappoint you boys but Rangers lead the way," I piped in earning thoroughly indignant looks from my two friends.

"Em I apologise for saying you picked the worst team in actual fact Jazz here picked the worst team!" Edward said walking over and smacking me on the back. I glared at him in response but knew he was only joking. We were always ragging on each other for our respective sports teams, Emmett was always adamant that his were the best and to be honest going by number of wins he was right.

We were still arguing our points as we entered the house, we were interrupted by what was the unmistakeable sound of giggling. Sharing a look we all headed towards the sound which had come from the living room, me and Emmett let Edward enter first after all he was in for a bit of a shock. Entering the room we all looked at the movie on screen and shook our heads when we realised it was Sex and The City, I didn't know or care if it was the movie or the series I had been put through enough of it thanks to my cousin.

"Hey, any chance that something else will be going on soon?" Edward asked his eyes focused on the back of Alice's head. I swear that boy is blind how did he not notice Bella sat on the chair to his right.

"That would be a no Cullen," Bella answered instead of Alice. Edward did a quick double take as he realised that Bella was currently in his house.

"My house Swan, not up to you! What are you doing here anyway?" Edward asked, I knew he was trying to sound uninterested but I saw how his eyes were trained on her as though no-one else was around. I watched as Bella squirmed under the intensity of the gaze, she coughed before returning fire.

"Well it's not your house, it's your parents. Alice asked me and Rose over to sleep. Oh and Jasper thank you for agreeing to Friday!" I smiled at Bella and shrugged as if it was nothing. Looking over at Rosalie I smiled, which she returned with a wink. Emmett acting as oblivious as always made his way over to my cousin and scooted her off her seat before sitting down and pulling her onto his lap.

It took Edward a couple of seconds to recover from Bella's answer, he shook his head as if clearing it. I had a bad feeling I knew where his mind had wandered to but I didn't want to acknowledge it. It wasn't until Edward grabbed my arm and hissed in my ear that I realised I was being propelled out of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going on a double date with Bella and Newton? Did you not think that information pertinent to my plan?"

"I forgot okay, chill." I said hoping to calm him down.

"Okay, sorry. I need you to tell me everything that Newton does wrong on Friday so I don't make the same mistakes," Edward ran a hand roughly through his hair.

"Alright if you tell me what you were thinking about in there?" I bargained, if he really wanted to know he would tell me what I needed to know.

"Well Bella in my house all night...a chance late night meeting, we get to talking. One thing leads to another and bam plan complete with no complications!"

"No Edward, I have already told you nothing like that will work with Bella. She is nothing like Tanya and her group!"

"I know but a guy can hope right?" Edward said as he headed back to the living room. I followed pulling the door closed behind me, I noticed that the only empty seat was next to Alice not that I minded.

"So girls, what are your plans for tonight?" Emmett asked, suddenly I was worried I wasn't too sure I really wanted to know in case it involved us in anyway. Bonus at least I get to leave whenever I want unlike Emmett and Edward.

"You'll see Em!" Rosalie said conspiratorially with a shit eating grin. If I thought I was worried before it was nothing to how I felt now!

* * *

Next Chapter fun, fun and more fun...for the girls I don't think the lads will like it as much!!

I should be able to get it up before New Years, that's my aim anyway!!

Enjoy and have a great day tomorrow everyone!


	19. Musical Conversations

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Although it is my birthday tomorrow so maybe I will get an Edward/Robert who knows lol!!

* * *

**BPOV**

Tonight was going to be great, well for us girls anyway. I had my reservations about whether or not the lads would enjoy it as much, but Alice was nothing if not determined to make Edward sit up and take notice of what she deemed my 'childish and free' side. It was Alice's idea of fun which had found us wandering around Walmart earlier today after dropping by mine and Rosalie's to pick up clothes and the like, with the added essential of leaving a note for Charlie in my case. He was the police chief and prone to worrying about me plus I wanted him to know that I needed to talk to him. I hadn't forgotten Renee!

_Flashback_

"_Alice is all of this really necessary?" I asked as the Pixie threw yet more popcorn into the cart._

"_Of course, you can't watch movies without popcorn Bella. Duh!" She replied smacking a hand to her head._

"_No offence but we have NO movies!" I exclaimed emphasising the no._

"_Well we are watching Sex and the City first and I already have that at home. After that do either of you have anything you want to watch?" I shook my head at the same time that Rosalie spoke up._

"_500 Days of Summer!" She exclaimed excitedly. Personally I thought there was far too much excitement for a movie, but this is Rosalie and there was a lot I didn't know about her so I just smiled softly._

"_Oooh that looks soooo good I have wanted to see it for ages. Plus Zooey Deschannel rocks, I mean did you see her in the Christmas episode of Bones? Totally the best episode ever, even better than the kiss one!" Alice all but squealed, causing everyone in our vicinity to turn and glare at us._

_I blushed as some of the glares fell on me I smiled and mumbled a quiet apology as I walked hastily away staring at my feet so I wouldn't trip. I was promptly followed by Alice pushing the cart looking serene followed by a flustered Rosalie pushing her. We headed straight to the entertainment department and picked up a copy of the DVD before being coerced towards the toy department._

"_Erm...Alice?" Rosalie said, shooting me a confused look. I admit I can explain a lot about Alice but sometimes she even had me stumped with what she planned. I just shrugged and continued walking, following Alice._

"_Yes Rose?" Alice shot back not missing a beat._

"_Why do we need toys? If you don't mind my asking?"_

"_I don't mind and we don't need toys. We need a particular toy, well three to be precise." Alice explained with an odd and uncalled for amount of patience. It's not like she was explaining why 2+2=4 to a petulant three year old who was adamant it didn't._

"_Okay and what would that toy be exactly?" I asked._

"_Silly String Guns!"_

_End Flashback._

Rosalie and I had both expressed worries concerning the silly string guns, our protests however had of course fallen on deaf ears as Alice had proceeded to put three into the cart along with six cans of extra silly string. Even now I was slightly worried about what we had already done with the silly string but more so about what we were going to do. It was going to cause havoc in the Cullen house that was for sure.

After the lads had come back from Jasper and Edward's baseball practice they had decided to join us despite the movie choice, so we were all currently gathered in the Cullen's living room, which can only be described as gargantuan. I mean I think my whole downstairs is smaller than this room! I know I sound in awe of it which is true I am, I think I have only been to the Cullen house four times mostly just waiting in the foyer while Alice picked something up. I hated hanging around in case the jerk was there.

Speaking of I turned and saw him squirming in his current position. Due to the seating arrangement he was sat closest to the love seat where Alice and Jasper were currently making doe eyes at each other. A very small, very quiet part of me felt sorry for him I mean it makes me uncomfortable and I don't have to sit pretty much facing it, so I could only imagine how he feels. However there is a larger, louder part of me which was revelling in his discomfort which was becoming more obvious as he squirmed in his seat.

I was just about to turn back to the movie when I felt my cell vibrate in pocket. I slid forward in the chair slightly so I could slip it out of my pocket, glancing at the screen I rose from my seat and moved away not wanting to interrupt the movie for the others. Not that any of us were actually paying much attention. I walked over to the piano, which was sat at the far end of the room on a plinth with an amazing panoramic view out over the garden, and sat before answering the call.

"Hey dad," I greeted cheerfully.

"_Hey kid, you having fun?" _He asked sounding tired but happy.

"Of course it's Alice would she let me have anything but fun?" I shot back.

"_True! In your note you said we needed to talk?"_ He posed the statement as a question as if unsure how I would respond.

"We do but to be honest I would rather do it face to face."

"_Come on Isabella, I'm your father speak to me,"_ he begged using my full name which he knew I hated.

"Don't call me Isabella. Okay..." I trailed off taking a breath before continuing. "Why did you give mom my number? Why didn't you tell me she had called? I had to hear it from her can you imagine how I felt?" I questioned, I hadn't realised how much it had bugged me until now. I had other things on my mind after all.

"_Ahh..."_

"'Ahh' that's it, that's all you have to say?!" I whisper yelled into the phone. I glanced over at the group to make sure no-one had overheard, I thought I saw Edward quickly glance away but shook the notion away.

"_Calm down, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to I swear, it's just, I wasn't sure how you __would react to being told. It's not something I could casually drop into conversation Bells." _He explained not biting to my previous tone.

"I would have been fine dad," I said back quietly. It's true I would have been, at least I would have mostly been okay but he didn't need to know that.

"_No you wouldn't have been fine Bella! You would have pretended to be fine and that's not the same thing far from it actually. I know I can be called emotionally unavailable, and I know you think I don't notice emotional nuances but I do especially with you. I have watched you year after year since your mom left, every birthday and Christmas came and went with no card or present from her. I had to watch you build up your hopes that each year would be different just to be disappointed. It was me that had to sit and watch your face fall in sadness at that realisation every year, and it hurt Bells. I never said anything because you would recover so quickly like it had never been there, it was as if you didn't want me to notice scared it would hurt me." _He explained in the most gentle voice I had ever heard him use. It made me feel sad for having to make him relive those memories but I never thought he noticed.

"I'm sorry dad, I never meant-" I began before Charlie cut in.

"_I know Bella. I get it I do. She's your mom and every girl needs her mom, whether she wants to admit it or not!" _Charlie said and I could almost hear the smile I knew was plastered on his face.

"Not all girls! Is that why you gave her my number because she's my mom? She hasn't exactly been much of one lately." At that I heard Charlie chuckle before answering.

"_Your telling me! Look will you just give her a chance? I really think she wants to make things better, right."_

"It'll never be better though will it? She missed everything dad! We are never going to have anything more than a strained relationship, explain to me how that is better?" I pleaded with him. I felt a solitary tear roll down my cheek, I turned to make sure none of the others were watching and swiped it away quickly. I wasn't sad not really I was more mad, mad at Charlie, mad at Renee, mad at Edward, mad at Alice and even mad at myself. I had no right to be but I was and that made me feel bad, which made me madder.

"_So maybe it won't be perfect, but isn't a strained relationship better than no relationship at all honey? I have seen how much it has hurt you not having her in your life, I know living with your old man can't be great-" _Charlie began to say, it was my turn to interrupt this time.

"Stop right there! Living with you is great and apart from the weather I wouldn't change a thing. Oh and your not old!" I said laughing.

"_Alright kid, but will you just give her a chance for me?" _He asked, an undertone of begging slipping into his tone.

"Sure sure, but only for you. What are you doing for dinner tonight?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"_Smooth change Bells. I'm going to Billy's so don't worry, speaking of Billy, Jake called. I gave him your number is that okay?" _He asked, his tone slightly marred by the obvious sarcasm behind the question.

"That one is fine dad, just no-one else! What did he want?" I asked.

"_Just to talk I suppose, he didn't say. IS there something brewing there?"_ Charlie shot at me quickly, I didn't miss the emphasis on the is though. I was going to have to nip this train of thought in the bud.

"Nope dad, sorry to disappoint but Jake has a girlfriend at school." I responded smiling at the exaggerated sigh he let out at the thought.

"_Okay...well I'm going to let you get back to whatever it was you were up to before I phoned. Enjoy your night and see you tomorrow."_

"You too dad," I answered. I felt he had something else he wanted to say so I didn't hang up straight away.

"_I love you kid," _he said simply. I felt myself welling up. Me and Charlie weren't emotional people so this was a big step.

"I love you too dad, always." I stated honestly, and somewhat bluntly before ending the call. I slid my phone back into my pocket and sighed. I would have to phone Renee otherwise Charlie would just bug me, I suppose it could wait a day or two longer. Looking down I noticed that the piano cover was raised exposing the keys to me. I began playing a few of the notes, not a tune just noise, but it helped whilst I pondered the confused mess my life had suddenly become. Renee back in my life, Charlie getting emotional, me trying to change Edward. Why did these things happen to me?

"Do you play?" A voice asked surprisingly quietly from behind me, causing me to jump slightly. I hadn't seen or heard anyone walking over to me, then again I was engrossed in my own thoughts.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had been surreptitiously watching Bella since she left where we were all sat, with her phone in hand. I watched her walk over and sit on my piano bench whilst she spoke, she almost caught me when she turned to make sure no-one had over heard when she quietly yelled at whoever was on the other end of the phone. I turned back to the movie as soon as I saw her head turn in my direction, I was paying about as much attention to it as Alice and Jasper were. The only people apparently watching were Rosalie and Emmett but even those two were whispering to each other. I waited for a while before glancing back over at Bella, this time I caught her wipe what I can only assume was a tear from her cheek. I felt at pang somewhere inside that something had caused her enough pain to make her cry. Hold on one second what was that?! Not possible, no way I feel nothing on reflection absolutely nothing.

I waited until she had hung up the phone before I quietly made my way over to her, when I reached her she was playing random notes on my piano.

"Do you play?" I asked from behind her, I watched her start obviously she hadn't realised I was there.

"Me? No definitely not." Bella responded sparing me a quick glance over her shoulder before turning back to the piano.

"Do you mind?" I indicated the space next to her.

"Nope, it's your house after all." She said moving over so that there was space between us. The bench was small enough that Bella ended up almost hanging off the end just ensuring we didn't touch.

"Yeah, sorry about that earlier. I was shocked to see you here. Actually have you ever been here?" I questioned her, I began playing a few notes on my piano nothing musical just tonal.

"Not very often. Too be honest I didn't want to spend time around you." Bella explained, before leaning towards me conspiratorially, "it's not like we actually get on," she whispered when she was close enough that I could smell her strawberry shampoo. I nodded in response not trusting my voice and trying to ignore the shiver I felt run down my spine at the feel of her breath blowing gently on my cheek.

"Touché Swan!" I said when I was able to speak.

"Who's is the piano anyway?"

"Err...that would be...well mine," I stumbled over the answer. What is wrong with me I never stumble over anything, I need to get a handle on this.

"Do you play? I never knew that." Bella stated, watching as my hands ghosted over the keys not actually playing a note. I was 'playing' a song I had composed for Esme a couple of years ago.

"No-one outside the family knows." I shrugged off the question, after all plenty of people play instruments when they are younger and give it up as they get older.

"Why did you stop playing?" Bella turned to look at me with a small smile. I turned to face her, moving my hands from the piano keys and placing them on the lid.

"Why were you crying earlier?" I retaliated.

"I don't want to talk about that," she answered shifting in her seat.

"Well neither do I."

"Yeah but I have a reason why I was crying what could possibly stop you playing?"

"Look Swan just leave it okay?! When you are ready to answer my question I'll answer yours!" I spat out suddenly angry, slamming the piano lid down. I had no idea where it came from and I was ashamed as I looked around and saw everyone looking at me including my mom who had just arrived home with what looked like take out. It wasn't until I looked back to Bella that I realised my mistake, I was never going to get her into bed with rash outbursts like that.

"Whatever Cullen, I was just trying to be friendly. Weren't you the one who wanted to go on a date with me?!" Bella shot back at me currently furious. She shot up from the piano stool and walked from the room. I felt the glares coming from everyone around me and watched as Rosalie and Alice followed Bella out the room. As Jasper stood to walk over to me, I watched as Emmett went over to mom and grabbed a couple of bags and walked off to the kitchen shaking his head at my actions. My mom oddly just smiled wryly before following my brother.

"Edward, man what the hell was that all about?" Jasper asked as he took Bella's vacated spot on the piano stool. I just shook my head indicating that I wasn't sure, and truly I wasn't I don't know where that came from especially as I finally seemed to be making headway with Bella.

"Jazz what's wrong with me?" I asked after a moments silence.

"Nothing major, why do you ask?" He inquired looking confused.

"I was watching her on the phone, I saw her wipe a tear away and I think it bugged me. Anyway I came over here to talk thinking maybe I could make a start in getting a date with Bella and I just ended up shouting at her for no reason."

"I have a theory but you are not going to like it," Jasper said smiling smugly.

"What's the theory then?"

"You have a crush on Bella." Jasper stated simply, but it hit me like a ton of bricks. Don't get me wrong I had thought maybe I did because of how badly I wanted her but I always dismissed it I never got crushes never. I was always the crushee not the crusher.

"Nah, your wrong on that point Jasper!" I vehemently denied his accusation, even though it was nothing of the kind.

"Whatever you say, I know what I know, I know what I see and you my friend have a crush. When you are ready to accept it please come and speak to me again. Now I am going to go help Esme with the food especially as Emmett is in there with her. Come on and please apologise to Bella." Jasper said, as he rose from his seat and began walking away to the kitchen. I sat and thought about what he had said running a hand through my already tousled hair and laughing it off before following. I didn't have a crush but I did need to apologise to Bella and as soon as possible.

* * *

I know this is late coming out but forgiveness is an amazing thing!! I had a super busy new year, which is only just starting to slow down what with family (sigh), friends, parties and getting back to uni.

The sleepover was origially meant to be one chapter but as soon as the silly string gun idea came to mind it was going to extend, and then I had an even more amazing idea which will be totally hilarious I can promise you that. Anyway, it was going to be one chapter but with these two ideas that chapter swiftly became around 8,000 words which is far too long for a chapter so I split it :)

I know you all probably want to know if Edward actually apologises, and when he does if he does! I'm not going to say but I will give one thing thing which is making an appearance in the next chapter - EVIL CLOWNS!!!

I will leave you to ponder where, how and why evil clowns will make an appearance but like I said previously it will be hilarious!!

Oh and one more thing everyone should watch (500) Days Of Summer if you haven't because it is soooooooo good, and Alice's comments about Zooey Deschannel and the christmas episode of Bones are my own thoughts lol! I mean she does rock, and in Bones always quoting Benjamin Franklin classic. Okay well I hope you enjoyed the sleepover part one, more to come within the next two days, probaly not tomorrow as well I am getting old what with turning 23 *depressed sigh*


	20. Killer Clowns Throw Popcorn

**This chapter is dedicated to _poisoned blood_ for the fact that she wonders where all the happy dances have gone lmao!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed they all made me laugh.**

**I don't own them unfortunately.**

* * *

**EPOV**

After having secured a portion of the Mexican take out mom had so graciously provided for us all I had settled into my usual seat at the dining table to eat. Bella had sat opposite me when she eventually returned with my sister and Rosalie on either side, when I looked up and saw the hard set of her lips I knew I was going to get it later from Alice.

Once everyone had finished eating, and Bella and Jasper had cleaned up (their insistence no-one else's) everyone had regathered in the living room, this time joined by my mom who had decided to watch whatever we were until dad came home.

It was this turn of events which resulted in me being sat in the floor leaning back against the chair Bella was currently curled up on watching 500 days of Summer. Although I wouldn't admit it I was actually enjoying the film, Summer was funny and cute a great combination but I had to admit the guy what a loser. Pining over some girl how pathetic! We had just reached the part where they are in Ikea and the whole scenario caused everyone to burst out laughing, but Bella's laughter stood out from everyone else's. I was so shocked that I turned around to look at her, she had her eyes glued to the television as she laughed.

I was just about to say something when I felt what I can only assume was popcorn hit the back of my head, followed by a loud burst of laughter from Emmett.

"Edward watch the screen not Bella!" He shouted from across the room, causing the others to look at me with sly smiles. I looked around to explain to Bella but found her determinedly staring at the screen, even as she slowly blushed.

"Em you are such a dick sometimes you know that?" I shot back at him throwing some of my popcorn at him and hitting Rosalie in the process. I laughed at the look of shock on her face, even as she grabbed popcorn to throw at me.

"Why did you throw it at me?" Rosalie asked as she flung the popcorn across the room. It went in every which direction hitting everyone but me.

"Rose you couldn't hit a barn door from ten paces!" I exclaimed laughing heartily as a piece of popcorn sailed over my head and hit Bella on the leg.

"Don't say shit about my girlfriend," Emmett defended even as he raised a hand full of popcorn to throw at me. He was quickly caught off guard by popcorn which came at him from none other than my mom. I had just started laughing with the others at the look on his face when I felt popcorn hit me squarely in the face.

"Mom, what was that for?" I asked, my face now mirroring Emmett's who was just nodding in agreement to my question.

"Well I could see Jasper and Bella getting ready to throw more popcorn so I thought if I threw it first that would end it. Plus both of you used such atrocious language, now watch the movie!" She explained smiling sidelong at Alice who was unsuccessfully trying to hide her laughter.

"I have to admit I agree with your mother boys." Dad said from the doorway, none of us had heard him come in. There came a sudden outburst of "hey dad" and "hey Dr Cullen" from the room at large. Mom just rose, walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss before disappearing off to the kitchen.

"We have a rather full house today?" He made the statement into a question, placing his briefcase down by the entrance to the room.

"Yeah, mom said Bella and Rose could sleepover you don't mind do you?" Alice asked, putting on her best innocent face.

"Of course not Ali. How about you Jasper are you joining the festivities tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it," Jasper said smiling at my dad over the back of the sofa.

"Well you know you are welcome to if you want. Just remember the rules people!" He said before smiling brightly which made him look younger than his thirty seven years which I didn't think was possible, and heading off towards the kitchen. My dad well both my parents actually were extremely young looking, my dad particularly with his honey blond hair and hazel eyes.

"The rules?" Bella asked as she adjusted herself on the seat to get at the popcorn Rosalie had thrown at her.

"Yeah, Rose has to sleep in Alice's room not Emmett's and no late night conversations." I explained turning to look at her over my shoulder. When I did I was put out to realise she had ignored what I said. _That's it_, standing up I grabbed her wrist not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make her follow me and led her out to the garden. Before I had even reached the doors I heard the others start whispering, and to be honest I actually didn't care.

"Bella..." I began releasing my grip on her wrist. I fell short on what I actually wanted to say, I didn't know how to apologise and mean it.

"What Cullen? You dragged me away from a movie I was actually enjoying now what do you want?" Bella spat out, I had been on the receiving end of her acid tongue more than once but never had it bothered me so much.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I said lamely.

"Sorry is just a word Cullen it doesn't have any meaning beyond what is written in the dictionary. Sorry gets thrown around by people far too much it's like love." Bella said dejectedly as she moved back towards the door.

"I really am sorry Bella. I never should have gone off the way I did you only asked a valid question. You were right you were just trying to be friendly and I was the one who wanted to go out with you, I still do." I explained throwing in every bit of feeling I had, if a caring man was what it took to get her in bed then that's what I would 'be'.

"What do you want from me Edward?" She asked, slowly turning around to meet my gaze.

"I want you to go on a date with me," I stated simply and what scared me more than anything was that I meant it.

"No, not yet. I will however give you one more chance to get the date." Bella said quietly, opening the door. I wanted to dance around that meant I wasn't out of the race yet, I could still get the Bella notch. I was just about to do my happy dance when I saw her look at me over her shoulder with a huge smile. "Don't blow this chance Cullen!" With that she waltzed back over to her seat tripping on the way down the plinth stairs. I chuckled at the sight, and couldn't help but run through the ways I could get her to agree to a date.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had never really been mad at Edward, I just wanted him to think I was mad at him. When I had stormed out I had gone straight to Alice's room and waited for her, when her and Rosalie barged in they started berating Edward and comforting me until they realised I was smiling. I had explained that the opportunity to make Edward feel...well something had been to good to pass up hence why I stormed out.

We waited for fifteen minutes before proceeding downstairs, where we each piled our plates with the gorgeous food and sat down, me of course opposite Edward. He needed the full affect of what he had 'done' to me. That combined with the result of the popcorn fight had led to the conversation in the garden, which had in turn led to me finding a sudden confidence in Alice's plan. I for one had never known Cullen to apologise to anyone and mean it, it just didn't happen.

After mine and Edward's conversation I had texted Alice to tell her I would explain later, I knew the suspense was killing her but oh well. Once 500 days of Summer had finished Alice graciously allowed the lads to choose a film, they ended up putting some ridiculous action movie on so us girls all left the room. We wandered into the kitchen and found Carlisle and Esme huddled together having a hushed conversation.

"Hey girls, not into the movie?" Carlisle asked smiling at something, I assumed it was whatever him and Esme had been discussing before we intruded.

"No Alice stupidly let the boys choose and they put on a ridiculous film." Rosalie explained as she seated herself at the table.

"It wasn't stupid! Now we can prepare for the rest of the night," Alice responded with a smug smile. She walked over to one of the many cupboards and pulled out three cups and started making hot chocolate.

"Alice dear, please don't cause any problems!" Esme warned causing us all to chuckle at the thought of Alice not causing problems. "Oh and your father and I would like a hot chocolate as well thanks for the offer."

"Sorry mom." Alice said glumly even as she collected two more cups, she hated being told off.

"So what are you girls up to for the rest of the night?" Carlisle asked conversationally.

"Well we are going to have a little fun with Emmett," I said gaining nods of acknowledgement from my co-conspirators.

"Would this have anything to do with the silly string guns I saw on your bed Alice?" Esme questioned.

"It might do..." Alice answered vaguely, as she placed a cup in front of each of her parents. "I promise no rules will be broken so chill." She said walking back to get mine and Rosalie's drinks.

"Esme, honey I think it might be time for us to run and hide before the drama!" Carlisle said oddly dramatically, causing me to laugh and choke on the hot chocolate I had just drank. "Are you okay Bella? Isn't it about time you were due back at the hospital I haven't had the pleasure of your company for a couple of weeks." I just shook my head as everyone laughed at Carlisle's comment and my inevitable blush. It took a while for them to calm down, during which time I had drank more than half of my drink. I think I was trying to drown myself in the cup.

"What did you mean Carlisle?" Rosalie asked genuinely interested in his comment. Myself, Carlisle and Alice all shared a look before I decided to answer.

"Okay well the thing is I am a little, teensy bit clumsy."

"A little bit? Bella you trip over your own feet on a flat surface I don't think that qualifies as a little bit clumsy!" Alice exclaimed, gaining a nod from Carlisle before he spoke.

"Bella here is...well simply put she has had more visits to Fork's hospital than the rest of Fork's put together."

"Hey I am not that bad..." I claimed before adding quietly "any more."

"Are you being serious. I never would have pegged you for clumsy Bella," Rosalie said looking over at me a commiserative smile gracing her face.

"Yeah well we all have our little secrets now don't we?" I said finishing off the dregs of my hot chocolate.

"Right cheer up people fun times are on the way!" Alice sang, jumping up from her seat and clearing away the now empty mugs.

"Goodnight girls, just remember to behave...to a certain extent." Esme said, gaining questioning gazes from the three of us.

"Okay, how about no physical violence?" Carlisle suggested with a smile.

"Now that we can manage," we all agreed in unison before leaving the room, throwing a 'goodnight' over our shoulders. We went to the living room to say goodnight to the boys, which took longer than expected because Jasper had decided to spend the night which led to logistical problems in that he couldn't sleep in Emmett's room. Combined with Rosalie saying a thoroughly non-vocal goodnight to Emmett. I just hovered awkwardly at the door to the living room, wishing the other two would hurry up so I could get away from Edward.

Once Rosalie and Emmett had finally parted we moved straight to Alice's room, which was bigger than mine and if you included the closet space it had to be twice the size of mine. It was painted all white apart from one wall which was a violet and I was sure matched the colour of her eyes. Her double bed stood back against one wall, was covered in a purple comforter which matched the wall and currently had three loaded silly string guns on them. The other cans of silly string had already been put to very good use in my opinion even if I was unsure of what the consequences would be.

"Bella you first!" Alice growled dragging me off to her en-suite and throwing me into the chair she had there. "Don't fight it Bella, I will tie you to that damn chair if I have too!"

"It will go quicker if you just let it happen Bella," Rosalie soothed behind me. I just nodded that I would sit quietly whilst they went to work.

"So..." Alice said by way of a conversation starter as she applied the base make up to my face and neck, as Rosalie started on my hair.

"So what Alice?" I shot back, I knew what she wanted to know but I was going to make her work for it especially after this.

"What did Edward say when he dragged you away?"

"Oh that, well he apologised." I stated simply. I saw both Alice and Rosalie stop and just stare at me open mouthed in the mirror.

"Are you being serious?" Rosalie asked, removing her hands from my hair.

"Did he mean it?" Alice asked as she moved away from my face.

"Yes I am being serious, and I think he meant it he said he did."

"Oh My Gosh!!!" Alice and Rosalie squealed together, Alice was jumping on the spot Rosalie was better composed but I could see it took a lot of effort for her not to join in.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Edward never apologises, ever! Well only to my parents, but never to a girl!" Alice explained still bouncing but her feet were no longer leaving the floor.

"Yeah but he obviously only wants to get me into bed you know this Alice. He's going to act different isn't he?" I questioned, I knew Edward had never apologised to a girl and I suppose I did take some satisfaction from the fact that he apologised to me.

"She makes a valid point Ali. What else did he say Bella?" Rosalie asked moving back to start on my hair again. I explained what had happened between me and Edward, after which Rosalie and Alice proceeded to deconstruct everything and came to the conclusion that although he may not know it Edward is developing a crush on me, at which I guffawed loudly.

"That's ridiculous, I'm too freethinking for him to ever feel anything towards me. He likes girls who just follow the crowd!"

"No that's what he thinks he likes because that's all he's ever known. Come on Bells, he actually sat and played his piano tonight he hasn't done that for one maybe two years." Alice explained as she finished up my make-up and pulled me out of the seat.

"Ali is right, ever since I have been with Emmett that piano has been silent." Rosalie said as she took my place in the chair. I moved to sit on the counter, the other two had decided that after I was complete I was just to sit whilst they did each others hair and make-up. Apparently I am not to be trusted with such a task, probably for a good reason.

"Yeah, but it's not like he even played a song, they were just random notes!" I exclaimed, this conversation was starting to become tiresome.

"Random notes is a start Bells, all the best songs come from random notes." Alice said calmly, as she applied Rosalie's base.

"Hold on a sec, are you guys telling me that Edward actually writes songs?" I tried to make my voice sound indifferent but I knew it hadn't worked when Rosalie and Alice smiled.

"I've never heard any of his compositions but according to Em, Ali and Esme they are really something." Rosalie answered without looking at me.

"Wrote, Bella! Past tense he stopped writing anything new before he turned fifteen, then a couple of months after that he stopped playing altogether. Then he became the player we all hate!" Alice chimed in.

"Okay...look Rose, Ali can we just drop this conversation and get on with the rest of the night?" I asked, gaining words of acceptance from them both.

* * *

**APOV**

It had taken just over an hour and a half but finally we were all ready, now we were just allowing enough time for Emmett to fall asleep.

"Okay, I just texted Jasper and him and Edward should be here right about now," Rosalie said smiling as she heard a knock on my bedroom door. I looked at Bella who was the most anxious about this and smiled.

"Bells just relax this going to be hilarious I promise."

"It had better be Ali or you had better run fast!" Bella shot at me, throwing me her best angry look but ruining the effect with the smirk plastered on her face.

"Will you girls pack talking and just let us in already," Edward whispered through the still closed door.

"Alright alright keep your pants on!" Rosalie said as she moved to open the door. When the boys saw what we looked like the jumped slightly in shock. Once they had recovered they moved further into my bedroom never taking their eyes off one of us.

"Well as you can see our pants are still on but can you please explain something to me?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, what?" Bella answered, shifting her position on my bed to allow Edward to sit. He looked at me and I knew he instantly understood what was happening.

"You are not going to do this are you?" He asked me.

"Of course it will be funny, and we want you to record it." I stated simply, lifting one shoulder as if I was unaffected by any possible outcome.

"What do you people know that I don't? Please tell me it explains why you are all dressed well like clowns." Jasper said exasperatedly. I walked over to him and pushed him gently onto my desk chair before climbing into his lap. It wasn't until his arms wrapped around my waist that I realised what I had done, but by then I was too comfortable to want to move.

"Jazz have you ever heard of a film called _Killer Klowns From Outer Space_?" Edward asked before I could answer.

"Erm...no why?"

"It's this film from the eighties about aliens who look like clowns. Anyway they come to Earth and invade this small town, killing everyone-" Edward began, shifting back on my bed to get more comfortable.

"Only no-one believes that they are dangerous because they look like clowns. Only a few teenagers figure it out." I finished looking up at Jasper's confused expression.

"Em watched the film when he was about eight, and has been scared of clowns ever since. Everytime he see's one he thinks its an invasion and they are coming and I quote 'to get rid of all the big, strong, sexy men'" Edward explained. We all burst out laughing at that point including Bella who had already been told the story when I explained the plan.

"Won't he realise your not killer clown aliens when he see's your pyjamas and the fact that you have no guns?" Edward asked, looking over at Bella who was wearing a blue silk short and camisole set. I saw her blush slightly under his intense gaze, even as she moved off the bed to stand next to Rosalie. Edward coughed before indicating myself and Rosalie who were likewise dressed in short and camisole sets.

"We can't do anything about the pyjamas." Bella said from her new position beside Rosalie.

"But we do have guns!" Rosalie said with an exaggerated wink. I jumped off Jasper's lap and moved to my dresser where we had moved the silly string guns whilst waiting for the lads to go to bed. I threw one to Rosalie and walked over and handed Bella hers knowing she would likely not catch it.

"Thanks Alice. Are we doing this then?" Bella asked smiling, I knew she was getting into this at last.

"Yeah let me just grab my camera's for Edward and Jasper." I said as I danced off to my desk and pulled open a drawer and pulled out a camcorder which I threw to Edward and a digital camera which I passed to Jasper.

"Why do you need stills and video?" Jasper and Edward asked together.

"Because we intend to make a very special graduation present for Emmett concerning certain sexy, evil, killer clowns!" Rosalie explained with a smile which matched mine and Bella's.

"Okay then. Let's go have some fun shall we!" Jasper said, snapping a quick photo of the three of us doing a _Charlie's Angels _type pose before leading the way to Emmett's room. When we reached the door Rosalie scratched her nails down it, whilst Bella and I made moaning noises (this wasn't in the film but we thought it would set the mood). We listened as Emmett grunted in his sleep before going silent again, this was good it meant he wasn't awake but aware enough to hear sounds.

I twisted the door handle and pushed the door open making a creaking noise, we watched as Emmett rolled over in his bed clearly disturbed. I moved aside and let Jasper and Edward enter first to get into position, once they were set myself, Bella and Rosalie walked in and closed the door complete with creaking noise. We moved and set ourselves around Emmett's bed, which was as big as mine. I knelt facing Emmett so he would just see my face when he woke, Bella knelt at the end of his bed and Rosalie climbed gently into his bed pulling the covers up to cover everything but her face, the gun hidden where Emmett wouldn't see it. Just in case, because you never know what will happen when you mess with a sleeping person.

We all waited a couple of minutes to make sure we hadn't woken him, when he didn't stir at all - _he must be a seriously deep sleeper_ I thought to myself – I reached up and gently ran my nail down his cheek. He smiled before sighing Rosalie's name, at which point we all had to suppress laughter. I ran my nail down his cheek again, only harder he would have a mark tomorrow, At the same time Rosalie leaned over and whispered in his ear "Emmett, wake up."

At that Emmett stirred and I raised my gun, nodding to Bella to duck down which she did instantly. Rosalie pulled her gun out from under the blanket laying on the top her finger on the trigger. It took Rosalie another five minutes of whispering in his ear for Emmett to finally wake, at first he didn't seem to realise I was there then suddenly.

"Ahhhh!!! Killer clown!!" Emmett screamed as I pressed the trigger on my silly string gun shooting him with it. "No don't kill me I'm too sexy to die!" He squealed (very manly) rolling over only to met by another killer clown who proceeded to shoot him. He shot to the end of his bed only to have Bella pop up and shoot him directly in the face.

"How many of you are there? Look I am innocent, I won't stop you if you want to take over just let my sexy self live." He pleaded as he backed away off his bed. It was as my supply of silly string was running out that Emmett's bedroom door flew open and his room was flooded with light.

"What exactly is going on in here?" My dad asked, as he took in me, Rosalie and Bella all knelt pointing 'guns' at Emmett, faces pale white, with blue around the eyes and bright red 'clown' smiles. Combine that with the backcombed hair of Bella and Rosalie and my bright red wig and I can imagine what he thought. Instead of answering we all just burst out laughing, it was then that Emmett realised that Edward and Jasper were also present.

"Oh you guys are going to get it, pay backs a bitch baby!" Emmett said, clearly annoyed.

"Em watch your language. What was the commotion darling?" My mom asked as she wrapped an arm around my dads waist.

"It would appear that the girls decided to play a little prank on Emmett and record it." Dad answered as he moved over to let mom get a better look. When she saw the sight before her she burst out laughing.

"Oh my...Killer clowns, your idea I assume Alice?!" She asked once she had calmed down enough to speak.

"Of course mom."

"Well we want to watch the video tomorrow. Now off to bed all of you, oh and girls you will clean the silly string up before school, and you boys will do the popcorn which is still on my living room floor I would like to add!" Mom said before grabbing dad's hand and walking back to their bedroom where we could all hear them chuckling away.

"You guys had all better watch your backs! No-one had better see that video. Now get the fuck out my room." Emmett said gesturing to his door with one hand as he wiped the silly string off his face with the other.

"Night Em," we all sang as we left his room. Once we were outside we all burst out laughing again, I grabbed my camera's off Edward and Jasper said goodnight and headed off to my room followed by Rosalie and Bella after they had said their own goodnights.

"Alice you are officially a genius!" Bella exclaimed as she began to remove the make up from her face.

"I know right and you were worried." I said, pulling the wig off my head and running my fingers through my hair.

"I wasn't worried about that so much, more the silly string in their shoes," Bella explained grabbing a brush to pull through her hair.

"Don't let it bother you Bella, worst that'll happen is we'll have to get it out. It will only take ten minutes thanks to the cling film we put on the bottom." Rosalie said removing her own make up. Once we were all looking relatively normal again we all climbed into our beds, me in mine, Rosalie and Bella each on a blow up. We laughed some more about Emmett's face and speculated as to how he would get us back, but conversation didn't last long as the excitement of the last half hour caught up to us and we each fell asleep.

* * *

_Killer Klowns From Outer Space_ is a real film, although I haven't seen it one of my mates has and he said it was hilarious but he is 21. I figured an 8 year old Emmett might not find it as funny. For anyone who doesn't like clowns I am sorry, but it was worth it just to imagine Emmett squealing come on admit it. If you google killer klowns you can see pictures of what Bella, Rose and Alice sort of looked like.

The silly string in the shoes totally my idea and might I add very amusing, but I recommend cling film or the like in the shoe first otherwise you are talking major clean up. Trust me when I say trying to get cling film out of a shoe is not an easy task!!

Next chapter is the date, which is going to be...well I'm not too sure yet but I have an idea. Let me know if you want it to go well or not XD

It should be up next weekend, that is my aim to update every weekend. For anyone who follows The Course Of True Love... don't worry I haven't forgotten it I just want to get ahead on it before I post but I'll try and update soon with 2 chapters for your paitience XD


	21. Jealous Invites and Awkward Dates

**I know I suck at this updating thing, but in my defence I have had sooo much uni work and I hit a major roadblock in the date thing that I couldn't work past no matter how hard I tried. It took me two weeks just to write the first half of this chapter, so please please don't be mad!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope the sheer length of this one makes up for the wait, I was going to split it but I liked it better as one.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Yesterday had been relatively uneventful, well apart from Edward and Emmett discovering that all but one pair of shoes had been filled with silly string. Everyone apart from those two found it funny, including Esme and Carlisle, they were both amazed at our ingenuity of using cling film before putting the silly string in, thus when they asked us to clean it up we didn't mind at all. Apart from that it took us half an hour to clean Emmett's room whilst the boys tidied the living room. Overall I have to admit it was the best night I had had in a long time, even with the Edward and Charlie drama.

That leads me to where I am right now, sat in the back seat of Emmett's car, which had finally been fixed, meaning I no longer had to ride with Edward to school. Alice was bouncing in the seat next to me gushing over how great tonight was going to be. It would be for her at least, unlike me she was going out with someone she found more than mildly attractive and who had the ability to make intelligent conversation.

"Bella do you know where we are going tonight?" Alice squealed looking over at me with a massive smile. Today was going to be a very long day.

"For the tenth time Alice no! Mike said something about dinner and a movie earlier in the week but I haven't spoken to him in a couple of days." I sighed; I defy you to keep a happy composure with Alice asking you the same question every ten minutes. I heard Rosalie and Emmett laugh from the front at my tone. "You two can shut up as well, it's not funny!" I all but shouted at them, not that it made them shut up in fact it caused them to laugh more.

"Nervous there Bella?" Emmett asked once he had calmed down enough to speak.

"Why would I be nervous?" I asked incredulous, surely I wasn't that obvious. I mean I wasn't nervous about going out with Mike per say more the fact that my first date would be someone so...ridiculous, no matter how nice he may be.

"Bella, if I was going out with Newton I would be nervous, I mean it's not like he has many brain cells from what I've heard." Rosalie soothed, smiling slightly.

"I know, but it had to be done. For the good of womankind I can give up my first date to such a pleb." I placed a hand over my heart in mock distress.

"Hold on, this is your first date?" Alice asked shocked, throwing me what I can only call an incredulous glare.

"Ali you have known me for how many years and you didn't know that?" I laughed.

"Well no, I never realised. I apologise in advance if your first date sucks."

"It might be good," Emmett offered.

"Em has a point, and why are you apologising?" I asked, turning to face Alice.

"Well if it wasn't for the bet you wouldn't be going on your first date with Mike, it would be with someone more worthy." Alice responded patting my arm gently. I just smiled at her, and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it yet. If the date sucks I may kill you." At which everyone in the car laughed, Alice just shook her head. Five minutes later we pulled into a parking space in the lot, not too far down from the silver Volvo I had ridden to school in previously. Oddly the owner was nowhere in the vicinity, but Jasper and Tyler were heading over to us. I looked at Alice who looked back at me and lifted one shoulder in confusion, glancing at Emmett in the rear-view I noticed he was smirking clearly he knew something I didn't.

"Emmett Cullen what do you know that we don't?" I asked, causing the other girls to stare at him.

"Nothing," he said innocently before seeing our disbelieving looks. "Okay well I know a lot more than you, but other than the obvious I would say that Tyler has finally plucked up the courage to ask Bella out. He was going to do it yesterday but obviously he chickened out." Emmett explained smirk still firmly in place.

"Bella this is great, I just wish Edward was around to see it." Alice sighed in remorse that her brother would miss it.

"Ali he wouldn't care anyway."

"Yeah he would Bella, like we said on Wednesday Mike may not be competition but Tyler is!" Rosalie said almost as excited as Alice had been moments ago. "I mean come one Bella Tyler is so much better looking than Mike, even you have to admit that."

I had just opened my mouth to answer when there was a tap on the window of Alice's door, turning to the noise we saw Jasper smiling brightly in at us. He pulled the handle to open the door and helped Alice out, at the same time the door on my side opened glancing towards the unexpected breeze I found Tyler's deep brown eyes looking up at me.

"Can I help you out?" He asked his voice smooth as butter.

"Erm...sure that would be great," I answered shaking my head at the four matching grins I knew instinctively the others were wearing. I grabbed my bag from down by my feet and placed my hand shyly in Tyler's outstretched one, I felt myself begin to blush as he placed his other hand on my waist making sure I didn't fall. Once both feet were firmly on the ground Tyler removed both his hands from my body and I felt a slight pang at the loss of contact.

"Thanks," I mumbled to the floor. It sounded pathetic even to my ears.

"Anytime Bella, we should head in otherwise we will be late." Tyler pointed out, before slamming the door shut behind me. This was closely followed by three other doors being slammed shut and Rosalie berating Emmett as he moved around to her.

"How come you never open doors for me huh?" I heard her shout and smiled at her tone, combined the fact that I knew Emmett would be floundering for an answer which would get him out of trouble. I began to walk around the car and saw Tyler fall into step beside me.

"So Bella, what did you get up too last night?" He asked, playing with the zip on his jacket like he had last time we spoke. I wondered if it was a nervous habit.

"Not much, homework mostly. Well apart from a two hour long conversation with Jake." I stated with a shrug. "You?"

"Same. Well apart from the conversation with Jake. Who is he your boyfriend?" I felt my face begin to flush at the question, and as we met up with Alice and Jasper I saw them both wearing matching grins. Rosalie had apparently stormed off when Emmett had been unable to come up with an appropriate response to her question. I surmised that simply because I couldn't see her anywhere in sight but Emmett was leaning against his truck looking thoroughly puzzled. I may not know Rosalie as well as I do Alice but I was beginning to not understand per say more comprehend certain aspects of her attitude that until the very recent past had made her appear detached and well unfriendly. Hence why I could guess that she had probably walked off with her head held high in such a manner that everyone would know not too mess with her.

"Erm...no Jake is just a friend; I...er don't have a boyfriend." I stumbled over the statement and mentally kicked myself for being nervous. Looking over my shoulder I called out to Emmett, "hey Em you had better get going and be sure to open all doors for Rose if you want to get back in her good books." He jumped to attention at my words, and ran off but not before thanking me as he blew past. Me, Alice and Jasper all burst out laughing at the sight of Emmett shouldering his way through the slowly moving student body of Forks High.

"Good, good." I heard Tyler whisper next to me. We walked in silence then, but it wasn't uncomfortable, just silent.

"Bella we have to get a move on if we don't want to be late, it's English!" Alice called out as we reached the steps. I knew what she meant if we were late it was an automatic detention harsh but unfortunately true.

"Right, will you be gracing us with your insights at lunch Jasper?" I asked as I walked up the steps.

"If Alice isn't opposed to the idea then yes." Jasper said, turning his piercing blue eyes full force on Alice.

"Of...of course I don't mind. Will you be there Tyler?" I chuckled quietly as Alice stumbled over her words under Jaspers gaze, but quickly blushed again as she shot a look at Tyler. I knew what she was doing but couldn't say anything yet. I looked at Jasper helplessly but he was too busy smiling at Alice's response.

"Sure, if that's okay with you guys." He responded looking towards me. Unable to get my tongue around words I just nodded and grabbed Alice before rushing off to English.

"Alice why did you ask Tyler to sit with us?" I spat at her as I threw my bag down on the desk.

"Chill will, you. Look he clearly wasn't going to ask you out there, but he might at lunch plus if he does then Edward will see and get pissed. Especially as you won't date him but are happy to date his friends." Alice stated calmly, as she seated herself in her seat.

"Oh. I think you forgot something though."

"Don't think I did," Alice said distractedly as she pulled her notebook out of her bag.

"Mike will be with us at lunch," I whispered to her as I sat down myself and began pulling my own notebook out my bag.

"Crap!"

"Exactly, Tyler isn't likely to ask me out if he thinks I am dating Mike now is he."

"We will just have to-" Alice didn't get to finish her statement as Mrs Harper had called the class to silence so she could begin yet more analysis of Pride and Prejudice. Personally I don't think anyone besides myself and possibly Alice has actually read the book, most of them probably went out and rented the movie. Now don't get me wrong I like a good movie as much as the next person and Pride and Prejudice with Kiera Knightly is a great movie but the book is so much better.

* * *

After an entire morning of monotonous droning on subjects which may never come in handy again, by which I mean trig, I was finally headed towards lunch. The one downside to today was that Mike had taken to meeting me from each of my lessons and walking me to the next one like he was some kind of guard dog.

"So Bella, I'll pick you up at 7 tonight." Mike said excitedly from beside me. I think it was meant to be a question but came out sounding almost like a command.

"Yeah, I was thinking since this is a double date wouldn't it make more sense to take only one car?" I actually asked in response.

"I suppose...we could all fit in my mom's minivan no problem." He stated slightly put out, and definitely upset about the turn of events.

"Actually I was thinking maybe..." I trailed off unsure how to finish. Alice, Jasper and I had decided yesterday morning that we could not turn up somewhere in Mike's minivan, okay Alice had decided and me and Jasper had gone along for a quiet life.

"Maybe what?" Mike asked as we reached the counter, both selecting what we wanted. I just went for a sandwich and orange juice. I didn't say anything until we were heading to what was fast becoming the most crowded table in the cafeteria.

"That Jasper could drive us; his car is plenty big enough for all four of us." I reasoned, hoping it would lessen the blow. I saw Mike's face drop slightly, before picking up a false facade of happiness.

"Sure whatever, I'll be at yours for 7 still. What is Tyler doing at our table, in my seat?" He shot out as our table came into view. I looked over and saw that Tyler had occupied the seat next to Ben leaving a gap in between him and Alice for me to sit in. I just shrugged and headed over to my seat.

"Hey Bella!" Everyone greeted me as I sat down, I just smiled in response placing my sandwich and drink on the table and my bag just behind me.

"Mike are you not sitting down?" Tyler asked I glanced over my shoulder to see Mike stood somewhat possessively behind me.

"Yeah, Alice move up a bit." Mike suggested as he tried to push his way in, Alice and Jasper were having none of that though.

"Mike, go and sit near Emmett there's no room here!" Alice exclaimed, pushing his foot out of the way before reclaiming the space he had taken.

"Ugh...fine." Everyone at the table refused to look at each other as we all held in our laughter at what was fast becoming a temper tantrum.

"Don't worry Mike; you'll be able to sit by Bella all you want tonight." Emmett said, smiling as he smacked Mike on the back before returning his attention to Rosalie who was smiling again. Obviously those two had made up.

"Good point Em. Where are we going tonight anyway Mike?" Jasper asked, throwing a chip from his bag into his mouth.

"Well I was thinking dinner and a movie." Mike smirked across at Tyler who was looking at everyone with slightly disbelieving look.

"I got that much from Alice, but where are we going for dinner and what movie are we going to see?" Jasper responded sarcastically. Alice and Rosalie both smacked him on the arm, but only because they were trying not to laugh. Emmett had no compunction in laughing at Mike's expense and proceeded to do so with pure joy on his face.

"I was thinking of maybe this Thai place in Port Angeles, followed by The Meadow." Mike said quietly as his face turned red. I felt sorry for him at that point, but there was nothing I could do about that now.

"Sounds good. So are we all meeting at Bella's then?" Alice asked trying to alleviate Mike's embarrassment.

"Yeah, well Ali you will already be there but Jasper you will need to be there by 7. We are taking your car if that's okay?" I directed to Jasper, obviously Alice would be round mine making sure I wore something appropriate tonight.

"That's good; it will give me time to get ready after practice." Jasper said, returning to his chips with gusto. I chuckled at the sight because it reminded me of the shopping trip on Saturday and Emmett with all the food. Rosalie and Alice obviously thought the same because they stared at Jasper as though he had sprouted a third eye before joining in my laughter. Once we had calmed down I began eating my own sandwich slowly, as I was about to take my last bite of the first half Tyler finally spoke up, but quietly so only I could hear.

"I heard you were going out with Newton but didn't believe it." He sounded oddly put out.

"It's only a first date not like he's my boyfriend or anything," I grumbled shrugging my shoulders.

"So it's not serious?"

"That would be a no." I answered before returning to my sandwich. Tyler lapsed into what I assumed was a contemplative silence as the rest of the table began talking about random nonsense, led of course by Emmett.

* * *

By the end of the day I was annoyed at Mike for following me around all day, I was annoyed at Alice for this stupid bet and I was annoyed at Edward for annoying me in Biology. Plus I was confused as to what Lauren and Jessica were up to, I hadn't seen them during lunch and in gym they were huddled off to one side talking. I knew they were planning something but I had no idea what it could possibly be. So overall I was not in the best frame of mind for a date of any kind with anyone, now however was too late to back out. It was just as I was walking past Edward's Volvo towards Emmett's truck with Mike, that I heard my name called but not by whom I expected.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" Tyler said, pushing away from Edward's car. The owner was currently digging around in his trunk for something.

"Sure," I answered stopping, I turned to Mike to dismiss him. "Look you go on home, I'll see you later."

"Maybe I had better wait just in case."

"I'll be fine; Tyler is not going to attack me in a parking lot full of people."

"Okay...well I'll see you later." Mike said before doing the unthinkable and reaching over to place a kiss on my lips. I had to restrain myself from both throwing up and slapping him senseless. Once he pulled away I glared at him, gathering my thoughts before speaking.

"Don't you dare take that liberty with me again okay Mike? If I had wanted a kiss I would have taken the initiative get it?"

"Sorry Bella, it's just I wanted Tyler to know that you are mine no-one else's!" Mike said, throwing a hand in Tyler's direction. When I turned to look at him he was rooted to the spot shock planted on his face. I took a deep breath and turned back to him.

"I am not yours Mike, I am nobodies. I never have been and never will be I am my own person. Look just go I'll see you later, but try anything and Jasper will kill you!" I said turning and heading over to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler, what did you want to talk about?" I asked trying to seem cheerful.

"Talk about?" Tyler asked confused as he shook his head and blinked trying to regain his train of thought.

"Yeah, you called me over here to talk."

"Right, talk."

"Well?" I asked confused.

"There's this fair just outside Port Angeles and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me tomorrow. If you're with Newton though don't worry about it." He asked without taking a breath. I noticed that Edward had stopped rummaging in the trunk of his car and was clearly listening for my response. Good!

"Like I said earlier I'm not with Mike, and I would love to go Tyler." I answered with a heartfelt smile.

"Seriously?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yes, so what time will you pick me up?"

"Erm...is ten too early?"

"Ten is fine; let me give you my number." I said as I pulled my bag off my shoulder and dug for a pen. As soon as I found one I pulled his hand towards me and wrote my number on his palm. Once I had finished and put the pen away, I looked up to see Tyler looking shocked I had said yes and Edward rubbing the top of his head and looking furious I had said yes. I took note of both reactions before turning and floating, yes I said floating, off to Emmett's truck. Turning back around at the car to face the boys I had just left I raised my hand in greeting and smiled before saying, "hey Edward!"

"Hi Bella," he called back preoccupied; I just smiled and climbed in the car to meet a stunned silence.

* * *

"So come on Bella what happened after school with Tyler?" Alice practically begged me from her position on my bed; she had been trying to find out what happened ever since she had ceased ragging on Mike over kissing me. Everyone had seen the incident, well apart from Jasper and I had been less than forthcoming in the car, they would all know soon enough.

"Well if you saw your brother's face then I'm sure you already know." I answered cryptically as I gathered my stuff for a shower.

"Oh my gosh, Tyler asked you out didn't he? That's why Edward looked pissed! I love it, this is going so well." Alice squealed as she bounced off my bed and headed straight for my closet.

"It was nothing, though I will admit it was rather satisfying to see him so put out that I will date his friend and Mike but not him! Can we continue this when I get back, I want to go shower." I suggested as I headed towards my bedroom door.

"Sure, oh and hurry up we only have three hours to look gorgeous!" Came the muffled reply as the pixie dug in my closet.

Twenty minutes, and a gloriously relaxing shower later and I was back in my room dressed in a pair of sweats I had managed to salvage from Alice's purge by hiding them under my mattress. As I walked out the bathroom I heard the door close downstairs, followed by my dad's voice as it floated up the stairs.

"Hey Bella, Alice!"

"Hey dad," I called back as I moved to the top of the stairs. "Dad, you remembered I'm going out tonight didn't you, so there's no dinner cooked sorry." I was a good enough daughter to even make my face look sad that I hadn't cooked him anything.

"Don't worry Bells, I can fend for myself." At my thoroughly disbelieving look he guffawed and continued, "I'll order a pizza."

"Okay, so long as I come home to a house which hasn't been burnt down." I smiled back at him.

"You will. Did you manage to find time to call Renee yet?" He asked, kicking the bottom step in apprehension of my response.

"No, I'll do it over the weekend. I figure she has waited this long a couple more days won't hurt."

"Good, good." Charlie responded absentmindedly reminding me of Tyler.

"Oh dad, I'm going out with Tyler tomorrow to the fair near Port Angeles. You don't mind do you?"

"Tyler Crowley?"

"Yeah..."

"I thought you were dating Mike Newton?" He asked, raising one eyebrow. Trust him to pay attention to that fact, when I had informed him yesterday of the date he had been less than impressed but came around in the end.

"I am going on one date with Mike, that doesn't constitute a relationship. Tyler is a nice person from what I know of him," I argued, silently adding _and I hope to find out more tomorrow_.

"Okay, just be careful and don't forget the mace I gave you tonight and tomorrow. I better let you get back to Alice she is probably freaking by now." Charlie said with a smile as he indicated in the direction of my room. I laughed at the expression I knew her face would be wearing and headed back to relieve her stress.

"Bella, how long does a damn shower take? We only have two hours and twenty five minutes left to get ready. What were you doing in there?" Alice pounced on me as soon as I opened my bedroom door.

"Sorry Ali, Charlie came back so I was just reminding him I was out tonight. Didn't you hear him call up?" I answered innocently.

"Oh, no I had my headphones in. Hey Charlie!" Alice shouted from my doorway whilst indicating the iPod which was perched on my bedside table. In answer we just heard my dad chuckle, which made Alice smile removing all traces of her previous annoyance from her face. "Right, now Bella you put that on whilst I shower." At that command no less, Alice grabbed her own pile from beside my door turned on her heel and walked out closing the door gently behind her. I was shocked, I had gotten away with not only keeping her waiting but also wearing sweats she had deemed inappropriate attire for someone of my shape and bearing. With a smile I turned to my bed to check out the outfit she had selected and felt my smile slide slowly off my face.

She had chosen something which looked like a skirt, but I was positive was actually a belt; a crochet top which would border on indecent in public and four inch stilettos. I felt my smile become a frown with each piece of clothing my eyes encountered, plonking myself down on my bed I held up the 'skirt' by my thumb and forefinger looking at in disgust. There was no way on this planet, in this lifetime I was wearing that outfit in public, Alice would have to decide on something else. With that resolution in mind I settled myself back on my bed and waited for the evil little pixie to return.

"Bella why are you not dressed, and why did you fall asleep?" Alice screeched from the general vicinity of my bedroom door.

"First I wasn't asleep and second I refuse to wear that it's indecent!" I exclaimed jabbing my finger in the direction of the outfit Alice had selected.

"What's wrong with it, I thought it would look cute." Alice said picking up the 'skirt' with a smile.

"The top will probably get me arrested for public exposure and if I bend over in that skirt...well everything will be on show. That's without even mentioning the death traps you call shoes."

"Relax Bella take a breath." Alice soothed, placing the skirt back on the bed and sitting down on it. I took a deep breath and felt myself melt into the mattress as I released it, once I looked less like I was going to explode Alice spoke up again. "The top will not get you arrested, when it's on you will see virtually nothing. You will hardly be walking so the shoes stay as well, but the skirt I am prepared to compromise on."

"I'm listening?" I said quizzically, raising my eyebrows. I wasn't about to argue I knew a good deal when I was getting one and this for Alice was a good deal.

"You have three choices. One," Alice raised her forefinger, "you can wear leggings under it but I wouldn't recommend that it would look tacky. Two," the middle finger went up, "you can wear tights. Or three," the third finger shot up, "you can wear the dark blue jeans I placed over on your desk just in case you hated the skirt." Alice finished with a smile and a shrug.

"The jeans," I spat out instantly jumping up off the bed to retrieve the item.

"That's fine I suppose, but you do realise you will wear this at a time of my choosing don't you?" Alice said as she picked up the skirt and put it back in my closet.

"Yes Ali, whatever you say." I responded absentmindedly.

"Now will you get out of those ghastly sweats, I thought I had gotten rid of them all." Alice said, as she passed me the top so I could change. I looked away from her as I blushed slightly; knowing I wouldn't be able to lie to her if she outright asked me where I had got them from, I rushed out of the room to change.

* * *

Two hours and three costume changes later, purely on Alice's side of the fence, and we were both waiting nervously in my room for Jasper and Mike to turn up. I had to admit that Alice was right about the top, once I had put it on you could see virtually nothing. I was still uncomfortable in it though.

"They're late!" Alice said angrily, throwing my alarm clock down on my bed.

"Hey don't break the alarm, and they are not late they still have five minutes yet." I smirked, placing my alarm clock back on the table and pulling Alice down beside me on the bed. "If I didn't know any better Ali I would say you are nervous," I threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to my side in a hug.

"Of course I'm nervous Bella. Don't you realise how long I have been waiting for this?"

"Two years, look it's not even officially your first date is it?" I asked, getting a head shake in answer. "So isn't it a good thing that all your nerves will be gone tomorrow for your real date?" I rubbed my hand up and down her arm trying to calm her down; it seemed to work because a smile appeared on her face, which made her eyes brighten.

"Yeah, I can't wait for that I want to know what he has planned. Wait a minute when are you going on your date with Tyler?" Alice asked suddenly, turning out of our side hug to look at me. I felt myself blush under her gaze and swallowed before answering.

"Tomorrow, he is picking me up at ten and we are going to the fair outside Port Angeles." I explained picking at a non-existent thread on my bed cover.

"Oh I am so helping you get ready for that tomorrow, which means I am crashing here tonight of course. Good job I came prepared isn't it?" I just smiled and shook my head at Alice's uncanny ability to know when she needed extra clothes. I opened my mouth to answer when I heard two car doors slam outside, Alice and I both reacted at the same time jumping up and grabbing our purses. Alice smoothed her dress which was already lying correctly; I grabbed her hand as a knock came at the door promptly answered by Charlie which made me wonder if he had been sitting in wait for it.

"Alice, Bella! Mike and..." Charlie shut up as he got Jasper's name, "Jasper are here." I looked over at Alice, nodded and made my way downstairs closely followed by my friend. When I reached the bottom I looked over both of the lads, they were both dressed in dark jeans, and button down shirts. Jasper wore blue which offset his eyes making them stand out even more and Mike wore black. Alice was definitely the most over dressed but she argued that tomorrow she had to wear jeans so why shouldn't she dress up for her 'non-date' date. They smiled at both me and Alice; I blushed as I returned the smile and Alice just giggled.

"Your carriage awaits ladies." Jasper said as he hitched his arm for Alice to take, leading her out the house and to his car. I chanced a glance at my dad who just looked horrified before smacking him on the arm rousing him. He pulled me in for a quick hug which I didn't hesitate in returning, it wasn't often we hugged but it was always nice.

"Be careful." He whispered in my ear and I just nodded. As we broke apart I looked to Mike who smiled and inclined his head as if to say 'well let's get going then.' I sighed silently, and fixed a smile onto my face, why couldn't he have done what Jasper did? Would that have been too much to ask, for him to be a gentleman? Maybe there is something to be said for spending most of your life in Texas they definitely raised their boy's right.

"Dad, Alice is staying tonight. That's not a problem is it?" I said as I stopped in the doorway, Charlie was stood behind me with one hand leaning on the jamb and the other on the door handle.

"Of course it's not a problem, just don't be late in!" He said loud enough for Alice and Jasper who were stood talking to hear. Jasper raised his head at this and smiled, inclining his head in my dad's direction. Apparently this appeased Charlie because he gave me a slight push as he chuckled telling me with his eyes to get a move on.

"Night dad," I called over my shoulder as I reached the car. This was promptly followed by a chorus of "night Charlie" and "night Chief Swan" from my compatriots.

"Okay well let's be off then, Bella you and Mike don't mind sitting in back do you?" Jasper asked, I laughed because he wanted to sit up front with Alice which was so adorably cute, especially as he looked so nervous asking.

"Of course not," I responded as Jasper opened the passenger side door to move the seat forward. I climbed in first, Mike living up to my expectations by not helping, and sank back into the sumptuous cream leather seats.

"Jasper your car smells amazing!" I stated dumbly as Mike situated himself and Jasper moved the front seat back into place. I blushed as I realised what I said, which caused the other three to laugh at me.

"Thanks Bella, I think this is the first time the back seats have been used." He stated still smiling as he handed Alice into the car. I smiled slightly at his thoughtfulness he really did seem to like her, and I would be glad if it worked out for them. The same couldn't be said about Mike, who was putting on a good front at being happy, but I had the feeling he was pissed he wasn't driving. Jasper slid into the front seat, put his key in the ignition which caused the steering wheel to slide down from its position instantly breaking Mike out of his melancholy.

"Dude that is so cool, I want one of these!" He almost squealed, sounding remarkably like Alice.

"Well unless you have $180,000 plus lying around you're out of luck my friend." Jasper answered as he backed out from the drive behind Charlie's cruiser. Waving to the still watching Charlie, Alice and I shared a look and a smile, because although I was sure my date would be nothing short of awkward, her non-date was proving to be a success so far.

* * *

**APOV**

Has it ever been mentioned that if I get too nervous I have this crippling inability to shut up, combined an inability to talk about anything even remotely pertinent and interesting? No well I do! Hence the entire journey to Port Angeles although managed in record time, was filled with talk about some artist from Renaissance Italy that no-one but me had ever heard of. I knew Bella wasn't too happy with her date so far, especially as next to Jasper Mike seemed like a Neanderthal, I mean he didn't even help her into the car. Mike shocked us all once we arrived at the restaurant though giving me a slim hope that maybe Bella's night would get better, due to the fact that as soon as Jasper had helped me out of the car and lowered the seat; Mike got out and held out a hand to help Bella out, somehow though she still managed to trip.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled blushing as she straightened herself out. Me on the other hand, well I burst out laughing I couldn't help it but once I started I couldn't stop. It wasn't as if it was the first time I had seen Bella trip, maybe I laughed so much because I was nervous, but as soon as I stopped laughing I realised I wasn't nervous any more, well not as much as I had been.

"No problem Bella, shall we go in then?" Mike asked grabbing Bella's hand and all but dragging her towards the entrance. Jasper and I followed sedately behind the pair, sharing a glance which clearly displayed our consternation at the scene. Neither of us spoke, but I heard the tinkle of his car key against the key chain he had attached it too, it wasn't until we reached the door which of course Jasper held open for me that I decided to break the silence.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you Jasper Whitlock are nervous." I said simply as I passed by him, taking the opportunity to get a sniff of his aftershave which made me want to pass out it was so good. Citrusy, but with an undertone of something I couldn't quite place it was definitely pure Jasper.

"Why would you say that?" He asked as we wandered over to where Mike was currently arguing with the hostess, and Bella was looking extremely uncomfortable throwing a look of apology at the flustered girl who couldn't have been older than us.

"Well-" I began before being cut off by Mike nearly shouting at the girl.

"What the hell do you mean there isn't a table, I made a reservation two days ago!"

"Mike chill man, I'm sure there is just going to be a short wait right?" Jasper calmly asked the hostess. She flushed at the fact that he was addressing her and batted her eye lashes before nodding. I moved closer to Jasper to send the right message to the girl.

"Yes sir, it will only be ten minutes I promise." The girl said turning back to Mike as if expecting him to freak out again.

"It had better be, I doubt I will be coming back here anytime soon!" He stated before turning and walking over to a couple of seats. Bella sighed and smiled politely at the hostess before following Mike and talking to him in an undertone so that I couldn't hear.

"You were going to tell me why you think I'm nervous?" Jasper whispered in my ear, I shivered as his cool breath made contact with my ear and sighed slightly before answering.

"Right...well you have been inordinately quiet, plus when we were walking in here you were playing with your car key," I said with a shrug and a coy smile.

"It would appear Miss Cullen that you have been watching me rather closely to notice such things."

"Not watching, just observing." I rushed to explain, it was true I never watched Jasper. I just always knew when he was around me and I mean is it my fault if my gaze happens to wander over in his direction?

"I don't mind, I do the same."

"Oh really and what have you observed about me may I ask?"

"You may ask and I may answer, but then again I may not." Jasper responded playfully, poking me in the side with a finger. "In case I haven't said it already, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." He whispered, raking his gaze all over my body causing me to blush slightly at the look in his eyes as they met mine.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." I choked out, suddenly more nervous than ever.

"I always look this good though so this is nothing new!" Jasper joked, tugging at the collar of his shirt. I chuckled at that knowing he had made a joke to ease my discomfort, it was a joke I couldn't argue with he always looked delectable.

"Erm...your table is ready for you now." The hostess said shyly, throwing glances over at Jasper. In response I reached over and grabbed his hand, I felt rather than saw Jasper chuckle as he squeezed my hand.

"About time!" Mike exclaimed rising from his seat beside Bella, holding out a hand to help her before walking off behind the hostess, Bella trailing behind trying not to trip. I was beginning to feel terrible about this whole affair and felt my face drop as Jasper led me towards the table where Mike was helping Bella into her seat at.

"What's wrong Alice?" He asked quietly.

"I feel bad."

"How come?"

"Bella's first date should be with someone who will treat her right, not someone who is treating her like Mike is. I mean I get he is annoyed about having to wait but is there any need to make Bella feel uncomfortable?" I explained equally as quiet as he had been.

"I know, but I can promise that her date tomorrow with Tyler will be amazing." Jasper said as he held out my seat for me.

"Thank you," I said loud enough for everyone to hear before taking a menu from the table and adding behind it "you had better be right!" Jasper just smiled and nodded, that was when I knew that he knew something.

"Ali?" I heard Bella call across the table.

"Yeah," I shot back as I was pulled out of staring into Jaspers too blue eyes.

"You will need to stop staring at Jasper if you intend to eat tonight." She said with a knowing smirk plastered on her face. I glanced at Jasper quickly before shooting a glance at Mike who was gawking at Bella.

"You had better tell Mike the same then!" I responded with a giggle.

"What?" Mike jerked out of his blatant staring, causing us all to burst out laughing.

"Good evening, I'm Sarah and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you anything to drink while you decide what to order?" We all turned to the girl who looked to be in her twenties, she had short blonde hair, grey eyes and was dressed in the standard uniform of white shirt and black skirt. Her gaze roved over all of us, lingering ever so slightly on Jasper before moving on.

"Could I get a diet coke?" Bella asked, Sarah nodded and made a note in her pad.

"Same for me please." I said with a smile. I liked this girl, possibly because unlike the hostess she seemed to be able to control her fawning around Jasper, if this kept up I would be leaving her a very nice tip!

"Erm...I'll have a lemonade." Mike ordered from the drinks menu.

"I know this may be a little weird, and you may not have it but could I have a pineapple juice?" Jasper asked with his most devastatingly charming smile. Sarah just made a note and without so much as a glance towards my non-date waltzed off to get our drinks.

"I like her!" I exclaimed at the same time that Bella opened her mouth to say,

"Pineapple juice?"

"What, it's nice." Jasper defended his drink choice with a simple shrug, before turning back to his menu.

"Yeah but pineapple juice man. Could you have chosen a less manly drink?" Mike shot at him with an arrogant smile.

"This coming from the guy who just ordered lemonade to drink. It takes a man who is comfortable in his sexuality to admit he likes fruit juice over carbonated sodas." Jasper responded without even looking up from his menu, therefore he never saw the smile fall from Mike's face or Bella and I share a look of disbelieving amusement. "What is everyone having anyway?"

"Well Ali if you're up for it I was thinking we could do our usual." Bella asked me, gaining a confused look from Mike, Jasper glanced up from his menu and folded it in front of himself as he watched our exchange.

"What's the usual?" Mike asked after apparently trying and failing to discern what it could be.

"Well whenever Bella and I go out to a restaurant to eat..." I began allowing Bella to finish.

"We pick a number of dishes and split them between us, that way we get to try more than one dish at a time and we work through the menu quicker." Bella finished. We both smiled at our dates, who looked at each other as if to say 'you want to date her'.

"Oooookay then!" Jasper drawled, drawing out the first syllable and emphasising his Texan accent which is softer than it used to be. "So what are you getting then?"

"Well I was thinking the standard Thai green curry?" I posed it as a question looking across at Bella and gaining a nod in the affirmative.

"The Khao soi sounds good."

"What's that?" Mike asked.

"Wheat noodles in a sweet chicken curry soup." I read from the menu, "definitely having that! How about Miang kham? Give us a break from curry related foods?"

"Sounds good," Bella responded absentmindedly as she scoured the menu for another choice. "Oh how about the Pla samrot? It's fried fish with a sweet, tangy and spicy tamarind sauce."

"Right on, that's us sorted what about you guys?" I shot at Jasper and Mike, as Bella turned her gaze on the pair looking at us with amused expressions. Before they had a chance to answer Sarah returned with our drinks, and quietly placed each in front of the individual who ordered them even Jaspers precious pineapple juice.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked placing her tray under her arm as she pulled her pad and pen out of her apron. Bella and I answered in the affirmative and began placing our order giving the boy's time to choose. Sarah chuckled as she noted each of our choices, when we had finished she looked up expecting two more orders, however they were not forthcoming so she looked between Bella and myself nervously before speaking.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how come you two are ordering so much?"

"Oh it's not rude of you to ask. We order more dishes and share them because it's quicker to work through the menu at each restaurant and determine what our favourite dishes are." I explained, once it became clear that the blush creeping up Bella's neck was not going to allow her to do so.

"I like the method; I may have to try it with my fiancé next time we go out." She said with a chuckle as she turned her attention back to Jasper and Mike who placed their own orders. Yep this waitress was definitely getting a very big tip, correct percentage be damned!

* * *

An hour and a half later we had finally all finished our meals, complete with me and Bella ordering an inordinate number of desserts which of course we finished completely. I mean come on who wants to be beaten by a restaurant? The answer is definitely not me and if I know my best friend as well as I think I do then not her either. Anyhow back to the point, we were currently all ensconced in Jasper's amazingly comfortable car again heading towards the cinema.

"You girls surely aren't having any popcorn right?" Mike asked from the seat behind me. He had loosened up as he ate and now I didn't think him a complete dick for ruining Bella's first date, how could I when he paid for her meal even with the extra courses and her persistent arguing, and yes Jasper paid for mine although I kind of wish he hadn't but what can you do?

"Of course we are. Why would you even ask that?" I shot back turning in my seat to shoot him a glare which I had on good information was extremely threatening.

"Erm...well..." Mike squirmed in his seat under the weight of my gaze. I held it for a couple of minutes before releasing him with a smile, which was mirrored on both Bella and Jasper's faces.

"Chill Mike she's not that scary! I do kind of agree though Alice I mean where did you put all that food if you can still eat popcorn?" Jasper asked turning his penetrating gaze upon me.

"Hmm...Bella shall we tell the boys the truth about us?" I asked my friend as I turned to meet her smirking face next to Mike.

"Of course Ali dearest, you know we never lie!" Bella exclaimed laughingly.

"Do you two always talk in circles and riddles?" Mike queried shooting a confused look between the two of us.

"No you just don't understand us." Bella poked him in the arm.

"So explain then, make it so we can understand."

"Well you see Bella and I are biological anomalies!"

"What do you mean by that?" Jasper asked never taking his gaze off the road.

"Well Jasper, we have two stomachs." Bella answered smilingly.

"Really?" Mike!

"You are yanking my chain!" Jasper answered simultaneously.

"Of course we are, don't worry we are perfectly human. It's just that well I don't know really Bella and I just happen to have fast metabolisms. At least that's the only explanation us or anyone else can come up with; although Charlie likes the 'hollow legs' theory." I answered with a shrug turning back around in my seat to stare out the front windscreen.

"Okay then..." Mike trailed off glancing at Jasper who wore a smile so huge I could see it in my peripheral vision. Let the boy get used to my appetite, if he plans on being with me he had better realise its expensive when I'm alone or with Bella in a restaurant.

"Hold on a second I have just thought of something."

"What would that be Mike?" Bella asked meeting my gaze in the rear view with an eye roll.

"Well I don't know about Jasper but I have never seen you two eat more than a sandwich at lunch."

"The man has a point you know." Jasper agreed with a nod of his head.

"That's easily explainable." I said absently.

"So explain Alice." Jasper said again removing his eyes from the road to look at me. Stupidly I met his gaze, which of course caused me to lose track of what I was going to say.

"Since Ali is currently indisposed I'll explain. It's bad enough having to watch Emmett devour half of the food in the cafeteria who wants to see me and Ali do the same?" I heard Bella say somewhere in the distance as I lost myself in the pure blueness of Jasper's eyes. Who thought it possible that eyes could be so blue, but it wasn't a flat blue there were rings of different shades of blue from the palest blue-grey to the most intense periwinkle blue. It was strange but amazing at the same time; I had just begun to feel as though I was falling into them when I felt Bella smack me on the head. Blinking furiously I saw Jasper move his gaze to the road again before I turned to look at my abuser.

"What the hell did you hit me for?"

"Well you and Jasper were locked in some kind of intense staring match and I didn't want to die in this car even if it is amazingly comfortable." Bella said simply with a shrug.

"Doesn't matter either way because we have arrived safely at the cinema now," Jasper said smugly as he pulled into a parking space near the front of the building.

"Thank the lord, now feel free to stare all you want Ali," came the response from my so called friend complete with a smirk that could rival Edwards on a good day.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Well that's two hours of my life I'll never get back! What a complete load of crap!" I exclaimed as our foursome left the cinema at the end of the movie. I'm not even exaggerating my response to that crap I have just been forced to sit through.

"I thought it was good," Alice said simply from beside me, I glanced down at her in shock to which she just smiled and lifted one shoulder as if that explained it.

"I'm with Alice, it was good. Plus the hot male cast helped matters." Bella agreed with her friend. I chuckled and shook my head sharing a glance with Mike over the top of the girl's heads and I knew he agreed in my assessment.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't realise it would be so pathetically romantic otherwise I would have chosen a comedy or something." He said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not complaining too much after all." I responded smiling brightly down at Alice who promptly stopped walking and pulled gently on my arm. I mimicked her movement and looked down at our clasped hands which had been that way since we had gotten out of the car here two hours ago.

"Why are you not complaining if you hated the movie?" She asked quietly, looking around me towards Bella and Mike who had continued on towards my car. Making sure neither of them would overhear I leaned down towards her and smirked slightly before answering.

"I got to spend the night with you, and it wasn't really that awkward. That is a major bonus which more than makes up for the crappy movie."

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Alice suddenly burst out, before smiling shyly and looking up beseechingly at me with her amazing violet eyes. Looking into her eyes I found that the rest of the world fell away, that was happening more and more around her. That never once happened with Maria, if anything I became hyperaware of everything around me at the time almost as though I was expecting somebody to come along and ruin it. This had of course happened and more than anything else facilitated my moving to Forks to live with my aunt, uncle and Rosalie, that decision alone had been the best of my life because it brought me to her. I can still remember the first time I ever saw her, that moment will be forever ingrained upon my memory. I saw a tiny hand waving energetically in front of my face, which brought me out of my thoughts before I could let the blessed memory wash over me.

"Sorry Alice, what were you saying?" I asked bemusedly thinking back over our conversation.

"Oh my god, you weren't even listening to me!" Alice said angrily before yanking her hand out of mine and walking off towards the car. After a second I shook myself into existence again, remembering what she had been talking about and jogged to catch up with her before she had gotten more than two feet from me. Grabbing her arm I span her around and looked down at her with what I hoped was an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Alice. It's just that..."

"Just what Jasper?" She asked politely, but I could sense her anger just under the surface.

"I don't know how to explain it so I won't try. Look I'm not great at this relationship malarkey and maybe one day I'll tell you why, but I always listen to you more than you think. In answer to your question it is a surprise, but you will like it I promise." I explained, pleading with her to believe me. It must have worked because she slumped slightly before smiling up at me, her eyes twinkling with unknown mischief.

"Alright, but I had better _love_ it Jasper Whitlock you hear." She said stressing the love before linking our hands and walking off towards our companions. Upon reaching them I saw Bella smile and wink at Alice, before glancing at me and realising I had noticed the exchange. She blushed and turned quickly back to her date engaging him in conversation.

"Shall we be getting you girl's home then?" I asked pulling my keys out of my jean pocket and unlocking the car.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want my dad to chase you guys off with his gun because you got us home after half eleven." Bella said seriously, I looked at Mike who had gone slightly green around the gills at the thought of Chief Swan gunning us down because we were late, not that he had given a specific time to be home by.

"Would Chief Swan really do that?" Mike asked Bella as he helped her into the back seat, gulping as he awaited her answer. I was glad that Mike had snapped out of whatever funk had been over him at the start of the date, Alice was right that Bella deserved a great first date. Even though I didn't really know her, it's not like we ran in the same social circles or even had friends in common but

I have always taken notice of how good a friend she is to Alice. Like I mentioned to Edward they are closer than sisters, thinking of Edward of course made me think of his ridiculous plan to bed Bella which in turn made me think of what the repercussions could be for the two girls currently in my company. Would their friendship be able to survive something as mega as Edward using one for his own means, then again would their friendship be able to survive Alice and Bella's bet if it didn't work out the way Alice had planned? Life is complicated I just hope that everything is good between the two at the end of this whole fiasco.

"Oh yeah, Charlie would gladly shoot you two if we got home late." Alice stated from beside me, pulling me again out of my thoughts. I pushed the front seat back into position as Mike situated himself in the back and handed my non-date into the car. I walked quickly around to the driver's side and placed my key in the ignition before answering.

"I don't think he would." I said simply.

"And pray tell what has led you to that point?" Bella asked from the back seat, sometimes her command of the English language was amusing. I had never known anyone who could slip into language straight from Austen or Henry James with such ease. Yes I have read the classics, not a crime is it?

"Well I happen to know that Chief Swan likes us," I said with a shrug as I reversed out of the parking space.

"You do? How do you know that? I got the impression that he hated us!" Mike said agitatedly.

"Yeah I would like to know this as well Jasper, and I can tell you without being able to read minds or see the future that Bella is dying to know as well." Alice said from beside me, glancing at me with big eyes. I refused to answer until we had hit the road and were on our way back to Forks.

"Just a feeling I got from him is all. He may not like the idea of Bella dating in general, and he is not too pleased at the idea of you dating either-" I began my explanation, glancing at Bella in the rear view and then side long at Alice.

"Well that is true," Bella agreed with a slight smile, whilst Alice nodded beside me.

"Anyhow, he may not like the idea of you dating but he does like the idea that you are people he knows to be above reproach even if he didn't know my name." I finished with a shrug. Bella and Alice just giggled while Mike looked confused about something.

"Why would Chief Swan not like idea of Alice dating?" He asked after a moment musing over what I had said.

"Well because Bella and I have been best friends for years he has kind of adopted me." Alice said turning to look at the pair in the back.

"That makes no sense really."

"Yes it does, look Alice spends more time at my house than I do hers mostly because of her idiot brother. Therefore as much as Carlisle and Esme may like me, Charlie absolutely adores Alice she is like his second daughter." Bella said, glancing quickly towards her I noticed she placed a hand gently over Mike's as if reassuring him he wasn't dense to not understand.

"Oh alright then, but how did you know all that?" He asked, inclining his head towards me as he flipped his hand over and grasped Bella's.

"Just deduction for the most part, that and Alice told me she was staying at Bella's tonight so it wasn't too hard to work anything out. Plus did you not see the look he shot us when we arrived?"

"Erm no, I was too nervous to notice anything." Mike said shyly. The rest of the drive passed in relative silence, just Alice and Bella sharing the occasional remark about the movie. A conversation Mike and I refused to be party to. Pulling up outside Bella's house, I got out of the car helped Alice out and lowered the seat for the others to climb out. When Alice made a move to follow Bella to her house I tugged on her arm so we could talk away from the pair who had pulled ahead of us.

"I had fun tonight on our non-date." I said kicking my foot back against the front tire.

"So did I," Alice responded looking everywhere but at me. I reached out and grabbed both of her hands in my own causing her to look up at me.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now, but I was raised right and won't try anything on the first date even if it is a non-date."

"I have a feeling I understand better than you think." She said shyly. I nodded to agree that maybe she did. "So tomorrow?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"Tomorrow?" I echoed.

"What time will you be picking me up?"

"Well as you're staying here and Tyler is picking Bella up at ten, I was thinking ten. That way we could spend the whole day together."

"I would like that, are you going to walk me to the door then before Charlie comes out with his gun?" Alice asked only half-jokingly.

"Of course m'lady." I said gallantly, hitching out my arm so she could link hers through it. We walked up the drive watching Bella and Mike on the porch where they appeared to be having a discussion. Like I said I like classic novels and when you combine that with a childhood and early adolescence spent in Texas you end up with...well me.

"What do you think that's all about?" Alice said quietly.

"Maybe he asked her out again tomorrow." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah maybe, I'll find out later anyway." Alice answered as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Look Mike, I'm sorry I can't spend tomorrow with you but I already made plans." Bella said, and even I could sense the anger brewing in her.

"With Tyler?" Mike asked.

"Not that it matters but yes as a matter of fact. Now I am going to go inside, I'll see you on Monday." Bella said effectively dismissing Mike. I coughed slightly to make mine and Alice's presence known. The pair turned to us with opposing reactions, Mike blanched and Bella blushed.

"I'm gonna phone my mom to get her to come pick me up." Mike said stomping down the stairs, pulling his cell out his pocket.

"I'll give you a lift home if you want; your place is on the way to my aunt and uncles anyway." I offered.

"Thanks, I'll wait at the car, night Bella, Alice."

"Night Mike; Jasper thanks for the ride tonight." Bella said before opening the door and walking in her house calling to her dad to announce her return.

"I suppose I had better go. See you tomorrow and tell Bella the ride was perfectly okay." I turned to Alice, with a rueful smile on my face.

"See you tomorrow; I had a great time Jasper really." Alice said before placing both hands on my shoulders and lifting herself up to kiss me on the cheek and dancing off up the stairs into the house. I stood slightly dumbfounded staring at the now closed door before I heard Mike call me; I jogged back to my car and unlocked it allowing us both to enter before pulling away from the drive. We had been driving for about a minute when Mike finally spoke.

"Do you think Bella likes me?" He asked.

"I don't know her well enough to say, why?" I answered truthfully. I really didn't want to give him too much hope especially knowing what I know, but I am nothing if not polite.

"Well she agreed to go out with Tyler tomorrow, but I thought she was going to start dating me. Tyler is only interested now she got all hot and stuff." Mike responded angrily.

"Mike you and Bella have had one date, believe me that does not constitute dating. Bella is free to date other people, but look just let her reflect on tonight and ask her out again on Monday. I'm sure she'll say yes." I said with a shrug, as we pulled up outside Mike's modest two story house.

"I know it's just that I'm not stupid. I know Tyler is better looking, smarter and funnier than me. Compared with him I don't stand a chance, look thanks for the ride home and trying to help." He said as he climbed out my car, I sighed as I pressed the button to wind the window down; I really didn't want to be any more involved in this whole thing than I already was but apparently that was going to be unavoidable.

"Mike!" I called out my window as it wound down. He paused on his path and even though he didn't turn to look at me I knew he was listening. "Ask her out again on Monday, she will say yes I promise." I finished before winding up the window and driving off into the night. I hated both plans I was involved in, I just know people are going to get hurt but there is nothing I can do about it. I want Edward to be taught a lesson in humility, and this is the only way to do that. Sighing I smacked my hand gently on the steering wheel in frustration, and made a vow to speak to Alice about her plan.

* * *

**The date part I am still not really happy with but being a person who doesn't date, well not conventional dating anyway (take that how you will), I just struggled but I promise the Tyler date will be better and the eventual Edward date is all planned out XD I'm just not spilling on when it will happen.**

**Right now for all you lovely people who review I will send you the flashback which never happened of the first time Jasper saw Alice, so hopefully it will keep y'all sweet until the next chapter XD. Plus I just really like it but I couldn't work it into the chapter without making it ridiculously long!**

**Now I thought I would mention that _The Meadow _is not a reference to 'the meadow' but was the used by a production company when it was shipping a new film out to theatres, because let's be honest who wants to see or 'steal' a film called _The Meadow_? Anyway the first person to correctly guess the film title will get a preview of the next chapter, as well as the Jasper/Alice flashback! Just because I am feeling generous today I will give you a clue so you can work out the film, but it won't be one that will make it easy, so here we go: **_The film in question starred Eric Bana!_

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and well I hope you discover the film because you never know one day you may find yourself on 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire' and that is the million dollar question. Won't you feel silly sitting there thinking if only I had taken the time to find out when I read that story. I know I would, but then again my mind is full of random information such as this!**

**Next update will be as soon as possible, but not longer than two weeks after all I have already started the Bella/Tyler date!!**


	22. Scarred For Life?

I know it has been far far too long but I do have semi good reasons. First I had finals which ended up taking far too much time what with helping my friends revise (I don't revise because you either know it or you don't). Secondly I came back to the UK two weeks ago and had very good intentions of updating but unknown to me I had to visit family which took me away from not only my computer but also any internet. not good and I swear my family live in backwards town. Then I got ill on Saturday just gone and have spent the past three days pretty much just sleeping.

I did have most of this written ages ago, but I was undecided on the point of view I was going to write the last part in.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorited this story for keeping with it through the long breaks.

* * *

**EPOV**

_Bella and Mike, Bella and Tyler._ These thoughts kept swirling around my brain; they had been ever since I overheard Tyler asking Bella out last night before practice. I had been shocked she had said yes, more so than when she agreed to go out with Newton. I mean I could kind of understand that one Newton had been her friend for as long as Alice if not longer so for them it was a natural progression. Plus Mike Newton is not exactly much competition for me, I mean please you put me and Mike in a competition any competition and I am going to come out on top without even trying. I have almost every girl in the school drooling after me, they pretty much worship the ground I walk on and let me tell you it is great!

Tyler though, now he could prove to be a problem. Granted like me he had never taken any notice of Bella before her makeover had easily made her one of the most beautiful girl's in our year if not the school. I had the feeling though that unlike me he probably had 'good intentions' where she was concerned. Tyler was picky everybody knew that, but that didn't mean he was short on options. However in complete contrast to me he did not sleep with two different girls within hours of each other, he tended to stick to one girl for a week, sometimes longer. Combine that with the fact that he had his own following of girls, most of whom I had already slept with granted, and his wicked sense of humour and well my life and plan just became a whole lot more complicated.

"Ahhh..." I groaned, slapping one hand over my eyes as I rolled over onto my side trying to escape the disturbing thoughts, a girl had never taken up so much of my thought processes before and it was starting to get annoying.

"Edward, dude mom wants to know if you are leaving your pit any time this morning, if not then she said I could eat your share of the delicious waffles she made." Emmett said somewhat giddily from the door I hadn't even heard open.

"How long have you been stood there?" I asked to his reflection in one of my many windows.

"Long enough to know you have something or maybe I should say someone on your mind." He responded, walking over to my bed and sitting down on it causing me to bounce as his weight settled. I moved so that I was sat up in my bed, with my back against the headboard running a hand through my hair in frustration I sighed.

"I'm confused I think." I said simply after a moment's thought.

"About what?"

"Nothing, everything. Bella, baseball, what I plan to do after I graduate."

"Well firstly after you graduate you will go to college because if you don't forget mom and dad I will kill you. Secondly don't let ball run your life! Thirdly do you like Bella?" Emmett asked with a smirk planted on his face.

"Why do you ask?" I stalled answering, partly because I knew he wouldn't like what I had to say on that front. Mostly though it was because I wasn't a hundred percent sure of my answer, despite what I may say to Jasper, Alice or anyone else.

"Well I have never known you to lose sleep over anything let alone a girl. Plus that explains why you would be suddenly confused about stuff you have always been so sure about, and if not then you might have something to tell mom and dad as to why you are suddenly losing sleep over Crowley."

"I'm not gay!" I defended as my brother sat laughing loudly on my bed.

"So answer...my...question." He stammered as he struggled to control his breathing.

"No, I don't like Bella. At least not the way you are thinking. You know how you always want what you can't have?" I asked only partially lying, to which he just nodded finally controlling his laughter. "It's like that with Bella, I know she hates me but it just makes me want to get her into my bed all the more you know. I mean she is gorgeous obviously, but a conquest is a conquest and she would be the best conquest I have ever made; I mean come on _Chief Swan's_ daughter. Dude I will go down in history if I manage to bed her!" I explained before the realisation hit me that he spoke to Bella everyday at school and would most likely tell her about this conversation. Before I could say anything though Emmett pushed off my bed and began to pace. Not a good sign I can tell you.

"Edward you need to grow the fuck up! You want the crown of bedding the Chief of Police's daughter, despite the fact that he could and probably would shoot your balls off if you did?" He shouted, turning to fix me with a stare as if expecting me to answer his question, yeah because I am that stupid that I am going to give him more ammunition. Seeing I wasn't going to answer he huffed before returning to his pacing. "Your behaviour is ridiculous can you imagine how mom and dad would feel if they found out that you have slept with every available girl in Forks and even some who aren't available!" He ranted before turning to glare at me again which caused me to cower at the malice I could detect just below the surface.

"Don't start this again Em! Mom and dad won't find out because no one will tell them and speaking of which you will not tell Bella what I just said. By the way why are you and Rose suddenly so friendly with her?" I shot at him, throwing my bedcovers back, swinging my legs off my bed and standing on the opposite side to him.

"Whatever Edward, I won't say anything as you well know. Look get your ass downstairs now, and I am friendly with Bella because she is a good person, she is as good as a sister to Alice. Can you imagine how much your stupid plan will hurt her if you succeed? She could lose her best friend, and trust me if that happens I will not be responsible for my actions or Rose's!" With that he walked out my room slamming the door behind him, ten minutes later I heard the door to the bathroom shut and the shower start. I had no idea why he preferred the main bathroom to his en suite he just did and always had. I waited until the shower had been running for a few minutes before I gingerly made my way downstairs hoping no-one had overheard me and Emmett. I was beginning to lose count of the number of times people were telling me that bedding Bella would destroy her friendship with Alice. To be honest it did niggle at me, Alice was my sister first and foremost, but if their friendship could survive our mutual dislike surely it could survive this right?

"Morning darling, sit down and I'll get your waffles." Mom said cheerfully from by the cooker, _maybe I am about to get lucky and she didn't hear!_ What felt like seconds later a plate was placed in front of me laden with waffles covered in maple syrup and fruit, I tucked in without even thanking my mom before realising my lapse.

"Thanks mom these are great!" I said after my first mouthful.

"What were you and Em arguing about?" She asked from the sink where she was rinsing off the waffle iron. I glanced around the room trying to think of a valid reason but finding nothing to help, although I did realise I was alone in that there was no Alice around. Can anyone say segue?

"Where's Alice this morning?" I asked with a cheeky smile, acknowledging that I had no intention of answering her question.

"Smooth, I can see what you inherited from your father; he has the ability to dodge awkward questions as well. As for Alice I assume she slept at Bella's last night they had that double date didn't they." The statement wasn't a question, so didn't require me to answer which was good because it allowed me to shovel more waffles into my mouth. I was just about to ask for a drink when a cup of coffee was slid smoothly in front of me.

"Thanks mom, how do you always know?" I asked, looking up at her with a smile.

"Intuition," she shrugged before sitting down next to me with her own cup of coffee. Taking a sip of mine I sensed that I was being watched so I just looked up at her over the rim of my cup with an eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"Are you up to anything today?"

"I don't think so why?" I asked confused.

"No reason." Mom tried to answer nonchalantly.

"Mom I'm not stupid what's wrong?" I tried again, placing my cup down on the table before taking another bite of the waffles.

"Nothing, honest." She took a deep breath that was almost a discontent sigh.

"Mom, come on." I wheedled, taking a sip of my coffee.

"I was just hoping you would be off out today, especially as it's not raining for once."

"You're not good at nonchalance, and if I didn't know any better mother I would say you wanted me out of the house!" I joked, rising from the table to put my plate and mug in the sink.

"Of course I do, your father has the day off and I want to spend some time alone with him. Since Emmett is off out with Rose and Alice is on a date with Jasper that leaves you." I shivered at the implied actions which would be occurring under the roof if I left. I did not need to know stuff like that ever, especially not about my parents.

"Mom that is just wrong you realise that right?" I whined at her getting nothing but a shy smile and a nod in response.

"We do son, but we don't care. You should be glad to have two parents who are still very much in love." My dad said as he walked into the kitchen, padding over to my mom and giving her a quick chaste kiss. "So to repeat your mother's question; what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know but I do know I now have to leave before I end up scarred for life!" With that I raced out of the room toward the stairs, a move which was accompanied by the mad laughter of both my parents.

"Where's the fire?" Emmett asked as I bumped into him on the top of the stairs.

"Mom and dad it's just wrong on so many levels!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I know what you mean; I wanted to actually shove the fruit on my plate in my ears when she tried to ensure I would be out the house."

"So what are you and the gorgeous Rose up too today?" I asked only partially interested, maybe it would give me an idea after all everyone I would usually hang with was otherwise occupied.

"Not sure, I'm gonna drive over and see what she wants to do. See you later," Emmett said walking down the stairs and out the front door. I shook my head at how whipped he was even if he would never admit to it. Once I reached my room I headed straight for my bathroom and turned on the shower to heat up, whilst I was waiting I brushed my teeth and that's when it hit me and I knew what I would be doing today or rather who I would be doing today. With that thought I ran and grabbed my phone from my jeans where I had abandoned them last night after a last minute 'appointment' with Jessica. I searched for the number I wanted, the number of the one person who I didn't mind spending time with when I had no other options.

"Edward?" She answered on the third ring.

"Are you busy today?" I shot back.

"No why?"

"I need to get out; I'll pick you up in half an hour." I said simply.

"Okay, a bit impromptu but whatever I'll see you soon." The girl on the other end said before I hung up and jumped in my shower, suddenly excited about the day ahead.

* * *

"Edward?" My companion asked from the passenger seat of my Volvo.

"Yeah?" I shot back glancing at her quickly before returning my gaze to the busier than normal road to Port Angeles.

"Not that I don't enjoy our time together, but why did you call?" She said beseechingly, turning the full force of her gaze upon me.

"Believe me you do not want to know! Let me just say that I think I am scarred for life and possibly off sex as well."

"Carlisle and Esme by any chance?"

"You know it. Why are the roads so damn busy today and this early I mean it's not even twelve yet?" I said angrily, smacking my hand on the steering wheel of my precious car.

"There's that fair isn't there?" Came the gentle reply easing my anger this alone was why I had called this particular person, she had a somewhat soothing presence when I was annoyed and boy today was I annoyed. However calm I thought I was though, the intruding thoughts of the fair brought to mind images of Tyler and Bella. Shaking my head fiercely I banished the thoughts before they could take root, I didn't need thoughts of what they would be doing ruining my day more than it already had been. Stupid Emmett, stupid parents, stupid Alice and Jasper I cursed silently.

"What do you fancy doing then?" my companion asked from beside me, throwing her hair over one shoulder as she turned to look out of the window at the slow moving trees.

"I was thinking maybe lunch in Port Angeles then a motel." I responded taking my eyes off the traffic currently moving at a snail's pace, to flash my patented grin in her direction.

"Classy," she sighed from beside me. If I didn't know better I would say she was getting fed up with our antics, but I knew she loved what I did to her more than she hated the places we did it.

"Well what were you thinking then?" I bit back the horrible retort which formed in my mind at her attitude.

"Maybe we could go to the fair, it would be fun." I groaned silently, I really didn't want to go there and risk seeing Bella fawning all over Tyler. Then again, there are many possibilities if I appear at the fair.

"Sure after lunch and the motel the fair it is." I said happily almost bouncing in my seat as plans upon plans formed.

"I was thinking maybe not going to the motel." The girl shifted awkwardly in her seat, this was definitely the first time she had said no to sex with me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, genuinely worried. Yes I may use this person for my own pleasure, but we were friends before everything else.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." She sighed, I moved a hand from the steering wheel and covered hers which were being twisted in her lap squeezing once I noticed her body sag in the seat.

"Please tell me what's wrong? We are friends aren't we?"

"Yes Edward we are, but is that all we are ever going to be?"

"I can't give you what you need; you know I don't want a relationship. I thought you were happy with the way things were. We are both free to do what we want." I reasoned, returning my hand to the steering wheel. When did everything in my life become so complicated?

"I know and I was but Edward I graduate this year I need to start considering what is best for me, and I don't think whatever we have going on is best for me."

"So what are you saying?"

"Maybe we should end the sexual aspect of our relationship, just go back to being friends." She said quietly, but with a strength and resolution in her voice I had never heard before. I looked over at her confused; it's not like the unmoving traffic really required my concentration.

"Are you sure?" I asked, I had ended things with girls but a girl had never ended anything with me and let me tell you I did not like the feeling.

"I think I am, you must have known it would happen eventually." I just shrugged in response, I had never really thought about the possibility that what we had would have to end. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Edward, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Don't worry I'm fine. I care about you, you know that right?" I asked, turning back to watch the road, we were finally getting beyond the slow moving traffic and I would be able to open up my baby.

"Of course I do, just not in the way I wanted you to. Friends?" The girl asked from her position beside me I saw her raise her left hand for me to shake. Removing my right from the steering wheel I placed it in hers and shook.

"Always." I said simply as I let go.

"So...lunch then fair?"

"Lunch then fair." I agreed with a smirk, maybe she would help me with my plan to bed the lovely chiefs daughter.

"You never know we might see Tyler, isn't he going there today with Isabella Swan?"

"She prefers Bella and yeah he is." I said as nonchalantly as I could, realising too late I had corrected Bella's preferred name.

"Oh so it's Bella is it?" My friend teased from beside me.

"Shut up you or you'll find yourself paying for your own lunch," I joked.

"You would never do that and if you did I would tell Esme." My companion shot back with a massive grin. We continued in that manner all the way to Port Angeles, it was nice to know that even after we had been sleeping together for over a year we could fall back into the ease of friendship with no complications.

* * *

**?POV**

Edward was fantastic, I mean literally fantastic. He is a fantastic kisser, fantastically funny and even more fantastic in the bed. The boy has the ability to make me scream without even trying, and his smile just makes my insides melt. Despite all these things though I couldn't continue whatever we had going, as much fun as we had had over the past year it would only end in heartache for me. All good things must come to an end, and today was the end for me and Edward.

He had been surprisingly okay with me since I had ended it, all day he had been exactly the same as he would have been if he knew there was the possibility of it ending in a bed. Lunch had been fun, we had sat mocking other people in and around the restaurant where we were eating; heck I had even sat stealing his fries which wound him up slightly, mostly because he had ordered a second plate for me even though I had said I didn't want any. It's just that his tasted better, I did try some from the other plate, but something you're not supposed to have is always the best. That's why Edward was always the best, I wasn't supposed to want him because he was younger than me and a friend, but he was irresistible.

We were now sat back in his car on the way to the fair just outside Port Angeles, luckily the traffic had lightened and we were making good time I was thoroughly looking forward to spending time there, I loved fairs.

"Edward?" I asked, I knew I would have to tread carefully on the subject I was about to raise.

"Yep," he mumbled quietly as he reached the turning for the fair.

"Are you jealous of Tyler being out with Bella?"

"No, why would you say that?" Edward answered faster than he normally would, which said more to me than anything he could say.

"It's not important I was just wondering. I mean the whole school knows you want Bella." I reasoned with a shrug and raised eyebrow, daring him to deny it. He didn't though he just lifted one side of his mouth in a half smile, which caused my breath to catch slightly. God that boy was just too sexy for his own good, maybe we could have one more roll in the hay for old time's sake. As Edward swung his car into a free space in the makeshift parking lot I found myself seriously considering another round with him. I wasn't paying much attention so it took me a few seconds to realise that he had stopped the car and was currently leaning on the open passenger door.

"Sorry Edward, I zoned out for a second." I apologised as I climbed out.

"I hope it was somewhere nice you zoned out to. Come on I'll win you a bear or something," Edward held out his hand for me to take, which I did slightly gingerly. I saw his eyes sparkle as he watched me hesitating, I knew that he knew that my resolve was starting to waver.

"Yes you can win me a bear, and buy me some cotton candy as well." I said leading him off towards the entrance. We paid the fee for entrance and headed towards the cotton candy stand, when Tyler called out to us from somewhere to one side and Edward stiffened slightly. This should be a fun interaction to watch, especially with Edward so buried in denial as to his jealousy.

* * *

Now whoever can guess who Edward's companion will get a peek at the next chapter, personally I don't think it's that hard to guess but that's just me.

I hope you enjoyed the brief look into Edward's thoughts, I promise more in the next chapter or two because the fair is going to something of a turning point for many people! I say no more than that for fear of giving away too much! I must admit the start of this chapter is one of my favorite starts but the end not so much and I don't know why.

I will get the next chapter up on Saturday, and although on Saturday I fly back to the USA for my summer camp job I will still update as my laptop comes with me, and I will have access to internet. It will definitely be at least once a week, if I can achieve it then twice a week and as I now know how this story is going to progress to the ending I have already written I can hopefully stick to it.


	23. Roller Coaster Ride

Here is the next chapter, and you see I am getting better at this updating malarkey! I'll get the next one up as soon as I can, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and those who guessed Edward's mystery date well done.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Alice what the hell am I going to wear today?" I asked my friend, as she strolled back in from her morning shower. How could she be so chilled when I was a nervous wreck?

"Isabella Marie Swan did I just hear you ask for help dressing?" Charlie called from outside my room as he walked past. I groaned I just knew this was going to be held over my head for the rest of my life by both parties in my house.

"Shut it dad or I'll let her loose on your wardrobe!" I shouted back and heard him groan which matched my own. Alice had said nothing since entering my room; she had just floated around the room with a smug, serene smile on her face. I never even knew a smile such as that existed. "Alice, seriously I need help deciding what to wear." I whisper yelled at her as I moved to close my bedroom door.

"I know you do Bella and I will help you." She answered in a serene voice which matched her smile, now I was getting worried maybe she has been smoking something in the bathroom.

"Okay, so come on then." I said as I dragged her over to my closet and planted her before the open doors.

"Just give me one second I want to savour this moment." Alice said as she held up a finger, I stood getting more frustrated tapping my foot for what felt like an age before she returned to herself. "Now last night you said you would wear that skirt whenever I deemed appropriate." Glancing over at me she chuckled at the look of horror on my face, "chill Bella today is not that day."

"So what am I wearing then?" I asked, walking over to my bed and flopping down.

"Before I decide, I want to know why you are so nervous." Alice joined me on my bed, barely making a movement as she sat down.

"I dunno," I grumbled sitting up and running a hand through my damp hair before tugging my vest top down.

"Don't even try that one. You weren't this nervous last night, do you like Tyler because it's okay if you do, I wouldn't blame you he is delicious in his own way. Totally not my type though." Alice giggled; she was being so weird today.

"I suppose I am nervous, I mean Tyler and I have never spoken two words to each other before the other day and now I'm going on a date with him."

"And?"

"And what?" I asked confused.

"Do you like him?" Alice responded nudging me in the side. I felt myself blush and managed a small smile which told Alice more than I could express with words, but feeling the need to vocalise what I was thinking I spoke anyway.

"I think I do. He's cute, smart and funny going by the conversation at lunch yesterday, what's not to like?" I asked rhetorically. Chancing a glance at my friend I saw her beaming in response to my answer, she sat bouncing on my bed before jumping off and heading to my closet.

"This is going to be so good, Edward is going to flip when he realises you actually _like_ like Tyler. I bet he thought getting you would be easy, but oh no not with the Alice Brigade on the trail!" She said as she started rummaging through my clothes.

"Alice Brigade?" I asked somewhat shocked she had come up with a name for our...what were we? Friends, accomplices?

"What? We needed a name and I did come up with the plan so shut it and wear these." She explained as she threw some clothes at me. Looking down at the outfit in my hands I smiled Alice had opted for comfort with a dash of sex appeal, it was good.

"Ali can I ask you a question?" I said nervously as I got up to head to the bathroom to change.

"Sure, what?" She replied absently as she placed her bag onto my bed, looking for her outfit for today.

"Why are you so relaxed today? Last night you were worse than I am today." Alice stopped in her search and looked up at me with a smile as she thought about her answer.

"Last night was amazing and nervous and awkward, even Jasper admitted it. I just have a sense that today is going to be different now that all the awkwardness is gone." She said with a shrug, looking straight back down at her bag for her outfit as I headed out content with her answer. _At least no drugs were involved in her chilled aspect_ I thought happily, I would have hated to explain to Charlie that it was Alice who had been smoking weed in the bathroom and not me.

Once I had changed I walked back into my bedroom and did a double take when I saw Alice's outfit. From bottom up she was wearing red slip on pumps, black boyfriend jeans and a striped top which had a red band at the top. I had been staring at Alice and therefore didn't realise that she was laughing at me until the sound reached my ear through what seemed like miles of cotton wool.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, throwing my pyjamas down onto my bed.

"Well you were staring at me; it was weird and kind of reminded me of Jasper's first day in school." Alice said, moving around my bed and pushing me so she could do my hair and makeup. I thought back over that day and realised how I must have looked.

"Oh...I remember you saying that he wasn't your type." I flashed a knowing smile in the mirror.

"Yeah well people change. Now hair up or down?"

"I actually have a choice?" I supplied, shocked at the thought.

"Nope, you're having it tied back." She smirked as she pulled a brush through my hair, and began pulling it back. "So why were you staring, is the outfit too much?" Alice asked nervously after a moment's silence.

"No the outfit is amazing Ali, it's just I don't think I have ever seen you look so..." I felt around for the right word, not having one on the tip of my tongue.

"Casual? Underdressed?"

"Casual, that works."

"Well Jasper said jeans and comfortable shoes so this is what he gets." Alice said smiling as she pulled my hair into a bun.

"You look good I hope he appreciates it." I said smiling as I noticed her expression soften slightly at the thought of Jasper.

"I hope Tyler appreciates yours." Alice said pointedly, moving to make a start on my makeup.

"I agree, I'm just glad you went with comfort over style for me as well."

"Bella you look amazing, and I figured at a fair a short skirt and three inch heels wouldn't work."

"You got that right my friend, I love your pumps by the way but I have to say I much prefer my shoes."

"That's because they rock, okay now just a bit of gloss and we are finished with you Miss Swan. Take at a glance at your second first date self." Alice said pushing me towards my full length mirror as she sat down and began her own hair and makeup. I smiled as I stood in front of the mirror drinking in my appearance. After this week I was beginning to understand that Alice hadn't been lying when she said I was beautiful. Today's outfit just emphasised it, I was wearing black skinny jeans, a light pink v-neck top combined with a black boyfriend cardigan because this was Forks after all. All paired with black ballet shoes with a pink bow and a matching bag, which had found its way onto my bed whilst I was dressing.

"I finally think I get it Alice." I said over my shoulder as I took in my hair, pulled up in a bun, with bangs framing my face and light barely there makeup.

"What's that then?" Alice said absently as she applied her mascara.

"That I am not as plain as I always thought I was." I smirked triumphantly. _Hmm I am smirking quite a lot recently_ I thought to myself.

"About bloody time, I have been telling you for years that you are gorgeous and it takes a bet for you too finally see it!" Alice exclaimed trying to sound put out and angry but failing miserably as she smiled over her shoulder at me.

* * *

Tyler and Jasper had turned up at my front door at exactly the same time, meaning Alice and I had been able to leave at the same time which was handy for Charlie because he was heading up to the reservation to see Billy and Harry. I gave him a message for Jacob informing him that I would be venturing up there tomorrow to see him and Alice would be trundling along with me.

Anyhow returning to the present I was currently in the line with Tyler waiting to enter the fair; we had been silent since we first sat in his car outside my house. Clearly neither of us knew what to say away from the school arena.

"You look nice Bella," Tyler complimented me after a further few second's silence.

"Thank you but I'm afraid Alice has to take the credit. You look good too," I blushed as I returned his compliment. To be honest he looked better than good, he looked gorgeous. He was wearing blue jeans, a cream and red striped tee and a cream jacket.

"Thanks, and Alice may have helped but the raw materials were all there before she got near you." This exchange seemed to break the previous awkwardness between us and conversation began to flow easily, almost as easily as if I was with one of my friends.

"So Bella what do you want to do first?" Tyler asked as we made it past the entrance and surveyed the mass of people swarming around the grounds.

"How about some rides," I suggested hesitantly. I did not like rollercoaster's and I could see one in the distance, it's not that I found them scary as such it's just I was always afraid I would be on it the time it decided to break down.

"Sure, you up for a go on the coaster?" Tyler asked as he tentatively took a hold of my hand and began moving forwards.

"Sure," I squeaked out. Tyler just laughed and shook his head as he pushed a path through the crowd for us.

"Don't worry Bella, it'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say now, what about when we get stranded because it decided to break down!"

"Do you know how often that actually happens?"

"No, do you?" I quipped back.

"Well no, but it's not very often I can tell you that." Tyler said smiling down at me in a manner which made me smile back.

"Fine, but if I die Charlie will hunt you down." I said simply as we joined the line for the rollercoaster.

"Charlie won't hunt me down, because you won't die. If you get too scared just squeeze my hand." At that I glanced down and noticed that we were still holding hands even though the likelihood of even me getting lost in the crowd here was slim. I had no intention of breaking the warm contact, and obviously neither did Tyler.

"Thanks, that's very reassuring." I replied sarcastically. Silence prevailed again as I geared myself up to actually get on the death trap of a ride, this time though the silence wasn't awkward.

* * *

"I am going to kill you for making me get on that death trap Tyler Crowley!" I nearly screamed as we walked away from the ride. Not only had it been the scariest ride I had been on, due mostly to the fact that it kept creaking and weaving slightly as though it wasn't secured properly. Oh no, that wasn't enough, it did break down and we had been sat perched on the top of the biggest drop of the whole ride for twenty minutes whilst they sorted it out.

"Well your alive aren't you?" He said simply as he laughed openly at my distress.

"Was the fear for my life funny to you?" I questioned as I pulled my hand out of his.

"Well yeah a little bit because your life was never in any danger. Did you know you are even more gorgeous when you're scared?" Tyler asked as he grabbed hold of my hand again. I just blushed and ducked my head slightly as I attempted to hide the smile which was threatening to break out over my face. "What do you want to do now Bella?"

"Well I think you should get me something to eat to make up for that 'ride' then maybe some games." I said using air quotes around ride to emphasis my displeasure at that joke.

"What do you want to eat then?"

"Well first you can get me a hot dog with all the works, followed by some fries with cheese and maybe after that an ice cream."

"Okay now that is a healthy appetite."

"No it's not; I'm just trying to recover the breakfast I lost on that ride." Yes you are right in thinking that I had thrown up whilst we were stranded. I mentioned before I hated the idea of being stranded only until now I had never thought the panic would actually make me sick.

It was as we were heading to the nearest food stand that we both caught sight of an easily identifiable bronze colour. I groaned inwardly, I didn't want him to ruin my first date with Tyler, even if this was an unexpected bonus. I was just about to turn to my date and suggest moving off quietly when he opened his mouth and called out to Edward and his companion who I hadn't noticed until now. As if my day couldn't get any worse I now felt infinitely less pretty than when I had started out this morning.

"Hi Tyler, Bella." Edward greeted as he sauntered over to where we had waited.

"Hey Edward, Tanya." Tyler and I returned the greeting simultaneously. After which we all lapsed into a slightly awkward silence, all four of us gazed off in different directions. I could tell that Edward and Tyler were as put out by the sudden change in grouping as I was; Tanya though didn't seem as put out as I thought she would. In fact when she wasn't staring away from us all she was sneaking glances between Edward and me as if trying to pick up on something, I glanced down between them and saw Edward almost squeezing the life out of Tanya's hand as he grasped it.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked as he pulled me closer to him with a smile down at me.

"Well I had to get out, my mom and dad were trying to destroy my mental state and Tanya here was lovely enough to agree to come out with me." Edward explained as he swung his arm around Tanya's shoulder. I felt an unexplained annoyance at the nonchalance with which he carried out this movement, at least that's what I told myself that annoyance was about.

"Well we are just off to get something to eat; maybe we will see you later?" I said trying my hardest to get away. Edward's green eyes burned like lasers into my own I refused to move my gaze away from his, but it suddenly became too much and I found myself having difficulty breathing. Just before I felt like I was going to pass out he broke the contact and turned to Tyler with a smirk.

"Maybe we can meet up after, play some of the games?" He suggested, glancing between him and Tanya I felt as if he was up to something but I couldn't be sure and if I was being completely honest I really didn't want to know what was running through his mind, I could just imagine it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will have some real fun, jealousy and sarcasm in I can promise you that. I may even put in one of my favourite characters to write just for pure amusement. Also the next chapter may be all from Edward's point of view, I know how much you all love the insight into his mind!

Alice and Jasper's date will not be done in detail but information will come out on it later in the story.

I am currently beta to a great story called _Your Future On The Doorstep_ by abimaddevil17, not all the chapters have been beta'd yet it is in the process but I am loving the story so far and think some of you would like it as well! So head over and read it: .net/s/5472503/1/Your_Future_on_the_Doorstep


	24. Fair Conversations

**I know it has taken far too long to get this up, but i have had issues upon issues upon issues. Believe me if I could change my family then I seriously think I would! Now however I have developed a relationship with my iPod whereby it blocks out everything around me and allows me to concentrate.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all my readers who patiently wait for updates despite the fact I struggle to keep it up! And to Mariah, whose message I read this morning I am going to try and update more often from now on!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

As much as I hadn't wanted that meeting with Tyler and Bella it had now afforded me the opportunity to gather some intel on Bella myself, without involving a third party who was not exactly objective. The body language I had witnessed between the pair had confirmed what I had already suspected, in that Tyler was going to be worthy adversary in the race to bed Bella. When he had pulled her into his side I had felt something snarl within me, I wasn't jealous far from it in fact. If Tyler wants to date Bella then he can go for it, I just want to be the first to bed Chief Swan's daughter just like I explained to Emmett I will go down in history if I manage it!

"Tyler and Bella make a cute couple don't you think?" Tanya asked from beside me. She had led me over to the cotton candy stand so I could get her the large bag I owed her.

"Hmm..." I mumbled, not wanting to elaborate. I was too busy coming up with ways to make Tyler look pathetic next to me in Bella's eyes, if I played it right I could have this sewn up by the end of the week.

"Edward, are you okay?" Tanya asked concerned. I looked down at her and smiled softly before answering.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just you've been sort of quiet since we saw Tyler and Bella."

"Just thinking that's all. So what colour cotton candy do you want?" I asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from these dangerous waters. I really didn't want to have to admit to Tanya what I was planning to do, as much as she liked me I think she would take a similar stance to Jasper. They were oddly in sync on most matters, it was scary sometimes. Thinking of Jasper made me wonder how his date with Alice was going, and then I contemplated whether I actually wanted to know how their date was going. I cringed inwardly at the images which accompanied the thought; it was almost as bad as my mom and dad this morning.

"Pink, and there is more to it than that. I saw the silent staring contest you and Bella were having, do you like her or something?" The smile I had been wearing previously faltered at her comment, Tanya noticed this and I saw her smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't like her, so don't go taking anything you may or may not have seen out of context." I shot back at her, wiping the smirk from her face with just my words. She had cut close to the bone; I didn't like Bella the way everyone was insinuating. More than anything I found her intriguing she definitely wasn't what you would call a classic beauty, but she had something indefinable about her person which just drew you in. Then there was her eyes, during the moment Tanya was referring to I had been contemplating the depth of colour her eyes held within them. I had also taken note of the fact that Bella had stared deep into my own absurdly green eyes, and it gave me a certain pleasure to know that she would never be able to stare into Tyler's eyes with such awe, after all his eyes were not even on a par with my own.

"Whatever Edward, we're up." Tanya said indicating with a nod of her head to the pimply boy who was no older than me waiting for me to order.

"Erm a large pink cotton candy," I said pulling out the ten dollars the sign said it would cost me. "This had better be the best cotton candy around if it's costing me ten dollars!"

"Oh but darling you owe it to me." Tanya said flashing a smile at the boy and linking one arm through mine as she reached out the other for her sweet.

"Babe, it's pure sugar and food dye I could make it for you cheaper than ten dollars."

"Is that an invite?" Tanya purred as we walked away from the stand.

"If you want it to be, but you redrew the lines Tan not me." I stated simply, reaching over to rob a bit of her cotton candy. I wasn't really a fan of it but I wanted something sweet.

"Get your own!" Tanya mock shrieked as she slapped my hand away. "As for lines they are staying put now, like I said you won't give me what I need. I am quite happy to be your friend Edward, so long as I get to stay in your life I don't mind. I just hope one day you can find someone who you like enough to change for." She finished with a weird smile. It was kind of reminiscent of the Mona Lisa's in that I wasn't really sure why she was smiling, she just was.

"Let's go find Tyler and Bella they have to have finished eating now right?" I said marching off in the direction of some benches I had seen earlier. Breaking through the crowd I came to an abrupt halt and stared open mouthed in shock at the sight which I was being greeted with.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Edward get your skinny ass over here and join the fun!" Emmett shouted over my shoulder, waving in our direction. After Tyler and I had left Edward and Tanya to get something to eat we had promptly been joined by not only Emmett and Rosalie, but also Angela and Ben. Don't get me wrong I liked the grouping I was just hoping for a bit more alone time with Tyler before the dreaded meet up with Edward. I had this horrible feeling I would not enjoy it.

"Hey Em, Rose I didn't know you were coming here today." Tanya greeted as she led a somewhat reluctant Edward over to our table. I noticed she had a large bag of cotton candy and made a mental note to ask her where she got it from later, well if I could pluck up the courage to actually speak to her that is. Tanya is slightly intimidating, but not as much as Rosalie is and I suppose if I can overcome that hurdle this one should be no problem.

"It was this or shopping and I have had enough of shopping to last me a lifetime." Emmett answered seriously. Rosalie and I shared a look which caused us both to burst out laughing at the memories of our shopping trip. When we had finished laughing everyone stared blankly at us, so we just shrugged and continued eating our food.

"Anyway, what did you guys want to get up to this afternoon?" Edward asked as he slid onto the bench next to me, causing me to bump into Angela. I turned and smiled apologetically to her, but she just smiled and winked back which thoroughly confused me.

"I was thinking some games, because after the rollercoaster I am somewhat reluctant to get on another ride with Bella!" Tyler commented as he flashed me a bright smile, which I returned with a glare.

"Why?" Everyone around the table asked simultaneously. I grimaced knowing what was going to happen when they found out, it was always the same. The mocking and taunting, I just can't deal with it today not when I have had such a good date so far.

"I don't mind them when they're moving but I get sick if it breaks down or anything." I mumbled before quickly picking up my coke and taking a sip, avoiding everyone's looks. No-one said anything though, which surprised me, it had to be a first. Well no-one said anything until Emmett got over the shock of my confession.

"That is so retarded Bella, I mean seriously!" He bellowed loud enough to cause everyone in the vicinity to turn and look at us.

"Leave the poor girl alone Em," Rosalie hissed as she slapped him upside the head. Emmett groaned and rubbed the back of his head and smiled over at me.

"Don't worry I get sick on pirate ship rides." Edward whispered in my ear. The feel of his breath in my ear and down my cheek caused an involuntary shiver to run through me; of course he noticed this and just smiled before straightening back up.

"Let's get going I want to play!" He said rising from his seat and walking round to Tanya and linking arms with her. I noticed that she leaned in straight away and spoke under her breath to him, it didn't take me long to realise what they were talking about when his eyes flashed over to me and he smiled again. I had to give the boy props, he may have been a jackass since the first day I had met him but he had a truly breathtaking smile.

"Bella?" Tyler said from behind me, I span quickly to look at him, too quickly apparently because I span right off the seat and onto the floor. Everyone burst out laughing as I blushed, Tyler leaned down and gave me a hand standing back up, once I was on my feet he brushed my hair away from my face, placed his palm against my cheek and ran his thumb over my blush. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly and with real concern.

"Perfect, it happens all the time." I said, watching as his already dark eyes blackened. I was left pondering the cause for less than a millisecond as he leaned in slowly for a kiss. It was at the exact point that our lips brushed that Emmett wolf whistled, causing us both to move apart and look down blushing.

"Ow Rosie, what was that for?" Emmett whined, clearly Rosalie had hit him again. I looked up to meet her incredulous look, when she saw me watching her she inclined her head towards Edward and smiled. I inched my head slightly to the right to see what she was smiling at and the image made me smile, Edward was stood there obviously gritting his teeth but trying to look like he wasn't. This afternoon was going to be too perfect. So it was with a smile and wink to Rosalie, Emmett, Angela and Ben that I grabbed Tyler's hand and led our new foursome away from the others.

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

We had been playing different games for about two hours and I have to say the boys were extremely competitive. It had gotten worse as the time went on, and I had to admit I was getting bored. It didn't help that Tanya and I had not spoken two words to each other the entire time; I mean maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we were talking. Edward and Tyler were currently competing in some stupid basketball throwing game, I had no idea what was going on but I had figured out that they were each determined to win the biggest prize.

"Are you enjoying the pissing contest?" Tanya asked from beside me. I turned to look at her and found her mimicking my position against the side of the booth.

"Not particularly, I don't get what it is with boys." I responded, gaining a laugh from her perfect mouth.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she sighed. "When will you learn that when two guys like the same girl it is inevitable that a pissing contest will ensue!"

"They don't like the same girl, Tyler likes me and Edward well Edward likes..." I trailed off there unable to accurately define what it was exactly that Edward liked.

"Anything in a skirt?" Tanya supplied helpfully, I nodded that was exactly right. "You know he has only been with Jessica once this week and Lauren not at all, I think that is some kind of record."

"Yeah, but I bet there have been others to replace them!" I stated bluntly.

"I wouldn't place that bet if I were you, look you don't really know Edward do you?" She asked, turning to face me with a knowing glint in her eye. Reluctantly I shook my head in the negative, after all it was true he may have been my best friends brother and in my class but I had never had much to do with him. Hell until a few days ago I had never even had a conversation with him.

"Well, while it is true that he has slept with half the female population in Forks, Jessica and Lauren are the ones he uses most. I know that sounds bad but deep down he really isn't that person, he just thinks he is because he has always been able to get by on his looks alone."

"I don't understand, why are you telling me this?" I shot back, straightening up from my position against the stand and moving so I was stood in front of her.

"Bella," Tanya began straightening herself out, "Edward likes you. He denies it but I can see it, I know him better than he knows himself. I saw it earlier when we first met, and again when you and Tyler almost kissed he is burning with jealousy."

"That's not true, he's not jealous just annoyed I won't go out with him." I argued.

"He is jealous he just doesn't recognise the feeling, Edward is used to getting what he wants and you aren't giving it him. Come on what do you think this show is all about?" Tanya asked waving her hand towards Tyler and Edward who were still throwing basketballs. "He's trying to prove he's more man than Tyler in the vain hope you will like him better than Tyler."

"That's absurd and completely pointless; Edward is so not my type. I could never like him that way all he ever does is annoy me!" I responded Tanya just smiled ruefully at me as if she knew something I didn't.

"It may be pointless, but Bella it's true." She stated simply, glancing over to our dates she quickly shut her mouth when she noticed them walking over towards us.

"Tanya, sorry about everything this afternoon but I hope this makes up for it." Edward said smirking as he held out a cute stuffed panda for her to take. Tanya took it in both hands smiling her gratitude; I had to admit this was a side of Edward I had never seen. He actually possessed the ability to be nice and respectful to women.

"I got this for you Bella," Tyler said shyly, holding out a stuffed giraffe. "Sorry it's not as big, but I thought you might like it." He continued when I took it in my hand. I smiled brightly at him and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"I love it; giraffe's are my favourite animal and size isn't everything." At that I chanced a quick glance over at Edward who was not happy judging by the frown lines which had appeared between his brows.

"Cool, do you want some cotton candy; I still owe you after the rollercoaster after all."

"Oh yes, Tanya where did you get your cotton candy from earlier?" I asked, looking over at the other pair. Edward looked shocked and slightly fearful that Tanya and I were actually on speaking terms, that intrigued me and I made a mental note to find out why at some point in the near future.

"Over here, follow me." Tanya said grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him off back towards where Tyler and I had eaten lunch earlier. Tyler gently slipped his hand into mine and laced our fingers together before following them.

* * *

"So Bella how's the cotton candy?" Tyler leant down and whispered in my ear as we waited in line to go on the Ferris wheel. My memory called up when Edward had done it and I realised my reactions to Tyler and Edward were completely different. _Hmm, interesting, but not something to ponder here_ I thought to myself.

"It's really good, try some." I said loud enough for Edward to hear, breaking off a piece I offered it to Tyler, who wrapped his lips around the cotton candy while I was still holding it. I looked over his slightly hunched shoulder and noticed Edward looking determinedly the other way; Tanya on the other hand was just smirking and shaking her head at Edward. When she caught me looking she shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'I told you so'.

"Wow that is good," Tyler said drawing my thoughts away from the pair behind us. "Could I ask you something?" He said, breaking a bit more cotton candy off to eat.

"Sure." I didn't know how I knew; I just knew that Edward was listening intently to our conversation.

"Well would you be up for doing something tomorrow?" He asked nervously, kicking at a stone on the floor.

"Tyler, you have no idea how much I would love to but I already have plans tomorrow. I'm going to see Jake remember?" I responded, weird he had forgotten as he was there when I told Charlie to pass the message on. I hoped Tyler wouldn't take it any further than that because I feel the anger rolling off Edward in waves at the idea that I had another date tomorrow, even though it wasn't a date.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot. How about Tuesday then, dinner and a movie?" He tried again; I could hear the hope in his voice and see it in his eyes. I blushed furiously and giggled nervously before I could answer.

"Sure, sounds good. Just please don't take me to see The Meadow, it is an atrocious film."

"Alright, you can pick the movie." Tyler said smiling brightly again as he swung an arm across my shoulders, it was then that I noticed the giraffe clasped in his hand.

"You know what?" I asked looking towards the giraffe.

"What's that then?"

"I'm going to name my giraffe Tyler." I answered blushing yet again. Tyler looked slightly uncomfortable but smiled none the less. He didn't respond, and it wasn't until we were on the Ferris wheel that I looked back and noticed Edward looking angry, and slightly despondent. A combination which did not look good on him, I smiled back at him which caused his look to change to shock before he shot me a dazzling crooked smile. I say dazzling, because I defy anyone to look at that smile and not be dazzled, it lit up his eyes making them seem greener and caused me to giggle in response. It was mid-giggle that I caught myself and shook it off, spending so much time with him today had been good in that I now sort of understood him but my reactions to him were not normal and I couldn't get my head around that.

* * *

After our ride on the Ferris wheel Tyler had driven me home, saying goodbye to Tanya and Edward had been awkward at best. Edward was still seething that I had agreed to go out with Tyler again; I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at him. I had just smiled at the pair and gasped when Tanya had pulled me in for a quick hug, I mean yes we had gotten on today but we were far from being friends.

"Will you be telling Alice about today?" Tyler inquired training his eyes on the steps of my porch.

"More than likely, she is my best friend." I smiled at him; he glanced back at me returning the smile.

"Even the parts about meeting Edward and Tyler the giraffe?" He chuckled as he handed me my stuffed giraffe. I laughed reaching out to take my stuffed animal.

"Most definitely, did I ever thank you for winning this for me?" I asked, shuffling slightly closer to him.

"Erm...not really," he said suddenly nervous. He caught on pretty quick though because he leaned down and gently brushed his lips across mine, it didn't take long before I opened my mouth and slid my tongue along his lips. This was how my first proper kiss should have been, not that joke Mike had planted on me yesterday. Before we could take it any further along the French route a car door slammed close by causing us to jump apart like earlier, I turned to the sound and saw Charlie glaring at Tyler.

"I'll see you on Monday at school." I said, pleading with my eyes for him to leave before Charlie could hurt him. Tyler got the hint and smiled at me.

"See you Monday Bella, I had a great day." He said as he loped off down the stairs and ran to his car. I smiled at the sight before sighing and turning to Charlie.

"It was just a kiss dad, nothing more I promise." I said as he climbed up the steps, fish in hand.

"It had better have been Bells, remember I was a teenage boy once I know how their minds work. Did you have fun today at the fair?"

"Yeah it was great, did you pass my message on to Jake?" I asked as I unlocked the door.

"Yep, he told me to tell you that he'll be in the garage at the back of his house all day so just to go through." Charlie answered as he followed me inside and closed the door. He headed straight to the freezer to put the fish away before he spoke again. "When will you call Renee if you're going to see Jake?"

"Dad," I whined. I should have expected this as soon as I got home, I had managed to go a whole day without a single thought regarding my mother and now she was in the forefront of my mind.

"Isabella Marie, you promised you would phone her on Sunday, tomorrow is Sunday so I expect you to uphold your promise." He argued as he turned and started to make a coffee.

"I will, look if it pleases you I'll phone her before I leave. Are you going up to La Push tomorrow?"

"I think so why?"

"Well maybe you could give me and Ali a lift up, save the environment and all that." I smiled hoping he would say yes, I knew Alice would not want to take her car and why not car pool if dad was headed there anyway.

"Sure sure, pizza for dinner?" Charlie asked, I nodded and handed him the phone to order the pizza of his choice.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it, I actually enjoyed writing it and am already working on the next chapter. I know what is going to happen and so far my favourite part is the Bella/Renee conversation!**

**For those of you who read my other story look for an update within the next couple of days, where you will find out who Bella's late night visitor is!**


	25. Revelations Always Cause Pain

**I am so proud right now, it has only been three days between updates! Come on people let's hear a cheer for that one! Hopefully I should be able to keep this up, and get most of this story completed before I have to return to school in the fall.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is actually one of my favorites both to read and to write. It is not as happy go lucky as other chapters, which may be why I like it. It is a definite break from the fun, don't worry though the fun will return in future chapters.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has read, favorited or reviewed XD**

* * *

**BPOV**

Today was the day, the day I thought and hoped would never come. That's right today was the day I had to phone Renee and I had decided to procrastinate, which might explain why Charlie was currently stomping around upstairs. He confirmed my thoughts as he came down to the kitchen where I was cleaning up our breakfast things.

"Bells you need to ring your mom." He said simply from behind me, I hung my head over the sink seemingly intent on the mug I was washing even though it had to be clean by that point. "Bella, please, do you hate her that much that you have to put off phoning her thinking I'll forget?" He asked quietly as if afraid of my answer.

"I don't hate her dad," I began to answer as I moved the mug to the side board to dry. I rinsed the soap off my hands before drying them and turning to meet his confused and incredulous gaze. I knew he wouldn't understand. "I'm telling you the truth dad, I don't hate her. Don't get me wrong I used to, more than I thought possible but I have gotten past that. It's just..." I trailed off unable to find the right words. As I was speaking I had watched as Charlie's gaze never moved from my own as he came to understand my thoughts, personally I think a part of him still loved Renee and always would despite what she had done to him.

"You don't know what to say to her." My dad supplied helpfully, smiling slightly.

"Exactly, how can I have a conversation with someone I haven't spoken to in years?"

"Bells, baby it's not going to be easy but if you phone her now then you can set the precedent. You're a good person Bella and I'm prouder of you than I can say, but she is your mother and despite what she may have done she deserves to know you." Charlie hardened at this comment and sighed heavily before continuing, "even if she hasn't wanted to until now. What time is Alice due to arrive?"

I glanced up at the clock before turning back to him to answer, "An hour or so." He nodded before picking up the phone and handing it to me.

"Phone her now, then as soon as Alice arrives we can go to Jake's and you can forget all about your mom for a day."

"Fine," I growled as I snatched the phone out of his hand and stalked over to the kitchen table. I turned my back to him before shooting a glare over my shoulder; he smiled as he raised his hands in surrender and backed out of the kitchen to put his fishing gear in the back of his cruiser. I slipped my cell out of my pocket and searched for the number she had dialled me on earlier in the week, punching in the numbers I waited with bated breath for the call to connect.

"_Hello?"_ She posed the greeting as a question when she answered. It annoyed me that she didn't even know it was me until I realised she had phoned me on my cell last time.

"Hey mom," I answered after a moment's thought. It was still uncomfortable for me to say that word, though it seemed to please her.

"_Bella, oh my god is it really you? Of course it is I can't believe you phoned me back. How are you?"_ She gushed clearly excited and happy that I had phoned her back. Despite my feelings towards her I smiled slightly myself.

"I'm okay, how's everything in Jacksonville?" I asked politely, silently hoping she wouldn't bring him into the conversation.

"_Good, hot I mean really hot. You would love it; it's completely different to Forks."_

"I already explained that I am not coming to stay anytime soon, I'm not ready for that yet."

"_I know, sorry for hinting. How's school? Do you have a boyfriend?"_ Renee asked and I was glad she had avoided his name, maybe like me she was still remembering the conversation in the week and the reaction his name had brought out in me.

"School's good, English is my favourite lesson mostly because I love to read. No I don't have a boyfriend, there's one boy I like but that's all. What are you up to now?" I asked effectively steering the conversation away from me and my love life which, if I do say so myself, was becoming more complicated by the day.

"_Well I'm teaching second grade which I love and Phil is teaching gym at the high school."_ I had sucked in a deep breath when she said his name; I tried desperately to get my temper back under control before I spoke again.

"That's nice," I said through clenched teeth. "Dad is chief up here." I stated simply, after all when she had left he had been in the process of getting elected.

"_He told me, I'm happy for him. Has he found anyone else?"_ She asked quietly, so quietly I was sure I had heard wrong.

"Did you just ask if he had found someone else?" I could feel the anger rising in me again.

"_Yes, I want him to be happy Bella."_

"If you wanted him to be happy you shouldn't have left should you. In answer to your inappropriate question no he hasn't found anyone else." I spat out through tightly clenched teeth.

"_Oh..."_she trailed off.

"What are you upset now because he is alone? Have you ever thought that what you did destroyed his faith in his ability to be enough for someone else?"

"_I...I don't know what to say. Bella I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can say. I want to know if you'll ever forgive me."_ Renee begged unashamedly down the line.

"I don't know mom, maybe at some point I will. At the minute how about we settle for sticking to neutral subjects and get to know each other?" I asked, calming down slightly.

"_I'd like that, what's your favourite book? I remember it used to be Cinderella but I assume it has changed since you've grown up."_She asked, sounding genuinely interested in what my answer would be.

"I love the classics, Pride and Prejudice is one of my favourites but I also really love War and Peace." I answered, for the first time actually excited to be talking about something I was passionate about, even if it was to my mom.

"_I love Pride and Prejudice as well, but I never really got into War and Peace it was too...jumpy for me."_

"I know what you mean, there is a lot which could be taken out but that's one of the reasons I love it. What about you, do you read?"

"_Yeah mostly to my class, currently we are working our way through the Dr Seuss books."_ She explained and I could imagine the bright smile gracing her face as she spoke. It pained me that I could remember it so well.

"I used to love it when you read them to me." I sighed, my eyes filling with tears at the memory.

"_I know, I think that's why I chose them a way to link me with you."_ She responded sadly.

"I missed you, every birthday and Christmas. Hell every day for a year I woke up thinking you would come rolling back into town a sheepish smile in place and move back in with me and dad. Every day that passed where you hadn't returned was like a knife in my heart, I actually thought it was about me. Then the divorce papers came and I knew you would never be back, that was probably the only time I ever saw dad cry. He was devastated, I never realised until recently how much he loved you. It's because of him that I phoned; honestly if it was left up to me I probably wouldn't have phoned you back. Despite what he may say I know its killing him that I'm talking to you for a whole lot of reasons I don't really understand, mostly because I won't ask and he won't tell. But he is everything to me, I know he thinks I missed out on things but I think he did a great job." The tears had started running freely down my cheeks, as the words I had never intended to say to her came flooding out of my mouth. I felt bad for laying Charlie's hurt out for her which only made the tears fall faster, luckily for me though my voice held strong and I suspected that Renee wasn't aware that I was crying.

"_I'm truly sorry; I never thought it would affect either of you so much."_ Renee said sounding a lot like she had a bad head cold; obviously my words had had some affect on her.

"You just didn't think," I whispered. I picked up my cell which I had laid down on the table and checked the time. "Look mom I have to go, I have plans with some friends but I'll phone you next Sunday if you like." Hey it was an olive branch, at least this way I wouldn't be caught off guard during the week and I could forget this conversation ever happened.

"_I'd like that. I love you Bella,"_ my mom said from the end of the line.

"Yeah, same I suppose. Bye," I hung up before she had a chance to say anything else. Even though I had told her I loved her in the week, I couldn't bring myself to do it now. Putting the phone down on the table I swiped my hands across my cheeks to remove the tear tracks, and pushed away from the table to remove any remaining traces of my crying before Charlie appeared. I turned and stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted my dad leaning in the kitchen doorway looking down at the floor looking decidedly morose.

"How much did you hear?" I asked, praying he had come in as I rang off but knowing better from the look on his face alone.

"Enough, I'm sorry Bella." He responded, looking up to meet my gaze. Okay now I'm confused what the hell does my dad have to apologise for?

"What are you sorry for? It's me who should be sorry for telling Renee that stuff about you." I argued quietly ashamed I had let my mouth run away from me.

"For listening in, for not being enough for you or your mom. Mostly though I'm sorry you saw me after the divorce papers arrived, I never knew you had witnessed that."

"None of that matters dad, I never said anything either and I probably should have done at the time. It's just you were always so quiet and I didn't want to hurt you more than she had already done, so I kept quiet. As for you not being enough for me, did you not hear me when I said you were everything to me or did you think I was saying that to hurt her?" I questioned pointing at the phone to indicate Renee.

"I don't know, I know we don't do enough together though, we never have. It's just I don't know how to be around you anymore, you look so much like her." He said as he stood up from his position and walked over to the table and pulled up a chair. I remained rooted to the spot as I absorbed his words.

"That's ridiculous and you know it! No you may not be around much but I like being alone, and anyway I used to spend a lot of time out with Alice and Esme remember?" I shot back, smiling as the memory of numerous girls only days took over my mind. Clearly Charlie had similar thoughts because I noticed his cheek lift in a brief smile before it slumped again.

"Esme was fantastic when she moved here, but before that you were always up on the reservation left with Sue Clearwater while I went off fishing with Harry and Billy."

"I never minded that dad, Sue was an amazing cook and I liked spending time with Jake, Rachel and Rebecca." It wasn't even a lie; I had loved my time up there even if it had only been for a couple of years. When I stopped going up there, Rachel and Rebecca had gone off to the same school Jake was attending now and Jake had become close to the boys on the reservation.

"You were right you know." Charlie all but whispered.

"About what?" I questioned, confused again.

"I hate that you're talking to her, mostly because I'm afraid she'll convince you to run off and live with her eventually." I smiled at the ridiculousness of his fears and moved over to him until I was standing behind him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a hug and rested my chin on his head as he patted my joined hands.

"You have nothing to worry about there; I love it here too much. So you are stuck with me at least until I move away for college." I said before placing a kiss on the top of his head and moving away, "now we had better hurry because Alice will be here shortly." I watched as Charlie stood and turned to me smiling.

"Okay, I just have to get my spare reel. Are you ready?" He asked as he headed towards the kitchen cabinets.

"Just have to grab my purse from my bed," I said as I walked upstairs to get it. I had accepted that no matter where I was going Alice would expect me to have a purse or bag which matched the rest of my outfit. When I came back downstairs I stopped on the bottom step and waited for Charlie to stop rummaging in the drawer. Once he had found the reel he was looking for he walked towards me and stopped in front of me preparing to speak.

"I love you kid, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that, I love you too." I responded with my first genuine smile in what felt like hours. With that statement Charlie matched my smile with one of his own and placed a kiss on my forehead before opening the front door.

"Let's get going then, Alice is already here." I walked out the door and saw that Alice had indeed just arrived, but to my annoyance she had been dropped off by Edward who was stood beside his car talking to her. I marched over to the pair, and watched as Edward spotted me coming causing him to straighten up and rake his eyes over my outfit.

"You ready to go Ali?" I asked, ignoring her brother.

"Sure, tell mom I'll be home later." Alice smirked at her brother, who removed his gaze from me in order to glare at his sister.

"What about what I just suggested?" He said, trying not to give anything away about his and Alice's discussion.

"That's up to Bella." Alice responded, turning to me for the first time and pinching her eyebrows together as she frowned at my undoubtedly still red eyes. I shook my head discreetly, begging her not to ask yet but indicating that I would tell her later on. I waited until her eyebrows had returned to their normal position before speaking.

"What's up to me?" I asked the pair, moving my head between them both waiting for one to answer.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you would want me to give you and Alice a ride to school. It makes more sense because otherwise Emmett has to drive around half of Forks."

"All about saving the environment now are we? Won't your girl of the day miss her free ride and grope?" I spat at him, with more venom than his suggestion warranted.

"Whatever Swan, I was just trying to be polite. If you didn't want to accept the offer you should have just said so." He shot back at me looking genuinely hurt. I looked back at my dad who was waving me and Alice over to the cruiser in order to get going.

"I would like to accept the offer if you are not withdrawing it." I said quietly returning my gaze to his. I watched as he nodded and smiled at Alice before speaking.

"We'll pick you up at half past, have fun with _Jake_ today. Phone Em when you want picking up," he said, it didn't pass my notice that he had spat Jakes name out as if it was something poisonous. It took me all of half a second to remember that he had been listening to mine and Tyler's conversation yesterday, I was just shocked he had remembered Jake's name. Maybe, just maybe Tanya was right.

"We will don't you worry, hadn't you better get going you don't want to keep Lauren waiting do you? Speaking of which we had better get going Bella, Jasper is going to meet us there." Alice said, hinting at a double date status. I smiled brightly at her making a mental note to enquire about her and Jasper's date yesterday. With that I flashed a brief smile at Edward who smiled tightly back before storming around to the driver's side of his silver Volvo and with a bang of his door he drove away at the speed limit, only because Charlie was around I'm sure. Alice and I turned together and made our way towards the cruiser, both of us slipping into the back seat behind the glass.

"Why have you been crying Bella?" Alice asked, turning to me in her seat. I noticed Charlie grimace in the rear view mirror before I gave her the one word answer knowing she would reach understanding quickly.

"Renee."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Now one of the lines in this chapter contains a partial quote from my favorite Will Smith movie _Hitch_, whoever spots it will get a sneak preview of the next chapter!**

**I have two ideas for the next chapter I can either:**

**1) Write about Alice, Bella, Jasper and Jake on the reservation or**

**2) Skip to Monday at school.**

**Let me know which one you would prefer, I promise that both will be fun because I know what is going to happen and let me tell you I am most definitely looking forward to writing about Monday at school. Especially as I am sure there are some readers who think I have bypassed Lauren and Jessica in past chapters, well not true and someone people like will also have a part to play, but maybe not in the way you would think!**

**Until next time, which will hopefully be Wednesday.**


	26. What The Hell?

**I know this is a day late but I had a major issue with part of it, I had it all ready to upload yesterday but when I read through it again I realized I didn't like what happened so I changed it.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave opinions on what you would like to read next. The La Push option did prove popular, but Monday go the most votes. For those who wanted La Push, I have it written and will add it as an extra at the end, but if you review again I will send it you to read! Lol, shameless i know but oh well.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Monday morning, how I hated Monday mornings especially after I had had a busy Sunday night. The one upside to today was that Bella would be getting a ride to school with me and Alice, which would give me more time to lay the groundwork leading to the removal of Tyler from my path to the bed of the lovely Miss Swan. Thinking of Tyler forced my mind back to Saturday and how pissed I had been to watch him and Bella acting so much like a couple, I had the feeling that despite the fact I would win Bella away from him, it would be a lot harder than I imagined.

"Edward we had better get going if we are going to be at Bella's on time." Alice smiled at me, glancing down at my virtually untouched breakfast as if she knew what was on my mind. In defiance I shoved a couple of spoonfuls of the fruit loops into my mouth before pushing away from the table, grabbing my bowl I dumped it in the sink and moved to the living room to get my bag. Alice followed me still wearing what was becoming a creepy smile; I shuddered at the thoughts that might accompany that smile.

"See you later mom," I placed a kiss on her cheek as she watched some morning show on the television.

"Have a good day dear, and please be nice to Bella!" She turned to face me with a serious look on her face, I acted hurt and shocked by her assumption that I wouldn't be nice but I knew there was a very real basis in fact for her statement.

"I'm always nice," I responded to which she chuckled and moved her gaze back to the screen.

"Okay darling and Alice make sure you invite Bella and Charlie around for dinner on Thursday."

"Will do mom, see you this afternoon." Alice said from the doorway before moving to the front door to leave. I followed her slightly confused by the conversation but figured it was easier to just let it go for now, maybe someone would tell me eventually. Alice managed to stay silent all the way to Bella's house which was odd; Alice almost always had something to say about something or other. It wasn't until I had pulled up outside Bella's and she had moved to the back seat that she spoke.

"_You_ can invite Bella and Charlie to dinner on Thursday."

"But mom said you had to do it." I shot back at her, turning to glare at the pixie.

"I don't care what mom said it's always me that invites them. If you plan on being friends with Bella don't you think it's about time you did the inviting?" Alice argued back.

"Whatever," I mumbled wondering how I would actually manage to bring dinner into a conversation with Bella without making it seem like a date. At the same time though I didn't want to completely ruin my chances of getting a date especially as I had to ask her out again soon. We lapsed back into silence as we waited for Bella to come out, she had poked her head out the door when I had pulled up and gave me a sign indicating she would be a minute. I assume she was talking to the chief as his car was still sat in the driveway, after a couple of minutes she walked over to the car wearing a bright smile, as she slid into the front seat I was amazed at the difference a smile like that could make to a person. Her brown eyes sparkled with something akin to mischief and her whole persona just seemed happier, it reminded me of the sleepover, that was the only other time I had seen her this happy.

"Morning sunshine," I greeted gaining a strange look from both girls ensconced in my car.

"Morning star bright," Bella joked causing her and my sister to laugh. Okay now that was just weird, I mean is there something in their makeup?

"Erm...is everything okay?" I asked concerned that maybe she had had a mental break, because no matter how hot she may be I don't do mental chicks. Well not certifiable ones anyway!

"Sure it is, how's everything with you? Did you have fun with Lauren yesterday?" Bella asked, glancing back at my sister who was still chuckling but otherwise keeping as quiet as she could.

"I'm good, despite what Alice said I wasn't actually with Lauren yesterday," I responded sullenly as I pulled away from Bella's house.

"Didn't she want to meet up with you, that's weird usually she wouldn't pass up a chance to sleep with you!" Bella stated seriously, I watched as she smiled brightly and Alice mimicked her and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Actually I didn't want to see her; I spent the day with Tanya again." I explained, somewhat proudly that was the second day in a row I had spent time with Tanya without it leading to sex. It was hard, don't get me wrong because Tanya was gorgeous but I respected Tanya's stance on why we had to stop, and it wasn't fair to her for me to try and change her mind.

"You spent two sexless days with one girl?" Bella and Alice asked together, using exactly the same words. These girls spent far too much time together. I just nodded and smiled smugly, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Bella had turned to Alice and they seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation because shook her head and shrugged slightly. I shook it off as me being paranoid and we drove in silence the rest of the way to school.

"Well here we are girls," I said as I pulled into a space next to Emmett and Jasper's cars.

"Thanks Edward, do you have baseball practice tonight?" Alice asked as she shifted about in her seat.

"Yeah so you can either wait or get a ride with Emmett it's up to you." I answered.

"We'll go back with Emmett it's easier than hanging around for ages." Alice answered for both of them; I smiled and nodded before I moved out of the car. I walked quickly around the front of the car and opened the door for Bella at the same time Jasper appeared to open the door for Alice; I glanced around for Tyler and spotted him leaning against his own car watching me suspiciously.

"Thanks," Bella said as she stepped out of the car. She swung her long, free flowing hair over her shoulder and I caught a scent that was intoxicating. It was a cross between strawberries and some kind of floral scent I couldn't identify all I knew was that I wanted to smell it again.

"It's okay, see you at lunch?" I mumbled distractedly as I tried to get rid of the scent which had washed over and clouded my mind.

"What?" Bella, Alice and Jasper sounded together. I passed my gaze over the three of them and noticed that Jasper had his arm wrapped around my sister's waist I felt my cheek lift up as I smiled slightly, reining it back in I answered their confused stares.

"Is it a problem, after all Jasper and Tyler sit with you now? Not to mention Em and Rose."

"No it's fine, but we may need a bigger table." Bella said quietly. I knew something was going on with this new table grouping and that was part of my reason for wanting to sit with them, maybe just maybe I could find out what it was because Jasper was no help at all! I turned the full force of my gaze onto Bella and smiled my infamous crooked smile, I watched as her breath hitched slightly on its way out.

"Come on Bella, English!" Alice said suddenly, placing a kiss on Jasper's cheek she dragged Bella away. I watched as they left noticing for the first time Bella's outfit, and how good her ass looked in the black jeans.

"Edward roll your tongue back in." Jasper chuckled from beside me.

"Yeah like you weren't doing the same to Alice," I stated as I turned to him.

"But I am seeing Alice!" He shrugged before continuing, "you still on for bedding her?"

"Yeah, but I think I am in a pickle," I answered as I walked off towards the school.

"What's that then?" In answer I turned my gaze to Tyler who was walking ahead of us. "Ahh..." was all that left Jasper's mouth.

"I think beating Tyler is going to be harder than I thought. Bella seems to really like him," I wondered aloud.

"She does like him but that doesn't mean he is going to win. I know for a fact that she likes someone else to."

"Who and how do you know?" I shot out way too fast, Jasper smiled knowingly.

"Jacob Black and I spent all day with them yesterday." He answered, I bit the inside of my lip at the memory of her and Alice's conversation yesterday, the last thing I needed was more competition from someone I didn't even know. "I'm going to ask you this once more and I want you to answer honestly," Jasper began as we entered the building; I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Do you like Bella?"

"No Jazz, I'm intrigued by her that's all. Come on have you ever known me to fall for someone, I mean please this is me the ultimate player." I answered.

"Okay," he responded suspiciously. "I've got to go see you at lunch." Jasper spoke as he headed off to his first lesson. I turned the first corner I came to and wandered into my own first lesson trying to come up with a way to ask Bella to dinner on Thursday without it sounding weird.

* * *

**BPOV**

It had been funny to watch Edward this morning as he tried to figure out what was wrong with me; in fact there was nothing wrong I had just woken up this morning in a very good mood. Charlie had been perturbed as I came downstairs and danced into the kitchen with my iPod blaring in my ears; mostly I think it was the fact that I was dancing when I am vertically challenged.

My morning at school had been enjoyable as Alice and I planned how to get Edward to ask me to dinner on Thursday. Yes I already knew about dinner, it was something we had come up with yesterday although it was Jake's idea for Edward to be the one to ask. Angela even joined in on the planning in Trig, and smiled when I told her about the rest of my date with Tyler. As much as I had enjoyed my morning I was dreading lunch, Edward, Mike and Tyler all at the same table it was not going to be fun.

It was therefore with trepidation that I had entered the lunch room with Jasper, Alice and Mike at my side. Jasper had been waiting outside for us and Alice had met me from my class, how she got there so fast I would never know.

"Bella, would you like to go out again on Wednesday?" Mike asked suddenly from beside me. It wasn't unexpected because he had been fidgeting all the way to the lunch room, but I still started.

"Sure, but no movie the last one was rubbish and I'm seeing one with Tyler tomorrow," I answered straight away. I smiled as Mike's expression changed from joy to confusion, I expected I would get the third degree on our date but oh well. For the plan to work I had to at least seem eager to date him, although I was adamant this would be the last one with Mike.

"Cool, just dinner then." Mike answered as he moved off to the line to get something to eat.

"You girls go get some seats I'll grab you something." Jasper said politely from beside us.

"Thanks Jasper you really are one of a kind you know that?" I smiled at him, to which he chuckled nervously.

"Thanks I think what do you want to eat?"

"A salad for both of us will be fine. I'll save you a seat." Alice answered before I had a chance to open my mouth; she placed a quick kiss on his lips before grabbing my arm and moving away towards our table. Once she reached the table she all but threw me down onto a free seat before claiming the one next to me and placing her bag on the one next to her presumably for Jasper. I smiled at Angela and Ben and was greeted by one from each in return.

"Hey it my favourite sister and almost sister!" Emmett greeted us loudly, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"Hey Em did you have a good weekend?" I asked smiling in greeting at Rosalie.

"Yeah it was fun." He winked at me, okay now that was far too much information without him giving me any information.

"Do you mind not discussing our possible sex life with other people?" Rosalie snapped smacking Emmett on his arm.

"Sorry," he muttered offering her a sandwich in exchange for peace.

"It's okay, how was your weekend Bella?" She asked opening her sandwich and breaking off a small piece.

"Good I had a good day at the fair on Saturday with Tyler after we left you, and then yesterday I spent the day with Jasper, Alice and Jacob Black." I explained as Alice nodded.

"Sounds like fun, who's Jacob Black?" Rosalie asked.

"He's an old family friend," I explained when Alice nudged me in the side causing me to jump. I turned around when I noticed her staring behind me and saw Edward standing there with Jasper smiling slightly.

"Can I sit here?" He asked indicating the seat next to me as Jasper moved around to sit next to Alice. I wondered why Mike or Tyler hadn't sat there before he got here, then again this is Edward Cullen and he probably just jumped the lunch queue.

"Sure," I answered before turning back to Rosalie. "As I was saying he's an old family friend, he moved away for school but has come back for the first time in years. He is really smart and funny, loves fixing bikes and cars, plus he is amazingly sexy." I added on, glancing sideways as the smile slid off Edwards face.

"He sounds cool; do we all get to meet him?" Emmett asked before shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth whole. I obviously looked sickened at the display because he just smiled around the pizza at me.

"Eventually," I answered.

"Bella?" Edward said quietly from beside me, I turned to him and raised an eyebrow in silent question. "Salad?" He held up the pot containing the food. I turned from him to Jasper so quickly that I cricked my neck, Jasper smiled and shrugged whilst Alice looked smug at the turnaround in Edward.

"Thanks you didn't have to," I said once I had turned back to him, massaging my neck with one hand as I held out the other for the salad.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Are you looking forward to Biology this afternoon?" He asked as I opened the pot and picked out a piece of lettuce.

"You're asking me if I'm looking forward to Biology." I asked stunned.

"Erm...yeah," he answered nervously as he cast his gaze around the table. I followed the action and saw that both Mike and Tyler had joined, funny how I hadn't noticed them.

"That's ridiculous!" I said loudly before laughing brightly. It took a minute but the rest of the table joined in, including Edward once he had replayed the comment in his head. I leant sideways slightly to bump into him in a joking manner, the movement caused our arms to touch and I felt a spark pass between us. I pulled my arm away quickly and watched as he stared from his arm to me, confirming my suspicion that he had felt the same thing. I blushed and smiled slightly at him as his eyes met mine.

* * *

**EPOV**

Lunch had actually been really enjoyable, Bella had laughed at my jokes and everyone had physically relaxed as the hour passed. I think my presence was awkward at first especially with Newton and Tyler at the table as well, but after ten minutes and my Biology comment it got easier. I found that having a conversation with Bella was as easy as talking to Alice or Rosalie and I managed to get her talking about Jacob Black a bit more, which proved to be illuminating on a number of things. The warning bell had sounded before anyone at our table even acknowledged the time, there was a ruckus as we all made moves to get to our lessons, and unfortunately Newton had Biology with Bella and I so obviously it made more sense for him to come with us.

It was as our trio was heading to Biology that everything went to hell. Bella had decided she needed the toilet and as I had to get something out of my locker we sent Newton on ahead and walked to my locker where a Ladies was situated just up the hallway. We laughed at Newton's face when he left us all the way there and I was just about to bring up the dinner on Thursday when we turned the corner.

"I'll just be a second," Bella said as she headed into the toilet. I smiled as I headed to my locker to get my Biology book out. Once I had grabbed my book and slammed the door of my locker shut I moved to stand near the girls bathroom to wait for Bella, I wasn't sure if she would appreciate it or not but it had to get me into her good books right? I had been there for ten minutes and we were now definitely late for Biology when the door to the bathroom opened and Lauren exited followed by Jessica. I was shocked I hadn't heard them enter the bathroom, but then again I was halfway down the corridor with my head in my locker.

"Erm was Bella in there?" I asked pushing away from the wall.

"Why were you waiting for her you know I can give you what you want," Lauren sauntered over to me and ran a hand down my chest. I felt myself react despite the fact that I really didn't want to, to stop it I backed away from her hitting the wall.

"Sorry Lauren, I have to get to Biology so can you just tell me if she was in there." I placated her, I liked Lauren in a way but like Tanya it wasn't the way she wanted me to. Unlike Tanya though she was happy with our arrangement.

"Yeah she was-" Lauren started.

"She might be a while though." Jessica finished with an evil smirk.

"What did you do?" I asked, sliding my phone out of my pocket to text Alice.

"Taught her a lesson about who is top in this school." Lauren answered before grabbing Jessica's arm and sauntering away. "Call me maybe we can do something tonight." She called back at me over her shoulder, I heard but didn't really acknowledge the words as I was busy texting my sister, Rosalie and hell even Tanya. I needed a girl and I needed one now, I couldn't go in there and I wasn't sure whose lesson was closest.

My phone beeped as it received a reply, _where are you? X_

I breathed a sigh when I saw it was from Alice, she is my first choice after all she is Bella's best friend. I quickly thumbed a reply with one hand.

_Outside the girl's bathroom near my locker, hurry up!_ As I sent that to Alice I received another two messages presumably from Rosalie and Tanya. When I opened them they both said the same as Alice's so I replied with the same information. My phone beeped again, now I was beginning to panic slightly because I could hear quiet crying coming from the bathroom but I was scared to go in.

_I can't get out yet give me five minutes, what's wrong? X,_ Alice had sent back.

"Shit!" I shouted to the empty hallway. I opened up a new message and just sent one word hoping it would get moving, _Bella!_ I moved away from the wall before turning and kicking it out of frustration.

"You know that won't help anything," I heard a voice say from up the hallway I turned towards it and smiled. "Now what is the big emergency, I am assuming from your kick it is nothing fun." Tanya spoke as she moved towards me.

"Bella is in there," I started as I pointed to the toilet. "Lauren and Jessica left about five minutes ago and she still hasn't come out. They said something about teaching her a lesson," I watched as Tanya's face turned from shock, to anger and disappointment. At the minute I wasn't bothered about the reasoning behind it I just wanted her to help Bella, after all she is Alice's best friend and if something is really wrong Alice would be devastated. At least that's what I was using to justify my worry, because honestly I didn't know why I was so worried, I liked Bella she was different to other girls, but I didn't _like_ like Bella it was impossible.

"Wait here." Tanya warned me before she entered the bathroom. She had been in there for less than a minute when Rosalie appeared; I told her the same thing I had told Tanya.

"Where's Alice, did you text her?" She asked anger building towards Lauren, Jessica and me. I didn't know why she was angry at me but at least she was here.

"Yes I sent her a message first but she said she couldn't get out." I answered hoping to placate her.

"Okay, send her another one and text Em and let him know he might be ditching the rest of the day." Rosalie said as she entered the bathroom. I heard muttering from both her and Tanya but couldn't make out the words they spoke to Bella. I sent the two messages Rosalie had pretty much ordered me to and moved back to lean against the wall.

Instead of a reply five minutes later I heard Alice come running around the corner of the corridor, how someone so short can make so much noise I'll never know but I was glad to see her. She didn't stop until she had stormed into the bathroom; I heard her screech and hoped it wasn't too bad.

"I am going to kill those two skanky bitches!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I winced at the threat and was thankful there was no-one else in the hallway to hear her; Tanya came out of the bathroom at the same time my phone beeped.

"Bella will have to go home, I'm going to go to the office and clear it. Alice asked for you to get Emmett to meet you all at his car." I nodded as I opened the message from Emmett which had come through. Before I answered it I looked up at Tanya and smiled slightly.

"Thank you Tan, I know Ali appreciates you being there for her friend." I thanked her, "how bad is it?" I asked as I blindly tapped out a reply to Emmett.

"Not too bad mostly superficial, you'll see soon, you are helping Bella get to Emmett's car." Tanya explained as she turned away from me. "Oh and tell Alice to leave Lauren and Jessica to me, I told them not to do this."

"I will pass it on," I said confused.

"Edward," Tanya started looking me directly in the eyes, I nodded for her to continue. "Wake up and smell the coffee, you can't deny that you are attracted to Bella anymore." With that she walked away towards the main office. I shook my head dislodging her words which seemed determined to take root in my psyche.

* * *

Ten minutes later and Rosalie had only just poked her head out of the doorway and with a smile asked for my shirt, luckily I had my baseball uniform in my locker so after I had handed it over I moved quickly to cover my torso before the female population of Fork's high realised I was shirtless.

"Edward, can you come in here." Alice called out.

"Erm..." I dawdled.

"Just get in here you douche," Rosalie shot out. I entered the bathroom cautiously; even though I knew there was only the three of them in there it still made me anxious to be breaking a cardinal rule. Yes I may have broken all the others but even I held some places with sanctity.

"What the hell happened in here?" I asked the three girls sat on the floor together. I was shocked to see that Rosalie had deigned to sit on the floor, but I hid that as I stared at them waiting for an answer.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I am liking Tanya at the minute in case you didn't realize that. I got slightly fed up of reading stories where Tanya is a harpy always getting in between Bella and Edward, so I decided to mix it up a bit. I hope you like my Tanya because well she will be in it in a big way in a few chapters time, she has a role to play that is well important to Edward's development lol. There was a sneak preview to it in this chapter. **

**As to the Hitch line in the last chapter it was "for a whole lot of reason I don't understand." Like I said it is only part of a line because he says it in a whole speech at the end, but I think I may have paid too much attention to that film because no got it right unfortunately.**

**In the next chapter we will find out what happened to Bella at the hands of Lauren and Jessica, anyone who guesses correctly will get a sneak preview of the next chapter once I have written some of it lol!**

**One final thing I am beta to a story by **_twilight81386_** called **_No One To Turn To_** I recommend you all read it because it is really great. I haven't read anything along the same lines in a while and feel you would all enjoy it. So read and review it! **

**Next update should be Monday.**


	27. Bloody Dinner Query

**Here is the next chapter, I haven't gone into great detail as to Lauren and Jessica, mostly because if I had it would have been about 7,000 words long. I had to rein in my imagination on it, but I hope you enjoy it. There is slightly more on Tanya in this chapter, and you may be shocked by something towards the end.**

**I haven't read through it because I have only just finished writing it and I have to run out soon so I wanted to get it posted while I remember. So I hope you enjoy it XD**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"What the hell happened in here?" Edward's voice brought me out of my slump and threw me head long back into what had happened not half an hour ago. I listened detached as Rosalie and Alice took turns repeating what I had told them, me I lived through it all again as it flashed before my eyes.

_Earlier_

"She has to be in here, I saw her and Eddie walking this way together." I heard Lauren say as the door to the toilet opened. I didn't need to hear the next voice to know who she was with.

"Yeah, but she may have gone to her own locker it's only around the corner after all." Jessica responded. I sat quietly in the stall hoping they would leave, I had finished just before they came in and even though I wasn't remotely afraid of either of them I didn't fancy the idea of going out with them two there.

I listened as they moved to open the other stall doors checking if I was in them, there was a bang on mine followed by a voice. "Bella, we know you're in there so you might as well come out." I sighed but realised they weren't about to leave me alone so standing up from the shut lid I flushed the toilet and unlocked the door grabbing my bag at the same time. _What's the worst that can happen?_ I thought to myself as I walked out, head held high and headed straight to wash my hands.

"What do you want Lauren? I haven't spoken to either of you for days can't you just leave me alone?" I asked as I turned on the faucet. I met her gaze in the mirror on the wall and saw her eyes flash as her face contorted.

"What do I want? What do I want? What the hell do you want with Eddie?" She said, although she kept her voice low I imagine so Edward wouldn't hear, she laced it with as much venom as she could.

"I don't want anything with _Edward_," I said placing an emphasis on his name as I turned to dry my hands. "Right now I want to leave so I can go to Biology." I finished as I threw the paper towel towards the bin to my surprise it actually went in. I pushed past them and headed towards the door, I had just put my hand on the handle when I felt someone grip my arm and spin me around as another hand grabbed my bag and flung it across the room.

"You aren't going anywhere yet Bella, first we need to teach you a lesson." Jessica said her voice low and if possible dripping more venom than Lauren's.

"_You_ teach _me_ a lesson? Don't tell anyone but I am a lot cleverer than you two put together, so what could you have to teach me?" I asked, probably not a good idea to wind them up but they were starting to piss me off.

"We are going to teach you that no matter how much Alice makes you over you will never be as beautiful as us." Lauren spat at me as she raised a hand to slap me. I winced at both the sound her hand made when it connected with my skin and the sting that was left behind as she lowered it.

"What is that going to achieve?" I asked not doing anything else to acknowledge the slap.

"Eddie will leave you alone," Jessica answered. She grabbed my other arm and the twosome span and pushed me across the room and into the opposite wall. Okay now this was just going beyond a joke, the slap may have been called for after the comments I had made to them last week but all of this over Edward Cullen, there was no way he was worth it!

"I don't want Edward, hell we don't even fucking really like each other!" I spat at the pair of them as they moved towards me. They looked at each other and smirked before Lauren spoke.

"So why has he not spoken to either of us since Saturday? Why hasn't he kissed anyone since Saturday? Why was he sat with you at lunch? Don't think we didn't see how cosy you two were with each other, we are not stupid you know!"

"Well you're doing a pretty good job of acting it. Edward sat with us because his best friend was there, we were laughing and joking not getting cosy! As for the other two things maybe it's because he has finally come to his senses." I only lied for part of my answer, but they didn't need to know that. I didn't have time to react as Jessica moved forwards and shot her closed fist out towards my face. I felt the connection and the blood as it poured out of my nose and down onto the white top Alice had told me to wear today. _She is going to kill me, blood won't come out!_ I thought to myself, funny how my first thought was Alice.

"Whatever you say he will always come back to us! So let's start the lesson, because we are already late for our lessons." Lauren said turning to Jessica with a hand held out. I watched confused as Jessica dug in her bag for something, before she handed Lauren a pair of scissors. They didn't speak as they moved to chop chunks out of my hair, I tried fighting back but it's hard when it's two on one. When they had finished I slumped down the wall before they slapped and kicked me a couple of times before they straightened their outfits and with a smug look at the damage they turned and walked out.

I was left alone, lying on the floor. There was no way I could go out like this with Edward out there. I had just reached out to grab my bag, to get my phone and text Alice when the door pushed open. I was shocked to see Tanya walk in, as soon as she saw me on the floor she rushed over.

"Bella are you okay?" She asked worry lacing her voice as she knelt down beside me. I never thought I would feel relief at Tanya walking into a room where I was on the floor. I just shrugged which probably wasn't a good thing as I felt a stab of pain flit across my ribs. "What happened?" Tanya probed, before I could answer the door opened again and Rosalie walked in.

"Bella, what happened?" She asked as soon as she saw me.

"I just asked her that," Tanya answered, turning on the spot to meet Rosalie's gaze.

"Let's get her sitting up," Rosalie said as she moved across the floor. Tanya and Rosalie each put a hand under my arm and moved me to sit upright leaning back against the wall. Once I was seated, Rosalie matched my position and put an arm around me drawing me to her side. "Don't worry Bella, it'll be fine. Alice will be here soon." She soothed. Tanya stood and moved into one of the stalls coming out with a wad of tissue she braced herself in front of me and held it under my nose to stem the bleeding.

"Bella did Lauren and Jessica do this?" She asked. I nodded and watched as her face set into a mask of indifference.

"How did you know? Who come you're both here?" I asked quietly, I was trying my hardest to stop the tears which had gathered in my eyes from falling I really didn't need to cry on top of everything else.

"Lauren and Jessica spoke to Edward and he sent messages to us." Rosalie explained, at that I felt the shock well up inside of me. Edward had gotten people to come help me; it didn't seem possible or even probable.

"Edward got you here, why would he do that?" I whispered through my shock, I was losing the battle against the tears.

"He was worried Bella, I have never seen him worried before. I told you on Saturday that he likes you, he just doesn't know how much." Tanya said, as she wiped away the dried blood. It was a combination of her comment and actions which sent me over the edge and started the tears falling thick and fast.

"Bella, don't cry we'll sort them out don't worry." Rosalie soothed as she moved her free arm to enclose me in a hug. I moved my head so that it was resting on her shoulder.

"Ali is going to kill me," I said through the tears.

"No she won't," Tanya chuckled; apparently my distress at Alice's thoughts was amusing.

"She will, my hair is ruined and I have blood on a white top." I mumbled sadly. The door opened again and the object of my fears walked in.

"I am going to kill those two skanky bitches!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, before moving over to my free side. "Bella, don't cry we can sort this out. Tanya, could you sort out Bella leaving and ask Edward to text Em to get him to meet him by his car?" Alice asked when she reached us.

"Sure," Tanya handed the tissue to Alice and stood at the dismissal.

"Tanya?" I said quietly as she moved towards the door. She stopped in her place and turned to face me. "Thank you, I appreciate you helping me."

"It's okay Bella, despite common opinion I am not a bitch," she smiled as she moved back to the door.

"We all appreciate it Tanya." Alice said.

"I know, and don't worry about Lauren and Jessica." Tanya responded as she opened the door and walked out.

Rosalie, Alice and I sat together on the floor allowing me to calm down for a few minutes before Rosalie stood and moved to the door. I heard her ask Edward for his shirt and wait while he presumably removed it.

"Put this on Bella, you don't want to walk around displaying blood." Rosalie said as she held out Edward's shirt. I slid my own top off and slipped his on, I smiled as I took a whiff of the scent which saturated it. It smelt amazing and I took another deep breath; I realized what I was doing a moment too late as I saw Alice and Rosalie smile at me.

"What, it smells good and I have just been beaten up!" I defended lamely.

* * *

_Present_

That brought us back to where I currently was, I listened as Alice wrapped up her tale her and Rosalie had pretty much taken an educated guess as to what had happened to me. I hadn't told them, I couldn't tell them it was bad enough I would need to go and get my hair cut without living through the embarrassment of it again.

"Edward will you help Bella out to Em's car?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure, I can drive if you want?" He said as he moved gingerly forward. I looked up at him as he stared down at me, I smiled feebly and he returned it with a ghost of his normal smile.

"No you have baseball practice you can't miss it your last game is next week." Alice argued as she moved away from me. Rosalie moved her arms from around me and I shifted so that it would be easier for Edward to help me up, I hissed as I moved there was definite bruising to one maybe two ribs.

"Right, where's Bella's shirt?" He asked as he leaned down to place his hands gently on my arms.

"I got it bloody; apparently I can't walk through the school like that." I joked as I moved upwards using the wall to help me stand. Rosalie and Alice laughed as Edward shook his head and mumbled to himself, he shifted one arm so it was around my waist as he started to lead me out of the bathroom. "Don't forget my bag." I called back to the pair behind me, as we reached the door.

Our group walked slowly and in silence to Emmett's car where he was stood pacing backwards and forwards. He looked up as we came close and rushed forwards a worried expression on his face, I was beginning to wonder how I had never been friends with Emmett, Rosalie and Tanya before now, hell even Edward had been completely different towards me, he hadn't said one thing about me in his shirt.

"Bella what happened?" He asked as he met us.

"Lauren and Jessica," Edward said. "Tan is going to deal with it so don't worry Em." He continued as he saw his brother's mutinous look. With that Emmett smirked and moved to open the back door, Alice ran ahead and climbed in first to help me slide in. When Edward and I reached the truck he slid a hand underneath my legs, knocking me back so he was holding me against his chest. He placed me gently in the truck and smiled as he pulled his arms away from me. I felt the loss which came with the movement; he continued to smile as he watched my expression become more pained as Alice tried to put a seatbelt on me.

"I'll see you later and I hope you feel better Bella," he said closing the door. I felt shocked, a feeling which remained as we drove back to my house and long after we had entered and gotten settled.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was beginning to think that maybe Tanya, Jasper and Emmett were right; maybe I did care more about Bella than I tried to make out I did. My actions this afternoon had pretty much proved that and the fact that I was now speeding towards her house solidified it. My reasoning was that I was going to collect Alice so we could go home, but in all honesty I wanted to make sure she was okay. I pulled up outside her house, behind Emmett's car and Jasper pulled up behind me.

"Looks like it's a packed house," I smiled at Jasper as we both climbed out of our cars.

"Yeah, I'm not staying long I just want to see how her and Alice are holding up." Jasper said as we moved towards the front door. He knocked as soon as he jumped up the steps and I spoke as we waited for someone to answer.

"Alice will be fine nothing happened to her!"

"You still don't get it do you," Jasper sighed as he turned to me. "Whatever happens to Bella happens to Alice and vice versa." He explained smirking as Emmett opened the door. He led us in silence towards the front room; I was shocked at the quiet which permeated the house it was like someone was dying.

"Alice are you okay?" Jasper asked as soon as he entered the room. Instead of answering Alice walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped Alice in a hug and kissed the top of her head, I turned my gaze away and towards the couch where Bella was lying.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked as I moved and sat carefully on the arm her head was against.

"I'm okay; I want to thank you for earlier." She said quietly.

"It's fine Bella, really." I responded, without meaning to I reached out and moved a strand of hair from her face. I felt the same spark I had felt at lunch jump between us, and I removed my hand as quickly as she had moved her arm in response to it. "Why are you all so quiet, it's not like the girl is dying." I said, gaining a chuckle from Bella which caused me to smile down at her.

"I keep telling them," she whisper-yelled back to me.

"I have to go anyway," Jasper said suddenly. "I came by to make sure you're okay but I have to revise for finals. I'm really sorry I can't stay." He explained smiling slightly at Bella.

"Don't worry Jazz, I appreciate you coming." Bella answered before turning to Emmett and Rosalie, "hadn't you two better be off to do the same?" she queried.

"Yeah, I suppose. We'll come by and see you tomorrow Bella. We will need to talk!" Rosalie said, putting a strange emphasis on the last part. I shrugged off my confusion and smiled at the trio as they departed with hugs, even Jasper had a hug for Bella. Once they had left it was just Alice, me and Bella we sat silent for five minutes before it became too much for me.

"Can we put a movie on or something?" I asked. Bella nodded and Alice moved to put a movie on, it seemed she knew where everything was in the house.

* * *

An hour into the movie we heard a car pull up followed by a door slamming shut.

"Charlie," Alice said. Bella nodded and moved to try and sit up. I watched as she winced through the pain but she was determined to be sitting up when Charlie walked through the door no matter how much it hurt he ribs.

"Hey Alice, Edward." Chief Swan greeted as he walked through to the living room, still wearing his jacket and gun.

"Hi chief, we were just leaving." I responded as I stood, I really didn't want to be in his house with him, I felt as though he could read my mind because he kept staring at me with a confused look. Then he spotted Bella, and rushed over to the couch knowing instantly something was amiss.

"What happened?" He demanded of his daughter. Alice and I moved to the front door before Alice mimed me asking them to dinner. I sighed, _might as well do it while I'm here_ I thought to myself, with that I moved back to the doorway of the front room and saw Chief Swan sitting next to his daughter trying to coax what happened out of her.

"Erm excuse me..." I said loud enough for them to hear. I felt like I was intruding, and nervous that he was going to shoot me when he turned and shot me a gaze full of venom.

"What?" He spat out, okay he was pissed and I was just pissing myself through fear. I mean the guy was still wearing his gun.

"Esme asked me to invite you both to dinner on Thursday," I mumbled. "Bella can let us know tomorrow. I'll pick you up for school the same time as today." I said as I turned and walked out of the room and the house before he could shoot me.

It had been three hours since we had left Bella, since then Alice had been texting her constantly making sure she was okay I imagine. I had sat at my piano deep in thought; I was trying to make sense of what everyone was telling me I felt for Bella. I couldn't deny it anymore that much I was sure about, but I could keep it under control and not let it get any further along the path which would inevitably lead to the destruction of who I am.

I was just about to play a brief tune when I heard my cell start ringing. I slid it out of my pocket and without glancing at the screen answered it.

"Hello."

"Edward," came the female voice at the end of the line.

* * *

**Who's Edward's caller? It's an easy one to guess because the way I see it, it is only one of two people. The next chapter you will find out, Bella, Rose and Ali will all talk and Bella has her date with Tyler.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although I have to admit it is not one of my favorites for the most part, I do like the Edward point of view though.**


	28. It's Your Fault!

**Another Friday, another update. I am getting quite shocked with myself at how good I am managing to stick to a schedule! Don't you love me right now?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or added this story to story alert or favorites it makes me smile!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Alice had not stopped texting me since she had left hours ago, I knew she was worried but come on there has to be a point where it comes to an end right? I was dreading going to school tomorrow, first I would have to see Lauren and Jessica and secondly I would have to see Tyler with my new 'haircut' something I was not looking forward to. Charlie had been worried when he had seen me and questioned me about it all night, only pausing when Edward invited us to dinner. Personally I thought it was the wrong time to ask but I knew Alice had forced him to do it then.

"I'm going up to bed," I mumbled to Charlie who was watching a baseball game on the television. I swung my feet out from their position under me, placing them on the floor I shifted gently forward on the couch, hissing when a stab of pain ran across my ribs.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Charlie asked worry clearly marking his features as he watched me gingerly stand.

"Yeah, I'll be fine promise. Next time I'll look where I'm going." I smiled; okay so I hadn't told him about Lauren and Jessica but I knew what he would do if I did. As for the hair attack he had proved a typical man and hadn't noticed anything different thankfully, to my relief Alice had just sent a message letting me know her and Rosalie would be round early to fix it somehow.

"Probably for the best Bells, do you want to go to dinner at the Cullen's on Thursday?" He asked we hadn't spoken about it since before he had ordered pizza for us.

"Yeah, it could be fun plus it's been ages since you saw Esme and Carlisle." I said, he nodded and I took that as assent that it was okay for me to accept. If only he knew he would have been going no matter what.

"Night dad," I said as I walked over to him and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Make sure you don't fall asleep in the chair. Oh and I'm going out with Tyler tomorrow night but I'll make you something before I go and leave it in the microwave."

"Tyler again? What about Mike?" Charlie questioned craning his neck to glance at me.

"I'm going out with him on Wednesday," I answered matter of factly.

"Okay then..." he trailed off confused. "Be careful Bella, I know teenage boys I know what they want. Now off to bed with you." He responded calmly turning back to the screen. I could see the cogs turning in his mind and knew there would be more to come eventually, just not yet. I chuckled as I walked up to my room, which proved to be a bad idea; I decided to jump in a quick shower before bed so grabbing my stuff I wandered towards the bathroom.

I felt better after my shower; the heat had seemed to ease some of the pain breathing caused me with what I knew for certain were bruised ribs. Being clumsy equals a lot of trips to Fork's hospital so I knew they weren't cracked, plus I had pretty violent looking purple bruises up and down the left side of my ribs.

I didn't look at my cell until I had slid into my nice cool bed, picking it up from its position on my pillow where I had discarded it earlier I read the message from Alice, which had been sent five minutes ago.

_We on 4 Thurs? X_ I smiled; she would of course already know we were on.

_Yeah, we r on. Snd me E's num n I'll fone him. X_, I quickly thumbed and lay back on pillow allowing my body to relax and sink into my bed. Not two minutes later my phone beeped a reply.

_555-9844, he sat at piano lol. C u 2moz xx_

_Thnks, c u 2moz xx_

I sat staring at my phone for a few minutes before I saved his number to my phone book, then taking a deep breath I selected his number and hit the green button to connect the call.

* * *

**EPOV**

"_Edward?"_ Repeated the voice, I sat in shock for a second or two before I answered.

"Yeah, sorry," I apologised still confused about why she was phoning me.

"_I need to talk to you."_ She stated simply.

"What about Tanya?" I shot back, but I had a feeling I already knew what she wanted to discuss.

"_What happened at school, I have spoken to Lauren and Jessica."_

"What did they say?" I asked as I span on my piano stool before rising and walking out on to the back porch for some privacy.

"_That she deserved it!"_ Tanya spat out. I was shocked to hear her voice had become hard as granite and I knew she was pissed off about something.

"Like hell she did, what has she ever done to them?" I asked my voice hardening just as hers had before.

"_Don't have a go at me Edward, it's not my fault they haven't got a brain cell between them!" _Tanya defended.

"I'm not, but you know them Tan, you hang with them. You must know what she has apparently done to deserve what they did!" I began pacing in front of the closed door; glancing in the house I saw Alice and my mom watching me with slightly amused expressions. I watched confused as they caught me staring and quickly rearranged their features as they turned away from me and back to the screen. Sighing I turned my back on the window and spoke again, softer this time. "Look I'm sorry I snapped but you can't tell me what they did makes sense."

"_I agree, really I do. I do know what Bella's crime is though, if you want to know?"_ Tanya questioned tentatively.

"Of course I want to know," I fired off before my brain had caught up with me. _Shit_ I thought to myself as I pictured Tanya's knowing smile at my response.

"_One thing before I tell you,"_ she said and I could hear the smile in her voice. I stayed silent until she spoke again, _"have you woken up to it yet?"_

"To what?" I asked deciding that playing dumb was good right now, especially as I was still reeling from the fact that I actually did like Bella. I would fight that as hard as I could, I would bed her and leave her alone after, she wasn't _that_ special anyway.

"_Oh come on!"_ She sighed, and I pictured her throwing her one free arm above her head in frustration.

"Yes I have woken up to it, but I can rein it in and control it." I mumbled quietly.

"_I wouldn't bet on that my friend; I have never seen you like this about another girl. Bella really is something else, even I know that and I have spent hardly any time with her. Anyway you have hit upon what Bella has done to Lauren and Jessica."_

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"_You like her, have ignored them and they are jealous. They feel she is treading on their ground." _Tanya explained patiently.

"Seriously? That's ridiculous; they never minded when I was sleeping with them, you and half the other girls in our school. What's the deal with Bella, she is just another girl." I argued.

"_Bella is competition; they have seen how you have behaved over the last week or so and they know it's because you want her more than you want them. To quote Lauren 'he hasn't even arranged anything with me, I haven't had sex with him since last week,'"_ Tanya did a good impression of Lauren's nasally voice. The girl was annoying but she was an excellent lay, she would do things even Jessica refused to do!

"Oh..." I ran off as I couldn't think of anything to say in reply.

"_Yep, so technically what happened to Bella is your fault for being so damn sexy it drives women nuts!"_ Tanya laughed down the line.

"I'll get right on changing that shall I? Will they do it again?" I asked, almost scared of the answer.

"_I told them not too, but I don't know. I explained that you are trying to be nice to Bella for Alice's sake, because she begged you to get along but I don't think they believed me."_ Tanya explained suddenly serious. I knew she was worried about what would happen next time Lauren and Jessica managed to corner Bella in a bathroom.

"Thanks Tan, I appreciate it. And thank you again for today," I started treading carefully; I didn't want to give more away than I already had. "Alice really appreciates it. She would be lost without Bella." I finished.

"_Tell them both its okay, I would do it again."_

"Tell them yourself tomorrow, I know Ali wants to thank you herself and Bella will no doubt feel the same." I smiled. Until recently I had no idea how great a person Tanya really was, I always knew she was different to her public persona but I never knew how different.

"_Well night Edward."_

"Night Tan, you are great." I said before ringing off. I sighed as I ran my left hand through my hair in frustration; Bella was attacked because I like her as ridiculous as it seemed it made sense. Until now Lauren and Jessica had never really bothered with her, the odd snide comment now and again but nothing like this. I flopped down on one of the chairs, and ran my hand through my hair again pulling at it slightly as if the pain was a cure to my thoughts. I was about to head back inside when my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I answered tentatively.

* * *

**BPOV**

"_Hello?"_ I heard Edward's voice answer down the end of the line.

"Hey Edward, its Bella." I responded.

"_Oh hi Bella, are you feeling better?"_

"Yeah, I just had a shower and am currently ensconced in my bed." I answered before blushing furiously at what I had just told him. "I didn't mean that how it sounded." I continued quickly before he could make a comment.

"_I know did you call for a reason?"_ I heard a creak in the background and I wondered what he was doing.

"Er, yeah. Dinner on Thursday is a go, so could you tell Esme."

"_Sure, not a problem. Are you coming to school tomorrow?"_ He asked quietly.

"Of course, I can't miss the day if I plan on going out with Tyler now can I? I think I'm going with Ali and Rose though, so don't worry about picking me up." I stated, okay so it was kind of low adding the comment about Tyler and our date but some things need to be done. I listened as he sucked in a breath and released it before he spoke.

"_Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow then. You don't mind if I sit with you at lunch again do you?"_

"On one condition," I said suggestively.

"_What is your one condition then Bella?"_ He asked and I could hear the intrigue and smile in his tone of voice.

"You are as polite as you were today and it doesn't lead to another incident like today." I smiled and shifted on my bed trying to get more comfortable.

"_Okay, I'm sorry about today_." He answered down the line.

"Why are you apologising it wasn't your fault?" I snapped at him. I heard him mumble something, but wasn't sure I heard him right because it sounded like he had said, _"shows what you know."_ In response I just asked, "What was that?"

"_What did Chief Swan say?"_ He questioned, his voice returning to its normal volume.

"That I am clumsy and should look where I am going in future." I stated simply.

"_What? How is that an appropriate response to what happened to you? Is he stupid or just a useless father?"_ He all but shouted down the line at me.

"Don't abuse my father; he is the best dad in the world so just shut the fuck up! He said what he did because I told him I fell down the stairs at school during lunch!" I shouted back at him, before lowering my voice realising Charlie would hear me.

"_Bella that is just stupid, why wouldn't you just tell him the truth? He is going to find out eventually you know that right?"_ Edward shot back; I felt the anger rising in me at his tone of voice more than his words.

"No he won't, because everyone involved is going to toe the line get that! He doesn't ever need to know what happened because then he will want to know why and I don't have a reason to give him. Plus if I tell him he will go ape on them and probably try and charge them with assault or something." I answered seething but keeping my voice low and deadly in order to convey the message that on this point I was not going to concede.

"_Whatever, they would deserve it. Look Bella I actually don't want to argue with you, I quite like being civil towards each other as mad as that sounds."_ Edward soothed, trying to keep his voice low and calm.

"It does make a nice change doesn't it," I chuckled before I remembered the pain which happened every time I did.

Edward must have heard my sharp intake of breath because he sounded worried suddenly, _"is everything okay?"_

"Yeah, just shouldn't laugh is all." I answered.

"_Good, not good but you know what I mean. I suppose I had better let you get off if Alice and Rose are coming to yours early. Take a Tylenol and get some sleep."_ He spoke quietly, softly and sweetly. Something I had never thought I would ever hear in Edward Cullen's voice when speaking to me.

"Goodnight Edward," I said my voice just as quiet as his had been.

"Goodnight Bella, I'll see you tomorrow." Before I could return the sentiment he had rung off leaving me holding my cell to my ear feeling confused about the conversation we had just shared. I placed my cell under my pillow after setting the alarm and decided to take Edwards suggestion of Tylenol and sleep.

* * *

I awoke with no memory of having fallen asleep, I don't suppose it helped that my dreams had been surprisingly vivid and life like. I couldn't recall all of what had happened but Tyler, Jake and Edward had all been there I remembered that along with the fact that I was going to hurt someone and I really didn't like the idea of hurting anyone. I shook off the dream as I heard the door knock downstairs followed by Alice announcing her presence.

"Morning Charlie, Bella get your butt out of bed and in the shower." She called at the top of her voice. With a sigh and a smile I slid out of bed, grabbing my cell to switch off the buzzing alarm and headed to the bathroom swiping a towel on the way. As I padded out onto the landing I heard Charlie talking to Alice and Rosalie and stopped to eaves drop.

"Morning Alice you're here early."

"I know but you don't mind do you? This is Rosalie Hale by the way," Alice said as a way of making the introduction. I could just imagine Charlie's thoughts as he processed everything he had ever had to do with the Hales, which wasn't a lot trust, me.

"Morning Chief Swan, sorry about the intrusion." Rosalie said politely.

"Call me Charlie and if you are a friend of Bella's you are welcome whenever. Just ask Alice she is always here." Charlie scolded but I knew he was only joking, a fact which was proved when Alice and Rosalie laughed brightly.

"Bella I don't hear the shower! If I come up those stairs and you are listening in I will kill you!" Alice shouted up the stairs, I jumped and ran off to the bathroom.

_How does she always know?_

_You want me to answer that?_

_She wouldn't kill me though right?_

_It's Alice!_

My inner monologue took over and started debating the ways Alice would murder me and get away with it, especially as I don't think Charlie would actually be able to bring himself to arrest her for it. These thoughts carried me through my shower and back in to my room where Alice was digging in my wardrobe and Rosalie was looking over the books strewn across my desk.

"Morning," I said feigning brightness.

"Morning Bella, your dad said bye and he'll see you later. Oh and something about not bothering with dinner he is going to go up to La Push." Rosalie smiled as she turned to face me. I saw her grimace as she took in my appearance, okay so apparently my face and hair was a lot worse than I had first imagined, avoiding all mirrors last night and this morning was a good thing in that case.

"Let's get to work we only have an hour." Rosalie walked over to me, threw an arm around my shoulder and led me over to my desk where she pushed me gently down onto the chair smiling the entire time.

* * *

**Let's get happy lol, the next chapter should be up on Sunday, Monday at the latest it depends how busy I am over this coming weekend. We shall get some Bella and Tyler, Bella and Edward oh and some more Jessica and Lauren. For those of you who hate them you will love it, let me just say never mess with Alice or Rosalie!**

**Until next time...**


	29. Sweet Sweet Revenge Pt 1

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, they all made me smile. I also want to give a special shout out to _Izzy_ who has reviewed every chapter she has read and stayed up late in order to catch up on the action so far. **

**I am glad you are all enjoying the story and I hope you continue to do so, this is actually possibly my favourite chapter so far, you shall see why once you have read it XD**

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

While Rosalie was preoccupied with trying to make Bella's hair look like it hadn't been attacked by a blind Edward Scissorhands I rummaged in her closet looking for something for her to wear today and tonight. I picked up the denim skirt she had vetoed on Saturday and contemplated it for a second before discarding it, that particular item of clothing was going to be worn very soon but not today. I grabbed a light pink cami, a pair of light wash jeans, a cream boyfriend cardigan along with shoes and a bag to match for school before diving back in to select her outfit for tonight.

I was mid selection when I heard Rosalie call from behind me; I strained my neck to speak to her but when I turned the words died in my throat. I turned fully still holding two different shoes in my hands and stared at Bella in shock, Rosalie was truly magnificent.

"Rose, how did you?" I asked waving one shoe in the direction of the pair.

"Well after a bit of persuasion," Rosalie began smiling down at Bella as she bumped her shoulder. "I convinced Bella to let me cut it to get it right." It was then that I noticed the towel on the floor with scattered hair on it.

"It looks great, if I didn't know what had happened I would never have guessed." I said in awe as I moved forward placing the shoes on the bed. Bella just smiled shyly at me as I approached her, where her hair had once been long it was now just above her shoulders with the chunks taken by Lauren and Jessica turned into layers. Left loose and wavy a few tendrils trailed across one cheek, while the rest framed her face making her appear if anything younger. The only thing which marred the current vision was the bruise which had formed over night under one eye.

"Ali, are you okay?" Bella asked glancing from me to Rosalie in concern. I blinked and realised I had tears in my eyes, that is so stupid crying because my friend got a haircut. _Maybe your crying because it's partially your fault your friend had to get a haircut._ A quiet voice inside reasoned, I knew it was true and it didn't help me in the not crying stakes. Edward had told me about his conversation with Tanya last night and about Lauren and Jessica's reasoning behind their attack on Bella.

"I'm fine Bella, it's just I'm sorry they attacked you." I whispered.

"Alice don't be stupid, like I told Edward last night it's not your fault." Bella reasoned as she stood from her seat and enveloped me in a hug. I returned the hug before her comments thoroughly registered in my brain.

"Hold on one second," I began as I pulled out of the hug.

"Edward apologised for those two morons attacking you?" Rosalie finished as she slid around to stand beside me in front of Bella.

"Well yeah, but I told him it wasn't his fault." Bella mumbled as she walked around us towards her bed. "Is this for today?" She asked pointing at the outfit I had laid out. I nodded still too shocked to speak, Edward had apologised twice now to Bella oh this is good Jasper has to speak to him today I need to know what he is thinking and he won't tell me for obvious reasons. Thinking of Jasper made me smile and get lost in memories of Saturday, so I didn't realise Bella had left until she came back into the room dressed.

"Bella, chair now!" I demanded as I snapped out of my thoughts and grabbed her hand pushing her into the chair. "Rose we need to cover the bruise, and Bella we need to discuss yesterday."

"What's there to discuss?" Bella asked as I pointed Rosalie to the drawer containing the makeup we had purchased for Bella.

"Oh I don't know the fact that I don't think anyone has ever seen Edward behave the way he did yesterday; or the fact that he has now apologised to you twice." Rosalie smirked as she glanced down at Bella trying to cover the bruise as much as possible.

"Exactly, Bella he actually looked worried about you. He helped you out to Em's car and didn't once make an inappropriate gesture, he got in touch with me and Rose to come help you, hell he even got Tanya. Speaking of Tanya we have to thank her today." I ran off as I sat down on the end of her bed. I couldn't quite make Bella out because Rosalie was stood in front of her, but I knew she was smiling.

"Alice is right Bella, he was pacing when I arrived. I snapped at him to text Alice and Em and he didn't make a comment in return just did what I asked." Rosalie said as she continued applying makeup.

"Yeah but he would have been worried about any girl he wanted to bed if it happened." Bella said, I shot an incredulous look at her but realised she couldn't see it. Rosalie had obviously shot a similar look at her because Bella spoke again uncertainly, "wouldn't he?"

"I don't think he would. Everyone can see he likes you but you and him, it is frustrating but good it means the game is in full swing and we are winning." I explained smiling brightly.

"Edward doesn't like me, hell we can barely tolerate each other. We freaking argued last night for shits sake." Bella exclaimed loudly.

"What did you argue about?" Rosalie soothed, trying to bring the conversation back to a normal level. "Shut your eyes Bella." Bella did as she was told, allowing Rosalie to apply eye shadow, she sighed before she answered.

"I told Charlie I fell down the stairs at school."

"What? Why wouldn't you tell him the truth?" I demanded, even Rosalie had stopped shocked.

"Alice you know what will happen if I tell him the truth, I don't want that to happen."

"They would deserve it!" Rosalie spat and I knew she was just as put out with the twosome as I was; revenge was going to be fun.

"That may be true, but I would prefer to get my own back on them in my own way." Bella argued I huffed loudly causing her to add more to her statement. "With your help of course."

"Damn right, that pair nearly ruined everything. Luckily for us though Edward appears to have realised they are pathetic if his comments last night are anything to go by!" I smiled as Rosalie moved to one side revealing the completed Bella to me. Her hair was still framing her face, but unless you knew what had happened yesterday you would never suspect she had a purple bruise on her face. She looked for lack of a better word perfect, her eyes were smoky drawing out the intensity of the brown, and her lips were pale pink to match the top. I stood from my position and embraced Rosalie.

"Have you ever thought about being a makeup artist?"

"Nah, I want to go into engineering you know that Alice." Rosalie answered, looking shy at her answer. I realised Bella had never known about Rosalie's passion for car engines and engineering in general, it wasn't common knowledge, not something Rosalie liked to admit to.

"Seriously? That is different." Bella said as she looked up at Rosalie in shock.

"Yeah, I'll explain it to you someday. Right now though, you need to look in the mirror so we can get going." Bella rose to look in the mirror on her closet, I glanced at Rose and smiled brightly as Bella stood awed in front of it.

"Rose you really are amazing you know that?"

"Oh stop, all this praise is going to inflate my head; soon it'll be as big as Edwards!" Rosalie joked as she picked the towel up off the floor and folded it to keep the hair inside it. She placed it on Bella's desk not knowing what else to do with it.

"Be that as it may it's still true. I appreciate everything you have done for me; it seems amazing that we had never even spoken before this whole saga started." Bella said as she slipped into her shoes and grabbed her bag.

"I agree, and I have already given you my reasons for helping. However I will add one thing before I was doing it because of Emmett and Alice, now I am doing it because of you Bella." Rosalie said I saw that Bella was confused and I have to admit I was as well.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I picked up my own bag from Bella's bed. We had started out of the room and downstairs before Rosalie spoke.

"At first I was involved because Edward's behaviour was annoying you and Em, and despite everything I love Emmett more than my own life. Now though, seeing Bella like this," she began waving at Bella as she headed off to the kitchen to grab a granola bar no doubt. "Getting to know her, I understand why you chose her." She finished as Bella came out with a granola bar, oh I am good!

"I should hope I was chosen more than the fact that I hated her brother," Bella smiled as we headed outside to Rosalie's waiting car.

"Most definitely but it was a bonus. Do you still hate him?" I asked as I climbed into the back seat.

"No not anymore, he's not exactly my favourite person but after what he did yesterday I can't find it in myself to hate him." Bella explained as she took a bite of her granola bar being careful not to drop any bits in the car. I smiled at her diplomatic answer before lapsing into a thoughtful silence for the rest of the drive to school.

* * *

Once we had pulled into a spot in the lot I glanced around surreptitiously looking for Jasper and Edward. I had barely looked across from where we were parked when I spotted a familiar silver Volvo parked next to a Mercedes which looked familiar as well. I noticed Edward, Jasper and Emmett all leaning up against the Volvo deep in discussion. Emmett's head suddenly shot up and spotted Rosalie's car; he broke into a huge smile and walked over quickly to open her door for her.

"Hey girls, how are you today?" He asked as he helped Rosalie out of the car. Giving her a quick kiss he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked around the car to where Bella and I were stood.

"Good, what do you think of Bella?" I asked nodding at her for Emmett to look. Rosalie and I smiled as he looked awestruck at the girl stood in front of him.

"Bella, shit girl you look hot as fuck!" He exclaimed as he broke away from Rosalie and walked around Bella, taking in the whole.

"You need to thank your girlfriend and sister," Bella said shyly blushing under the gaze of my brother.

"You two are fantastic; I would never know anything happened yesterday if I hadn't seen it for myself." He said as he moved back to Rosalie's side, I was surprised to see that Emmett's comments and evaluation of Bella hadn't bothered her she just smiled serenely. How I wish I could get to that point in a relationship with Jasper, especially when I happened to glance over and notice that he and Edward had been joined by the terrible twins who were currently throwing themselves at my brother, but not missing the chance to flirt with the unattainable Jasper Whitlock.

"Bella, fancy a little bit of fun?" I asked nodding in the general direction of Edward's Volvo. My three companions turned and smiled before Bella answered.

"Oh yes, I think fun is called for. What did you have in mind?" She asked as she sidled closer to me.

"Well..."

* * *

**EPOV**

Why couldn't these girls leave me alone? I hadn't even been here for ten minutes and they were all over me, normally I wouldn't mind but at the minute I was still annoyed with them for what they had done to Bella. If it had been any other girl then no problem I would have flirted back and probably by now be making out with them, but I was pissed at the pair of them.

"Come on Eddie, let's meet up later on. I'll make it worthwhile." Lauren purred running a hand down my chest and trying to slide it under my shirt.

"I can't Lauren I'm busy, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Edward?" I sighed as I grabbed her hand and moved it away from me.

"Who are you busy with? Bella? Personally I highly doubt that one especially as she is bound to look like the shit she is today." Jessica whispered in my ear, despite myself I felt a shiver run down my spine as I remembered last time she had whispered like that in my ear. Let's just say that it led to a closet in the school and well it wasn't exactly quiet!

"Really?" A voice said behind them. I looked over Lauren's shoulder and smiled at the person stood behind her.

"What do you want Hale?" Lauren said as she span round no doubt glaring at Rosalie. I chuckled as I watched Rosalie's face darken with rage, she looked evil at the present moment in time and I felt Jasper squirm beside me as if the gaze was aimed at him.

"Hale? Seriously you are calling me by my last name, that is pathetic truly pathetic! I am smarter, more beautiful and definitely more mature in comparison to you so I am not even going to bother. As for what I wanted well I came to see my cousin and his best friend, is that a crime now?" She asked, as Emmett wandered up beside her. I glanced at Jasper and he looked confused, catching my gaze he just shrugged. _Huh, clearly they are up to something._ I thought to myself, hoping their meaning would become clear very soon.

"I suppose it isn't. Where's Swan and Alice, aren't they usually dawdling around you?" Lauren asked spitefully.

"If I was Bella I wouldn't even bother coming to school, with her new haircut she is going to look stupid." Jessica added, moving to stand beside Lauren but not before running her hand down my chest.

"Actually I think her new haircut makes her look sexy as hell." Emmett said simply from his position.

"You let your boyfriend's eye wander to other girls? Oh Emmett if you want someone else I'll give you a ride to remember, better than her anyway." Lauren said as she hitched a thumb at Rosalie. I watched as Emmett tightened his grip on Rosalie's waist, stopping her from launching the attack she was heading towards if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"Em can look but not touch, and I happen to agree with his assessment of Bella anyway." Rosalie hissed through her tightly clenched teeth. I was beginning to feel amused by this conversation, and I hoped that Jessica and Lauren carried on this way because soon even Emmett wouldn't be able to hold Rosalie back. It's not like they wouldn't deserve everything she could and would do to them.

"Unlike you two, Rosalie is sure that I will never need anyone else. She is everything and more to me, why would I want either one of you when I have her?" Emmett spoke with a bright smile firmly in place.

"Be that as it may the offer is always there! So come on where is Swan then? I don't see her anywhere." Lauren said making a show of looking around the lot for her.

"Oh she's here somewhere, hey Jasper." Alice said as she glided up to Jaspers other side.

"Hey Alice," Jasper returned the greeting with a fleeting smile.

"Where's Bella?" I mouthed to Alice after I had caught her attention. She just smiled enigmatically at me and refused to answer, shit if she was alone and Lauren and Jessica found her first didn't they realise what could happen? _Chill dude, keep this up and the whole school is going to know you like Bella!_ Right, right I took a deep breath and returned myself to the here and now instead of worrying about Bella.

"What were you all discussing?" Alice asked lightly as she moved to stand in front of Jasper, I knew she was marking her territory and that Jasper wouldn't mind. He hated it when girls threw themselves at him, he didn't make a move to touch Alice just stood behind her glancing at the group now surrounding us.

"Bella, Lauren trying to get Emmett to sleep with her oh and the fact that I don't mind Em looking at other women." Rosalie explained, smiling over at Alice.

"Ahh...what woman has he been looking at now?" Alice asked. I could have sworn I heard amusement in her voice, but I must have had it wrong because her face was serious as she glared up at Emmett.

"Bella, I mean you have to allow for my eye to wander when she looks as hot as she does today." Emmett smirked. Now I was really intrigued, my last image had been of Bella looking terrible yesterday so I was wondering what had happened between then and now for an opinion like that to come out of Emmett. I knew Alice and Rosalie had gone round early this morning but even they couldn't work miracle right?

"Why thank you Emmett, I appreciate the compliment." I heard Bella's voice speak, but I still couldn't see her anywhere.

"Only telling the truth sweet stuff," Emmett smiled as turned to look behind him and Rosalie.

"Don't call me sweet stuff, it's just weird." Bella smacked Emmett on the arm as she walked around him and came into my line of sight. Turns out Alice and Rosalie can work miracles, Bella looked amazing her hair was shorter but looked better than when it had been long. There was no proof of anything which had happened yesterday on her face, for which I was glad.

"Bella?" I posed her name as a question.

"Hi Edward, Jasper." Bella greeted, ignoring the incredulous glares of Lauren and Jessica as they shot their eyes between Bella and I.

"Emmett wasn't lying was he, you do look good." Jasper said as he moved away from Alice to walk around Bella taking in her appearance completely.

"Thanks Jasper, but I think Ali would appreciate it if you didn't stare so hard." I glanced at Alice and saw her trying to suppress laughter.

"What the hell happened to you? You should look like shit after yesterday, not like this!" Jessica squawked waving a hand to indicate her appearance.

"Thank you for the compliment Jessica, even if it wasn't intended as such." Bella smiled glancing up through her eyelashes she met my gaze. "Edward, you're very quiet."

"Yeah, well what can I say? You look...just...wow." I said quietly as I moved away from my car to stand in front of her.

"Now that is a first! Edward Cullen actually paying a compliment to a girl without mentioning sex, a bed or anything along those lines." The group of people stood with us started laughing at the comment, everyone except Lauren and Jessica who appeared to be furious.

"I have to give you that one Bella!" Rosalie said as she placed a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Edward would you and Jasper mind walking me and Alice to class?" Bella asked me, smiling slightly as she did so. I had a slim idea that this whole thing had been partial payback for yesterday but if I knew my sister, and trust me I did, this wouldn't be the end of it. I responded to Bella's smile with one of my own as I nodded that I would walk her to class. Jasper had moved to Alice and was holding her hand as we trooped up to the school. I watched as Bella glanced over her shoulder and waved at Lauren and Jessica still stood frozen behind us, I turned to watch them as they glared at her and gave her the finger in return.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked as I turned my attention back to Bella.

"Revenge part one, we decided to have a little fun with them. I must say it went rather well, I just hope the rest of the plan comes off."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not!" Alice called back; obviously she had been eaves dropping on our conversation from her position ahead of Bella and me. Bella smiled enigmatically up at me, I was beginning to really enjoy seeing that smile, something which I had to get under control if I wasn't going to lose who I was to this girl.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first part of the revenge, I promise there is more to come and it will be good I have already got it all planned out in my head! **

**I shall hopefully get the next chapter up on Friday at the latest but it may be up before then. I am going to skip over the dates with Mike and Tyler and shoot to Thursday unless you want me to write about the dates, they will be mentioned but not in any great detail. If they are not written about I will add them as an outtake at the end of the story. **


	30. Kiss With A Fist

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it there are a couple of good parts in it if I do say so myself! The next part of the revenge doesn't happen in this chapter I will say that, but well Bella does get to do something I wanted her to do in the books XD**

**I would have had this one up sooner but I had to decide between putting this one up or leaving it out and putting the next one up in it's place!**

**Thank you to every single person who has reviewed, or added this story to their favorites etc it makes me want to continue!**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

Bella is truly amazing, she doesn't seem to let anything faze her or get under her skin. At least that's the appearance she gives, after what had happened with Jessica and Lauren I was half expecting her to try and call off the whole thing but she had surprised me by not even mentioning pulling out. I would never say this out loud, well not yet anyway but I had a sneaking suspicion that not only was Bella enjoying playing with Edward but she may also be more attracted to him than she is willing to admit to anyone. If I was right and it is my fervent hope I am not, then this whole thing is going to blow up in everyone's faces.

"Rosie are you coming to dinner on Thursday?" Emmett asked from beside me. I turned and smiled serenely at him, whenever I am with him everything else falls away and there is only us. I have no worries or cares because he is there and I know he will deal with anything if I asked him to, not that I ever would.

"Of course, Jasper is going to come as well. Esme won't mind will she?" I asked as I stopped at my locker, opening it I started piling my books in before heading off to lunch. I felt Emmett's arms wrap around my waist as I placed them in, he put his head on my shoulder and placed a soft kiss just below my ear before answering.

"Don't be silly, she loves you. Have you heard from MIT yet?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered as I nodded; Emmett released me so that I could shut my locker and turn to face him. "And?" He asked urgently, I knew he was as anxious as I was.

"I haven't opened it yet. There was a letter yesterday when I got back from Bella's, but I'm too scared to open it what if they said no." I opened up to the one person who wouldn't think I was weak for voicing my fear at being rejected from the top school in the continental US for engineering.

"What, Rosie they would be stupid to reject you."

"Will you open it for me?" I asked quietly, I was fully aware that the hall we were in was quickly filling up with people.

"Sure, when we get back to yours." He smiled brightly down at me. I reached into my bag and pulled out a folded up letter and handed it to him. He looked at it blankly for a second before he unfolded it and glanced at the stamp on the top of it announcing where it had come from.

"I was thinking now, it's been eating away at me all day." Emmett didn't answer as he slid his finger under the flap and tore open the envelope. I watched his face as he read it knowing it would tell me everything I would need to know either way. He kept it impartial as he looked up at me from the letter, his eyes were sad but I thought I could sense something just under the surface, joy maybe. I sighed, obviously I hadn't gotten in, and I nodded sadly as I reached out to take the letter back. Emmett just held it out of my reach and walked off to the lunchroom with it. I walked quickly after him determined to get it back.

"Emmett Cullen, give me my letter back!" I shouted from behind him.

"Nope, not until I have read it properly." He responded lengthening his stride so that it was harder for me to keep up. He walked through the doors to the lunchroom before me and by the time I had walked in it was busy and he was over at our table with Bella, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Tyler, Mike, Angela and Ben. At least I think they are their names, I'm not one hundred percent sure because the girl is quiet, shy and the boy reads a lot.

"Emmett Cullen you bastard give it back!" I screamed as I reached the table.

"What has he done now?" Bella asked from her position between Edward and Tyler, I smiled at her predicament it made mine seem ridiculous. She looked stressed by the seating arrangements and I couldn't blame her from the looks Tyler kept shooting Edward, Edward himself was just trying to ignore him but from the set of his jaw it wasn't working. Mike, well he was sulking again, _poor Bella having to go on another date with him._ I thought to myself before remembering that I was mad at my so called boyfriend.

"Stole my letter and now he won't give it me back." I explained to the table, everyone looked from me to Emmett as he stood smiling brightly on the opposite side of the table to me.

"I didn't steal it Rosie, you gave it to me remember?" He smiled brightly at me showing his dimples in each cheek. God I loved those dimples.

"Well you can give it back now!" I held my hand out over the table for him to place it in; he just ignored both my action and my words though and carried along his own road. I felt the anger in me rise, I hated being ignored even if it is by Emmett.

"I think everyone should hear this." He said simply, I seethed at him silently. What on earth would make him think I want everyone in the school to know that I had been rejected, the idiot. I felt my blood begin to boil and a red mist descended as he began to read my letter out loud. Every word penetrated my thoughts as easily as if a knife was being used to stab me in the heart.

"Dear Rosalie, on behalf of the Admissions Committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admittance to the MIT class of 2014." I started at his words, my blood cooled and the red mist lifted. I saw Emmett smiling brightly at me still, before I knew what was happening Jasper and Alice had risen from their seats and enveloped me in a hug. I stared at Emmett still in shock, I faintly heard everyone else at the table congratulate me but I was too out of it to really hear anything. As soon as Alice and Jasper had released me Bella rose and walked over to me stopping on my right hand side.

"Rose are you okay?" She sounded concerned; it was this which broke me out of my reverie. In an act I'm sure surprised Bella and the rest of the table as much as it did me I spun and gave Bella a hug.

"MIT I can't believe it! I never thought I would get in," I whispered so only she could hear it.

"They would be stupid not to Rose. We may not have been friends long but I always knew you were ridiculously intelligent. What are you studying?" She responded and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah Rose what are you studying?" Tyler and Ben asked together. I sat down in one of the two empty seats leaving the one next to me empty for Emmett who had run off to get something to eat.

"Erm...mechanical engineering." I said quietly, I heard someone whistle and Edward leaned over and spoke to me quietly.

"Congrats Rose, I'm really happy for you." He was earnest in his congratulations, I smiled at him politely. We may not have been on the best of terms but he was Emmett's brother and we were polite most of the time.

"Thanks Edward." I said before turning to Emmett as he sat down and slid my letter in front of me.

"Told you you'd get in," He whispered in my ear. I turned and kissed him, pouring everything I felt into the single kiss.

"Thank you for making me apply. You are the smartest man I know and we'll only be five minutes from each other." I smiled brightly at him; Emmett had been accepted into Harvard to study Anthropology. I had been so proud of him when he had received his acceptance letter two weeks ago, Esme and Carlisle had as well the only problem was he had made us all promise not to let on to anyone else. He didn't want it to become common knowledge that he got accepted into an Ivy League college when he makes out he is an idiot.

"Baby, we can move in together, halfway between both." He whispered I nodded at his suggestion.

"What are you two whispering about?" Alice asked loudly.

"Nothing," I answered quickly grabbing the salad from Emmett's tray. "Jasper have you told anyone where you're going to be next year?" I was still smiling brightly and I couldn't seem to wipe it off my face. I glanced around the table and watched Edwards face drop as Tyler leaned in and whispered something in Bella's ear causing her to giggle. I felt sorry for Edward he was falling harder and faster than he wanted to. If only he could bloody realise and acknowledge it, from what Jasper told me in history he is still in deep denial as to how much he likes her.

"No," Jasper said in a hard voice. I knew I had overstepped a boundary but I wasn't bothered, he should be as proud of himself as I was of him.

"Where are you going Jasper?" Alice prodded, looking up at him from under her lashes I knew he would cave and spill now. Anything to keep Alice happy he was so much like Emmett in that way.

"I'll be studying history and philosophy at Princeton." He said, smiling slightly at Alice who suddenly looked downcast. This would be something they would have to sort out themselves, especially as Jasper wouldn't be able to come home very often. It would work though; if I knew the pair of them they would not let a little thing like this get in the way.

"Jazz man, why didn't you tell me?" Edward spat out coming out of his slump. Jasper just shrugged as he picked at his lunch, Alice was doing the same to her sandwich.

"Do you mind if I interrupt?" A voice said from behind me, I craned my neck around and saw Tanya stood behind me holding a salad and a drink.

"Of course not, everyone shift round." Bella said with more force than I knew she was capable of. Once everyone had shifted around Tanya sat down next to me with a shy smile, I knew how she felt because I had felt the same way when Emmett and I had first started sitting with Bella and her friends. Out of place and like an intruder, luckily though they were all really nice and welcome anyone.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she opened her salad.

"Where we will all be in the fall." I answered smiling at her. "What about you?" I continued as I placed some lettuce in my mouth. I had never really had much to do with Tanya; she was in a couple of my classes but didn't sit near me. Until yesterday I don't think we had actually spoken more than two words to each other at any time.

"I'll be studying Interior Design at the Art Institute in Tampa." Tanya smiled.

"Wow..." was all anyone could think to say. Before anyone else could speak a most unwelcome voice spoke from behind me. Why is it always behind me that people appear?

* * *

**BPOV**

Lunch today had been most informative, the only one who had kept his college acceptance quiet was Emmett so I had decided it would be my mission to find out where he was going. I'm not nosy I just want to know! I was pleased for Rosalie and Jasper, I even managed to feel happy for Tanya when she had told us where she was going. I had been shocked when she had arrived, but I owed Tanya and I wouldn't forget what she did for me yesterday, ever. So I had made room for her at our already over seated table, Edward had smiled at me when I made everyone move around I returned his smile before turning my attention to Tyler. I knew it was bugging Edward which is probably why I did it, plus I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, especially after we had gotten on well yesterday.

"Tan why are you sitting here?" Lauren's hated voice said from behind Rosalie. My head snapped up at the sound as I glared at her, I shifted in my seat as I tried to squirm out. I managed to get one leg out before I felt one hand on my other leg and one on my hand, I knew who's hands they were but I didn't know who had placed theirs where. At the minute all I cared about was the fact that Lauren had the gall to come over here, although I was aware enough to acknowledge that the hand on my leg felt better than the one on my hand.

"I can't say I blame her, I would rather sit with us!" Alice spoke up before Tanya could answer.

"Shut up you pixie, who asked you?" Lauren spat at Alice that was the straw that broke the camel's back. I had shot up from my seat before anyone could stop me and stalked around the table not stopping until I was directly in front of the bitch.

"Don't you dare speak to my best friend like that!" I shouted as I pushed her away from the table. I saw peripherally that people were staring at us but I didn't care at the minute, this whore had gotten the better of me yesterday but today was my day!

"I'll speak to her however I want, especially if she is helping steal my man and my best friend from me!" Lauren shot back.

"She didn't steal your best friend and as for your man, take him I don't want him!" I shouted anger building. I turned to indicate Edward and saw something akin to hurt flash across his face before he placed an indifferent mask in place.

"You may not want him but he wants you. I explained this yesterday; you do remember what happened in the girl's bathroom yesterday don't you?" She answered loudly, holding her arms out in a gloating manner.

"Oh I remember Lauren, too well. There may not be any proof of it visible on me but by Christ do I remember. I want you to remember this, revenge is my forte and I will have it!" I responded. I watched as she moved closer to me and got in my face.

"Oh yeah Swan and what is a pathetic little _virgin_ like you going to do to me?" She whispered her voice laced with menace. I didn't flinch but turned back to look at Alice and Rosalie who smiled at me, I nodded to them and closed my hand making a fist at my side. Luckily for me no teachers were around to see what I was about to do. I swung my arm up as fast as I could and felt it connect with her jaw hard. Lauren recoiled from the blow stumbling back before she fell to the floor, I took a step forward when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a voice whisper in my ear.

"Bella, she's not worth it, sit and chill." With that the voice led me back to my seat before sitting down next to me.

"Bella that was so cool!" Angela and Alice gushed together.

"Damn right!" Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all agreed.

"What happened yesterday?" Ben asked thoughtfully.

* * *

Lunch was relatively uneventful after that incident, with the help of Alice, Rosalie and Tanya I explained what had happened yesterday. Everyone who didn't know what had happened was shocked, but pleased I was alright and now understood why I had allowed Tanya to sit with us. I was currently ensconced in biology with Edward who was looking sullen, confused and thoughtful all at the same time.

_What's wrong?_ I wrote on a piece of paper I had ripped out of my notebook before sliding it in front of him.

**Nothing, don't worry. Are you okay after what happened at lunch?** He wrote quickly before sliding it back in front of me.

_Yeah, I feel a lot better now. Although I must admit I'm not looking forward to gym next._

**Then ditch with me!** I was shocked at his suggestion but oddly not as affronted by the idea as I may have been previously.

_I can't ditch, especially with you. What would people think?_ I smiled as I pushed the paper back to him.

**Ahh yes, we can't have people thinking we like each other can we? Although I think you may have dispelled that problem at lunch today.** As I read his reply I suddenly realised why he appeared off right now.

_You know I only said that to piss Lauren off right?_

**So you do want me?** He wrote back quickly smirking as he did so.

_I didn't say that did I?_

**No but it was implied!**

_It was not! I like you, sort of, when you're not being a dick which is surprisingly most of the time._ I replied, smiling as I watched him read the note. His green eyes shot up and met mine holding me entranced as I tried to name the different shades of green which made up his eye colour.

"Like is a good start, it won't be long before you want me." Edward whispered quietly as he leaned forward closing the gap between us.

"Oh darling, if you think I will ever want you, you are seriously deluded." I whispered back as I mimicked his movement. There was now only the smallest of gaps between us; if one of us spoke I didn't doubt that there would be lip contact of some sort. I watched as Edwards gaze travelled over my face as if he was looking for the lie there, apparently he couldn't find it because he looked down and sighed but didn't move away. I was about to speak when the bell rang, Edward and I jumped apart shocked that we had ended up so close during a lesson. That definitely wouldn't help people thinking we weren't up to something, damn him!

"So are you ditching?" He asked as he packed his books into his bag. I was contemplating my answer when Mike appeared at my desk; he shot Edward a death glare before he spoke to me.

"Bella, coming to gym?"

"Erm actually Mike, I'm feeling a little ill. I think I'm going to go to the nurse." I answered, I saw his face drop and could picture the smirk planted on Edwards face.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked, perking up at the idea of being my saviour of sorts.

"It's alright would you let Coach Clapp know?" I spoke as we walked out of the class with Edward planted firmly behind me.

"Sure I hope you feel better for tomorrow." Mike said as he walked away from me, I noticed the slight bounce in his step obviously he thought if I was ill I wouldn't be going out with Tyler tonight. How clueless is that boy, if I was going to call a date off because I was ill it would be his.

"So what do you want to do now?" Edward asked quietly from behind me as I walked to my locker.

"Go home but I have to wait for Alice and Rose."

"I'll give you a lift if you want?" I started at the suggestion, me and Edward in a car alone. I know it had happened before but that was different we had been waiting for Alice this would be a drive all the way to my house alone, together. As sure as I was that I didn't want him, I didn't want to push the boundaries yet. Especially as he had yet to ask me out again and I knew he would do it soon, he hated seeing me get closer to Tyler behaving like we had done at lunch and the fair. I didn't speak until we reached my locker, Edward seemed to realise that I needed to think about my response so he just walked silently behind me.

"I would appreciate the lift if you really don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" He asked as I opened my locker and pulled out my other books so I could do my homework before my date. I shut my locker and turned to find Edward stood right behind me a lot closer than I had thought he would be. Honestly I thought he had stood to the side of my locker. I looked up at him and realised I had never given him enough credit, he was a jerk granted, in love with himself definitely, a player undoubtedly but he was absolutely gorgeous. I know my hatred of him had blinded me to it before, yes I had always admitted he was good looking who could deny it? It was now though that it hit me why he had so many girls hanging off him, he was easily the best looking boy in school. Despite the realisation though I couldn't help but compare him to Tyler and oddly Jake, both of whom have dark hair and eyes in complete contrast to his bronze and green combination.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I pushed away from my locker causing him to take a step backwards.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Thanks," I heard Bella mumble as she took a step toward me. I stepped backwards to avoid getting as close as we had in biology. This was the second time today that I had contemplated kissing her and it wasn't healthy, and now I was going to be stuck in a car with her for ten minutes alone, whilst I drove her home.

"Let's go then." I said as I walked off towards the entrance lost in my thoughts. Tyler and Bella's behaviour at lunch had bugged me, but from what I had seen it pissed Newton off even more. Surely that meant I didn't like Bella as much as I thought I did, but then there was the despondency I felt when she shouted at Lauren that she didn't want me and to just take me. When you combine that with the pleasure I felt at her admitting she liked me I was worried I was in far deeper than I realised before.

_Maybe you should talk to someone?_

_Who?_

_Jasper, Tanya, Emmett, any one of them would help._

_I can't do that you know what will happen if it gets out I like Bella too much?_

_Do you care really?_

_Yes, think of my reputation. I love being the school player._

_Whatever, but just do something about it!_

My inner monologue didn't help at all, but apparently it gave me a spaced out look because when I finished my internal argument Bella was glancing at me worried.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked shaking my head as I unlocked my car. I tried to remember when we had reached it.

"I asked if you're okay you're very quiet."

"Just thinking is all."

"What about?" Bella asked as she opened the passenger side door.

"Nothing important," I answered cryptically as I leaned over the hood of the car, stretching my arms out.

"It was obviously important; if you ever want to talk I'm a good listener." Bella offered reaching out to place a hand on top of mine. I felt the charge run up my arm at the contact and I recoiled from the feeling. I had never felt anything like that before Bella, there really was something about her I didn't yet understand.

"Thanks for the offer, but why would you want to listen? You don't like me half the time." I queried as I slid into my car and started the engine.

"Well I said we could try to be friends, and friends listen to each other's problems and help where possible."

"I might take you up on that sometime." I flashed a smile across at her and watched as her brown eyes sparkled with pleasure as she smiled brightly. With that we lapsed into silence as I pulled out of the school parking lot and headed towards her house.

* * *

**Okay so what did you think? Did you like Bella punching Lauren because I did, and the couple of moments between Edward and Bella.**

**The next one should be up on Monday but it may be up sooner because I have it written out already, so I may surprise you all tomorrow with it!**

**I have a couple more ideas for when I have finished this one and my other story I am just working out the details, and deciding which one I want to post lol. Once I have a decision I'll tell you and post the summary for it, although none of the story will be posted until my current ones are all wrapped up.**


	31. Clash Of The Titans

**Here's the next chapter, it would have been up yesterday but I was unhappy with it so it required tweaking. Anyhow it is still a day early, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read and favorited.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

My dates with Tyler and Mike had both been better than the first ones; although that wasn't saying much with regards to Mike anything would have been better than that atrocious date. Alice and Jasper had gone out again and from what I understood from Alice neither of them had brought up the fact that Jasper was moving clear across the country in three months time. One thing Alice did tell me though was that Jasper had officially asked her to be his girlfriend. She had been ridiculously happy throughout school today telling anyone who would listen that she was going out with Jasper Whitlock. It got to the point that Jasper had jokingly said he would end it if she kept telling random freshman, which got her to shut up thankfully.

Edward and I had hardly spoken since he had driven me home on Tuesday and I was left to wonder what was wrong with him. Nobody knew, he hadn't spoken to Jasper and from what Tanya intimated in the girls bathroom when I bumped into her after lunch today he hadn't spoken to her either. I wasn't worried after all it's only Edward Cullen, but quiet contemplation doesn't really suit him, I hoped dinner would mean a return to his usual arrogance and annoyance, with a smattering of charm thrown in for kicks.

"Bella, we have to get going if you don't want to be late!" Charlie shouted up the stairs, I glared at the door before I realised he couldn't see me. We wouldn't be late Alice had made sure of that when she phoned me an hour ago to tell me what to wear, my current problem was my hair I didn't know whether to wear it up or down. Sighing as I looked in the mirror on my closet door I decided to go with down for ease.

"I'm coming down now dad!" I shouted through my door as I opened it and headed to the bathroom. Once I got down the stairs I saw Charlie take in my outfit carefully, I just stood and looked at him quizzically as his gaze reached my eyes.

"Is that appropriate for dinner at the Cullen's Bella?" He asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah, Alice chose it." I shrugged before heading out of the door to the cruiser parked in the drive behind my now thoroughly obsolete truck. I heard Charlie curse Alice as he walked behind me, I knew what his problem was and to be honest I had the same problem but there was nothing I could do, I had promised Alice I would wear it when she deemed it to be appropriate and apparently a family dinner was appropriate. I slid into the front of the cruiser being careful to ensure that the denim skirt didn't ride too far up when I sat down. Yes I was wearing the dreaded skirt, combined with a white vest top, a light blue jacket and flip flops. The footwear decision was based on the fact that it hadn't been raining for the past few days and it was going to be barbeque round the Cullen's.

"Who is going to be there tonight?" Charlie asked as we pulled onto the road which led out of town towards the Cullen house.

"All of the Cullen's, Jasper and Rosalie," I answered glancing at him as he nodded and smiled.

Nothing more was spoken between us during the drive, as soon as we pulled up outside Alice's house her and Esme came outside to greet us.

"Bella, Charlie it is so good to see you both." Esme gushed as she pulled me in for a hug, before releasing me to Alice's recognisance. We watched as she greeted Charlie hugging him before leading him into the house.

"Dad will be back any minute now; Rose and Jasper are here already. I need to talk to you first though." Alice said quickly as she led me towards the trees which surrounded the house.

"What is so important Ali?" I asked once we had stopped.

"Edward likes you." She stated simply. I looked at her dumbly for a few seconds before I finally found my voice and spoke.

"We already knew that Alice, he likes me but only because he wants to bed me."

"No Edward really likes you! I overheard him talking to mom when I came downstairs to meet Jasper, he was talking in the abstract using no names but it has to be you."

"What the hell are you on about?" I sighed through exasperation at trying to understand my friend.

"Okay look he was telling my mom that he liked a girl but he was worried he couldn't determine how much he liked her or even if she liked him because he received mixed signals from her."

"And how does this relate to me? That could be anyone, Tanya for example." I don't know what made me throw Tanya's name out there except for the fact I knew for certain they had slept together more than once, and I had a feeling Tanya liked Edward.

"It's not Tanya, Tanya does like Edward but she is open about that fact. It has to be you, no one else fits!" Alice threw her hands up in frustration at my lack of comprehension.

"He likes me, as in really likes me?" I asked smug at the thought. I mean no matter how much I may not like him who wouldn't want Edward Cullen to really want them whether for their body, mind or soul. I can think of a few girls who would literally kill to be in my position right now. The situation was made even better by the fact that he would never get any part of me, as charming and gorgeous as he may be.

"Yes, so the plan is working. I know for a fact he hasn't slept with anyone for days and it is killing him even if he hasn't realised how long it has been yet."

"That's good," I responded absently. I remembered vaguely a dream I had had where someone had gotten hurt, I hoped no one got hurt because of what Alice and I had started.

"It's great Bella; I am thinking another sleepover is in short order soon, maybe after you and Edward finally go out on a date. The outfit looks great by the way; he won't be able to stay away from you." Alice smiled as she looked me up and down.

"Yeah, because that is my main goal in life." I answered with a smirk as thoughts of the last time I said that forced their way into my conscious.

"Ha ha, look we had better get out back before someone realises we aren't there." Alice said as she led me out of the trees, through her house and into the back yard. As soon as we stepped through the open patio doors we were greeted by a chorus of hello's and Emmett stepping forward to wrap me in a massive hug.

"Hey Em, I'm glad to see you too but I like breathing." I gasped causing him to chuckle as he put me back on my feet.

"Sorry, but Ali told us what she heard it's nice to know it's working." Emmett said quietly as he slung an arm across my shoulders and led me to the table where the others were seated. I looked around and spotted my dad in the kitchen talking animatedly to Esme who was laughing at whatever he was telling her. I smiled it was nice to see Charlie relaxed and laughing with ease, I hadn't seen that since Renee had been back in touch. Despite my assurances it was like he was waiting for me to tell him that I was leaving for sunnier shores.

"You look nice Bella," I heard Jasper say as Alice sat down across his lap.

"Thanks Jasper." I smiled at him; he returned the smile as he drew patterns absentmindedly on Alice's covered thigh.

"Do you want to sit down?" Edward asked as he vacated his seat. I smiled as I walked over to the seat and struggling to keep an appropriate amount of flesh covered I sat slowly. Edward's eyes drank in my outfit, stopping and raking over my legs more than once. I blushed furiously and someone coughed pulling him out of his assessment.

"Do I pass?" I asked smiling despite my blush.

"Pass what?" He shot back confused.

"The assessment you just made, I mean come one was it necessary to stare at my legs so openly?"

"I was not staring!" He defended vehemently. I had been joking in my previous statement but Edward's response caused a crack in my tenuous control over my temper, not enough to make me angry yet but enough to make me argue back.

"Yes you were we all saw you! If you are going to deny something at least make sure no one saw you doing it." I argued, smiling despite the situation.

"Whatever Bella, I think maybe this makeover," he waved over my body with his hand, "has gone and inflated your head to an astronomical size!"

"My head will never be as big as your ego! How exactly do you even manage to get in a bed with your 'friends' with that in tow?" I snapped at him, crossing my arms defensively across my chest. A mistake when I spotted his gaze move from my face and slide down to my chest. "Oh take your eyes off my breasts and move them back to my face." I all but shouted at him. The others were looking at each other gobsmacked by the display we were putting on, maybe the plan isn't going as well as we all thought it was. That being the case I found I was thoroughly enjoying having Edward back to normal, whatever that may be.

"I wasn't staring at your breasts!" He did shout back at me. We all heard the door which led from the kitchen open as Esme and Charlie walked out.

"What's going on kids?" Esme asked quizzically as she took in my face and Edwards clearly aggravated posture.

"Nothing, I was just going inside!" Edward raged as he stormed back into the house.

* * *

**EPOV**

I stormed away from Bella and the rest of them and walked straight into the living room where I flopped down onto the couch and punched a cushion out of frustration. Why did she get to me so much? Worse than Bella getting to me though was the fact that I enjoyed arguing with her, I had never had a girl react to me the way Bella did and I loved the tension it caused.

"Edward you okay?" I heard Jasper ask; I turned in my seat and looked at him over the back of the couch.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him in return.

"I know you like her; I know how much you like her despite your protestations to the opposite." Jasper spoke as he walked over to the chair and sat himself down. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"You need to forget your plan to bed Bella, because that and the fact that you like her are conflicting." I started at his idea that I should forgo my plan.

"That isn't going to happen Jazz. Look I like Bella yeah, she's different to every other girl I've ever bedded, but that's all she is a girl I'm going to bed." I felt something akin to horror at my words, even I couldn't believe I had just admitted to liking Bella out loud to my best friend, I was in for it now when Alice found out.

"Edward you can't carry on with it! I have never seen you this way with a girl, why are you denying how much you like her." Jasper was starting to get angry I could feel the tension rolling off him in waves; it was like it was filling the room with a thick atmosphere.

"Because I don't like her as much as you think! I'm just struggling with the fact that I have never liked someone before, not like this, I like her but I love arguing with her more. Surely you know how it feels, you and Maria-" I cut myself off there as I saw Jasper flinch at the name. "Jasper I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring her up." I apologised.

"It's not a problem; Maria and I were messed up in a bad way. You and Bella you're messed up in a completely different way, you both love the arguing side of your friendship or whatever you want to call it. But I know you both hate the arguing as well; it's as if you're so addicted to it that you need the hit but when you get it you hate it after. I imagine it would be hard to give something up that has been ingrained in both of you for years."

"How the hell can you say that?" I asked, shocked at his words.

"Because you're in here sulking and Bella is out there being berated by Alice for arguing. A berating she is taking by the way with no argument in return."

"I am not sulking!" I denied even though I knew I was.

"Whatever, but you need to seriously think about what you want to do Edward because personally I don't think you stand a chance of bedding Bella. She has told Alice as much, she also told Alice she doesn't hate you anymore so the changes are working." Jasper smiled brightly at me. I nodded at him and heard him get up to leave. I remained on the sofa for a few more minutes before I got up and wandered over to my piano, sitting on the stool I looked out of the window for a few seconds before I turned to the keyboard.

"What the heck, let's give it a go." I mumbled quietly to myself as I started playing a piece I had composed for my mom years ago. I had almost reached the end when I became aware of a presence in the room with me, I wasn't sure how much they had witnessed but I stopped playing instantly and looked up at them.

"Hi," I spoke diffidently as I met their awed gaze; no-one outside the family had ever heard me play.

"That was beautiful," my audience spoke as she moved further into the room.

"It's just something I wrote for my mom years ago. It's not that good really." I said smiling even though I was denying how good it was.

"Are you kidding me it was amazing."

"What do you want Rosalie?" I sighed as she moved to lean against my piano staring at me intently.

"Esme sent me to get you, your dad's back and he wants you and Emmett to help with the barbeque." She said with a smirk in place.

"And why pray tell couldn't they send someone else?" It's not like we got on any better than Bella and I did.

"I offered actually, Carlisle said you were playing and I wanted to hear it." Rosalie shrugged unabashed at her actions.

"Right..." I said disbelievingly, I knew there was another reason.

"So that's not the only reason, I know what you plan to do to Bella."

"How is that any of your business?"

"She's a friend, and I don't want her to get hurt."

"She's also a big girl and I imagine she won't let me get any further than she wants to. To be honest I don't think she even likes me, she seems pretty happy with Tyler." I responded, ignoring the bitter taste in my mouth as I said the words.

"She is, but I know she likes you. Not as much as you like her granted but she does."

"How the hell does everyone know I like Bella?" I asked my voice raising. "Did my mom say something?"

"Nope, Alice overheard you and thought it was nice. But even before that we could all see it Edward we aren't blind despite what you may think!" Rosalie argued back, before spinning on the spot and stalking to the door where she stopped and faced me with a heavy sigh. "Look don't be a dick your whole life Edward, because something as beautiful as what you just played deserves to be heard." I had got the feeling that there was a double meaning in there somewhere but at the minute I was too angry to figure it out. Alice and her big mouth had betrayed me to everyone, now it was only a matter of time before the school knew. Standing from my stool I walked out of the room and went to help my dad and Emmett, I didn't look at Alice or Bella the entire time I was helping. It wasn't until we all sat down and I realised that Bella had sat down opposite me that I looked at her and saw the frustration on her face as she picked at her food.

* * *

**BPOV**

After the awkward dinner in which Edward and I tried to avoid each other's gaze Alice suggested that we watch a movie while our parents did whatever it is parents do when gathered together in a group. Alice's words not mine I assure you! I had jumped at the chance to put some distance between Edward and myself, and allow myself the opportunity to try and find a way to apologise for my actions earlier. Alice had torn shreds off of me about my outburst, and I realised now that it may have been a slight overreaction.

"Bella do you have anything you would like to watch?" Emmett asked from his position by the Cullen's extensive DVD collection.

"What choices have you narrowed it down to?" I shot back, knowing how it would work.

"We have Clash of the Titans, Shutter Island or The Hangover."

"So sexy Sam Worthington, luscious Leonardo DiCaprio or beautiful Bradley Cooper, that is a hard choice to make." I smiled as all three boys faces dropped and Rosalie and Alice's lit up. I looked at the pair of them matching their smiles with one of my own before we all spoke in unison.

"Clash of the Titans!" Sam Worthington is better looking than the others, but it's the idea of a man in a skirt more than anything. Well on my side anyway, not since Brad Pitt in Troy has a man made a skirt look so good!

"Clash of the Titans it is then," Emmett smiled I had the feeling that's what he wanted anyway. Popping the movie in he walked over to the couch and flopped down next to Rosalie who instantly moved into his side wrapping her arms around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. I looked away from them and over to Alice who was currently sat across Jasper's lap, playing with his hair as she waited for the movie to start. Moving my gaze again I found Edward sat on the floor just like last time we had watched movies during the sleepover, this time though he wasn't sat in front of my chair he was leaning against the sofa determinedly staring at the screen. I sighed and stood from my seat drawing the gaze of everyone in the room.

"I need the bathroom, could you wait until I get back," I stated as I walked out, I knew they would wait. It angered me that Edward wouldn't even acknowledge my presence and I didn't know why, I liked him the same way I liked Jasper and Emmett and not half as much, and so my reaction was completely out of left field. I made my way upstairs to Alice's en suite, she wouldn't mind and I would get left alone.

Once I had finished I dawdled in Alice's room for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and opening the door to her room.

"I'm sorry." Someone stated from down the hallway, I looked down and met and intense green gaze staring at me.

"What for?" I asked as I walked towards him, stopping far enough away that it didn't breach any personal space laws.

"Earlier, it was completely inappropriate of me to stare at you like that and I'm sorry." Edward explained as he looked down at his feet.

"You're getting good at apologising you know that. But I owe you an apology as well."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I shouldn't have snapped the way I did, it was uncalled for." I could feel my hackles rising, and the adrenalin start to pump as I moved us closer to an argument. What was it with me, I can talk to him without arguing I have proved it but there is something about the rush of arguing with him, nothing can compare to it.

"It was completely called for!" Edward shot back.

"Whatever," I waved at hand at him to move. He held his place so I pushed past him, I had just gotten past him when he grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was facing him again.

"Whatever? Bella, why do you insist on arguing with me so much?" He asked, anger and confusion marring his tones. I watched as his pupils expanded at my proximity to him, my breath got stuck in my throat continually as I tried to fight the sparks running up my arm and into my spine causing me to shiver.

"I don't know, maybe because you are a jerk!" I snapped, yanking my arm out of his grasp breaking the connection which I was fearful of because I didn't know what it meant.

"I'm trying here Bella, but everything I say gets your back up and I don't know why!" Edward spoke menacingly as he took a step towards me; I took one away from him and found my back up against the wall. I was in trouble now as Edward walked forward and placed his hands on either side of my head effectively trapping me.

"Maybe you should watch what you say," I suggested with a smirk.

"Maybe you should be less sensitive." Edward whispered in response.

"Maybe you should be more sensitive." I whispered back watching as Edward's gaze shot between my lips and my eyes. He took a step closer to me, never removing his arms from their position on the wall so that he was now stood staring down at me as his body basically pushed me into the wall. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, smell his cologne which was subtle but there, hell I could count the number of eyelashes framing his amazing green eyes he was so close. I watched in shock as his head dipped slightly, his eyes boring into mine before he looked to my lips again. I unconsciously moistened them with my tongue, he looked back into my eyes and I saw the amusement dancing there. I was fighting to stop my gaze drifting down to his own lips knowing I should stop this where it was, it wasn't part of the plan as such but to be honest I wasn't sure I could stop it now that it had started.

_Do you actually want to stop it though?_ A voice asked from deep in the recesses of mind.

_Of course I do!_ I answered firmly.

_Well then stop it._

_How?_ I was coming up with a way to stop what I knew was coming when I lost the battle with my gaze and it slid down to Edwards full, pink lips which pulled up into a smile as he moved closer still tilting his head slightly.

* * *

**I know I'm mean for leaving it there but I have to keep you wanting more don't I? Can't give away all the secrets hehe, even if I already know what's going to happen and have it written out for the most part.**

**The skirt thing Bella has is definitely my opinion because lets be honest Sam Worthington makes that skirt in _Clash of the Titans_ look better than Brad Pitt in _Troy_ and that man looked fine with a capital F! After a certain Robert Pattinson he is one of the best looking men in Hollywood.**

**The next chapter will most likely be up on Wednesday so you won't have too long to wait and because I am making you wait you will undoubtedly get another chapter on Friday which will make you all happy on that I can promise XD**

**One last thing, I want to thank everyone who pointed out my mistake in the authors note of my last chapter. My mind was focused on Tanya and uses she could be put too later in the story and how her next appearance was going to occur. Anyway that's why I wrote Tanya and not Lauren, one thing I can promise though is that the great Bella-Lauren punch is not the extent of the girls revenge. Believe me when I say my Alice and Rosalie will not be okay with that, and Bella well she may have a secret bitch simmering deep inside! So keep reading for more revenge XD**


	32. Emmett Is Intelligent?

**How much do you people love me right now? I mean I said Wednesday and I get the next chapter up a day early, that is impressive and I seem to be getting into the swing of this updating thing so lets hope it keeps up lol!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, especially those of you who were rather annoyed at where I ended it lmao. i hope you are not too disappointed when you read this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

I sighed as I shifted on Jasper's lap; I swung my feet down to the floor before placing my hands on his thighs and pushing up and away from him.

"Where are you going Alice?" Rosalie asked from her position tucked into my brother side.

"To find Bella and Edward they have been gone a long time."

"Where did Edward go?" Emmett asked distractedly as he played with a piece of Rosalie's hair.

"I don't know, he mumbled something about popcorn but I doubt that's where he actually went. I'll be right back." I turned and kissed Jasper lightly before dancing off to find my friend and brother. I hadn't brought up the fact that Jasper was disappearing off to the other side of the country in less than three months, mostly because I was afraid of what he would say. I imagine it would go something along the lines of "I really like you Alice, but I need to concentrate on my college work at the minute." It would devastate me when it finally happened, but at least I could be prepared for the pain that would ensue at the words. I had just reached the bottom of the stairs in my bid to find Bella when I heard her almost shouting above me; I climbed the stairs quietly to listen in to her conversation.

"I'm trying here Bella, but everything I say gets your back up and I don't know why!" I heard Edward hiss, followed by a slight bang as something banged into one of the walls. I debated whether I should make my presence known now or see where this went, I opted to wait and see but I did text Rosalie informing her what I was doing.

"Maybe you should watch what you say," Bella responded. I smiled at her words they were so true, I was confused as to what had caused this sudden bout of arguing or whatever it was they were doing at the minute. I would find out as soon as I could get Bella alone tonight or tomorrow.

"Maybe you should be less sensitive." Edward spoke his voice so low I had to strain to hear the words.

"Maybe you should be more sensitive." Bella answered back before all went silent, my internal debate kicked into gear again. Do I walk around the corner and announce that I may have overheard their previous exchange, or do I just sneak back downstairs and wait for them to come down?

* * *

**EPOV**

I had no idea what I was doing, scratch that I knew exactly what I was doing I just didn't know why I was doing what I was. Did I want to kiss Bella? Definitely, but I don't want it to be like this. It would much more preferable if she was you know into the idea as much as I was. I kept my position in front of her with my hands on either side of her head, staring down at her trying to understand what was going on her head. I could see the effort it was taking for her to not look at my lips so when she finally caved to the need I felt my lips tug up in a smile as I tilted my head slightly.

Just before my lips reached hers I stopped and looked into her eyes again. I wasn't sure what I saw there, there were too many emotions floating around behind the brown orbs. I kept my smile in place as I looked at her; we were so close I could feel her breathing shallowly as she became all too aware of my presence in her personal space. To be fair to Bella apart from the one time she broke our gaze to glance at my lips she never took her eyes away from mine, it was impressive usually by now the girls have their eyes closed and I am pressing them into the wall as I kiss them.

"Bella?" I asked barely moving my lips knowing what would probably ensue if I did. She didn't answer just looked at me incredulously, before her own lips pulled up into a smile as her head tilted one way in silent assent for me to continue. If only she knew that the new position of her head was perfect for me to place a kiss right on a pulse point in her throat. I didn't speak again just continued my movement from before, however just before I could reach her lips Bella's hands shot up out of no-where and pushed me gently away from her.

"What the..." I trailed off as I stumbled slightly back from her. Bella would never have had the strength to push me away if I hadn't been off guard as I tried to kiss her. That was a stupid mistake I wouldn't make again, not yet anyway, that one action may have just blown the groundwork I had laid in my attempt to get her into bed.

"Really, you thought you could kiss me?" Bella smirked as she looked at me quizzically.

"Well, to be fair you weren't exactly doing anything to stop me."

"Okay I deserved that. But please Edward I am not one of you cheap skanks, you can't spend a couple of days without sleeping with anyone, corner me in a corridor and try to kiss me after a spat. It just doesn't work like that!"

"Well what the hell do you want me to do? You send such mixed fucking signals that I never know if I am coming or going." I argued as she took a step closer to me, walking right into my personal space. I held my ground and tried my damndest not to look down at her lips; I failed miserably as my gaze shot down. I watched as they parted before she started to laugh, "What's so funny?" I questioned, annoyed she found this funny.

"You hate the fact I won't just fall into bed with you. You have never had to work for a girl Edward; you have gotten so used to them just falling at your feet or into your bed that I am an enigma to you. It's just funny that the smart, funny, charming and good looking Edward Cullen is so stupid," she shrugged. I smiled when she listed my attributes after all they were pretty much everything she liked in a man.

"So how do I get a date with you then Bella? I have asked you twice and you have said no both times, I don't think you will ever go out with me personally." I spoke, leaning towards her so that I could whisper the next part in her ear. "I am like a toy; you bat me back and forth always keeping me on my toes. What you don't seem to realise Bella is that I always get what I want and at the minute I want you." I pulled away to take in her expression, to my dismay she just looked amused at my comment.

"You keep telling yourself that champ, maybe one day you'll believe it. Do you know the saying third time's a charm?" I nodded, and she continued, "Well maybe you should just think on that statement for a while." With that she reached up and smacked me twice lightly on the chest before walking away and down the stairs. I stood dumbfounded at the turn of events, shaking my head to clear it I wandered back downstairs.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward was built, not like Emmett but if his chest was anything to go by he was lean and wiry but definitely built. I had panicked when he had cornered me but luckily I managed to get control of myself before his lips descended to my own, I think a kiss may have been my undoing. As it is I came out of the situation on top, leaving Edward thoroughly frustrated at his inability to make me want him. When I had left him I turned the corner abruptly and saw Alice halfway down the stairs, she sensed me behind her and stopped. Turning to face me she had the good grace to paste an uneasy, guilty look upon her face until she saw me smiling brightly down at her.

"Were you listening?" I whispered once I reached her side.

"Yeah, you were good. Did he really try and kiss you?" She whispered back, this is possibly one of the only times she has ever done so.

"Yep, the thing is I nearly let him. It was weird, one minute he's apologising and we end up arguing again and the next I have my back against the wall."

"That explains the bang." Alice mumbled as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"How much did you hear exactly?" I asked, looking down at her with a quizzical look.

"Everything from when Edward said he was trying. Sorry," Alice answered her voice laced with guilt and fear that I would be angry.

"Don't worry about it, I would have told you everything anyway." I smiled at her as we entered the living room; Emmett glanced at us over the back of the couch.

"So you found one of them, I hope you didn't stink the bathroom out Bella you were up there a long time." He said smiling brightly as I blushed furiously.

"Emmett do you always have to be so crude?" Jasper asked as Rosalie slapped Emmett around the head.

"First ow Rosie that hurt, second if I'm not who will be?" Emmett spoke as he rubbed his head.

"Someone who is less intelligent! Come on it has to be insulting to your brain to say such things?" Jasper smirked, as Emmett's jaw dropped. I just glanced between everyone in the room trying to make sense of what was being said.

"Could someone please clarify this for me?" I said to the room at whole, Jasper then realised what he had said and smacked his forehead as Alice danced over to him.

"I'm sorry Em, I forgot."

"Don't worry she was bound to find out eventually." Alice soothed her boyfriend as she slid into his lap resuming the position she had been in when I left the room.

"Find out what exactly?" I asked as I heard someone come downstairs and head off to the kitchen, presumably Edward.

"That Emmett is literally a certifiable genius." Rosalie answered, I looked at Emmett who looked almost ashamed, and I just burst out laughing at the idea of big, goofy Emmet being classed as a genius.

"You're having me on right?" I asked as soon as I had calmed down enough to breathe.

"Nope, he got accepted into Harvard and everything." Rosalie explained as Emmett smiled up at me.

"Wow," was all I could say as I thought about how little I actually knew about Emmett. I walked to the chair I had vacated and flopped down in it.

"Don't tell anyone Bella, it's not common knowledge a bit like Edward's playing the piano." Emmett begged me.

"Of course I won't tell Em, like you even had to ask. Do you want to hear something funny?" I asked, he smiled brightly and nodded. With the attention of the whole room on me I said five small, simple words "Edward tried to kiss me!"

At that point the door opened and Edward walked in, I looked at Alice and Rosalie who already had their cells out. Pulling mine out I texted Alice, before receiving a message from an unknown number who turned out to be Rosalie. We spent the entire movie texting backwards and forwards, chuckling at inappropriate times bearing in mind the movie we were watching wasn't supposed to be all that amusing. Edward appeared distracted throughout the duration of the film, as if he was thinking hard about something I had the sneaking suspicion I knew what it was and it gave me a slightly smug feeling.

* * *

"Bella, you ready to go?" Charlie asked from the entrance to the living room.

"Sure dad, two seconds." I said as I stood from the chair and stretched out my muscles. I watched as Edward stared at me, I looked down and realised my top had ridden up slightly revealing a small portion of my mid-riff. Smiling as I lowered my arms I adjusted my top and headed out to the front door followed by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"See you tomorrow Bella," Alice said as she hugged me.

"Night Bella," Emmett said as he hugged Rosalie tight to him. Apparently she and Jasper were leaving as well.

"Night Ali, Em. Goodnight Edward!" I called back towards the living room door.

"Goodnight Bella," he called back as he walked towards the stairs before walking up them. With that I smiled at Alice, gave Esme and Carlisle a parting hug each and headed out to the cruiser with Rosalie and Jasper at my side.

"See you tomorrow Bella." They said in unison, it was weird almost twin like.

"See you tomorrow," I smiled at them, a smile they returned before walking off towards Jaspers car.

"Did you have fun watching the movie?" Charlie asked as I settled myself into my seat.

"Yeah, we watched Clash of the Titans. What did you do?" I asked politely.

"Talked, watched the news. You know boring adult stuff," he joked smiling at me.

"That's good, I'm glad you had fun dad it has been too long."

"I have fun when I go fishing." He said indignant and hurt at my comment.

"Yeah but that's not the same thing, you go fishing with the same people every week it's nice for you to mix it up a bit." I smiled across at him to loosen the blow of the fact that I basically said his social life was stale and in a rut.

"Okay Bells I'll mix it up a bit more shall I?" He asked not moving his gaze from the road.

"That would be good." I stated simply as I lay my head back on the headrest feeling suddenly tired enough to sleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

I gave it half an hour, surely that would be enough time for Chief Swan to drive home and for Bella to get up to her room. I had decided upon asking Bella out again and I was going to do it before she left but of course everyone had decided to leave at the same bloody time so I now had to do it by phone because there was no way on this earth I was doing it in school. If I was going to be shot down it would be in the privacy of my own room. It was therefore with slight trepidation that I picked up my phone from my bedside table, where I had put it whilst I got undressed. I selected Bella's number from my phone book and hit the button to connect the call.

"_Edward how can I be of service tonight?"_ She asked as a method of answering her phone. It was effective to be sure but it gave me far too many dirty thoughts to be helpful right now.

"I can think of a few ways." I answered coyly.

"_Ahh...I asked for that comment, however not going to happen. What did you want I was just getting ready for bed?"_ She asked I could almost hear her smile. As if she didn't already know why I was phoning!

"I wanted to ask you something."

"_What's that then?"_

"Would you go out with me tomorrow night?" I asked tentatively, without any conscious thought I had crossed my fingers on my free hand.

"_I would Edward, but I have plans with Tyler tomorrow night."_ Bella answered, I sighed heavily I was never going to get a date with her. I had opened my mouth to reply to her answer when her voice came down the line again. _"I'm free all Saturday day and night if you wanted to do something then."_

"Sure, what's easier for you?" I asked keeping my voice calm. When she had said she was free Saturday my heart had leapt, I was finally getting closer to having Bella in my bed now I just needed to think of a date that Tyler would never think of.

"_Either, I'm not fussed to be honest."_ Bella answered.

"How about I pick you up on Saturday at midday," I suggested. I was going to have to speak to Jasper tomorrow; he would have an idea on what I could do with Bella.

"_That would be great, are you picking me up tomorrow or is Em?"_

"Me, if you don't mind?" I answered her question with one of my own.

"_Why would I mind? Despite appearances I do like you Edward, when you're not being a dick you are...well interesting is the only way to put it."_

"Interesting...huh never been called that before. Despite how I may behave I like you too, you are a good friend to my sister, I'm glad she has someone like you in her life." I complimented Bella; if I listened closely I swore I could hear the blush as it rushed up her cheeks.

"_I wish everyone would stop saying things like that. I'm friends with Ali because I love her; she is everything I wish I could be. Until now the only downside to being friends with her was that I hated you."_ Bella stated bluntly, causing a stab of pain. _"No offence intended."_ She tacked onto the end of her statement almost as if she had known how it had affected me.

"None taken, I hated you just as much. Part of me still does and probably always will." I stated just as bluntly. I was shocked by her reaction, I expected her to shout or get angry but instead she just laughed at me. Loudly and raucously, it was disconcerting.

"_I know the feeling. Don't you think it's weird to like and hate the same person at the same time?"_ She asked I smiled glad she wasn't angry or taken offence.

"Yeah, maybe that's why we argue as much as we do." I pondered out loud.

"_More than likely. Edward I would love to keep talking but I have to get some sleep otherwise I am going to be horrible tomorrow."_

"Okay, goodnight Bella."

"_Goodnight Edward," _Bella said as she hung up the phone. I found myself smiling almost painfully at the memory of the conversation. At least Bella had admitted she liked me, then again I already knew that from Biology I just needed to make her want me then it would be bed and gone. I placed my phone back onto my bedside table and rolled onto my side as I drifted off to sleep, making a mental note to speak to Jasper during practice after school tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you aren't too angry with the fact that there was no Edward and Bella kiss but she did agree to go on a date with him and that is always a good place to start right? I did originally have the thought that they would kiss and Alice would see it, but I thought that was too clichéd so I went a slightly different way.**

**My favorite part was actually the phone conversation because it's the most Edward and Bella have ever spoken too each other about how they feel about each other whether it is love, like or hate!**

**I should get the next chapter up before the weekend but I am not giving a day because well I am enjoying writing massively at the minute so chapters just seem to be appearing fully formed in my mind as I finish writing one.**

**Until next time, enjoy! **


	33. Cheeky Picnic Date

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, they all made me smile XD**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Saturday had rolled around both too quick and not quickly enough, I had my date with Bella in less than an hour and I had nothing ready. Well I was ready but everything I needed for the date was still sat in the kitchen, I am hoping mom will take pity on me but maybe that's too much to hope for at the minute. Emmett and Jasper won't help me; they have both decided that as they have finals this week maybe they should get some revision done. Emmett had been berated by my mom for not starting his revision sooner, Jasper's excuse had been he was preparing diligently for our last game which would be his last game at Forks, and so he really wanted to win. I mean really, I had never seen Jasper so competitive and it was a feeling which was catching as the rest of the team became the same, although maybe the competition between me and Tyler was also fuelled by the desire Bella had inspired in us both. Taking a deep breath I checked to make sure my hair was alright before I walked out of my room and downstairs.

"Morning son, what are you doing today that had you up with the crows?" My dad asked lowering the newspaper he had been reading.

"I have a date with Bella Swan and I wanted to get prepared." I answered as I wandered over towards the fridge; I had a hankering for some juice something I very rarely drank.

"What are you doing?"

"Picnic at this place I told Jasper about, it was Jasper's idea not mine." I defended the choice of date, Jasper had actually suggested three different options and I had chosen the one I might actually enjoy and could use to my advantage easiest.

"Sounds nice, I have to go I'm in work all day but I'll see you tonight." Dad said as he folded his newspaper and walked out of the kitchen. I had taken a sip of the orange juice when my dad walked back into the kitchen. "Edward?" He posed my name as a question and I should have known then what was coming.

"Yeah dad," I spoke after I forced the orange juice down my throat. It was like swallowing a solid object, not good let me tell you.

"Don't hurt the girl. She is nice, we all like her and I would hate for her to spend less time with Alice because you have screwed her over." I was shocked at the candour with which my father spoke was it at all possible he knew more about what I did than I thought?

"I won't dad, she's...well she's different to everyone else. I do actually like her." I explained to my dad being just as open as he had been. I watched him contemplate what I had said before he nodded and turned away.

"In that case, have fun and tell Bella I said hi. She hasn't been into the ER in a while." He called over his shoulder as he headed to find my mom. I chuckled; the idea of Bella in the emergency room was not one I found hard to believe that girl was an accident magnet. I knew that and until now I had hardly spent any time with her, I remember one time she had been walking down a virtually empty corridor and fallen flat on her face. At the time I had burst out laughing, looking back I realise I should have helped her up but in my defence I didn't like her then. Anyway I found out later that there had been nothing on the floor, she had just tripped up on a flat surface whilst wearing sneakers classic!

I heard my mom walk my dad out to his car and the car pull away from the house as I was putting the juice back into the fridge. I turned and looked at the food assembled on the counter and sighed as I started putting the chips and chocolates into the basket.

"Do you want a hand?" Mom asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Please," I almost pleaded with her I had no idea what Bella liked and I didn't want to ask Alice that would be awkward.

"Is it for Bella?" My too perceptive mother asked with a knowing smile, I nodded causing her to smile brightly. "Okay, well if you look in the fridge you will find some chocolate covered strawberries, they were supposed to be for Em, Rose and Jasper but you take them and I'll make them something else." I walked to the fridge and pulled out the tray with the strawberries on.

"Thanks mom," I smiled at her as she took the tray from me and started putting the strawberries into a plastic container.

"Not a problem honey," she said absently as she moved gracefully around the room preparing food for me.

* * *

**BPOV**

Boy was I nervous, and not even the kind of nervous was when I was going on my first date with Tyler. This was different, more intense, it wasn't so much butterflies in my stomach it was fucking bats I was that nervous. I couldn't even work out why, I mean yes I liked Edward but not that much he could be a friend but never anything else. So why was I so bloody nervous? I was pacing my room; Alice was lying back on my bed watching me with a smirk. I knew full well why that damn smirk was in place and I didn't want to hear what she had to say, but I was going to be treated to it anyway.

"Bella, you are going to wear a groove into your floor if you don't stop." She said calmly, I turned to glare at her. "Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault you like my brother that wasn't supposed to happen."

"I don't like Edward!" I argued before catching her disbelieving look. "I mean I like him but I don't _like_ like him. I like him like Emmett and Jasper is all."

"So why are you pacing more than when you were waiting for Tyler last weekend?"

"I don't know," I sighed as I flopped down onto my bed in frustration. I looked up at Alice who was about to speak when a knock on the door rang through the house. Alice jumped of the bed and landed on the floor in one fluid movement before she danced to the window to see who it was.

"It's Edward; I'll answer the door you come down in two minutes." She ordered as she walked to my bedroom door and downstairs. I heard her talking to Edward and waited for exactly one hundred breaths before I slid of my bed and followed her downstairs.

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted as he turned to look at me. I watched as his infamous, panty dropping crooked smile spread across his face. I knew he was taking in my outfit, when Alice had suggested it I hadn't realised it would have such an effect. I was wearing black jeans, a red vest top and red converse, the converse Alice had dragged me out to buy before my date with Tyler yesterday. I had a black jacket in my hand because this was Forks and it was bound to rain or something.

"Hi Edward," I smiled back at him. I watched as his eyes lit up when I said his name which made me giggle, causing the siblings to stare at me as if I needed to be committed, I just shrugged as if they had missed a joke.

"Right well we had better get going." Edward said as he moved to open the door.

"I'll see you on Monday Bella, and Edward I'll see you tonight." Alice smiled as she waved and danced out of the house and down to her car.

"That girl is far too-" I began.

"Chirpy," Edward finished. I glanced at him confused, since when had he been able to take the words right out of my mouth? "Well come on Swan, let's roll!" He smirked at me as he pointed me out of the door.

"You are rather pushy Cullen you realise that don't you?" I asked playfully as I swept past him with as much grace as I could muster.

"Yep but what you gonna do?"

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Edward answered as he opened the door of his car for me to slide in. I smiled at him, despite the fact that I hated surprises more than I hated...well...him.

* * *

The surprise was a fucking hike through about a hundred miles of the forest which surrounded Forks! If this was his idea of a good date then he was seriously lacking and I wondered what the hell ever made girls fall for him in the first place.

"Are we nearly there yet?" I asked as Edward helped me detangle myself from yet another tree root I had fallen over.

"Yes, I promise." He answered lifting me back onto my feet and taking a hold of one hand as he led the way through the trees. I had no idea how he did it, he was carrying a picnic basket, my jacket and had to keep helping me up yet he was barely out of breath. The boy was fit that's for sure, and I mean fit as in athletic.

He hadn't lied when he said we were nearly there, after another two minutes we broke through the trees into a perfect circle of grass which was alive with wildflowers. I dropped Edwards hand, which left mine feeling empty and cold something I didn't acknowledge as I was awed by the place I was currently stood in. I walked forward and span in a circle trying to absorb everything I was seeing, the flowers brushed against me as I moved deeper into the meadow. If I listened carefully I could hear water, most likely a stream, off in the near distance, trees encircled the entire area and I knew I would never be able to find this place on my own.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked from somewhere behind me. I span around on the spot as I tried to find him, he had situated himself in the dead centre of the meadow on a checkered picnic blanket.

"Yes, it's gorgeous. How did you find this place?" I asked as I moved towards him, and sat down next him, tucking my legs underneath me.

"I was out walking one day and I just sort of stumbled across it. I'm glad you like it, I wasn't sure you would. Jasper did mention it probably wasn't a good idea to take you hiking."

"He's right there; I mean how many times did I trip?"

"I think you did rather well actually. Yes you tripped a lot but for someone who has never hiked and is troubled by flat surfaces I was impressed." Edward praised my performance, I knew he was lying but I still smiled shyly as a blush crept up my cheeks.

"Liar," I breathed quietly. He just laughed loudly, the sound filled the meadow and I joined in. If I didn't know better I would swear this place contained some sort of magic, I felt relaxed with Edward not awkward like I thought I would.

"Was it worth it, even if you had to hike?"

"Definitely worth it, can I ask you something?" I really didn't want to know the answer to the question which was bouncing around inside my head, but I needed to know. Not for any reason other than the fact that I wanted to know if he had actually changed at all.

"No I have never brought another girl here, you are the first." He answered my unasked question, I jerked at his response more because it was like he had read my mind than his actual answer.

"Why?" I whispered, not that anyone would overhear us.

"Never wanted to," he shrugged. "Are you hungry?" He asked to change the subject. I nodded and he opened the picnic basket revealing sandwiches, something which looked like strawberries, chips and drinks among other things.

"You really prepared didn't you?" I smiled over at him; he looked abashed which made me smile more.

"My mom helped, but it was my call. Have a strawberry," he held out the container which contained the strawberries. I picked one out and took a bite into it, all the time being watched by a pair of magnificent green eyes. I felt some juice run down my chin, I raised a hand to wipe it away but Edward beat me there. He used his thumb to wipe it away before putting it into his mouth to remove the sticky juice. I smiled shyly as I blushed; Edward smiled at me brightly as he helped himself to a strawberry. I shook my head and wondered what the hell was going on inside my head at the minute.

* * *

**EPOV**

The date with Bella had been great, I mean literally better than any date I had ever been on. Nothing physical had happened, after I had wiped the juice of her chin I thought she would freak out but she just smiled. That was pretty much the extent of anything contact, excepting when I held her hand to ensure she didn't fall on her ass walking back to my car. We had stayed in the meadow longer than I had intended and it was getting dark by the time we reached my car.

"Are you free tomorrow?" I asked taking my eyes off the quiet road to glance at Bella.

"Erm no, I have plans with Jacob Black," Bella answered. I felt anger flare in my chest at the thought of her dating someone else. "He's just a friend, you would like him." She smiled, obviously my discomfort had shown on my face I would need to get that under control before she realised how much I liked her.

"I look forward to meeting him," I said tightly.

"Are you looking forward to the big game?" Bella asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, it's Jaspers last one so I really want to win. Are you coming to see it?" I asked praying she would say she was.

"Yep, Tyler asked me yesterday. Ali, Rose and Em are coming as well right?"

"Yeah they always do. Will you be going out with Tyler after?" Was I a sucker for punishment, is that why I was all but torturing myself trying to get details about her and Tyler's 'relationship'.

"Probably not, I think Alice actually wants me to stay at yours. That was her plan, though obviously only if it's okay with Carlisle and Esme."

"I can guarantee it will be they will be at the game as well. Is the chief going to come?"

"I'll ask why do you want me to introduce you to him." Bella joked, chuckling lightly.

"Maybe, what would you do if I said yes?" I half joked, from what I had heard from Jasper who had witnessed it himself, if I really wanted to get into Bella's good books I had get her father's approval.

"Introduce you I suppose," she shrugged as if it was nothing. I smiled and nodded as we lapsed into a comfortable silence. "Edward?" Bella spoke after a moment.

"Yeah," I answered as we pulled onto her street.

"Will you play for me sometime? Carlisle mentioned you were playing your piano Thursday night and Rose said you were good, so I wondered if you would." I contemplated her words, could I play for someone outside the family? The answer to that was yes, so the next question that popped into my mind was could I play for Bella? I wasn't so sure on that answer, part of me wanted to because I had the feeling it would impress her but I was worried about what she would think.

"Maybe how about we make a deal," I said as I pulled up to the kerb in front of her house. Unclipping my seat belt I got out of the car and walked around to her side, before she had time to speak.

"What's the deal then?" She asked clearly nervous as we walked towards her front door.

"If we win on Tuesday then I'll play for you," I watched as Bella nodded.

"And if you lose?"

"If we lose then you go on another date with me." I smiled as we reached her front door.

"Alright deal, but can I say one thing before we call it a night." Bella said lowering her voice, I wondered why because her dad wasn't here if the lack of police cruiser was anything to go by.

"Sure, but just the one," I smiled at her which caused her to laugh. I loved hearing her laugh it was such a beautiful sound. _When did you become such a pansy, beautiful laugh...please stay on track!_ A sarcastic voice spoke in the forefront of my mind. I ignored it as I looked at Bella, I would deal with any after effects of today once I got home.

"Even if you win you can still take me on another date," she whispered as if it was a great secret.

"Okay then you're on."

"I'll see you on Monday Edward, I had a great time today." Bella said as she stood on her toes and kissed me quickly on the cheek. I was stunned as she dropped back onto the flats of her feet, looking anywhere but at me, the spot where her lips had touched me tingled slightly. Almost like when you have been sat cross-legged for a long time and you stand causing the blood to rush to your legs. Clearly she was as perturbed by her action as I was, in an effort to relieve the tension I swept down and placed a kiss of my own on her cheek, which inflamed under the contact. She looked up and me and smiled slightly, though still embarrassed.

"Goodnight Bella," I said as I walked backwards down the stairs of her porch, keeping my eyes trained on her as I headed back to my car. Once I was inside, I pulled out my phone and sent of a quick message to her, _today was my best date ever, but don't tell anyone that! X_. I placed my phone onto the seat next to me and pulled away as I saw her smile as she read the message, my phone beeped alerting me to a message I didn't read it though until I had pulled my car into the garage. It was simple and to the point but it made me smile.

_I won't, this new Edward is better than the old x_. I walked into the house, ignoring my family who were gathered in the living room and went straight up to my room. Today was the first date I had ever been on which hadn't ended in sex, heck it hadn't even had a kiss as we said goodnight. Yet despite missing these things, it seemed to contain more than any other date I had previously been on. I really needed to sort my head out, I had conflicting ideas in my head one of them would have to win out in the end I just wasn't sure which one it would be.

* * *

**So did you all like the date? I know it's not very detailed but I swear it would have all just been random conversation that would have gone on for hours, so please feel free to make you own minds up about what they spoke about. I was going to have them share a proper kiss at the end of the date, but I have had a brain wave as to when that is going to happen I just hope you approve of it. Plus I kind of think the kiss on the cheek followed by awkwardness and a return kiss, is adorable and totally in with the denial thing they now both have going on.**

**There is around ten chapters left I think, I have them all planned out in my mind so I just have to get them written down. I don't think you will enjoy what is going to happen but please remember there is a reason for everything I promise, it comes good in the end.**

**We jump forward to the baseball game in the next chapter, that should provide amusement: Tyler, Bella and Edward who knows what will happen...oh wait I do lmao!**

**Until next time...**


	34. I Like You!

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I want to thank the people who reviewed, I think you will all like most of this chapter there's just one part I am a bit reticent about. This would have been out sooner but I had two versions written down and I was contemplating a third version in my head. Each day it changed as to which one I was going to put up.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Bella, come on or we are going to be late!" Charlie shouted up the stairs to me, I rolled my eyes as I checked the time on my phone. We still had half an hour and the school was five minutes away, plus the Cullen's were going to save us seats right behind the team so it was all good.

"We won't be late dad, I just need a minute!" I shouted back as I folded some pyjamas into my already over packed bag. Alice had confirmed that I was staying at hers tonight along with Rosalie and Jasper, though Carlisle and Esme had enforced the same rules upon me and Alice as Rosalie had on her. No sneaking into the other rooms, no late night talking and no late night pranks on Emmett, the last one was a new rule.

He hadn't forgotten what we had done last time I slept over, because apparently when Edward had went to get his Volvo out of the garage on Monday morning it had been a bright shade of pink. We all knew Emmett had done it but nobody could work out how he had managed it, he was one sneaky bastard that's for sure. Due to the colour of Edward's car we had all been riding with Emmett, so it was a good thing he had such a big car. Hopefully Edward would have his car back soon, I liked the Volvo; for one thing it was easier for me to get in and out of. I wandered downstairs as these thoughts took over my mind, as soon as I hit the bottom Charlie came charging out of the living room looking thoroughly relieved to see me stood there bag in hand.

"Dad if I didn't know better I would say you were happy that I'm staying at Alice's." I said feigning hurt as I placed a hand over my heart.

"It's not that Bells, I just want to get to the game."

"I know; it's a good thing I know you so well. Come on then," I walked out of the door and to the cruiser. My dad unlocked the truck and I threw my bag into the back before climbing into the front and buckling up.

"I meant to ask earlier but we've both been busy, but how did it go with your mom on Sunday?" He asked as he pulled out of the drive.

"Okay, we talked about school and what I want to do at college. No arguments and no disclosing anything I shouldn't," I answered turning to smile at Charlie before continuing. "I still find it weird, I mean for years we haven't spoken and now I speak to her every Sunday." I finished somberly as the cruiser pulled onto the road which led to the school.

"It'll get better, I'm glad you are giving her a chance. She deserves that much at least." Charlie turned to glance at me; I returned his look and just shrugged. I still wasn't sure she deserved a chance but for my dad I would give it to her, let's see what she would do with it.

"Dad?" I mumbled I really didn't want to take this conversation where it was heading. It could have too many connotations in the future and I wasn't sure I was ready for them.

"Yeah," he answered as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"You know I went out with Edward Cullen on Saturday?" I said after he had pulled into a spot, I turned to him and saw him staring at me with a mixture of emotions. "Okay so maybe I forgot to tell you." I said quickly.

"Bella I don't like all these boys you are going out with. First Mike and Tyler now Edward, when is it going to stop? I don't want my baby girl getting a reputation!" My dad said and I could sense the anger he was trying to keep under restraints. I forgot what I actually wanted to say and rushed to try and calm him down.

"Dad it's not like you think, I promise. I will explain everything to you, but at the minute it's far too complicated."

"No it's not complicated at all Bella! You date one boy, no scratch that you shouldn't date anyone until college! I want to know what is going on here."

"I can't dad, if I tell you it could ruin everything I have worked for."

"I don't care. Isabella as your father I want to know the truth!" His voice rose with every word he spoke, a couple of people who were walking past the car at the time glanced in.

"Dad calm down, look it's just something I have going with Alice to teach Edward a lesson in life is all."

"So do you even like these boys you are playing with?"

"Yes, well Mike as just a friend and I'm not going on another date with him. But Tyler definitely and Edward honestly...I just don't know." I mumbled turning away from my dad to see Alice bouncing through the parking lot as she headed straight for me.

"You haven't had...you know..." Charlie trailed off as he spotted Alice and waved to her, a movement I caught in the window as I blushed furiously.

"No dad and we are not having the sex talk it was awkward enough last time and you ended up palming it off on Esme, remember?" I joked as I turned to meet his gaze. His eyes lit up at the memory, it was a traumatic memory but amusing in its own way. He had tried for fifteen minutes to say the word sex before he gave up and called Esme to do it, not before he had tortured me about other things a dad should never discuss with his teenage daughter.

"Alright, just be careful. I don't like the sound of this; someone will get hurt I just hope it isn't you." He said as he slid out of the cruiser at the same time that Alice opened my door for me.

"Hey Bella, Charlie. Come on the boys will be out soon," Alice said as she dragged me out and slammed the car door behind her. "What's going on?" She asked as she took in my still red face and Charlie's awkward posture.

"I had to tell my dad about the plan." I explained.

"Oh..."

"Yes and I must say Alice I am not happy about it!"

"I understand Charlie, but Bella is amazing and I promise nothing will happen to her." Alice responded as she bounced from my side to Charlie's where she proceeded to wrap an arm around his waist. He threw one around her shoulders and squeezed her once before letting go with a chuckle.

"Alright, I trust you but it had better not lead to anything untoward." He said quietly as we moved along the bleachers to the seats the other Cullen's had saved for us. We took our seats and waited for the team to come out of the changing rooms.

* * *

The game was really not my thing, but I still thoroughly enjoyed it. Edward hit four home runs, Emmett had corrected me a few times before I got it right, Jasper hit three and Tyler didn't hit any but he did catch a few of the other teams players out. I cheered along with everyone else whenever Edward and Jasper were up to bat, I also cheered for Tyler but there were considerably less people cheering for him than Jasper and Edward. Charlie and Carlisle got really into it shouting at the umpire whenever they felt he hadn't called something right. It was a close game from what I could tell from the scoreboard, but at the end of two hours the Fork's Warriors came out on top, thanks to Edward's final home run.

"I can't believe they won, let's go congratulate them!" Alice squealed as she grabbed my hand and started dragging me down to the pitch where the boys were all celebrating. We headed straight for Jasper who pushed away from the group when he saw us coming.

"I can't believe it!" He shouted as he picked Alice up and spun her around before putting her back on her feet and kissing her quickly. I had never seen Jasper so excited, he was beaming and the smile did something amazing to him, in that moment he had become simply stunning. It was almost as if his joy was contagious because before I knew it I had walked forward and flung my arms around him and Alice and we all jumped around in a circle laughing.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" A velvet voice said from behind us, we all stopped jumping and turned to the voice to see Edward watching us, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Edward, well done you played really well." I said as I moved away from Alice and Jasper and gave him a hug. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist slowly as if he was unsure if he should. I smiled as one of his hands splayed across my lower back, I felt the sparks flying between us despite the clothing in the way. "Now you have to play for me," I whispered in his ear and I felt him shiver. I pulled back slightly and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. I watched as he lifted one side of his mouth in a smile.

"That I do, is midnight okay?" He asked me quietly, I nodded as I ran my hands down his arms taking in the musculature as I did so. I felt a swooping sensation in my stomach as I realised how amazing his arms felt beneath my hands, reaching behind me I grabbed his hands and removed them from me.

"Go shower, because no offense but you stink!" I laughed loudly as I looked at him with mock disgust. The truth was although he did smell of sweat, which is to be expected, he still smelt amazing and I was starting to feel uncomfortable in his embrace. Plus I had just seen Tyler over his shoulder staring at us with a hurt look on his face. I liked Tyler but like I had said to Charlie I wasn't sure how I felt about Edward anymore; everything had reversed and it was weird and confusing. Once Edward had walked away shaking his head at me, I moved to Tyler and congratulated him.

"Thanks Bella," he said quietly as he moved out of our hug. He kicked the toe of his shoes against the ground a couple of times before he spoke again. "What's going on between you and Edward?" I started at the question and took a second or two to compose myself before answering.

"Nothing, well not really. We have been on one date, shared a kiss on the cheek and he lost a deal with me."

"Oh, I thought maybe...never mind."

"What did you think?" I asked intrigued by what could cause Tyler to suddenly become so shy.

"That maybe you two were, you know, a thing. I see how he looks at you, and you two argue a lot."

"You think that means something is going on?" I asked to which Tyler nodded solemnly. "You must be joking; Edward is a player pure and simple he looks at me like that because he wants me in his bed. The arguing well that's never going to change we will always argue no doubt."

"Be that as it may Bella, he is still Edward Cullen. You know that arguing is just a latent form of passion right? You like him I can see it, I don't blame you but I want you to know that I like you Bella."

"I like you too Tyler, Edward is a friend at best. As for passion well it isn't everything! Look I have to find Alice and you have to get showered, are we still on for tomorrow night?" I knew I was lying about Edward, but how can I tell someone else what I actually feel when I'm not sure myself?

"Sure, I'll pick you up at six. Reservations are at seven." Tyler smiled before he walked away with his shoulders slumped slightly. I shook my head before I wandered off in the direction of the parking lot hoping to find my best friend somewhere around.

"We heard you and Tyler talking." Rosalie said as she snuck up behind me. I jumped and would have fallen on my ass if Emmett hadn't caught me around the waist.

"Thanks Em," I said smiling over my shoulder at him. He beamed and shook his head in return. "Really? I never took you for an eaves dropper Rose. Alice yes, you never." I joked, smiling as I turned to look at her.

"Yeah well, he's right you know." She said somewhat cryptically.

"What about?" I looked from her to Emmett trying to understand what she was trying to get at.

"Arguing is a latent form of sexual passion, why do you think I like arguing with Em so much."

"For crying out loud, you aren't jumping on the Bella likes Edward wagon are you?" I asked exasperated, throwing my hands up as we headed towards my dad's cruiser. The pair beside me never lost a step even at my abrupt change of direction; it was almost as if they knew where I was heading.

"No, just stating a fact is all." Rosalie said matter of factly, smiling as she did so. I chuckled as I tried to hide how uncomfortable I suddenly felt.

"Bella! Bella, I got your stuff now get over here!" I heard Alice shout off to my right; we all stopped and turned to her watching as she bounced in excitement by Carlisle's car. We headed off towards her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bells." Charlie said as he ended the conversation he was having with Carlisle.

"Yeah, night dad." I gave him a quick hug before he walked off to his cruiser.

"Em, are you and Rose waiting for Edward and Jasper?" Esme asked, leaning out the window of the passenger side door. I slid into the back seat next to Alice as Emmett answered in the affirmative, with that Carlisle climbed into the car and we headed out to the Cullen house. I found that I was excited about the prospect of finally hearing Edward playing his piano.

* * *

**EPOV**

Once we had all arrived home, mom ordered take out and we all sat in the living room to watch a movie. As there were so many of us and not enough seating I once again ended up on the floor. It wasn't so bad this time around though as I sat in front of Bella's chair and she gave me one of her cushions to sit on. Not long after the movie started the pizza arrived and as soon as it was placed on the coffee table everyone dove in, I moved forward and grabbed a slice for me and one for Bella putting them on napkins I turned and handed a slice to her, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, mushroom is my favourite." She said as she took one of the slices off my hands.

"Mine too," I held up the other slice to indicate we had something in common. We both laughed slightly as we ate the slices, when I had finished my slice I grabbed another and asked Bella if she wanted one. She shook her head declining my offer and turned to the movie a smile in place on her face as she watched it intently.

When all the pizza had been demolished, mostly by Emmett, we all settled in to watch the movie in silence. About halfway through I felt Bella's hand fall into my hair, at first I thought it was an accident but then she started running her fingers through it. I closed my eyes at the feeling and sighed in content, just as I was beginning to relax completely she removed her hand; I turned to her confusion showing on my face, she smiled down at me her face red before she turned her gaze on the rest of the room. I turned to see what she was looking at and found everyone watching Bella and I instead of the movie which was going unnoticed.

"I'm going to bed!" I said suddenly standing up, I smiled at the room and walked out and up the stairs. When I reached my room I flopped down on my bed and sighed deeply, glancing at my clock I saw it was eleven. _Only an hour to go until you have to play for Bella,_ I thought to myself and began contemplating what I was going to play. At quarter to twelve I heard everyone come upstairs, so I moved from my position and wandered out onto the landing.

"I thought you were going to bed?" Jasper asked when he saw me walk out of my room.

"I was, but I couldn't sleep so I'm going to get a drink." I mumbled as I headed to the stairs.

"You wouldn't be able to sleep in your clothes!" He shouted behind me as I wandered down the stairs. I laughed along with him and lifted my shoulders in a shrug I knew he would see. I went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before heading into the living room, I bypassed the couch and chairs and moved straight for my piano. I grabbed a piece of sheet music and placed it under my glass as I put it on the piano above the keyboard. I felt my lips lift in a smile as I ran my fingers over the keys, not pressing any of them just getting a feel for them.

"Come on then, let's hear you play." A sweet voice said from beside me, I looked up and saw two deep brown pools looking down at me expectantly.

"Sit down," I spoke as I made room for her on the stool. Bella hesitated slightly before she slid into position placing a glass next to mine. "Thirsty I see." I stated simply.

"Not really, it's just the only way I could think of getting downstairs." She answered, "You had the same idea." I laughed and nodded as she indicated my glass.

"What do you want me to play?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know. What did you play on Thursday?" She ran her fingers over the keys as she spoke.

"Something I wrote for Esme's birthday a couple of years ago, do you want to hear it?"

"Only if you want to play it," she answered as she moved her fingers from the keys and rested them in her lap. I looked at her and smiled when I saw the anticipation dancing in her eyes, I took a deep breath before I turned to the piano and began to play the piece I had written for Esme. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Bella never once took her eyes off me, showing off slightly I turned and looked at her taking my eyes off my fingers which even now knew the piece intimately.

"How are things with you and Tyler?" I asked, mentally kicking myself after the words left my mouth. But I was intrigued, Tyler had seemed annoyed when he came back into the changing room; well he glared at me so I assumed he was annoyed.

"Things are good I suppose, he thinks there's something between you and me!" She stated, laughing under her breath at the thought. I smiled tautly even as I felt my insides harden at her dismissive tone.

"There is something between us Bella. It may just be friendship but there is something," I said smiling loosely as I watched her face become shocked.

"Okay so we are friends, I guess I should tell you that I like you then, you know as a friend."

"I like you too, as a friend. When are you going out with him again?" I asked; I was going to tell her I liked her as more than a friend but I didn't think it would go down to well right now.

"That was beautiful. You really wrote it?" She asked as I finished the piece. I didn't forget to take note of the dodge about Tyler.

"Yeah, do you want me to play something else?" I asked quietly, whilst I had been playing I had failed to notice how close we had gotten. I could feel her breath blow across my face as she spoke.

"Can you play Claire De Lune?" She asked, and I smiled brightly remembering the time in my car when she had heard it.

"Of course," I said as I turned back to the piano and watched my fingers as they danced across the keys in a familiar pattern.

"You look so peaceful," Bella whispered as she ran a hand through the side of my hair trying not to distract me. "It's amazing the transformation, at the minute you are not trying to be someone you aren't, you're just being yourself."

"Hmmm..." I hummed as her hand continued its movement, I heard her chuckle at the sound but she continued.

"You know your hair is amazing, so soft. I wish mine was like that."

"Your hair is gorgeous Bella, I love the new cut." I complimented her as I continued playing; neither of us spoke again until the song had ended. Throughout the whole piece Bella never stopped running her fingers through my hair and when I turned to look at her the hand threaded through my hair and came to rest at the back of my neck.

"You are an amazing pianist Edward. You should let more people hear you play." Bella complimented me, I looked down trying to come across as shy but I was pleased she had been so impressed. Maybe now was the time to press the advantage, maybe tonight I would be able to end this plan and escape from her grasp. I mean it was clear she liked me, and as I looked in her eyes I knew that despite how much she didn't want to she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I took a chance and leaned forward; to my shock she moved backwards removing her hand from the back of my neck leaving it cold and tingly. That feeling was really starting to bug me.

"Bella..." I trailed off as I met her gaze.

"Edward I am not going to be a notch on your bedpost. I'm not Lauren or Jessica, so don't think that by playing for me I will drop my underwear and spread my legs." She said. I sat back up straight and stared at her; oh this girl was good, very very good.

"Who said I wanted to add you to my bedpost! Have you ever thought maybe I like you?" I asked as she moved back to a more comfortable position.

"Oh I know you like me; I just want to make my position clear." Bella stated simply as she shifted closer to me. "Because despite everything Edward, right now, I really want to kiss you," she whispered before she pressed her lips gently against my own. I felt my lips raise in a smile as they started moving against hers, we were completely synchronised and as I lifted one hand to her hair to keep her where she was she did the same to me. I felt her tongue run along my bottom lip and I allowed her access which she greedily accepted engaging my own tongue in a war for dominance. When the need for air became too much we pulled apart and pressed our heads together as we fought to control our breathing.

"That was-" I began.

"Amazing," Bella finished for me. I nodded slightly and she spoke again. "I never knew it would be like that to kiss Edward Cullen."

"I never thought it would be like that kissing Bella Swan." I mimicked, and I was right. I had felt electricity course through my body as her lips had met mine, an electricity that I had never felt before with any of the other girls and hadn't left even now when we weren't kissing, I could still feel it as it burnt through my veins.

Of their own accord I felt my lips move back to hers as I placed soft, chaste kisses upon them. She tasted of mint and smelt of strawberries, it was a heady combination and before I knew it my chaste kisses had turned more passionate as I drew her tongue in for another battle. I ran my hands down her back and shifted her so that her left leg swung over the seat and she was straddling it, I copied the movement before I shifted her forward so she was basically sat in my lap with her legs crossed behind me. The leverage was all she needed to turn the kiss from amazing to extraordinary, as she threaded her fingers into my hair and pulled it gently for me to tilt my head backwards slightly. The electricity which had flared back into life at the reconnection of our lips now felt like it was burning me from the inside out, just when I thought it was about to get to be too much Bella pulled away and resumed her previous seat, flattening her hair as she did so.

"Sorry," she apologised as she smiled up at me her lips slightly swollen from my kisses.

"I'm not," I answered as I smiled down at her.

"I had better go to bed. Goodnight Edward." She said as she stood, before walking out of the room she placed a quick kiss on my lips moving before it could get deeper. I sighed as I watched her leave; as she reached the door I called out to her.

"Sweet dreams Bella!" She turned and smiled at me before waving absently and heading up to bed. I stood from my stool and walked over to the couch where I flopped down and thought about the kisses I had shared with Bella. They had been passionate and I had had to fight to control my reaction as she moved into my lap, a reaction which I now let take over briefly before thinking about anything but taking Bella on the piano stool. God that girl was something else; she drove me to the point of insanity. Part of me hated her but it was like I was addicted to her: her presence, her smell, her brains and now her taste. No-one would ever be able to compete with her in those stakes, she was perfection personified. At that thought I sprang up from the couch, stopping myself just before I smacked into the coffee table.

"Shit, shit, shit." I mumbled to myself as words spoken to me by Jasper took over my mind. _"I know you like her; I know how much you like her despite your protestations to the opposite...why are you denying how much you like her?"_ As I considered these words I thought about Tanya, Lauren, Jessica and the many other girls who had come to my bed willingly. That's when it hit me that I was in far deeper than I had been previously aware, I was in deeper than I wanted to be and I was in deeper than I ever thought possible. I stood there quietly in the living room thinking about Bella for about ten minutes and, as I came to the conclusion that I really liked Bella, a barrage of feelings washed over me. I felt thrilled at the fact we had kissed, scared by how much I liked her, confusion as to why I liked her over the more beautiful, open girls in school and what I now recognised as jealousy at the idea of her being with anyone else.

"Ah shit, now what the fuck do I do?" I asked myself as I wandered up to bed trying to figure out a way to kill what I was feeling.

* * *

**Hands up who is happy Bella and Edward finally kissed properly! Now hands up who hates me because Bella is still going on a date with Tyler! In my defence she did agree to the date with Tyler before the kiss, and well lets just say things have become complicated. I can promise there won't be a lot more Bella and Tyler action, but Tyler won't get hurt for those of you who like him.**

**Bella and Edward's first kiss was always going to be at the piano, I have had that planned since I first began writing the story. I hope you don't think it was inappropriate at that stage, I just saw it as one of those bonding moments where friendship leads to something more possibly. I'm sure you know what I mean!**

**The next chapter will be up in a couple of days so until then I'll leave you with _8 or 9 chapters left_!**


	35. Running Away Through The Woods

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, read etc the last chapter. I am glad you enjoyed the kisses as much as I did XD**

**I want to give a shout out to _ribbonlady_ who read all of this story on her birthday. So happy belated birthday and I'm glad you enjoyed the story.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I had kissed Edward Cullen, I had freaking started the kiss with Edward Cullen! I had lain in bed last night trying to figure out how the kiss had even started, what it was exactly that had caused me to lean in towards him and place that initial kiss upon his lips. I had drawn a blank then and I was still drawing one now, I knew Alice and Rosalie suspected something but I had acted too busy this morning for them to pin me down and ask. In Emmett's car on the way to school they thankfully couldn't say anything because Edward had ridden with us again; I was confused as to why bearing in mind Jasper had stayed over.

I was currently sat at my table in the cafeteria waiting for Alice, Edward and Tyler to join us. I was dreading the last two, what if Edward had told Tyler we shared a kiss. A hot, amazing kiss; a kiss I desperately wanted a repeat of.

_What the fuck was that Bella?_ A voice which sounded remarkably like Alice shouted in my head. I shook my head and dispelled the image of Edward pinning me against a locker with his lips latched onto mine. It wasn't appropriate and there was no way I was giving it any credence, it was just one of those things that happened after you kiss someone like that.

"Bella, are you okay?" Mike asked from opposite me, I smiled across at him.

"Yeah, just thinking is all." I answered, Mike was a good friend. When I had explained to him that we were better off as friends he had understood completely and said it was as awkward for him as it had been for me. I knew he was hurt that I didn't like him that way but he never let it affect our relationship, thankfully. I imagined that whatever happened with Edward, Tyler and me would not be so clean. It would be messy and one or more person would get hurt which was the hard part, because I really didn't want to hurt anyone. At first I wouldn't have minded Edward getting hurt because he was a dick, hell he still was it's just now I understood his character more and found I enjoyed his dick streak slightly.

"Hey Bella," I heard Edwards voice whisper in my ear from his position behind me. I closed my eyes and shuddered at the feel of his breath across my cheek, I swallowed thickly before I answered.

"Hi, you do know Alice will be sat there right?" I asked as I turned to see him sat in Alice's seat.

"I doubt it; she said something about going to see Jasper or something, I wasn't really listening." I was going to kill that pixie when I got my hands on her; she had all but abandoned me to Edward and Tyler.

"I have to go," I said as I stood suddenly. Everyone watched me stand and walk out of the cafeteria; I passed Tyler on the way out and smiled at him as I mumbled something about the bathroom to his enquiry as to where I was going. I was in truth heading for the library where I knew Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had been disappearing to during lunch in order to revise for their afternoon finals. I had just reached the door when I felt a hand enclose my own and tug me back gently.

"What do you want?" I asked as I span around and looked into two intensely green eyes, my breath hitched as I watched his lips rise in a half smile.

"I need to talk to you, can you come with me?" Edward all but pleaded as he looked down at me.

"Actually I was going to speak to Alice," I mumbled quietly.

"That can wait," he responded as he started to pull me through the corridor and out of the nearest door which led to the grounds. I stumbled along behind him as he headed towards the woods which surrounded the school.

"Where are we going, I thought you wanted to talk?" I asked loudly.

"I do, but I don't want to risk being overheard." Edward answered letting go of my hands after he deemed us to be far enough into the trees that no-one would hear us.

"What is it then Edward?"

"I want to talk about last night, but first are you busy tonight?"

"Yes I am busy tonight." I dropped the bag I was holding to the floor as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"You're still going out with him?" Edward asked incredulously. "After last night you are still going to go out with Tyler!" He shouted as he paced away from me angrily.

"Yes I am still going to go out with Tyler, our date was a standing arrangement before you and I ever kissed." I responded trying to keep calm, I knew I had failed when Edward span on the spot and glared at me.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You are playing with me and Tyler, that's low Bella, really low!" Edward shouted at me, his words more than his tone got my back up and I saw a red mist descend as his words penetrated.

"You hypocritical twat! Oh it's perfectly alright for Edward Fucking Cullen to sleep with half of the female population of Forks, but if a girl kisses him and goes on a date with someone else that is a fucking crime! You are a dick you know that right!" I screamed back at him as I took a step closer to him in my anger.

"For your information Bella I haven't slept with anyone for about a week!" He shot back at me, taking a step closer to me as he threw his bag to one side.

"Like that fucking matters, you still did it before and I'm sure you'll do it again!" I spat at him as I moved closer to him. I was breathing heavily, and as I glared up at him I realised he was as well; it was then that I realised that I was enjoying this confrontation, despite what I had said to Tyler last night, perhaps there is something to passion. I stood silently waiting for Edward to say something, it started to piss me off when he just stood glaring at me silently. "Are you going to say something, or just stare like a moron?" I asked him, he jerked in response before he glanced quickly down at my lips.

He took a step forward completely closing the gap between us and pressed his lips to mine hard, I reacted to his action by pushing him away. I watched as he stumbled back knowing the only reason I had been able to move him was because he allowed it. I stood staring at him before I moved forward and placed my lips against his as hard as he had done, I forced my tongue between his lips and into his mouth as I fisted his shirt in my hands and started pushing him backwards with as much force as I could.

One of Edward's hands shot up to the back of my head and tangled in my hair as the other moved to my waist keeping me with him as he moved backwards. He dug his fingers into my waist and I enjoyed the slight sting it provided even through the jeans I was wearing. I smiled as his hand tangled in my hair keeping my lips against his, it was pointless because I had no intention of breaking the contact we had, it felt too good to end it right now. I felt his jerk and heard his slight hiss as he banged into a tree, causing my movement to stop as I pressed myself closer to him. Just as the need for air started to become too much Edward tightened his already painful grip on me and spun us so that my back was now against the tree. He ripped his lips from mine and started kissing along my jaw and down my throat, I sighed and moved my head to give him better access I felt his smile against my flushed skin as he pressed more kisses to the skin of my throat.

I thrust my hands into his hair and pulled his mouth back up to mine; forcing my tongue between his lips again, I started another battle with his as I explored his mouth running my tongue across his teeth lightly. Edward moved his hands down to my ass and grabbed a hold with one hand as he used the other to lift my leg and wrap it around his waist, taking the hint I jumped slightly as I wrapped both of my legs around his waist, held in place by his hands on my ass and the tree behind me. That's when I actually started thinking about my actions right now; I continued kissing Edward almost as if I couldn't bring myself to break the connection and stem the fire which had started burning a path through my body. It wasn't until I thought about Tyler that I broke the connection and pulled my lips away from Edwards, he returned to kissing my throat and I sighed with content even as I knew what I had to say.

"Edward, stop please." I breathed; he paused as he looked up at me confused. "I have a date with Tyler tonight we can't keep going like this. It's not fair." I said as I removed my legs from around his waist and placed them on the floor. They felt slightly gelatinous as I tried to stand on them whilst Edward moved back slightly, I felt cold now that he had moved away even though it was a mild day for Forks, almost warm enough to be classed as sunny. I took a deep breath and swallowed, I was sure I could taste peanut butter and I hadn't eaten peanut butter, then I realised it must have been what Edward had eaten for lunch before he followed me.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to get carried away like that." Edward said as he looked to the floor instead of meeting my gaze.

"Edward, it doesn't matter I wasn't complaining. I'm still not that was the best kiss I have ever had, it's just not fair." I answered, kicking myself for the blunt honesty with which I had spoken. I seriously needed help to keep my big, fat mouth shut and know when I should answer truthfully or not.

"Your right...about everything."

"Thanks I think, but what exactly am I right about?" I asked as I watched Edward pace away from me, he seemed to be contemplating his answer carefully. He stopped suddenly and turned to look at me, I flinched at the emotion I saw on his face. It was possibly the first time I had ever seen his face display anything other than annoyance or arrogance; he looked simply breathtaking in his obvious vulnerability.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had stopped pacing and turned to face Bella, the kiss we had just shared was for lack of a better word fantastic. It put all my other kisses to shame, despite my past I had never almost lost control like had with Bella. It was definitely all about her, I realised that now I just really didn't want to know what I knew. When I had dragged her into the woods it was just to talk I never thought it would end with me pressing her into a tree as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I sighed as I thought about what I was going to say to her previous question.

"Me, but forget it it's not important. Just know that I'm sorry for what I said and did."

"Edward, don't apologise, I enjoy arguing with you and I've already said that the kiss was great," Bella said as she took a step closer to me. I took a step away from her, as much as it pained me to do so I knew that if I didn't she would be back against that tree in seconds. I heard the bell ring off in the distance and turned towards the sound before glancing back to Bella. I saw her hang her head and shake it as she moved past me to pick up her bag, I copied her movement and we walked into the school together in silence. I spent the whole time trying to make sense of what the hell was running through my brain right now, I knew then that I needed to talk to my dad he would help me without telling anyone.

* * *

Biology passed silently, I kept looking at Bella out of the corner of my eye and I was sure I saw her smile when she caught me looking, and I chuckled each time before removing my gaze from her. Part of me longed to reach out to her in some way whether it was physically or in writing, I just wanted to be able to explain what had happened, but I couldn't when I didn't understand it myself. When the bell rang Bella and I stood and walked to the door together, we stood outside of it awkwardly looking at each other.

"See you later?" Bella posed the statement as a question.

"Yeah, Emmett's driving us home." I smiled brightly at her; whilst we had been stood there the crowd had dispersed so I glanced around quickly looking for any pixies, blondes or bitches. Seeing no-one around I moved forward and pressed my lips quickly to Bella's I stepped back and smiled down at her watching as she smiled up at me shyly.

"What was that for?"

"Just because," I shrugged telling her the truth. There was no reason behind it I just really wanted to kiss her; these feelings were really starting to both confuse and annoy me. I wasn't one for PDA's but whenever I was around Bella I wanted to put my mark on her and she wasn't even mine to mark, she wasn't anybodies to mark.

"Okay, well I have to get to gym." She turned on her heel, losing her balance as she did so. I chuckled as I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against my chest.

"Be careful would you," I whispered in her ear, taking the opportunity to smell her hair.

"Will do," Bella responded before she pushed out of my hold and walked off. She turned and waved at me as she went around the corner, I sighed and shook my head as I turned and headed towards my final lesson. On the way there I pulled out my cell and sent a message to my dad asking him what time he would be home, I received a reply just as I walked into the classroom, apologising to my teacher I wandered to my seat before I read it.

* * *

**CPOV**

Edward had sent me a message asking what time I finished to which I had replied asking why he wanted to know. It had been fifty minutes before he answered saying that he needed to talk to me; I had sat in my office at the hospital pondering the reason for ten minutes before I was called out to deal with a patient. I was kept busy until the end of my shift at seven, as soon as I got home I had my dinner and told Esme that I was going up to my office because Edward wanted to speak to me. From the smile which graced my beautiful wife's face I knew she knew more than me about something but I didn't have time to question it right now, I would get all the data I required from my son.

"Edward, what did you want to talk to me about?" I leaned forward to place my elbows on my desk as I steepled my fingers and rested my chin on them. I met my son's green eyes and tried to read his thoughts, obviously I failed.

"It's complicated." He answered after a moment's hesitation.

"What's complicated?" I prodded gently, hoping he would finally open up. Edward thought his mother and I were stupid, that we didn't know what was happening with him. We knew everything, every girl he had slept with, every heart he had broken and every pregnancy scare which had occurred due to him. The last part Edward never knew about but there had been a couple of teenage girls who had come into the ER claiming they were pregnant, thankfully none of them had been and of course I had no proof that any potential child would have been Edwards, it was just a feeling combined with the knowledge that he had slept with both girls. Esme worried terribly about Edward, she even considered the possibility that we had done something wrong in raising him, but as I had explained to her numerous times we had raised him the same way as Emmett who was a perfect gentleman and had been dating Rosalie for two years.

"Everything, what would you do if you liked someone who you had previously hated?"

"Are we talking about Bella?" I laid my hands flat on the desk willing my son to open up.

"Maybe, look I don't want anyone finding out so you have to keep this quiet." He looked at me imploringly and I nodded, Edward smiled slightly before he continued. "I like her; she's smart, funny, gorgeous, pig headed, annoying and I can't help but like her. She fights with me at every opportunity and is currently out on a date with one of my friends, which by I am thoroughly jealous about! What do I do dad? I've never been in this position before."

"No usually the girls are throwing them at your feet aren't they? Begging to be taken to bed by you, which happily do with no thought to the consequences." I said seriously, I watched Edward's face blanch at my words.

"I didn't know you knew."

"I know more than you think Edward, so does your mother. Look Bella is different, she is a lovely girl and you have changed over the past couple of weeks. We have all noticed it, we all heard you playing on Tuesday night, and we know you were playing for Bella. I can't tell you what to do Edward; only you know what you have to do I just hope that you make the right decision."

"That's the thing I don't know what to do, I have conflicting ideas in my head and well...I'm scared." Edward admitted finally.

"What exactly are you scared of?" I asked, leaning back in my chair and spinning it slightly as I contemplated my son and Bella as a couple. Personally I found the idea pleasing and I knew Esme would as well; the sticking point would be Charlie. He was very protective about Bella, not without reason when it came to Edward that was something I couldn't deny.

"I'm scared of Bella, of this hold she seems to have over me. I know you and mom may not have approved of my life before but I loved it and I miss it."

"In that case son you already know what you have to do. I just hope you consider your actions before you blow what may be your one chance at true happiness. I think Bella is a perfect counterbalance to your less admirable traits, and the fact that you are scared of her sway over you tells me that you care about her more than anyone else." I sighed heavily as I spoke to my son, I was angry with him at the minute and he seemed to sense it brewing below the surface because he rose silently from his seat and left me alone in my office.

"What did he say?" Esme asked quietly as she opened the door and poked her head around it.

"He's scared; I think he is going to run away from what he is feeling." I sighed as I buried my head in my hands and thrust my fingers through my hair. I heard Esme move across the room before she came to stand behind me and began rubbing my shoulders gently.

"Like you did?" She whispered, I lifted my head from my hands and turned to look at her. I grabbed a hold of her and pulled her across my lap as I moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yeah, only I didn't go running to other women." I argued smiling as I remembered what had happened.

"No, you ran to another state!" Esme giggled as I leant down and placed a kiss upon her lips.

"I came back though didn't I?"

"Yeah when you realised there was nobody else for you." I nodded in agreement considering my words before I spoke them out loud.

"You were everything to me then then and you are now, I just hope Edward realises the same thing before it's too late. I've seen how he looks at Bella," I said running my fingers down Esme's arm as I did so.

"So have I, he loves her he just doesn't know it yet." Esme said forcefully and I nodded knowing her assessment was true.

"Now Mrs Cullen, how about we go to bed?" I asked as I winked down at her. I stood and carried my wife bridal style to our bedroom where I placed her gently on the bed and started a slow burning kiss which would lead to so much more.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Carlisle and Edward talk, I certainly did. Also I liked the idea of having Carlisle run from Esme at first before he acknowledged how he felt XD**

**The proverbial shit will hit the fan soon, and the drama will start! There is only 8 chapters left tops now so I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**


	36. Jealousy Is A Daffodil

**Here's the next chapter, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed etc. The last chapter went down better than I thought it would even with Bella still going on a date with Tyler lmao!**

**I hope you enjoy this one it is a two part chapter and the next part is written it's just to upload it in one go would have been one ridiculously long chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

After my talk with my dad last night I was still as confused as ever as to what to do. He had said that I already knew what I had to do and I did know it; so why was there a part of me which really didn't want to do it. Why was there a part of me which didn't want to risk hurting Bella? I sighed as I shifted out of my bed and padded towards my shower, I would take Bella out tonight and hope I could manage to get her in bed and out of my system otherwise I was going to have to take the action I didn't want to. There was no way I could keep up this pretence it was killing me, literally I felt like I was being suffocated by the mere idea of being in a relationship, no matter what I felt about her. Two dates and no sex is a relationship in my mind, stupid I know but there you have it.

"Eddie, hurry up we have to get going!" Emmett yelled up the stairs at me as I was pulling on a pair of jeans.

"I'll be two minutes!" I called back as I slipped on a green polo shirt and grabbed my bag and wallet.

"That was longer than two minutes," Alice smirked at me as I walked down the stairs. I shot a look at her which clearly told her to fuck off, my look failed when she continued to smile smugly at me. I turned away but could still feel her gaze upon my back as I walked out to Emmett's car.

* * *

When we arrived at school I all but pushed Alice out of the car just so I could breathe, the air had been so thick between Bella and me, that it surprised me when she had spent the whole journey smiling absently. I ran around to her side of the car and walked up to her; checking that Lauren wasn't in spitting distance I leant down and spoke low in her ear as we headed towards the building.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" I asked as I walked alongside her, looking forward I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett were ahead which meant that Jasper and Alice were behind us. Turning my head slightly I confirmed my suspicion and I wondered how Bella and I must look walking in between these two couples. I felt my lungs constrict at the thought, however a part of me was pleased at the idea of people knowing Bella was mine and mine alone. See this is why relationships have always been off limits for me they are so goddamn confusing!

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Bella spoke quietly.

"Will you laugh if I tell you?"

"Of course not, tell me."

"I was going to cook for you, although at your house mine will be rather busy." I said glancing at her face as I said the words praying to god she wouldn't laugh.

"That sounds nice; I didn't know you could cook." She said thoughtfully after a moment, I knew she was thinking about Alice and her cooking disasters.

"We all can, well apart from Alice that is," I smiled brightly. Bella returned my smile accompanied by a chuckle as she thought about it.

"What time will you come over?" She asked as we entered the building.

"Is five okay, that way I can cook and meet your dad if he comes home." I suggested, I knew my chance to get her in the sack tonight was by getting her father to like me.

"He won't be back until later; if you don't mind not eating until later you could really impress him."

"It's a date, complete with chaperone."

"He won't chaperone all night," Bella winked at me as her and Alice broke off to head towards their English class. I walked in a daze towards my own lesson, that girl was something else.

* * *

**RPOV**

I had been watching Bella and Edward closely and despite Alice's protestations I knew for a fact that Bella liked Edward. Bella really liked Edward, but she was so deep in denial she couldn't see the forest for the trees. As for Edward well he needed to be informed that denial isn't just a river in Egypt, the pair were really starting to bug me. Honestly it's not like any of us would actually care if they fell for each other. Was it a part of the plan? No, but sometimes a situation calls for adaptation on all participants' behalves. It was time for us to adapt to the situation we had at hand, Bella would still win if Edward actually managed to commit to her in some way; she just wouldn't finish it as originally planned. The problem was Edward, from what Jasper had told us, he acknowledged he liked Bella but he was scared and would run if it got too much. The boy was a pussy that's for sure!

"Rosie, can I ask you a question?" Emmett said from beside me in the library, we had retreated here every day to study for finals, luckily today was our last day. Jasper had yet to join us; I imagined he was off with Alice. They were still trying to work out what they were going to do next year with Jasper on the other side of the country.

"Sure baby," I mumbled as I read over my algebra notes.

"Will you go to the graduation ball with me?" I dropped the pen at the question and turned my head to glare at him. I watched him squirm before I smiled brightly and saw his sigh of relief.

"Of course, you didn't actually have to ask you know. I did assume we were going together." I answered; I mean there really was no chance I was going to say no.

"Be that as it may, it is polite for a gentleman to ask for a ladies company." Emmett said somewhat gallantly as he pulled a daffodil from behind his back. I smiled at the flower but couldn't help but wonder where he had got it from.

"Emmett you are completely ridiculous sometimes, but I love you anyway." I laughed as I took the flower and kissed him gently.

"I love you too Rosie."

"Where did you get the daffodil?"

"I ran out before I came here and bought it from the flower shop in town." He explained, that at least explained why he hadn't gotten here until five minutes after I had.

"Well I love it; now let's get back to algebra!" I said with mock excitement as I took a sniff of my daffodil before placing it carefully down upon the desk. I smiled wistfully at it as I thought over its meaning _Daffodil: Chivalry_ that was one of its many reasons but at the minute it was the only one which mattered. It was thanks to the daffodil and my amazing boyfriend that I decided I was going to try and talk to Edward at some point and convince him that Bella was right for him and that he shouldn't run away from what he feels.

* * *

**BPOV**

Rosalie and Alice had both helped me clean my house and get ready in preparation for Edward coming over. Although I was adamant that we would just eat and talk they clearly suspected more was going to happen.

"Bella come on don't lie to me! I know for a fact that you have already kissed him and may I say it was hot!" Alice exclaimed smiling at me from her position lounging on my bed, I felt myself redden as she said the words.

"How did you see that?" I asked I was hoping to work out which kiss she had seen. I mentally crossed my fingers as I awaited her answer.

"I followed you downstairs when I heard the piano." I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding as she spoke. "Have you kissed since?" She suddenly asked upon seeing my relieved expression.

"No," I said quickly. Too quickly because Rosalie hit me with my brush and smiled at me in the mirror as she spoke.

"You're a useless liar Bella, I know for a fact that you have kissed since."

"How do you know that? Were you following me?" I asked, I could feel my temper rising.

"No but you just confirmed you have kissed since the piano!" Rosalie laughed loudly, Alice joined in while I just sat there shocked.

"You're a bitch you know that right?"

"Aww chill out Bella, I know you like me so don't be mad."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you," I mumbled dangerously. I tried to hold my anger but couldn't as my two friends continued to laugh at me so I joined in.

"Do you like Edward?" Rosalie asked suddenly, I jerked at the question mostly because it was so out of the blue.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Bella I have already told you that you are an atrocious liar," Rosalie said before leaning over my shoulder and speaking to my reflection. "I've seen you two together; I've watched you flirt back and forth."

"I don't like him." I said again with more force behind the words.

"You keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you'll believe it," Rosalie sighed as she moved back. "You're done; if he keeps his hands off you I would be amazed." She said as she moved to sit on my bed next to Alice.

"Thanks, you two are the best." I said to the mirror, I watched as they both smiled at me. I did like Edward, Rosalie putting the question to me so bluntly had finally made me realise that I did. It's just I couldn't like him he was...well he was Edward Cullen, player extraordinaire. I was just about to open my mouth to admit to them how I felt when there was a knock on the door downstairs. We all slid from our positions and wandered downstairs; Alice pulled the door open and smiled at my guest.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked as I moved to envelope him in a hug, I looked over his shoulder as he bent down and saw Edward sat in his Volvo staring at us. I hadn't even heard his car pull up; I felt a pain in the pit of my stomach as I took in his expression. It was nice to know he had the car back though!

"I came to see if you have plans, but I can see you do." Jake answered as we broke out of the hug and he took in Alice and Rosalie. "Hey Ali, how are you?" He asked as he pulled her in for a hug, it was funny to see those two hugging because Jake was so tall and Alice was so small.

"I'm good, we were just leaving but Bella does have plans." She answered as she moved back to stand next to Rosalie.

"Hi apparently these two have lost their manners, I'm Jacob Black." Jake introduced himself to Rosalie, holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Ahhh the famous Jacob Black, I'm Rosalie Hale but call me Rose." Rosalie said as she shook his hand.

"Then you can call me Jake," Jake responded smiling brightly. He was about to say something else when a car door slammed behind him, I knew who it was but the others had yet to realise so they all turned to look before returning their gazes to me. Two looked expectant and pleased, probably because Edward looked furious, one looked worried.

"Hi Bella, Alice, Rose." He said failing to hide the anger he felt as it laced his tone while he stared at Jake.

"Hi Edward, this is Jacob Black. Jake this is Edward Cullen." I said conducting the introductions; they shook hands Jake smiling brightly and Edward glowering.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I suppose you are Bella's plan for tonight so she can't come out with me." He joked laughing slightly along with Alice and Rosalie. I was actually worried for Jake's safety at that statement because Edward looked like he was going to kill him and bury him in my yard.

"Edward come in, I'm sure you have something which needs to go in the fridge." I said quickly pulling him into the house and in the direction of the kitchen. "You three need to leave. Now!" I hissed at the laughing trio.

"Alright Bell's chill, I was just having a little fun with the green eyed monster." Jake chuckled.

"Come on Ali lets go, see you tomorrow Bella. Jake if you really aren't busy we are going to meet my brother and boyfriend you are free to join us if you want." Rosalie offered; Jake looked shocked but readily accepted. With that they all gave me a hug before they wandered off to Jake's car, I watched as they sped down the street before I closed the door with a heavy sigh.

"So he is just a friend?" I heard Edward ask as I leant my head against the door.

"Yes he is just a friend on that I am sure." I answered as I turned to him and smiled. "So maybe next time you meet you could be a little nicer?"

"Sure for you I will. If you're sure he is a friend, what are you not sure about?" He asked taking a few steps closer to me.

"You, I know what you want but I'm not sure if I like you." I answered, it wasn't a complete lie. I mean yes, okay I did know I liked him but there was no reason for me to admit to that. What I wasn't sure about was how much I liked him.

"Oh you like me Bella and we both know it. Do you want to know something?" Edward whispered as he moved forward and placed his hands on either side of my head against the door leaving me trapped. This reminded me of the time we had been in the same position at his house, only I knew for certain that this time we would end up kissing and I would welcome it with open arms.

"What's that then?" I whispered back, I was finding it harder to breathe. He lowered his face so that he could wrap his lips around my ear lobe before he bit on it slightly; I hissed at the feeling but couldn't deny how good it felt. He moved one of his hands to run down my body until it reached my hip where he stopped before he moved it to push my shirt up as he snaked his hand to my lower back. The initial contact of skin on skin in an area he had never touched me before shocked me, but I refused to move.

"I'm hungry; do you have anything I can eat until dinner?" He whispered before moving back to stare at me.

"There are some chips in the cupboard by the fridge."

"Thanks, go sit in the living room I'll be there in a minute," he said as he pushed me off in the direction of the living room. I moved in a daze, he was mean to tease me like that but I decided I would get my own back. I knew he wanted to bed me so what harm could there be in making him think he would get me there tonight? With that I slipped a DVD into the player before I settled myself on the couch.

* * *

**So who likes that Bella is not so deep in denial anymore and has accepted that she likes Edward? The next part carries on from this ending, I just hope you all like it. Especially as soo you will all most likely hate me slightly.**

**I know the Rosalie POV is slightly out of the blue but I love writing Rose and well I thought that maybe it was time for her take on what was happening. I liked the idea of Rose sensing and seeing more than Alice with all her perceptiveness cannot.**

**As for Lauren's comeuppance, well I haven't forgotten I promise you that. I just needed a couple more things to happen before the revenge is carried out but all three girls will be in on it and Jessica isn't going to come out smelling of roses lol.**

**I'll post the next chapter on Friday as I have it written already XD **


	37. Dinner With Charlie

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed etc the last chapter.**

**This is the second part of the dinner date, but I have the feeling that some of you are going to hate me come the end of this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

We had watched about half of the movie Bella had put in, but to be honest I wasn't paying a whole lot of attention. About ten minutes into it I had felt Bella's hand slide to my knee where she proceeded to trace circles absentmindedly with her thumb. Initially I had glanced across at her thinking she may not be aware of what she was doing, I was wrong when I looked at her she turned her head slowly towards me and smiled brightly before returning to the movie. From then on her hand had slowly worked its way up my leg, always with the circles, now she was about one movement away from realising how much I wanted her right now.

"Bella, I would halt that movement right there if I were you." I said as I placed my hand over hers in an effort to still her movement.

"Why would you do that? I know for a fact you would continue until you got what you wanted." Bella answered as she lifted her eyebrow challenging me to deny the thinly veiled accusation.

"Maybe I would, but I will not fuck you on the couch and that is where this is heading," I turned to pierce her brown eyes with my own green. I felt my infamous crooked smile creep onto my face as Bella's breathing hitched slightly.

"Always so confident aren't you? Maybe you have finally met your match," Bella whispered as she leant forward so her breath fanned across my face gently as she spoke. This time I felt my breath hitch something which had never happened before.

"What do you mean?" I asked when her words penetrated through the thick sludge my brain seemed to have turned to. Now we had turned and were both sat cross-legged facing each other on the couch.

"Well, we have kissed what twice?" She asked and I nodded in response keeping quiet hoping she would continue. "Right twice, well I knew before Tyler even kissed me that I liked him. With you I can't seem to be sure." She finished as she ran a hand through my hair.

"I know you like me Bella, you may not want to but I know you do." I said closing my eyes as I leant into her hand which had to come to rest on my cheek.

"You don't know me that well Edward. I hate you but there is one overriding feeling at the minute and it caused me to finish with Tyler last night." My eyes snapped open at her words and I jerked out of her hand.

"You finished with Tyler?"

"Yeah, it wasn't fair to him and I am fair Edward. However just because I am no longer going to be dating Tyler doesn't mean I will jump into bed with you, like I keep saying I am not Jessica or Lauren."

"What's the one overriding feeling?" I asked smiling brightly inside at the fact that Bella was now and always would be mine. I would get her into bed tonight and she would become my favourite toy replacing Tanya. Already she was almost as close to me as Jasper, she knew more about me than the entire baseball team put together.

"At the minute hunger, so come on boy you need to cook for me!" Bella smiled brightly as she jumped up from her seat. I watched shocked as she wobbled slightly, gaining her balance before she wandered off to the kitchen. When had Bella gone from hated adversary to adored companion? The thoughts kept me going all the way to the kitchen, where I was brought out of them by Bella dancing badly around the kitchen to some song coming from her iPod which was currently docked in the window. I watched from the doorway as she span and twirled joyously; I chuckled and moved forward to catch her when her footing slipped.

"I keep telling you to be more careful." I whispered as I set her back on her feet keeping my hands around her waist.

"How much did you see?" She asked as she slid her hands up around my neck where one entwined itself in the hair at the base.

"Enough to know that you really can't dance," I answered smiling as I leant down and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. I felt more than heard Bella's sigh as she moulded herself to me, my lips quirked up in a smile as I gently pushed my tongue into her mouth. As our tongues battled one of my hands moved to palm her cheek before I slid it down her side to her breasts where I proceeded to cover one with my hand. There was only a slight pause in our kiss as Bella seemed to take note of where my hand had travelled to, instead of pushing away as I suspected she would she pressed herself closer to me, running one hand down my spine and coming to rest just above the band of my jeans. I gently kneaded her breast, tweaking the nipple as I did so causing her gasp, oh it wouldn't be so hard to get Bella into bed tonight she was already halfway along the path to dragging me up to her room. It was just as Bella's hand slid under the band on my jeans that we both heard the front door bang open. We leapt apart and stared at each other, Bella smiled shyly as she blushed furiously. I knew she hadn't wanted to get carried away like we had but I wasn't going to say I hated it. In fact I was going to push my advantage if I could.

"Bella honey, are you home?" I heard Chief Swan call from the hallway.

"Yeah dad, dinner will be-" Bella glanced at me and I mouthed the time before she called it out to her dad. "Twenty minutes."

"Okay Bells, question who does the Volvo belong to out front?" He asked as he walked through the kitchen door. I watched as he took in mine and Bella's stances and I knew it looked like we had been doing exactly what we had been doing.

"That would be mine Chief Swan. I'm Edward Cullen a...friend of Bella's from school." I spoke politely as I moved forward holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Cullen...yeah I know you. You were excellent on Tuesday, I really enjoyed the game. How come you are gracing us with your presence tonight?" He asked keeping his tone light even as I saw his eyes flash; he shook my hand briefly before glancing over to Bella.

"Thank you sir, I am here because Bella and I have a date."

"Really, you didn't say anything Bella. You didn't have to wait for me to come home."

"Well actually I am cooking for her and Bella suggested that I cook for you as well. I thought it was a good idea; make a good impression and all that." I smiled my most charming smile, I heard Bella snort behind me both Chief Swan and I turned to look at her she just shrugged before she moved to the sink to get a drink of water.

"In that case call me Charlie. What's for dinner then?"

"Well Charlie, I was thinking tuna steaks with lightly spiced couscous and a salad." I watched Bella turn to look at me shocked, as her dad looked at me mildly impressed.

"In that case I'll leave you to it." With that he grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed to the living room.

"Come on sexy, we had better get started." I smiled as I turned to Bella; at least Charlie seemed to like me at the minute. I was sure that would change soon.

"Sexy?" Bella asked as she quirked an eyebrow. I walked over to her and removed the glass from her hand placing it on the sideboard before I spoke.

"Yeah, sexy, do you have a problem with it?" I whispered smirking as she shivered at my lust filled tone.

"I should but I really don't," Bella shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"

"The salad if you don't mind." I said as I pushed away from Bella and span to the fridge to remove the tuna steaks I had brought earlier.

* * *

Bella and I had cooked in silence, both of us sneaking glances when we thought the other wasn't looking. I had no idea what she was thinking, but whatever it was had caused a crease to appear between her eyebrows as she thought about it. Me, well I had been forming a plan which could get me up to her bedroom and away from Charlie, as well as thinking about how sexy and at ease Bella looked in the kitchen cooking. At the minute we were all sat around the little table in Bella's kitchen eating in relative silence.

"This is really good Edward, did Esme teach you to cook?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"Yeah, everyone apart from Alice," I smiled and both Swan's laughed.

"I wouldn't trust her in my kitchen!" Charlie said through laughs.

"Like your any better," Bella shot at her father as she pointed her fork at him.

"Yeah well..." Charlie trailed off, withering under Bella's gaze. "Anyway, how long have you two been dating?"

"Erm...this would be our second date, sir." I answered, I knew how to charm a parent but Charlie Swan was different; he was a fucking cop who would probably be able to tell if I was lying.

"Are you still seeing Tyler?" He turned his gaze upon his daughter who was now blushing attractively down at her couscous.

"No dad I'm not. Tyler and I are friends."

"Okay. Edward what are your intentions towards my daughter?" Charlie asked and I began to panic as he seemed to survey me waiting for something to give me away. I decided to go for vague but mostly honest, something which wouldn't get me shot for lying to him.

"At the minute sir, I am having fun getting to know Bella better than I have previously done. I like her a lot so only time will tell what will happen." I turned my eyes to Bella at the last part and watched as she smiled slyly up at me. I looked at her confused but she just shook her head and returned to her food.

"That's true, you know what Edward?" I looked back at Charlie as he spoke. "I like you, you're a good kid and you can't half hit a baseball." He continued as he smiled at me.

"Thank you Charlie, it means a lot to me that you like me. I know how important your opinion is to Bella." With that I stood and collected the plates from the table and placed them in the sink, I picked up a cloth and threw it to Bella who, oddly, caught it with ease. "I'll wash and you dry." I said in response to her look.

"You don't have to do that Edward, it can wait until tomorrow."

"I don't mind Charlie, my mom always taught me to tidy up my messes." I said before turning back to the sink full of dishes. I heard two chairs scrape across the floor and the fridge open and close before Charlie wandered off to the living room again.

"Did Esme also teach you to be a player when you were old enough?" Bella asked beside me, smiling to cut through the sting of her words.

"No that was all me. She knows though and knowing her she probably blames herself for how I am." I said as I handed Bella a plate, taking care so she wouldn't drop it.

"So why don't you change then?"

"I like who I am, I mean who wouldn't want my life."

"Edward, do you think I'm stupid?" I turned to Bella as she finished drying the plate she currently held before placing it on the growing pile.

"No, why would you even ask that?" I questioned as I continued to look at her.

"Because I see that you're not who everyone thinks you are. Deep down you're not a player; you're a musician and a chef. You write songs for your mom and cook on a second date, why can't you acknowledge who you are?"

"It's nice you think so highly of me Bella, but I am a player. I can't change what is embedded in my very nature." I argued lightly as I returned to washing up.

"Don't you see that it isn't though? God I wish you could see how you are around me; it's so different to when other people are around."

"Have you ever thought it's an act to get you into bed?"

"Oh I know that's what it is. But have you ever thought that maybe it is becoming less of an act and more of who you actually are?" I started at her words; there may be some truth to what she was saying.

"I'm a good actor Bella, I have to be." I stated simply as I passed her the bowl I had used for the couscous. Bella didn't speak again until we had finished washing up and put away everything in the correct places.

"Come with me, I want to talk to you but I don't want to be overheard." Bella said as she grabbed a hold of my hand and took me upstairs and into her bedroom. I stood in the doorway and glanced around it, I found that it was so Bella it was scary. There were books everywhere, piled on her desk, on the floor and stood on shelves. She had an inordinate amount of music which could compete with my own collection, other than that it was immaculately tidy bordering on anal.

"I like your room," I smiled across at her as she stood by one of her windows which overlooked the front yard.

"Sit," she said simply as she pointed to her bed. I obeyed and stayed silent waiting for her to speak. "Why do you have to act?"

"Because if I don't then people will see through me, and there are something's I don't want people to see." I answered, watching as she moved and sat next to me on the bed.

"But you let me see them. Me the one person who hated you so completely, the one person who when you eventually screw over will not hesitate to announce to the world that their precious Edward Cullen is not all he seems."

"You're different," I mumbled as I moved a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"I'm not that different Edward," Bella answered so quietly that I was sure I hadn't heard her correctly. Before I could question her words she spoke again louder this time, "why am I different?"

"I like you, more than I have liked anyone." I really didn't want to have this conversation with Bella; it had been hard enough having it with my dad yesterday.

"I like you too," Bella smiled at me shaking her head in exasperation. It was then that it hit me that we were alone in her bedroom, so I leant forward and placed a kiss on her lips. Bella responded and we picked up where we had left off when Charlie came home earlier. Bella had slid my tee off and I had managed to remove her top and unhook her bra before she called a stop to proceedings.

"Edward, we can't do this. Not tonight, I'm not ready." She said I was sure I could hear regret in her voice as she spoke but I didn't allow myself to hope.

"Fine," I said angrily taking a deep breath and pulling my body up from its position covering her.

"Don't be pissed," Bella spoke low as she did her bra back up and pulled her top back on.

"I'm not Bella," I sighed with resignation as I knew I was never going to get her into bed. I would just have to go elsewhere to quell the fire I felt burning for her and her alone. I just hoped she never found out, she was so sure about who I was that she couldn't see who I truly was. I was a player pure and simple. "I had better go, it's late." I said as I pulled my tee on and stood from her bed, she walked me downstairs where I said goodnight to Charlie and left with Bella just behind me.

"Goodnight Edward," she said quietly as she reached up to kiss me gently.

"Night Bella," I said before climbing into my car and pulling away. I waited until I was out of her street before I pulled out my phone and called Lauren knowing she would be quite happy to come around to my house. If everyone knew about me why should I bother hiding it anymore?

"_Eddie, baby what do you want?"_ Her annoying voice came down the line.

"My house, ten minutes, be there." I hung up the phone and threw it onto the passenger seat before I hit the steering wheel out of frustration.

* * *

**Please don't kill me, I am begging. It will all come good eventually I promise, but I don't think many of you will like the next couple of chapters.**

**Anyway Edward might not be able to go through with it, he may decide that Bella is too important for him to risk blowing it.**

**Next chapter is interesting and we will get more Alice POV and maybe a bit of Emmett as well but that might come later. I should be able to get it up by mid week, for those of you that want to know there are probably five more chapters left before the end of the story, six at the most but I am trying to go for five.**


	38. Tanya Talks Sense

**I know it has been far too long, but I got a new job and have been on training for two weeks. By the time I got home I was too tired to write anything. I had this written about three days before I started my training but I was undecided over something towards the end.**

**To make up for the atrocious amount of time between the last chapter and this I will be putting another chapter up tomorrow morning, and hopefully I will manage to get the whole story finished within two weeks. I have most of the final four chapters written I just have to cut and paste the correct parts in order because they are a bit all over the place atm.**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter, and thanks to everyone for your patience XD**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I raced home to find Lauren sat outside waiting in her car; I jumped from my Volvo and stormed over to her. I grabbed her hand, told her to be quiet and dragged her through the house and up to my room. We had been there for about half an hour and I was slowly working up to actually having sex with her; currently she was on her knees on my floor as I sat on my bed, head thrown back as I thought about Bella.

"Edward?" I heard a voice which sounded suspiciously like Bella ask, at first I thought that maybe I was imagining it after all I had been thinking about her, and then she spoke again and a calm anger laced her voice. "You really are just a fucking low down, dirty player aren't you?" She shouted at me, pure venom oozing out of every pore of her body, a fact I could tell that without even looking at her. I turned my head slightly and met her furious gaze; I pushed Lauren away from me and made a move to stand. I was sure I saw tears fill Bella's eyes but before I could be completely positive she blinked and the moisture disappeared.

"Bella..." I called out as she turned on her heel and left. I fought with myself over what I should do, should I follow or should I not. The decision was taken out of my hands when she returned with Alice and Emmett in tow; I gulped when I saw the pure fury on both of their faces. I zipped up my jeans as Lauren stood and just stared down our company, it was impressive to be sure but I knew this would all end badly.

"You see Alice he can't change. You win!" Bella all but shouted before she walked away. Before I could make a move to follow her Alice spoke.

"You are a fucking bastard you know that right?" That said she ran to her friend, at least I assumed that's where she went.

"Emmett, please move I want to talk to her." I begged as I walked towards my brother who refused to move from my doorway, remaining immovable in front of me.

"I'm not going anywhere little brother. You, bitch face get the fuck out of my house. You have five minutes." He said his voice filled with loathing as he pointed at Lauren.

"Edward invited me here, I am not leaving." She said disdainfully, stepping towards me and placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes you are sweetheart and right now unless you want me to toss you out on your ass this second!" He shouted, I suppose it was a good thing my parents were out. I glanced at Lauren and nodded, at which point she huffed but left the house.

"Now you, you complete dick head! Do you not realise what you have done? Bella likes...liked you more than she was willing to admit, but you just had to fuck it up didn't you?" He shouted as he stalked towards me, I stepped away from him with every step he took closer until I hit the edge of my bed. His eyes flashed as he got closer to me and I braced for the punch I suspected was coming.

"Wait a minute, what did Bella mean by 'you win'?" I asked Emmett as Bella's final words came back to me, my brother stopped in his tracks as I spoke.

"Nothing," he said before turning and walking out of my room. "Just know that if Bella drops Alice and Rose now you will die. Alice can't survive without Bella, I don't pretend to understand their relationship but it's truer and purer than anything I have ever seen. And Rosie well they have spent a lot of time together recently and although she won't admit it she genuinely likes Bella." With that he dropped his head and walked away, I heard him move downstairs and out the door before he came back in and headed towards Alice's room, with all his shouting I realised I hadn't heard Alice come back in. If I listened carefully I could hear quiet sobs coming from her room, which were quickly joined by Emmett's voice speaking too low for me to hear any actual words.

I flopped down on my bed defeated, what had I done? And what was with Bella's comment? I had the feeling I was missing a large chunk of information about something but I was too wrapped up in the fact that I had been caught with Lauren to contemplate it further. I knew now I had made a huge mistake and that I needed to talk to Bella in order to fix it, I just hoped that tomorrow at school she would let me explain.

* * *

Alice didn't get a ride with me today, which to be honest I had expected, neither her nor Emmett had spoken to me all day. Hell even Jasper had been a little off with me, Rosalie had slapped me and Lauren had been fawning all over me. The one person I had yet to see was Bella, she hadn't arrived with Alice this morning so I was hoping to see her in biology this afternoon. First though I had to survive lunch and at the minute I wasn't sure I would be able to, luckily for me Tanya came to my rescue.

"Hey Edward, how's things?" She asked a smirk full force on her otherwise beautiful face.

"You know don't you?" I shot back at her as I walked through the doors to the lunch room; I saw her smile and nod out of the corner of my eye as she walked alongside me. I sighed as I looked at the table where Bella usually sat, I couldn't see her anywhere but I could see everyone else present and glaring at me.

"Why did you do it?" Tanya asked as she grabbed a salad and a bottle of water.

"I don't know," I answered as I grabbed something to eat. We remained silent until we had paid for our food, I stopped and tried to find somewhere to sit away from the others; before I could find a seat though Tanya grabbed a hold of my arm and started dragging me outside.

"Sit down and listen to me!" Tanya commanded as she swung me onto one of the bench seats. I swallowed as I felt something akin to fear rise up inside me; a furious Tanya was way scarier than a furious Emmett that's for sure.

"Tan, are you going to speak?" I questioned quietly as she paced in front of me.

"Why did you do it?" She repeated her question from earlier; I just shrugged as I broke off a piece of the pizza I had bought. I put it in my mouth but it was like chewing cardboard so I quickly gave up and threw it to one side. "Don't give me that I don't know crap Edward. I know you better than anyone so I can tell you outright why you went running to Lauren." Tanya said suddenly stopping in front of me. I looked up to meet her eyes and saw the fire burning within them as she looked down at me.

"Why's that then Tan, because I would really like to know." I responded sarcastically as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Because you like Bella you idiot and I don't mean in the way you liked me. I am talking about the way I like you. You really like Bella and you got scared so you fucked it up." Tanya explained as if she was talking to a five year old.

"Whatever Tanya, believe what you want. Hasn't anyone ever thought that maybe I am just a player and no girl will ever change that?" I questioned as I stood to walk away, I didn't need this shit it was bad enough my family hated me and Jasper wasn't really talking to me. I didn't need Tanya pointing out the obvious as well. That just adds insult to injury.

"I'm not going to push you to accept the truth Edward; you need to do that on your own but you do need to talk to Bella."

"I know I do but she isn't around."

"Would you turn up to school if it was you?" Tanya asked smiling as she sat down at the bench I had just stood up from.

"I suppose not," I mumbled as I sat back down defeated.

"So you know where she lives, go talk to her. On a happier note I am going to my graduation ball with Tyler." Tanya said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"That's good Tan, do you like him?" I asked as I turned to look at her a smile playing across my lips.

"He's not you to be sure, but he's nice. I think that maybe I could like him but then again I may meet someone at college. I'm all for keeping my options open at the minute."

"I'm happy for you Tanya. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to be, I do love you though."

"I know you do and I love you too, in a way. Look can I say one more thing before I leave the Bella subject alone?"

"Sure," I answered worried about where Tanya was going to steer the conversation.

"You may not be able to be what I wanted you to be, I have accepted that you never liked me the way I liked you. But you have a real chance to be someone different for Bella, I have seen how you look at her and how she looks at you, I'm not going to tell you how you feel only you know that but please don't deny how much you like her. At least not to me." Tanya said softly as she placed a hand on my knee and squeezed.

"I do like her Tan, but I think I may have blown it." I placed my hand over Tanya's and returned the squeeze as I answered her unasked question.

"Well what are you still doing in school then, go and see if you can fix it." She said giving me a shove with her shoulder indicating that I should leave now.

"Thanks Tanya, for everything. If it works I owe you big time." As I stood I leaned over and gave Tanya a quick, chaste, friendly kiss on the lips before running towards the parking lot and my car. I raced all the way to Bella's house trying to think about what I could say to her to try and fix what I had royally fucked up.

* * *

**BPOV**

I spent all night pacing and cursing Edward Cullen to every circle of hell, if you were to ask me what had made me make the decision to go around to his house last night I wouldn't be able to tell you because I honestly can't remember. All I remember is the burning embarrassment at seeing him with Lauren; after all I genuinely thought he had changed. Combined with the anger and hatred which had risen to the surface and well now, I found it hard to remember a time in the past two weeks where I had actually liked him. I had collapsed onto my bed at four in the morning, Charlie had come in at half seven to make sure I was getting up but I told him I wasn't feeling so hot and he let me have the day off. I had spent the whole day wondering if Edward was wrapped up in Lauren and if Alice was feeling bad.

Alice and Rosalie were my real issues at the minute, Alice was my best friend but I had said some horrible things to her last night when she followed me outside. I knew she hadn't taken offence but I had never wanted to hurt her, she had tried phoning me numerous times through the day as had Emmett and Rosalie but I had ignored all of the calls, messages and texts. I couldn't face anyone at the minute I felt stupid for believing that someone could change their essential nature, and I now knew that Edward was a player by nature. Nothing I said or did would ever change that; I just couldn't understand why it hurt me so much. I had liked him but not enough where seeing him with Lauren should have hurt me to the point that I wanted to rip Lauren's head off of her sluttly, little shoulders.

Sighing I shifted on the couch trying to clear the thoughts clouding my brain, it would not be good for me to kill Lauren and Edward, even if I was sure I could get away with it. I was flicking aimlessly through the channels on the television when I heard a knock at the door; I stood and moved to answer the door.

"Why are you here?" I asked my guest, he just smiled at me as he leant against my porch railing with his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

**I hope you don't hate that I have left it there, but you only have to wait a day and then you will find out who Bella's guest is.**

**Away from Bet on Love, I have a new story in the pipeline but it won't be uploaded until all of my current Twilight stories are finished, so I am concentrating on Bet on Love at the minute then I will finish my other story so if anyone is reading that one please bear with me, I haven't forgotten it I promise.**


	39. Don't Lie To Me!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I am glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and that it appeared to be worth the wait. This one I am not a hundred percent on but I can't quite put my finger on what it is about it that I don't like. So if you find it please feel free to let me know lol because it is starting to bug me now. I had most of this chapter written already so I just had to finish it off.**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**JBPOV**

Charlie had phoned me and asked me to drop in and check on Bella if I got a minute, he told me that she had said she was ill but he was sure she was lying. He mentioned that she had gone out last night and returned home in a mess but had refused to speak to him about it. I was thinking he hoped that I would be able to talk some sense into his daughter; if that was the case he clearly didn't know me or his daughter. I couldn't talk sense into anyone; just ask Leah and Bella well she takes stubborn to a whole different level. Thinking of my lovely girlfriend made me smile as I drove up to Forks and to Bella's house. Reaching her house I pulled into her drive and climbed out of my car before loping up to knock on her door. I moved back to the railing and leant against it as I waited for her to answer.

"Why are you here?" She asked me as soon as she had opened the door enough to see who had come. I smiled at her as I took in her slightly bedraggled appearance.

"Well you don't look ill but if you don't mind me saying you do look like shit Bells," I joked laughing as she walked out towards me. She smacked me on the arm before leaning on the railing next to me, she sighed heavily.

"My dad sent you didn't he?" She asked after a minute or so of silence.

"He may have requested that I check on you. Are you okay Bella?" I asked turning to face her, in such close quarters I could see that she looked drawn. There were purple circles under her eyes which made it look as though she had been punched but I assumed it was because she hadn't slept.

"I'm fine Jake; I just didn't sleep well is all."

"Don't lie to me Bella. What has happened? Is it Edward, Alice, Rose?" I questioned, I had actually really liked Rosalie she was an amazing girl and if I hadn't been happy with Leah and she hadn't been besotted by Emmett, who I had met yesterday, I would have definitely tried it on with her.

"No! Look I don't want to talk about it, so if that's why you came down you might as well just leave!" Bella shouted as she pushed away from the railing and stormed back to her front door.

"Hey hold up one second," I started as I leapt forward and span her around so that she was facing me. "I'm not the bad guy here Bella, I just want to help so don't go off at me." I said, taking in the pain which was reflecting back at me from her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Jake; it's not your fault. I'm just tired is all." She responded, as she blinked away the tears which had started to form in her eyes. I found my curiosity piqued by the response and needed to know what had caused her pain but I had the feeling I already knew.

"Bella, tell me honestly is everything okay?" I spoke low as if there was someone around to overhear.

"Yes..." Bella mumbled, I just glared down at her and she sighed before shaking her head. "No, everything is messed up."

"How is it messed up? Yesterday everything was fine, you were having dinner with Edward and today you look like someone died." I said, moving to sit on the stairs and patting the spot next to me. Bella sat down and looked out over the woods surrounding her house.

"Edward was with Lauren last night after he left here, I caught them and I said horrible, hurtful things to my best friend. Jake what am I going to do, I don't know why but I feel as though my heart has been ripped out." Bella finally said sadly, I slid across the step and wrapped an arm around her. She leant into me and wrapped both of her arms around my waist, I felt a couple of tears fall onto my shirt and it pained me that she was hurting but I knew deep down there was nothing I could do to fix this situation. This had to be fixed by someone else.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I wish I could help you right now but I can't. Alice won't blame you for anything; this whole bet was a stupid idea. I knew someone would get hurt I just hoped it wouldn't be you. How much did you like Edward?" I asked trying to determine how much damage had actually occurred.

"I didn't like Edward, not as much as I like say you, Jazz and Em. It was just..." she trailed off as she struggled to find the words.

"Different," I supplied helpfully. I felt her nod at the suggestion and I smiled as I realised she had fallen a lot further than she was currently willing to admit. I was about to open my mouth to say something else when I heard a car coming down the street, it screeched to a halt outside Bella's which was promptly followed by a slamming door. I looked up and saw Edward stood glaring at me over the roof of his car, I sighed and looked down at Bella who had stiffened when she realised who it was.

"I think I'd better go," I said looking between the pair.

"No, please stay." She begged me as she turned to look at me; I stared down into her eyes before standing and pulling her up with me.

"I would if I thought it was the right thing to do Bella, but me being here will only make it worse. Edward clearly doesn't like me; look how about I call you later on?" I explained my reasoning for leaving her alone, I wished I could stay but I would make an already fraught situation a million times worse.

"Fine, but if I kill him on your head be it." Bella responded seriously. I chuckled as I looked down at her.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." I pulled her in for a hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head before releasing her and walking back to my car. I waved over my shoulder to her as I opened the driver's side door and just for the hell of it I smiled brightly at Edward as I drove past him. As I reached the corner of Bella's street I looked back and saw the pair of them stood about two feet from each other and from the gesticulations coming from Bella I would say arguing. I sighed as it hit me that this pair had more passion in their non-relationship than most people had in their lifetimes, if only they could channel it the right way. I turned the corner and left the pair arguing on Bella's front lawn.

* * *

**BPOV**

"What the fuck do you want? I don't want to talk to you; I thought you would have come to that conclusion yourself considering I didn't come to school today!" I called across to Edward as he stood watching Jake drive away.

"You and him are just friends? You look like more than friends!" He called back as he walked around his car and across my lawn. I didn't want him getting too close to my house so I walked down the stairs and met him halfway.

"Jake is a friend you moron, and how can you be so hypocritical as to accuse me of anything after what I saw last night!" I shouted at him as he came to a halt in front of me. I looked up into his too green eyes and despite my better nature I felt my breath hitch and my heart skip a beat as I looked into them.

"What you saw last night wasn't what you think." Edward answered calmly which just caused my temper to flare.

"Oh so I didn't see Lauren on her knees in your bedroom?" I spat at him, throwing my arms out in anger. "I just imagined all of that did I?"

"No, but it's just..." Edward trailed off, his voice lowering slightly as he paced away from me. He groaned loudly and thrust his hands into his soft hair; I felt my mind begin to wander at the thought of my hands running through it. _No, stop that! He doesn't get to be all sexy and get away with treating you like he did!_ My inner voice screamed at me, I shook my head to clear it as Edward turned back to me and closed the distance between us again.

"Come on; let's hear your excuse then." I said quietly but with anger lacing my voice.

"I have no excuse. You drive me crazy Bella, I mean absolutely fucking insane, I needed to try and get some semblance of sanity back."

"Oh so this is my fault now!" I screamed at him, he recoiled slightly at my words and a felt a modicum of pleasure at the movement.

"Did I say that? No, so would you listen to me!" Edward shouted back, I said nothing and just waited for him to continue. "Two weeks ago when you turned up to school looking amazing I was drawn to you, more than anyone else, ever. It started out that I was just going to get you into bed that was always my end goal, but I never realised how great you were. I never wanted to hurt you Bella, I like you. I mean I really like you." He said and I could see the truth in his words shining out of his eyes, I almost caved at that moment but I knew I had to remain strong. He wasn't getting off that easily.

"Oh that's great; you wanted to get me into bed and you didn't want to hurt me? You failed on the first count and the second well don't worry you didn't hurt me! It was all a bet between me and Alice anyway!" I said angrily, as soon as I said the word bet his whole demeanour changed. He became almost sad with undertones of fury but I couldn't be a hundred percent sure.

"What? Is that what you meant last night when you told Alice that she had won?" He questioned and I could hear the anger in his voice as he tried unsuccessfully to control it.

"Yeah, alright so you can run along now and not have to worry about having hurt me." I answered as I turned away from him and walked back to my house.

"So this whole time you were playing me?" He shouted from behind me as I reached the porch steps. "You felt nothing for me at all?"

"No, I felt nothing for you!" I lied, I was glad he couldn't see my face because he would have known instantly that I was lying.

"That's bullshit Bella!" He called; I turned and saw him covering the distance between us. He grabbed my wrist as soon as he reached me and pulled me into him; as soon as my chest banged against his he dropped my wrist and swooped down to press his lips against mine. I lost myself in the feeling for a moment before remembering that I didn't want or need this. I slid my hands up his chest and pushed him away from me. He stumbled backwards and glared at me.

"Don't you ever kiss me again! I may have played you but you played me too Edward, never forget that! Now you know how all those girls felt that you dumped, Tanya for example." I shouted at him as I stormed away from him and into my house before he could stop me. As soon as I had slammed the door shut behind me I leant against it and allowed the tears I had been fighting to fall down my cheeks. I wished I could hate him, I wished I had been telling him the truth when I said he hadn't hurt me. I knew now that I liked him more than I ever thought I would, my heart ached for me to go outside and try to fix what was broken, but my head wouldn't let me. After all doesn't the saying go that a leopard never changes its spots?

"Bella, I know what I did was out of order but I'm not the only one in the wrong here! You are as much to blame as I am; you made a bet with my sister which meant you had to date me! That is low; you and my sister are a right pair of idiots, because whatever the goal was you failed!" Edward called through the wood of the closed door. I felt the tears stop and my temper rise again at the fact that he called Alice an idiot. I didn't mind him calling me one, I agreed with him, but Alice wasn't an idiot she was just concerned. I pushed away from the door and wrenched it open to find Edward stood opposite me.

"Don't you dare call Alice an idiot! She is the best person I know, her heart is always in the right place even if she goes about things the wrong way! You may want to consider what your lifestyle was doing to your family, Alice was concerned! Despite your apparent lack of any brotherly feelings towards her, she loves you unconditionally and she doesn't want to see you end up a mess!" I shouted into his face before slamming the door shut and storming to my room. I slammed my bedroom door shut and it rattled in the frame with the force, I heard Edwards car door slam closed and his Volvo speed away from my house. I dropped down onto my bed as I realised I would have to face him at school on Monday, that and I would have to speak to Alice and Rosalie. They were two people I couldn't avoid forever and I really didn't want to. With a sigh I rolled over still in the clothes I had thrown on this morning and fell asleep.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up on Wednesday at the latest.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and the next one will be fun to write I already know what is going to happen and let me tell you it is not the happiest chapter I have written. Just remember that everything I write I write for a good reason.**

**On a related but separate note, have you all seen who has been cast to play the Denali Clan and Nessie in Breaking Dawn? Personally I think most of the casting is spot on, the actresses playing Kate, Irina and Tanya are pretty much perfect to how I pictured them. Eleazar and Carmen I am undecided on, and Nessie well she is the most adorable child in the world and could actually be the offspring of Robsten!**

**Until Wednesday, fell free to guess as to what may happen in the next chapter. If you get it right I'll send you a preview once I have some of it written.**


	40. Everything Is A Mess

**This should have been up yesterday but I was in work all day and by the time I got home I was too tired to finish it off.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I am glad you all enjoyed it and I still haven't figured out what was missing from it lol.**

**here is the next chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

Bella had ignored me all day, every phone call went unanswered, every text went without a reply; the only upside I could see was that she appeared to be ignoring Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett just as much. I had just dropped my bag onto my bed after school when my phone started ringing; I pretty much launched myself at the now ringing bag and dug around to find the source of the ringing.

"Bella?" I answered as soon as I pulled it out of my bag; I could hear the hope in my voice as I said my best friend's name.

"_Sorry Ali, its Jake."_ I felt the disappointment grow within me as I heard Jake's husky tones come down the line.

"Hey Jake," I greeted him sullenly as I flopped down onto my bed.

"_I have seen Bella, she told me what happened."_

"Oh, how is she? She is ignoring all of us."

"_She feels like a fool and she's worried about what she said to you last night." _Jake explained and his words brought forth the first and only harsh words Bella had spoken to me.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, wait!" I called out to her as I reached the front door of my house._

"_No Alice, I am done! This whole idea was ridiculous!" She shouted back as she continued walking towards her truck._

"_But Bella it was all going so well," I tried to reason as I caught up with her._

"_No it wasn't Alice, did you not see that up there? Your brother is an ignorant, chauvinistic pig, he uses women and he will never change!" She exclaimed as she span on her heel to look at me, I recoiled from the look of hate which was flashing in her eyes._

"_Bella," I pleaded with her, I really didn't want her to give up. Edward liked her and I knew she liked him._

"_This is all your fault, you realise that don't you?" She said coldly to me before she turned and glared at Lauren who had just left my house._

"_What do you mean?" I asked once Lauren had pulled away, I was scared by what she was going to say to me._

"_I never wanted any part of this stupid bet, but you just had to try and change your annoying brother. You couldn't be happy with the way things were could you? You had to meddle, and look where it has gotten you! Edward is still the same, only now I hate him more than ever before and I can't bear to be in the same room as any member of the damn Cullen family!"_

"_I'm sorry," I mumbled. The tears were starting to fall down my cheeks as my closest friends words began to sink in, I was terrified that I had lost her; of everyone in my life Bella was the one person I couldn't lose and that includes Jasper._

"_Sorry doesn't quite cut it this time Alice! I have always gone along with what you wanted only this time my life has been fucked up by your plan. Goodbye," with that she climbed into her truck and drove away. I stood motionless for a second before I turned and ran into the house, I heard Emmett berating Edward but I didn't care enough to listen. All I cared about was the fact that I had possibly just lost my best friend forever._

_End Flashback_

"I don't blame her for what she said; if it was me I probably would have said the same things. I want her to forgive me but I don't think she ever will." I said quietly as I pulled out of the memory of last night.

"_She will Ali, she just needs to forgive herself first. Until then you will just have to wait, I have seen you two together and a bond that strong can't be broken by something like this."_

"Thanks Jake, I needed to hear that." I sighed with relief that Jake seemed to think that Bella would forgive me. "Other than feeling guilty how is she?" I sat up and ran a hand down my face as I waited for his answer.

"_She feels and this is a direct quote, like her heart has been ripped out. She claims she doesn't know why but I sense that she is trying to deny how much she liked Edward. Who turned up whilst I was there by the way and going by the look he was shooting me he is in deeper than he wants to be."_

"I never realised they had both fallen for each other so hard. I knew Bella liked him but not how much, Rosalie tried telling me but I just fobbed her off. I told her she was reading too much into the situation."

"_It's not your fault Alice, so stop blaming yourself."_

"How can you say it's not my fault? I was the one who decided to make the stupid bet with Bella, this is all my fault!" I exclaimed down the line as I jumped up off my bed and paced around my room.

"_No, you made a mistake. Don't tell anyone darling but we all do it, you and Bella made the bet so you are both wrong. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and even me encouraged the idea so we are wrong as well. Edward was wrong for doing what he did, so you see no-one comes out of this clean. Well except for the other's that Bella went out with."_ Jake said soothingly down the line, I calmed down as he spoke. There was a level of authority in his voice which made me feel that what he was saying was true and there was no room for manoeuvre.

"I suppose..." I trailed off as I continued to pace. "Are you free on Thursday Jake?" I said suddenly as I dropped back onto my bed as I strode past it.

"_Yeah, but I have a girlfriend whom I happen to love."_ Jake joked; I chuckled in response to his tone.

"Ha ha, I have a boyfriend as well. Now that that's clear I wanted to invite you to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie's graduation party. They have the ball on Wednesday but we wanted a less formal affair after they graduate." I hoped they wouldn't mind me inviting Jake, Jasper and Emmett liked him and Rosalie loved talking cars with him so I figured it would be okay.

"_That would be great; do you want me to bring anything?"_ He asked and I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Just your gorgeous self and maybe something for Rosalie by way of a graduation present."

"_Seriously?"_

"Yes, I would not turn up here without one otherwise Rose may kill you. May I suggest flowers or chocolates?"

"_You may suggest what you want, but babe I already know what I am going to get her. Trust me she'll love it!"_ I was intrigued by what he had in mind and was about to press when I heard the door slam downstairs and someone thundering up the stairs.

"Alice Cullen, get your ass out of that room right now! I am going to kill you!" Edward shouted as he hit the landing. I knew then that Bella had told him about the bet, only that could have made him this furious.

"Jake, I got to go. I'll see you on Thursday." I said hurriedly into the phone, I ended the call before Jake had a chance to say goodbye and threw my phone onto my bed as I rose from it and walked gingerly to my door. "Edward, what's your problem?" I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster as I swung the door open to reveal my glaring brother.

* * *

**EPOV**

"You and Bella made a bet that she could get me to change?" I shouted into the face of my sister, I couldn't say I hated her because I didn't but right now I was disgusted with her. I wanted to take out all of my frustration on her, she was going to get the brunt of what I was thinking and feeling about Bella.

"Yeah, well your behaviour was atrocious Edward. How do you expect to get by in life if all you do is flit from one person to another and never form any lasting relationships?" Alice asked calmly which just made my temper flare, I wanted an argument and I would make Alice give it to me.

"How I live my life is none of your business!" I shouted at her, I watched triumphantly as Alice's eyes flashed I was going to get what I wanted.

"It is my business when you sleep with a different girl every night! It is my business when you treat women like dirt even though you were taught better than that! It is my business when you disrespect our parents with your behaviour!" She shouted using her whole, if meagre, height to emphasise her words. She pushed me in the chest to get me to move out of her doorway, I held my place and stared down at her.

"No Alice that is where you are wrong. Nothing I do with my life is your business! You just like to fucking meddle; you think everyone should dance to the beat of your drum! Well guess what not everyone wants to dance to that beat, some of us like a different beat!" I watched as she recoiled at the venom in my words, I smiled inside as I saw her deflate as her anger left her.

"Maybe not, but your beat was way off the rhythm you were born to. Someone had to do something Edward; I love you too much to see you ruin your life." She said quietly as she hung her head and looked at her feet.

"You didn't have to do anything Alice; I would have sorted everything out eventually. Don't you see what you have done now though? Bella hates me and too be honest I'm not feeling too kindly towards her; Jazz, Em and Rose won't talk to me; with you, I don't even know where to begin." I said lowering my voice, from the look on her face I knew she found my new tone more menacing than the shouting.

"I'm sorry Edward," she said as she looked up at me sadly.

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it this time Alice," I answered and watched as she flinched at the words. I wondered briefly about her reaction but let it fall out of my mind as soon as it entered. "Please will you just stay out of my life now? You have thoroughly fucked everything up, so just leave me alone. I'm your brother and will always love you but at the minute Alice I don't particularly like you." I watched for a second as tears slid silently down her face before turning and heading back downstairs. I moved straight for my piano and played the piece I had played for Bella when we had kissed; without any conscious knowledge of it halfway through the song my fingers started moving in a new pattern. I stalled after a few seconds of playing the new song as I contemplated where it should go next. I struggled to work it out and just pushed away from my piano knowing that if I left it and came back to it at a later date I would be able to work it out.

* * *

**BPOV**

God I was dreading school tomorrow, it was going to be terrible. I hadn't spoken to Alice or Rosalie since Thursday, I hadn't stopped thinking about my argument with Edward and now I had to phone my mom. My dad had watched me closely all day yesterday, cancelling his fishing trip to stay at home. I was touched but it annoyed me because I was trying hard to appear as normal as possible whenever he was around.

"Bella," my mom's voice came down the line pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hey mom, how was your week?" I asked, trying my hardest to make my voice sound normal.

"Not too bad, we had a break out of chicken pox so most of my class was out but other than that it wasn't too bad. How was your week?" She asked.

"Okay I suppose," I answered as nonchalantly as I could.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine."

"Bella, I may not have been in your life for a while but I can tell when something is wrong. Call it mother's intuition if you want but please tell me."

"Mom, it's nothing. Just some problems with friends that's all, I'll work it out I always do." I responded as I lay down on my bed suddenly drained with no explanation as to why.

"What happened?" My mom asked and I knew she wasn't going to let it go, I didn't want to tell her after all she hadn't been in my life for so long but I needed to talk to someone and Esme was out of the question.

"Okay, I made a bet with my best friend to teach her brother a lesson. It was going fine until I caught him with another girl; I said horrible things to my friend and I hate her brother. I haven't seen or spoken to her since Thursday and the last time I saw her brother we argued." I explained in one breath, I figured that the faster I spoke the words the easier it would be to unload and I did feel lighter as soon as I finished speaking.

"Oh, you have gotten into a right mess haven't you? I would say you need to speak to your friend, but tell me did you fall for the brother?" It was an oddly perceptive question from someone who hardly knew me.

"Sort of, I mean I liked him he is completely different to what I originally thought but I'm not sure how much I liked him. A lot definitely but..."

"You don't know how deep you actually fell." My mom finished for me after I trailed off.

"Exactly, and now everything is messed up and I don't know how to fix it."

"Start with your friend, it may be hard but she is the one who might be able to help you more on the other front."

"I suppose," I answered and heard her take a deep breath as a voice shouted from somewhere down her end of the line.

"Bella, honey I have to go. Could I call you back in the week?" She asked, I sighed heavily. I would always come second to everyone else in her life.

"Sure, whatever mom."

"I love you," she said and I nodded before remembering she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, me too." I had yet to actually say the words to her and I thought about how stupid that seemed as I threw my cell onto my bed after disconnecting the call. I spent the rest of the day in a sort of stasis as I tried to figure out a way to talk to Alice which wouldn't seem awkward. By the time I went to bed I had come up with nothing and was hell bent on not going to school but I had too, Charlie wouldn't let me have another day off.

* * *

School, the new bane of my life; it was definitely hell on Earth. Lauren was walking around like she owned the school, which made me wonder if she and Edward had finished their interrupted rendezvous. I hadn't found the courage to speak to Alice, I walked past her a few times in the corridor and I tried to smile at her and was sure I got one in return which I took as a good thing but I was too ashamed of my words to actually speak to her. Luckily Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were not in school which made it easier because I only had to deal with Alice and Edward.

Edward...he was proving to be a problem. I could swear he had changed his timetable because he seemed to be everywhere I was, I couldn't escape him. A couple of times he did try and speak to me but I walked away and went into the first bathroom I could find. I had just escaped him for the fourth time today when I bumped headfirst into Tanya, which I thought was strange because she shouldn't have been in school.

"Hey Tanya, sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologised as I stepped away from her.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" She asked as she took in my expression.

"Fine, why?"

"Well you are looking around like an animal caught in a trap. You look like you want to escape from something," she said before turning in the direction my gaze had just wandered to. "Or someone," she finished as she saw Edward turn and walk away from us as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You may be right," I smiled slightly as I realized how ridiculous my situation was.

"Bella, he isn't that bad. He likes you I wish he would have liked me as much; if you hear him out he may be able to explain why he did what he did." Tanya shrugged, I stared shocked at her. It was hard to believe that Edward would prefer me to her; I mean Tanya was perfect and I wasn't.

"I don't care what he has to say Tanya," I mumbled as I stared in the direction Edward had gone in.

"Clearly, look please just hear him out. Make it a graduation gift to me if you like," Tanya laughed as I started at the words.

"I have to go, or I'll be late for class." I responded without saying I would listen to what Edward had to say.

"Bye Bella," Tanya called after my retreating back. I just waved my hand over my shoulder to say bye and turned the corner. I had biology next and I was dreading it, I had to sit next to Edward and I couldn't escape if he wanted to talk to me. I walked the long way to class and took a deep breath as I reached the door; I pulled it open and with my head down headed straight for my table. Halfway there I tripped over Jessica's bag which had miraculously found itself in my way. I went hurtling towards the ground and just as I was about to reach it I felt an arm wrap around my waist stopping my forward movement and setting me upright.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I turned to my saviour. I recoiled when I saw the two green eyes staring down at me.

"It's alright," Edward responded as he stared down at me. He had yet to move his arm from around my waist but I found the feeling it provided to be more welcome than unwelcome. I continued to stare at him, completely oblivious to the rest of the world and it wasn't until Mr Banner told us to sit down that I realized how long we had been stood staring at each other. I moved swiftly away from him and to my table, where I proceeded to hide my face from him.

Silence ensued between us for the rest of the lesson, neither of us willing to break it. I didn't want him to because I knew if he did I wouldn't be able to escape, an escape which was coming faster as the end of the lesson approached. As soon as the bell rang I threw my books into my bag and all but ran for the door, Edward was hot on my heels though and caught up to me before I made it to a bathroom.

"Bella we need to talk." He said as he grabbed my wrist and span me around.

"No we don't! I don't want to talk to you Edward please just leave me alone!" I shouted at him causing people to stop and stare at us.

"Not until you hear me out!" He shouted back.

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear!"

"Yes I do, you need to hear what I have to say! You have to know why I did what I did!"

"I know why you did it; you are a player pure and simple!" I yanked my wrist out of his grip and walked off. I headed outside and to the safety of my truck; I pulled the door open and climbed in. Just as I was about to pull it shut a hand shot out and grabbed hold of the metal.

"You don't get off that easily Bella; you need to listen to me. I was wrong I know that but please let me explain." He sounded as though he was begging for his life and I almost caved, I say almost because at that exact moment Lauren walked out of the school and headed over to us.

"Eddie baby, are we still on for tonight?" She called out as she sauntered over to us. I glanced questioningly at Edward who suddenly looked horrified. I yanked the door out of his loosened grip, turned the key and roared out of the parking lot leaving the pair stood in the parking lot talking. I felt a twinge of pain at the image and the words that had been spoken between Edward and I, he had admitted he was wrong so why couldn't I do that? I knew I had been wrong in my decision to go along with this whole bet thing so why couldn't I just admit it to him?

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it, I liked writing it especially the Jake/Alice exchange I think it adds a nice touch to it.**

**I have worked out that there are probably two more chapters and an epilogue left, most of which I already have written, so the next chapter will be up on Saturday, then Wednesday with the epilogue up a week on Saturday. for those of you who are concerned I haven't forgotten about revenge on Lauren I just want to get most of the group back together before that happens but it is coming. **

**I will be posting the summary for my next story at the end of the next chapter so I hope you all look out for it if you like the sound of it. I will forewarn you though that it is a little different to this one.**

**Until Saturday...**


	41. A Plan To Fix Two Broken Hearts

**Another day, another upload! I can't believe it but there are only 2 chapters left for me to upload, I am sad that this story is coming to an end because I have throughly enjoyed writing it.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed etc; I hope you all enjoy this chapter XD**

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

"People, we have to sort this mess out!" I all but shouted, how had everything gotten so messed up. One minute Bella and I were coasting along, now she wouldn't talk to me and it was killing me. She was my best friend, I wasn't sure how much longer I could cope with the lack of contact, but she wasn't the only one who needed a good talking to. Edward was just as bad if not worse than Bella; he had taken to biting my head off for every little thing.

"Ali, what do you expect us to do exactly? Don't tell anyone but this whole thing was your idea!" Emmett shot back at me, gaining nods of assent from Rosalie and Jasper.

"Do you think I don't know that? My brother hates me; my best friend won't talk to me..." I choked off at the end as tears filled my eyes.

"Alice, baby don't cry." Jasper soothed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his warm embrace. "We'll help you sort it. Anything you want we are here." He whispered in my ear before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"We need to talk to them." Rosalie said as she lay back on her bed. Emmett was sat with his back against the headboard, Rosalie placed her head in his lap and I watched as his hands immediately went to her hair and swept through it in long, fluid movements.

"They need to talk to each other. They are both in the wrong, but neither of them will admit it." Emmett spoke quietly as Rosalie's eyes slid shut.

"Edward has admitted he was wrong, but Bella still won't talk to him." Jasper shot back at Emmett.

"Well that's a first!" Rosalie chuckled from her position without opening her eyes, which caused us all to start laughing. Once we had calmed down enough to think a plan jumped fully formed into my mind.

"I have it!" I squealed as I pushed out of Jasper's arms and began pacing Rosalie's room. "Bella won't talk to me but she might talk to you two," I pointed to Emmett and Jasper as I spoke.

"What? Why would she talk to us and not you?" Emmett asked shocked.

"She loves you both in her way, but it won't be as painful for her to talk to you two as it would be for her to talk to me and Rose. Plus you can tell her about Edward and she is more likely to believe it." I explained, gaining nods from the pair as they saw the logic to my argument.

"What about us?" Rosalie asked as she sat back up.

"We are going to talk to my brother and convince him that he needs to speak to Bella in a public place where she can't say no."

"Where exactly did you have in mind?"

"Graduation!"

"How are you going to get Bella there?" Jasper asked spotting an apparent flaw in the plan.

"That's your job, but I don't think it will be hard. Hopefully by then we will be back to how we were before and we can convince her to come and watch you three graduate." I explained. I looked at my three compatriots and smiled as I saw their shocked expressions move to acknowledgement of the brilliancy of my plan.

"It's the best we have got; I say we give it a go." Emmett said.

"Let's start now then, the sooner we fix this the better."

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that graduation is in two days?" Jasper asked from behind me.

"Partly, but it has more to do with the fact that I want my best friend back." I answered quietly, everyone moved to envelope me in a hug which was fine, until Emmett decided to squeeze so tight that I couldn't breathe from my position.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was sat in my living room watching some crappy made for TV movie, I couldn't tell you what it was about because I think I watched the first five minutes before I zoned out from it. I had apparently let my mind drift so far that I failed to hear a car pull into the drive, or the doors slam. So it wasn't until I heard a bang on the door that I realised someone had decided to pay me a visit. I swept to my feet and shuffled to the door, not sure I really wanted to know who was stood behind it. With a deep sigh I grasped the handle and swung the door open, I choked on the breath I had pulled in when I saw who was behind it.

"Jasper, Emmett what are you doing here?" I asked when I had recovered from my shock.

"We came to speak to you and clearly we weren't the only ones." Jasper answered slowly as he moved aside to reveal Jacob stood behind him.

"Jake!" I exclaimed feeling pure joy for the first time since Edward and I had kissed not that they would know that. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. After I pulled away I saw Jasper and Emmett's amused looks and I hugged both of them too. Since everything had become a mess I had missed these two almost as much as I had missed Alice and Rosalie but a hell of a lot less than I missed Edward, not that I would ever admit it. It hurt me seeing him in school every day; it was painful sitting next to him in biology but I had noticed that since our blow out yesterday he had not been near Lauren or any girl for that matter. Every time I saw him he seemed to always be in thought and on more than one occasion during the hour long lesson I overheard him humming as we sat refusing to meet each other's gaze.

"Can we come in Bells?" Jake asked, eyeing me cautiously.

"Sure," I said as I led them in to the living room. Jasper as the last to enter shut the front door and took a seat on my father's chair. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked shyly as they all stared intently at me.

"No, sit down Bella!" Emmett ordered me; I was so stunned by his tone that I sat down on the couch next to him gingerly. Yes I was actually scared of what Emmett was going to say to me; after all I had screwed with his brother and abandoned his sister.

"Bella, are you happy?" Jasper asked calmly, clearly he was going to play good cop to Emmett's bad cop.

"Yes," I mumbled not meeting any of their gazes.

"Bells, you were a shitty liar as a child and you aren't much better now. I can see you aren't happy so do you think you are going to pull the wool over their eyes?" Jake said indicating Emmett and Jasper.

"Okay so I'm not happy! There are you happy now? Are you here to gang up on me?"

"No, we aren't Bella to both of your questions. We are here because we are worried about you and Edward. You have both gone into a funk, neither of you talk to anyone, Edward shouts at Alice all the time. Deep down she thinks you both hate her." Jasper explained I swallowed tears at the mention of Alice hurting. I never wanted that, I loved her too much to ever want her to hurt.

"Tell Alice I don't hate her. I love her; it's just hard for me to be around her at the minute." Jasper nodded and smiled briefly before returning to his solemn face. I swear it was like someone had died.

"Bella, will you listen while I tell you something?" Jasper asked, maintaining his calm facade. I nodded so he continued. "Edward was a player; we all knew it and we all despised it. You know all this, hence why you agreed to the bet. What you may not have realised though is that from the moment you appeared in school after your makeover Edward was drawn to you. At first it was purely physical and he did just want to bed you, but once he got to know you he started to fall fast for the person you are on the inside. I spotted it before anyone else, I knew after a week and a half that his plan wasn't going to work he cared for you more than he had ever cared for any girl." Jasper paused and took a deep breath; he met my eyes and made sure he held them before he continued. "The unexpected thing though, was that you fell for him. Don't try and deny it Bella, Rose was the one who spotted that before anyone else. You care for him otherwise seeing him with Lauren and the ensuing arguments and silence wouldn't have hurt you as much as they have."

"Is there a point to this Jasper?" I asked when he paused for the second time.

"The point I think Jasper is trying to make Bella is that you need to hear Edward out. You may not want to admit it but you both made mistakes you need to talk it through." Jacob explained I turned to him shocked at his apparent wisdom and foreknowledge of this ambush.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked him.

"Jasper may have sent me a message asking me to help them convince you that hearing Edward out was for the best." He shrugged innocently.

"Great, that's just fucking great." I said angrily as I flopped back onto my couch.

"Bella I may not know Edward very well, but from what I saw the other day he cares about you. Hell he got so jealous when he saw us talking it was amusing. I mean like we would ever go there, no offence honey but that's just eww." Jacob smiled brightly as he moved to sit on the coffee table so he could watch my reaction. I matched his smile with one of my own and chuckled slightly at his comment.

"I need to think," I pushed off the couch and walked out of my house and sat down on the porch steps. I was left alone for a few minutes before I heard the door open and close followed by footsteps as whoever it was came and sat beside me.

"Bella, I know you want to be alone right now but can I talk to you?" Emmett said quietly.

"Sure Em, to be honest I'm shocked you kept quiet for so long. I was expecting you to say something before now." I smiled as I turned to look at him briefly.

"I know what they said in there, I heard it as well as you did but I have a something to add." He spoke as quietly as he had before.

"What's that then?" I turned my body fully and leant back against the railing behind me. Emmett copied my movement before he spoke.

"He may not admit it, he may not even know it yet I wouldn't know we haven't talked about it. But Edward is in love with you Bella, I can see it as clear as day; he loves you as much as Jasper loves Alice." I shook my head dismissively.

"Emmett, your brother is incapable of love unless it is for the face he sees in the mirror."

"That's where you're wrong. Yes he loves himself, nothing will ever change that," Emmett smiled which caused me to smile despite what he was suggesting. "But he does love you. You may not believe me, however much I wish you would but I know he does. Have you ever heard about how many times Rosie turned me down before she agreed to a date?"

"Nope Alice never shared that story." I was shocked to hear that Rosalie had ever turned Emmett down, they were so perfect together.

"Nineteen and a half times," Emmett said. He was obviously proud of the fact that his girlfriend had turned him down so many times.

"How can you turn someone down half a time?" I asked confused.

"Well I asked her to dinner and a movie. She said no to dinner but yes to the movie, turns out it was only because she really wanted to see the movie." He laughed as he explained what had happened, I laughed along with him. "After that I asked her why she had said no so many times." He said after he had calmed down enough to speak again.

"What did she say?"

"She thought I was just another dumb jock. Clearly she was wrong, but it didn't help that I had girls following me around like puppy dogs."

"You were like Edward?"

"No, I was never like Edward. I didn't date any of the girls who wanted me, they just said I did."

"What are you trying to say Em?" I asked thoroughly confused by this conversation.

"Everything isn't always it seems Bella. You knew what Edward was like before you embarked on this; is it really such a shock that he panicked when he realised how much he liked you? Is it so hard to believe that someone with Edward's past would jump ship at the first sign of real affection?" Emmett asked, placing his hands on his knees as he leant forward to stare into my eyes.

"I suppose not, but even though I knew what he was like it doesn't make it hurt any less Em. I cared about him, a lot more than I ever thought I would and he hurt me."

"Yeah but Bella you hurt him as well. Do you think your bet with Alice has left him unhurt? No-one has ever seen him the way he has been over the past couple of days."

"I didn't think of it that way, I assumed-"

"That's just it Bells, you assumed. That's something you should never do, you assumed you knew everything about him but in all honesty you know very little about him."

"What don't I know?"

"For a start, that he has been sat at his piano for three nights trying to write something. I don't know what but he hasn't written anything new for years, so I can only put it down to you." I was shocked at his admission but I smiled slightly at the thought. "You like idea of him playing don't you?"

"Yeah, when he played for me after the game he looked calm, peaceful. It was like he was in a different place; I loved seeing him like that."

"Please talk to him, hear him out you might be surprised by what he has to say."

"I'll think about it Em, but if I do it will be on my terms."

"That's fine, oh and you are coming to my graduation in two days!" Emmett said as he stood up and brushed off his jeans.

"I don't think I will Em." I said quietly as I stood and headed up the stairs.

"It wasn't a question. You will be there, you have family graduating whether you want to believe it or not." Emmett grabbed my arm and spun me around as he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and stood silent for a few seconds.

"Fine, I'll come but could you do me a favour before then?" I mumbled.

"Anything," Emmett said simply, and I somehow knew it to be true. If I ever needed him he would be there along with Jasper, Jacob, Alice and Rosalie. I really needed to speak to Alice and Rosalie I had been so distant from them especially Alice.

"Will you tell Ali and Rose I want to speak to them? No I need to speak to them." I said sadly.

"We can do that Bella, you miss them don't you?" I heard Jasper's voice from the vicinity of the door. I pushed away from Emmett and turned to him before I spoke.

"Yes, no offence to you guys but definitely more than you two!" I smiled brightly as hurt expressions fell across both of their faces before they lit up with identical full force smiles.

"Well I suppose that was to be expected." Jasper said evenly, "Em we have to go." Emmett nodded and turned to look at me again.

"See you on Thursday?"

"Yeah, Thursday," I said as I wrapped my arms around him for another hug. "Thank you Em, you are really quite intelligent." I spoke as I moved away from him again.

"I should hope so Bella otherwise Harvard has made a big mistake!" He joked as he wandered off to Jasper's car. I turned to look at Jasper, he was like me in that except when he was with Alice he wasn't a big fan of personal contact. Yes he had allowed the hug earlier but I think that was mostly because he was shocked that I all but threw myself at him.

"You are such a twit Bella!" He exclaimed as he pulled me in for a quick hug.

"Twit? Jasper that's a bit silly."

"Yeah well silly is my middle name. I'll send Ali and Rose around tomorrow, which will give you tonight to think everything over." Jasper said as he pulled out of the hug and headed to his car where Emmett was patiently waiting. "Oh and Bella?" He turned and called back when he reached his car.

"Yeah?" I shouted back.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you when I graduate on Thursday. It wouldn't be right if you weren't there!" With that he flashed a smile before sliding into his car and driving away. What had I gotten myself into again? I sighed as I watched his car speed down my street before I turned and walked back into my house to spend time with one of my best friends, all be it not the one I really wanted to spend time with.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Fuck, shit, bollocks!" I shouted as I smacked the keys on my piano. I couldn't get the last part of my newest piece right and it was starting to piss me off. I had been sat at my piano all night composing this piece and it was perfect apart from the fact that I couldn't work out the ending.

"You know that language won't help you finish it, right?" A voice I really didn't want to hear at the minute spoke from behind me.

"Fuck off Alice! I don't want to talk to you!" I snapped at her without turning to look at her.

"We aren't going anywhere until you have heard us out!" Alice snapped back and I was sure I could hear the sadness which laced her tone. I ignored her and began playing the composition from the start hoping this time around I would find the elusive ending.

"Edward, please let Alice explain." Rosalie said quietly, _so its tag team time is it?_ Well I wasn't having any of that. I slammed my hands on the piano keys again through frustration before I span on my stool and faced them.

"Rose I don't care what she has to fucking say alright! She screwed me over, making that damn bet with Bella all because she was unhappy with my lifestyle. Guess what it royally messed everything up; I was happy with my life now I don't know how to get it back!" I shouted rising from my seat to glare down at my supposed sister.

"She can help you get Bella if you hear her out." Rosalie said maintaining her calm in the face of my anger.

"I don't want Swan! I am past it, over it, I can't change what she saw just like she can't change the fact that she made the bet!"

"Maybe we can't change the past Edward, but I can help you in the future if you will just hear me out." Alice all but begged tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at me, I sighed and indicated for her and Rosalie to sit down on my stool. I remained standing, mostly so I could glare down at Alice.

"Speak, you have five minutes." I said with forced calm.

"Okay, so the bet wasn't my best idea-" Alice began to which I snorted and looked away from her as she continued. "But how can you not see that I was just trying to help. You were on a downward spiral Edward, you may not have hit rock bottom for ten, twenty years but you would have done. You used girls for pleasure and dumped them whenever you wanted to, so I decided to teach you a lesson."

"Three minutes left Alice." I said angrily, I didn't want to hear any more but I had agreed to give her five minutes.

"It went wrong, I'll admit that, Bella fell for you when she wasn't supposed to but you fell for her Edward whether you want to admit it or not. I have a way for you to speak to her where she can't run away, but only if you want to. And I'm sorry Edward truly; I never wanted any of this mess." Alice finished I heard her sniffle indicating that she was crying; I turned to her and saw her staring at her hands while Rosalie glared up at me.

"I don't want to talk to her Alice, I tried so many times and she just shrugged me off so I'm done it's over. Now leave me alone!" I said not even trying to keep my voice down, both of the girls

moved off the stool at my words, I resumed my position and my playing as Alice's words raced through my brain. _Bella fell for me and she wasn't meant to. That explains why she was so pissed when she caught you and Lauren and why she won't give you the time of day._ I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise I wasn't alone anymore until someone spoke from behind me.

"Edward, she is sorry. Can't you forgive her? She thinks you hate her, she's your sister." Rosalie said quietly.

"I don't know if I can yet, but despite that fact I don't hate her. Just leave me alone Rosalie." I answered without a break in my playing.

"Fine, be a stubborn ass. Just so you know Alice was going to suggest you talk to Bella at graduation and as valedictorian I would have let you." She said, I turned on my seat to talk to her but she had already walked off leaving me alone. I stood from my seat and went off in search of someone who could give me advice; I found them sat in the office on the second floor.

"Dad, mom can I talk to you?" I said quietly as I entered the office and shut the door.

"Sure, we were just deciding on graduation gifts but it can wait." Mom said as she closed her laptop down and rose from the couch to place it on the desk before taking a seat on the edge of it.

"Okay, what would you do if someone you loved did something you didn't agree with, even if it was with the best intentions?" I asked.

"Is this about Alice, Bella and their bet?" Dad shot back, looking at me seriously as I nodded.

"Alice was worried Edward, we all were." He continued, smiling ruefully at me from his position on the couch.

"Until you started noticing Bella you were behaving atrociously Edward. You thought we weren't aware of what you were up to but this is a small town and people talk." Mom said shame marring her voice. I felt myself redden at her words and shame actually filled me at my actions before.

"I was happy though. Is it really better for me to be how I am now? I'm angry and I don't know why, I hate Alice and Bella but I don't really hate them." I said as I flopped down into the chair in front of my father's desk.

"You love them, they hurt you but son you hurt both of them as well." My dad said calmly, I acknowledged his words with an eye flick only one word had truly penetrated my brain, love. Did I love Bella? I couldn't answer that with a resounding yes but I had realised something.

"I need to speak to Bella! Mom will you call Rose for me?" I asked as I jumped out of my seat and began pacing the room. I watched out of the corner of my eye as my mom whipped out her cell and sent Rosalie a message. It was stupid considering she was still in our house, presumably in Alice's room but I didn't want Alice to be aware of what I was doing. It was as much for her as it was for me and Bella, hopefully she would see this as what it was intended to be, an apology. There was a quiet knock on the door followed by it opening to allow Rosalie to walk in and I had never been so happy to see the blonde in my life.

"Rose, will you help me talk to Bella without Alice finding out?" I asked as soon as she had closed the door.

"Sure...but only if you tell me why you don't want Alice knowing." She said uncertainly as she

glanced from me to my parents.

"I want to apologise to them both for everything. So I want it to be a surprise, I need to explain and well hopefully it will make Bella realise I wasn't the only one in the wrong. She played me like a fiddle; she screwed up just as much as I did." I explained, Rosalie nodded and smiled.

"Right, then I'll help you. I agree that you were both in the wrong, but I would say that you are just too stubborn to admit it to each other even if you both know, now graduation on Thursday..."

* * *

**Aren't you all just dying to know what is going to happen at the graduation? I promise it will be good and sort of happy; oh and Lauren will finally get what is coming to her!**

**Now I promised the summary of my next story so here it is:**

_Sometimes when something is broken it can't be fixed. Sometimes that something is a person. One girl, more than one horrific incident leading to one major decision. But can the girl truly leave her past behind or is it going to be with her forever?_

**It is as of yet untitled, I have a couple of idea's floating around but if you like the sound of it add me to author alert. I will warn you now though that it is different from Bet on Love, I mean really different but I am enjoying writing it. I am not telling you who it is about that is something you will have to guess from the first chapter ;P**

**The penultimate chapter of Bet on Love will be up on Wednesday with the final chapter up on Saturday again. So for now...**


	42. Graduation Surprises and Revenge Pt 2

**Here is the penultimate chapter, I love some parts and am indifferent to others but it works in it's own way.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I am glad you all enjoyed it so much XD**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Bella, will you stop pacing you are giving me whiplash." Charlie said from the kitchen table where he was currently sat eating his breakfast. I stopped in my forward movement and turned to glare at him; he just looked incredulously back at me and continued eating his food. I returned to my pacing and my worries about Alice and Rosalie. Jasper had said he would send them around today but I didn't know if they would be coming before school or after. I was hoping for after because I would have more time to work up an apology but if they came before then school would be bearable today because I would have Alice back.

"What has got you so jumpy?" My dad asked as he placed his spoon into his now empty bowl.

"Nothing," I answered absently as I cleared his bowl from the table. I had just finished rinsing it off and putting it away when there was a knock on the front door. "I've got it!" I shouted which was uncalled for as Charlie hadn't moved from his position. I ran out of the room, tripped on the way to the door and pulled it open as hard as I could to reveal the two people stood behind it.

"Hi," Rosalie said with a broad smile.

"Hi," I mumbled back suddenly ashamed of my behaviour towards them over the past couple of days despite how thrilled I was that they had actually come.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I never expected this whole bet to get so out of hand, please forgive me." Alice started without any kind of greeting. I slid outside and closed the door behind me so that my dad wouldn't overhear the conversation.

"Alice, you have nothing to apologise for; it's me who should apologise to both of you." I started as I walked away from them along my porch; I stopped and span back to face them. "I said things I didn't really mean Alice, the things I said about you I don't really think that. As for ignoring you both I am really, truly sorry; it's just that it was too hard being around you knowing that you knew the truth of what had happened."

"We don't blame you Bella; to be honest if it was me I would probably have done the same thing." Rosalie soothed as she took a step closer to me.

"That's not the point Rose; I should never have ignored you two. You're my friends and we all made mistakes in the course of this stupid bet. The separation made me realise something though." I said smiling at the pair as I did so.

"What's that then?" Rosalie asked intrigued.

"I hate not speaking to you, both of you. Rose I know we haven't been friends for very long but you are one of the best people I know and I hope we can become closer." I said turning to look at Rosalie who smiled and nodded at me. I turned to Alice and took a deep breath in preparation for what I was about to say. "Ali, I love you like a sister. You are my best friend in the whole world, nothing will ever change that. It's like we are two sides to the same coin, all I could think about was how much I had hurt you with what I had said. Please believe me when I say that I didn't mean it, any of it." I pleaded with my friend; tears filled my eyes as I spoke the final three words.

"Bella, there is nothing to forgive, not by me anyway. But you have to forgive me for the whole bet idea, I never realised you would actually come to like Edward and now it's all ruined. If I could fix it I would, but I think Edward hates me as well." Alice said sadly, I felt a pang of hurt for her and I moved instinctively forward and wrapped her in a hug as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around my waist and we stood still for a few seconds, both of us crying but not really knowing what about. Once we had calmed down a bit I half broke out of the hug and turned to Rosalie who smiled before joining in the hug.

"You girl's had better get to school otherwise you are going to be late. Bella get your stuff and I'll drop you off, Jazz will pick you up this afternoon so don't worry about getting home." Rosalie said smiling broadly again as we broke our three way hug. I found I was smiling myself and I ran into the house to grab my bag. It was hard to believe that I had thought my friendships with both of them beyond repair; all it had taken was a couple of words for it to be fixed. Maybe it could be that easy with Edward, but I had to have more courage to listen to what he had to say and I wouldn't do it at school. Not somewhere where he could make a fool of me yet again; I hadn't forgotten that Lauren had hinted at them completing what I had interrupted. With that thought I exited my house with a called word to my dad and laughed all the way to school with my friends.

* * *

_**Thursday**_

"Where the hell is my brother?" Alice seethed. Honestly I swear I could almost feel the waves of anger emanating from her.

"Ali, maybe I shouldn't have come. I mean no-one graduating is family to me, and maybe he doesn't want to risk seeing me." I said soothingly, I only felt a small pang of pain at the thought of him. I didn't want to believe that he was going to miss the graduation of his best friend, brother and future sister-in-law, just so he didn't have to see me. It wasn't like I had enjoyed seeing him wrapped up in Lauren like he was.

He had tried to talk to me so many times; I know he wanted to explain what had happened, what I had seen. It's just that I know what I saw my eyes didn't deceive me, and as much as I may have wanted to speak to him I couldn't listen to his excuses and I was scared that I would cave in my resolve to stay away from him. Edward Cullen was a player simple as, he would never change no matter how much Alice or anyone else wanted him too.

"Bella dear, how many times do we have to tell you? Edward may be our son but you are as good as a daughter too us. Therefore looking at it from that perspective you have three family members graduating today, so you have as much of a right to be here as Edward does." Esme said, drawing me out of the past and back into the present. Placing an arm around my shoulder and squeezing gently, I smiled and allowed myself to be led to our seats.

We sat silently for a few minutes as the graduating class took their seats; once the principal had finished his speech of which I had listened to none he introduced Rosalie as the class valedictorian. She rose gracefully from her seat in the front row between her brother and boyfriend; there was a roar as everyone clapped including me. There were a few wolf whistles thrown in and I had to admit that Rosalie made the ugly yellow robes look good; I knew I would never make them look like that next year. I sighed silently as I surreptitiously looked around for Edward, I couldn't believe he wasn't here to see his brother graduate. That really was the lowest of the low. I turned my attention back to Rosalie as she cleared her throat and her voice rang out over the assembled people.

"I was shocked when I was asked to be valedictorian, but I was also honoured that people wanted me to do it. I decided that I wouldn't make a long, boring speech about how all the friends we have made here will last a lifetime. In all honesty that is about as likely as...well a man admitting I am better at fixing a car than him!" Rosalie said, gaining laughs from the assembled guests. "What I really want to say is that since attending Forks High School, I have met some truly amazing people, including my dolt of a boyfriend," Rosalie continued, glancing down at Emmett she smiled softly before continuing.

"I have learned a lot during my time here, not just in classes but more importantly outside of them. I have found that people are not always who they seem, just because someone is quiet and studious does not automatically make them a geek and unpopular. If I could impart one piece of information to the graduating class that I have discovered this past month it is this. Don't ignore the so called geeks, I recommend giving yourself the opportunity to get to know them. I did this and what I found shocked me, someone I never spoke to has become one of my best friends." Rosalie said clearly. She paused for a break and I was shocked when I found she was looking at me, she smiled at me and I returned it. I was privileged that she counted me as one of her best friends; even though this bet with Alice had ended with me getting hurt it had afforded me the chance to get to know and understand Rosalie. I would definitely miss her next year, more than Emmett and Jasper.

Rosalie cleared her throat quietly before continuing she was definitely in her stride now and all eyes were on her. "Friendships founded in high school are unlikely to last, unless you find one or a group of people you would do anything for. This is why the majority of us are unlikely to remain in contact, but we will all go on to bigger and better things. The world is a big, amazing place and the truest friends we find will make it that much brighter for us. Before I depart from the stage I would like to just introduce someone who really wanted to say something. I know it is a break with tradition but well my speech was a break with tradition, and surely some traditions need to be changed as they become outdated?" Rosalie asked the graduating class who all cheered in response.

"Well the person who made this request was someone I never thought I would count as more than an acquaintance, but to be honest I now count him as a friend. I would like to introduce Edward Cullen." Rosalie finished, moving away from the podium to allow Edward access. I sat shocked as he walked onto the stage, turning to Alice I saw her staring at me mouth agape, unable to form any coherent words. Interpreting the look on her face I shook my head and pointed to her, asking if she knew anything, she just shrugged and turned back to face the stage. If I had been paying closer attention I would have noticed that Carlisle and Esme didn't seem shocked and Rosalie was smiling broadly as she watched Edward take her place.

I looked up at the stage shyly, hoping Edward wouldn't see me. We were sat right behind the graduating class and I knew if he panned his gaze around he would find me instantly. I hated how good he looked stood up there, like a Greek god dressed in dark wash jeans and a white button down shirt. I felt my heart skip and chastised myself; I was past it, over it. It didn't matter that when he kissed me my knees figuratively went weak, didn't bother me that he made me feel safe just by holding me. It was all history never to be ventured into again.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was stood in front of the podium steeling myself for what was my final chance to apologise and make Bella understand. I was praying that this would work; I didn't think I would be able to live with seeing her everyday and not talking to her if it didn't. I took a deep, calming breath and leant forward, placing my hands on the podium to stop them shaking.

"Hi, as Rosalie said I'm Edward Cullen. I know this may be construed as inappropriate and a form of gate crashing but I have something I need to say to someone who won't listen to me any other way." I paused when I noticed two separate movements in my eye line. Towards the back of the assembled guests I saw that Lauren had all but stood up, the clearly bottle blonde colour gave her away. That meant that the other movement was the one I needed to take note of, moving my gaze I saw Bella slumped in her seat trying to hide, and avoiding looking at the stage. I could almost hear her wishing the ground would open up and swallow her where she sat. I chuckled as I noticed the obvious blush which was creeping up her slender neck from her chest. She had never looked more beautiful to me than in that moment. As if she felt my gaze her eyes suddenly shot up to meet mine, causing me to stop breathing and forget everything I wanted to say. I closed my eyes breaking the intense gaze and coughed to clear my throat before continuing.

"This person won't listen to me because well...I hurt them horribly." I noticed that Lauren had sat back down, lower than she was before I started speaking. Good, she needed to understand.

"Saying I'm sorry won't help, I know that, after all isn't it just a word? The girl I'm talking about I won't name because she would hate me for that. Despite everything that has passed between us though, she is honestly the most amazing person I have ever had the privilege to know." I met Bella's gaze again before saying the next part, I really wanted her to discern the truth in my eyes.

"Not only is she beautiful, but she doesn't even know how enchanting and enthralling she is which only serves to make her a better person. Especially when you realise she refuses to use her beauty to get anything in life, she works so hard for everything. She is incredibly smart and funny, but above all she is fiercely loyal and protective of her friends and family. I joke not, she has chastised me on more than one occasion for comments I made regarding her friends. There was this one time when she threatened to...well let's not go into that." I saw Bella smile ruefully at the memory, and I hated that what was one of my best was clearly one that caused her pain.

"Anyway this girl has made me a better person. I used to be a player; I would treat girls as if they were disposable. She made me work for the first date, nothing was ever easy, but she made me discover how rewarding it could be to be around someone who didn't throw themselves at me. Looking back I am ashamed, I realise that my behaviour in the past was atrocious and unacceptable. So I want to take this moment to apologise to everyone I may have hurt, but most importantly I want to apologise to my sister Alice." I saw Alice jump at the sound of her name; I tore my gaze from Bella to look at her.

"I was angry Ali and most of the time I didn't know why. I had no reason to ever treat you the way I did, especially recently. You were just trying to help I can see that so clearly now and I want to thank you sincerely. Without your stupid idea I would never have even entertained the concept of what has happened the past month. So I want to know if you can ever forgive me." I saw tears running down her cheeks as she nodded. I watched as my mom put her arm around Alice comfortingly, I was lucky to have such great parents and now I knew it I would never ever forget. I only needed one more thing to be truly happy, returning my gaze to Bella I continued deciding to speak just to her now not the audience as a whole.

"I know you are probably thinking I must be in love with you, but I can't say with all my heart that I am. Love is a word too easily thrown around in the hopes it will fix what is broken and when I say it I want you to know that I truly mean it. What I can assure you of is that I have never felt this way before. It is you, whether it is love I just don't know, less than a month isn't enough time to say but you make my day when you smile. I laugh when you do, and when your upset I want to do everything in my power to make it right, even though I have been the cause of most of it. As I have already mentioned I know saying sorry isn't enough, no matter how much I wish it was. I just want you to understand that no matter what it's always you, it always was even if I was too blind or scared to admit it." I paused to see Bella looking at me confused, I smiled at her and received a ghost of a smile in return before continuing.

"That's what it all came down to in the end, that's why I made a mistake which destroyed what I wasn't even aware I wanted. I was scared of how you made me feel, I didn't want to become someone I wasn't. What I never realised is that just by being with you, being around you I was becoming the person I was raised to be. The person I should have been all these years, you made me feel whole when I hadn't even realised anything was missing. That's everything I have to say, I just want one more chance to show you how I feel." I looked down at Bella and saw she was crying and silently pleading with me to confirm everything I had said as the truth. I smiled what I knew was her favourite crooked smile and I watched as her breath caught in her throat. Turning to walk off the stage so Rosalie could finish I just had one more thing I really wanted to say.

"Congratulations to the graduating class, especially you Em I can't believe you actually possess enough brains to graduate and watch out for those killer clowns at college!" With that I ran off stage howling with laughter, to match the laughter surrounding me. I couldn't resist, who wouldn't embarrass their brother at his own graduation if he could? I walked away from the stage and headed to stand at the side of the seated group and watched as Rosalie finished her speech and the graduating class were called up one at a time to collect their diplomas. My mind was racing as what I had just said forced its way into my mind, even after saying the words I couldn't believe I had actually gone through with it. I had all but pleaded with Bella to give me another chance, something I had never ever done in my life. As everyone started rising from their seats I looked around for my family and found them off to one side, I pushed through the crowd to reach them thinking Bella would be there. It was therefore a shock when I found that Bella was nowhere around, I was at a loss for what to do now. I had tried everything I could to make her forgive me; I had forgiven her and Alice for the bet so why couldn't she forgive me for a mistake I made when I was scared?

"Edward, I can't believe you did that." Alice squealed when she saw me, she threw herself at me and gave me a hug which I returned.

"I meant every word Ali, I am sorry for how I have treated you."

"It's ok, I'm sorry about the bet."

"It's ok. Where's Bella?" I asked quietly, Alice smiled slightly up at me as I looked down at her. "What?"

"She went home, don't worry she's coming to the party later so you can see her then."

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"I think she already has. Look let's go home, get ready for the party and you can speak to her there." She said smiling brightly as she linked her arm with mine and danced off to my car dragging me along behind her.

"Are Rose and Jazz coming back to ours?"

"Nope, they are going to pick Bella up so she can't say no!"

"You are an evil little pixie you know that!" I joked as I struggled to fight the amusement building up inside at the idea of Rosalie and Jasper dragging Bella out of her house.

"I know, but I have accepted it now." Alice chuckled as she opened the passenger door of my Volvo and climbed inside.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was in a state of shock and had been since the graduation ceremony; I had left as soon as it was over and returned home where I proceeded to sit on my bed. I couldn't get past the fact that Edward had publically apologised, not only had he publically apologised but he had asked for another chance and admitted he was scared. I was amazed and confused, what did that mean now? I had forgiven him for Lauren and that bitch would get her comeuppance tonight, but did I want to give Edward another chance?

_Yes!_ My internal voice screamed at me. I smiled as I pictured what being with Edward might be like, based solely on what we had done over the past couple of weeks. At that moment there was a bang from the front door followed by footsteps on the stairs. I jumped up freaked because I was alone in the house and everyone always knocked. I was moving around my bed, thinking it would be an idea to hide in my closet when my bedroom door burst open and Rosalie stood looking at me very confused.

"Bella, what in the name of all that is holy are you doing?" She asked as she took in my posture which clearly said I was up to something.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" I asked as I straightened out and smiled slightly at Rosalie.

"I am here to get you for my party, so get dressed we leave in five!" With that she turned on her heel and walked out of my room. "I don't hear the rustle of clothing Bella!" She sang as she walked down the corridor towards the stairs. I chuckled and pulled an outfit out of my closet to wear.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and Rosalie, Jasper and I were pulling into the garage of the Cullen's house. I assumed Jasper's car was allocated a garage spot because he was dating Alice and the fact that any other car which came up that drive wouldn't be as nice as his, or expensive to fix if it got fucked. We all climbed out of the car, me from the back seat again, and walked around to the back yard in silence.

"Wow," I whispered when I saw what had happened to the garden.

"I know right, Alice and Esme have been on it for two months." Rosalie explained as she took in my awed expression.

"It shows," I responded and it really did. On the decking there was a brand new, huge barbecue; there was a marquee on the lawn about a third of the way between the house and the stream which ran at the back of the property. Under the marquee was one of those portable dance floors, there were pink and white lights encircled the poles which held the roof of the marquee up. A dj was setting up his equipment along one edge of the floor. I looked around and saw Alice and Esme arranging chairs around a number of tables, I smiled as Alice became frustrated with a chair that wouldn't fit. I glanced at Rosalie and Jasper who both smiled and headed over to the pair.

"You know Alice, getting angry with an inanimate object won't make it do what you want!" I called when we were almost at the pair.

"Clearly, you are wrong Bella!" Alice called back as she forced the chair into position. Once she was happy with its position she looked up at me and smiled brightly. "Nice dress Bella, I wonder who could have chosen that for you."

"Oh, I think it was a short, pixie girl. I can't remember her name but I'm sure you'd like her." I joked, everyone burst out laughing and it felt good to be able to have the same old banter with Alice.

"So true..." Alice mumbled as she stopped laughing. "Bella could you go and fetch Em for me, I want him to help the dj get set up."

"Sure..." I said as I wandered off towards the house, I hadn't missed the look between her and Esme or the fact that the dj was pretty much set up. I knew Alice was up to something and to be honest I was intrigued as to what it was. I walked through the door which led to the kitchen and immediately heard a sound which could only be a piano; I followed the sound and watched silently from the doorway as Edward played.

"Argh..." I heard him groan as he came to an abrupt halt, I waited until he started playing again and moved as quietly as I could to stand behind him. When he stopped again I bent down and placed my mouth close to his ear.

"What's wrong, that was beautiful." I whispered low in his ear. I sensed him shudder before he turned slightly and locked his green eyes onto my brown.

"I can't finish it," he whispered in response to my comment.

"Well just get the sheet music out," I suggested with a shrug as I rose to my full height.

"I would but I wrote it and I can't get past this one part." I sat myself down on the edge of the stool so that I was back on eye level with him.

"Well you play, I'll talk maybe it will help." I said as I smiled softly at him. He nodded and turned to the keys and started playing again.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked as I sat silently for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry for the whole bet thing. I never wanted anyone to get hurt; I just wanted to help my best friend. It was unexpected when I started to fall for you-" I paused for a breath at the exact moment that the music became more intense. "I didn't realise how far I had fallen until it had all gone to hell, but I know now and I hope you can forgive me for the bet. It was wrong and everyone involved made mistakes, especially me and you. I would like to give you that chance you asked for, but we need to take it slow. Maybe if we started from the beginning?" I asked; Edward was silent as he continued playing. I noticed that he moved easily past the part he had stalled at and came to a more organic end after another thirty seconds of playing. He turned to me for the first time since I had begun speaking and I saw the happiness shining out of his bright green eyes.

"Seriously?" He asked apparently shocked that I would give him a chance.

"Yes, only if we can truly forget the past month."

"I don't want to forget everything, just the past few days. You know the song I was just playing?" He asked as he moved slightly closer to me on the stool, I felt my breath catch as I glanced down at his lips and back up to his eyes. Maybe going slow would be harder than I first thought.

"Yes, is it the one Em said you had been struggling with?" I responded absently as I kept my gaze trained away from his amazingly kissable lips.

"Yep...I was struggling because it was written for you. I couldn't finish it because I didn't know how we would come out of the mess."

"And now?"

"Well I just finished it because you said you would give me a chance." I was going to say something, but I couldn't find the words so I just leant forward and pressed my lips against his in what was meant to be a chaste kiss. Passion got the better of both of us though and within seconds I had pushed my tongue between his lips to battle with his as I clambered to straddle him.

"Will you two get a room?" I heard a voice call out from the doorway; I pulled away from Edward and turned around to see his family and Jake watching us with amused expressions. I blushed as I moved away from Edward; I stood and straightened my dress. I felt Edward rise and stand beside me as we stared down our friends. I vowed to myself then that Edward and Jake would become friends; they would get along because I would not choose between them if Edward couldn't get past his stupid jealousy thing.

* * *

**EPOV**

The party was in full swing now; dad was manning the grill and doing an amazing job of it, the dj was pretty good, Bella was going to give me a chance to prove how I felt about her and I had found that Jake had a girlfriend and had no attraction towards Bella whatsoever. Armed with that knowledge I realised that he was actually a good guy and really easy to get along with. I turned to try and find Bella or my sister, both of whom had ran off moments ago with Rosalie, but was instead accosted by Lauren.

"Argh..." I jerked back from her. "Lauren what do you want?" I asked as I looked around for an escape. I didn't need her messing up what Bella and I had decided to try with yet another lie; the other day when I had tried to talk to Bella, I had known she was about to cave until Lauren came up behind me. I hadn't spent time with Lauren since Bella had caught us; I had managed to keep my distance from all girls at our school, none of them held any interest for me anymore.

"I wanted to say that your speech was great, I would love to give us a chance to be a real couple." She crooned as she took a step closer to me; I took a step back shooting her a confused look.

"Lauren I wasn't talking about you; I was talking about someone else."

"I know full well who you were talking about, but let's face it Eddie she isn't going to give you another chance is she?"

"Actually I am," I sighed with relief when I heard Bella's voice come from behind Lauren. It was truly the sweetest sound on the planet and I would love her forever for saving me.

"What?" Lauren spat as she span on her heel.

"You heard, I am giving him another chance and he is giving me one." Bella said again as she walked to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled down at her as I slung my arm around her shoulder, I glanced back at Lauren's incredulous gaze and saw Rosalie and Alice stood behind her. I raised an eyebrow quizzically as I noticed their hands behind their backs, they just smiled enigmatically back at me.

"But...but...it was supposed to be me you chose. I am perfect for you Eddie, how can you not see that?"

"You are wrong for me Lauren, Bella is perfect for me. For one thing she knows my name and for another she makes me want to be a better person." I said, I felt Bella move out from under my arm and watched as she walked around to her friends. She moved one of her hands behind her back mimicking Alice and Rosalie's posture.

"I think you need to leave Lauren," Bella said warningly.

"Why, are you worried?"

"No, but you should be. I bet you think you got away with what you did to me don't you? I have something I want you to remember."

"What's that then?"

"Revenge is a dish best served cold!" With that Bella, Rosalie and Alice all swung what looked like water pistols out from behind their backs. They pumped them briefly and quickly before putting their fingers on the triggers and pulling. I watched amused as red, white and blue paint came shooting out of the guns to coat Laurens outfit and hair. Everyone around us stopped to watch the spectacle, pointing and laughing at the predicament. Once the guns were empty the three girls just stood and stared at their handiwork, Lauren screamed and ran away to the sound of laughter.

"That was fantastic, a little mean but great!" I smiled as I moved forward.

"I know but she deserved it," Rosalie said.

"I agree, and I must say I liked the patriotic touch." Tanya said as she slid up beside me. "Edward are you going to dance with me?" She asked I glanced down at Bella who smiled serenely up at me. I took that as an assent and led her out onto the dance floor. "You seem rather happier."

"Yeah, well Bella has agreed to give me a chance." I explained as I spun her into the centre of the floor.

"That's good, I am happy for you Edward. Just don't mess it up!" She warned.

"Trust me, I won't."

"What did you get Rosie as a graduation present?"

"That is for me to know and Rosie to tell you! I got Em a clown toy though," I chuckled as I thought of his reaction to the present.

"What did the Native American boy get her; I can't remember his name but she has been harping on about it for ages." Tanya asked I smiled as I remembered her face when Jake handed it to her. She had even thrown her arms around him in a hug.

"His name is Jacob, and he got her a bracelet with a car charm that he made himself. She can add other charms, but he wanted to get her something she could keep. Alice and Bella have already put their orders in for next year." I laughed. Tanya chuckled along with me and we finished our dance in silence.

"Can I have the next dance?" Bella's voice said from behind me, I released Tanya and turned to her.

"Of course," I said as I pulled her against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Tanya wandered off as I lost myself in Bella's presence.

"I am glad we are going to move past everything."

"Me too, I have been miserable without having you around. I love spending time with you and I especially love arguing with you. You always challenge me in ways no-one has ever done before."

"Well that's good, and I must say that I have never had as much fun as when I was arguing with you." Bella said as she smiled up at me.

"Well in that case let's hope we have more arguments in the future." I chuckled as I leant down and kissed her lightly pulling away before it could go any further. I was going to take it slow no matter how much it killed me to do so.

"People, I have a surprise for my favourite brother who graduated today!" Alice's voice came over the sound system interrupting the song Bella and I were dancing to. I felt Bella shaking with suppressed laughter in my arms as we turned to where Alice was stood. "If you would all turn to the screen which has just been erected I have a video I would like you all to watch!" That's when it hit me that I knew where this was going. I heard Emmett growl loudly as he too realised what was about to come.

A picture of Bella, Rosalie and Alice appeared on the screen and I remembered the night it had been taken and how sexy Bella had looked in the camisole set. Even now looking at the photo I felt my body react to the camisole set. After the picture it faded away into Rosalie scratching at Emmett's door. The movie lasted for a total of thirty minutes and it was easily the funniest thing I had ever seen in my life, Emmett had screamed like a little girl which was amazing to see. As soon as it finished he started shooing people out of the house claiming that the party was over and everyone should go home. I think it was mostly because they were all taking the piss out of him, once he had cleared the house the six of us went into the house to watch a movie. It was as if the past few days had never happened; Rosalie and Emmett sat cuddled on the couch, Alice sat on Jasper's lap on one of the chairs and I sat in front of Bella with my head resting against her knees as her hand ran lazily through my hair. I knew then that this was where I wanted to be, and I would do anything in my power to keep Bella in my life.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, the end is what I am not happy with particularly but I couldn't think of another way to write it.**

**There is only one chapter left and I am not telling you what it entails but I think you might like what happens in it. I hope you weren't too disappointed with the fact that Bella and Edward didn't end up essentially ripping each other's clothes off once they made up. I just thought it didn't really fit with who they were in this story, it was more feasible that Bella would want to go slowly after everything which has passed between them after all they have to really get to understand each other without any bets or plans getting in the way.**

**Until Saturday and the final chapter...**


	43. Surprises Aplenty

**Alas we have reached the final chapter, this is all focused on Bella and Edward pretty much so I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_One Year Later_

I couldn't believe I was at another graduation, this time it was my own. A year had flown past after the whole bet saga with Alice and so much had changed. Edward and I had been a fully fledged couple for nine months after a three month getting past the bet and taking it slow stage, Alice and Jasper were going strong despite the distance and Emmett had proposed to Rosalie on her birthday, of course she said yes.

I was currently sat in the front row of seats between Alice and Edward, I turned and smiled at Alice as Edward walked onto the stage to deliver his valedictorian speech; a speech I had helped him write I might add. Alice smiled brightly at me and winked as Edward began, I instantly turned my gaze back to him.

"I want to pay homage to possibly the smartest person to ever deliver a valedictorian speech on this stage. I speak of course of Rosalie Hale, last year she spoke of how we wouldn't all remain friends and I agree it's just not a possibility. We are all moving to different corners of the country, to study different subjects and move forward in our lives in completely different ways." I smiled up at my boyfriend as he glanced briefly down at me.

"I have had a great time here at Fork's high, but like all good things it must come to an end. I want to remind the graduating class to bear in mind that the future is bright, the world is a large place and friends, lovers and family make it so much easier to navigate. Hold on to anything which makes life that much easier for you to live and remember live each day as if it were your last, love someone more than yourself and treasure every moment." Edward paused and smiled brightly at our classmates, a couple of people began clapping but Edward did not make a move away from the stage. "Now before I depart the stage I have something else I wish to say..." Edward trailed off as the people clapping quickly stemmed the noise, I turned to Alice confused but she just smiled smugly back at me. At that moment I suffered a flashback to graduation last year when Edward had pleaded with me to give him another chance that thought made me worry about what he was going to do this time.

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe this was how I was going to do it; the past year with Bella had been amazing. She was the best person in my life and she made me so much better; Alice and I had a better relationship thanks to Bella, Rosalie could actually stand my presence and I had gained a new best friend in Jake. It had been Alice's idea for me to do what I was about to do, she said it paid homage to the past and how far Bella and I had come as a couple since then. My sister as always was right, which was why I was currently trying to keep my hands from shaking too much. I took a deep breath and continued with what I wanted to say.

"I stood up here last year and pleaded with a girl to give me a second chance. I admit I pleaded because there is no other word for what I did, but for those of you who don't know it worked. From that one move I gained the most beautiful, amazing girlfriend." I smiled happily down at Bella who blushed as she smiled back up at me.

"Bella," I began keeping my eyes trained on her as I spoke. "We have had many ups and downs this past year; we argue all the time and you definitely keep me on my toes." I continued as I remembered a rumour which had spread around the school two weeks after Bella and I had started dating, nine months ago. The rumour, obviously spread by Lauren, suggested that she and I had been going at it like rabbits since Emmett's graduation party last year and that I was only with Bella because I felt sorry for her. It had taken two minutes for me to convince Bella it was all lies, she was adamant that she knew I had changed and I was pleased she had faith in me. There was no way on the planet that I would ever lose her faith.

"Anyway, I stood up here last year and told you that I couldn't honestly say that I loved you because I wasn't sure. I said that when I told you I wanted to be able to mean it. Well, I love you Bella, more than anyone else in this world." I watched as tears slid down her cheeks. I moved away from the podium, down the stairs and knelt in front of her not caring if the ugly yellow robe got dirty.

"I love you," I reiterated as I placed my hands on either side of her face carefully as if she would break if I applied too much pressure. I wiped away her tears with my thumbs and watched as she swallowed thickly, smiling as she did so.

"I love you too," she said after a moment. I heard Alice sigh happily and clapping begin from those who heard the words but I heard no more after that as I crashed my lips against hers. I kissed her deeply, putting every ounce of love I felt into the kiss. I pulled away from her and smiled brightly as a couple of wolf whistles rang out from the crowd. I took the seat next to her, held her hand firmly in mine and waited for the rest of the ceremony to finish.

* * *

**BPOV**

Once the ceremony was over and the graduating class had all been handed diploma's we did the usual celebration and moved off to find our families. I stayed tucked into Edward's side with Alice walking beside me as we headed for our families.

"I can't believe you are all high school graduates, it's about time you joined the ranks!" Emmett shouted as soon as we came in to view. We walked forward laughing brightly at him, he pulled us all in for a hug as soon as we reached him.

"I'm glad you could come Em," I said as he pulled back from us.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Bells," he winked as he spotted Alice craning her neck obviously looking for Jasper. "He's coming now sis."

"Thanks Em," Alice mumbled not even trying to deny that she was looking for anyone.

"Where's Rose?" Edward asked.

"Talking to Jake somewhere, he's going to be at MIT next year so they have a lot to discuss. It's a good job I'm not the jealous type really isn't it?" He smiled as he spoke.

"Definitely, have you seen my dad?" I asked not seeing him anywhere around.

"Yeah, he was talking to some woman with brown hair a moment ago." Emmett said as he turned to where he had seen him. "There he is," he pointed through a break in the crowd. I turned in the direction and was shocked by what I saw, without saying anything I moved away from Edward and headed straight for the pairing.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked as soon as I reached them. I watched as they separated and ended their discussion.

"I wasn't going to miss you graduating!" She exclaimed happily as she quickly snapped a photo of me. Stunned I stood stock still as she stepped forward and wrapped me in her arms, I placed my arms around her in a hug. Since last year my relationship with my mom had gotten increasingly better, I had stayed with her over spring break and she had visited numerous times. She and dad were on speaking terms even if dad was still hurt over the past. The most important change though was that she was now six months pregnant, I was going to have a half brother or sister and I was excited, to an extent.

"Dad, were you terribly bored?" I asked Charlie as I moved away from Renee and embraced him.

"Not a chance kid, though I must say I wasn't a big fan of the end part." He smiled sarcastically down at me as much as he could from the confines of a hug, I just mock glared back.

"I love him daddy, and I know you do too."

"You got me there! So where is my future son in law anyway?"

"Right here Charlie." Edward called from somewhere behind me. I pulled away from my dad and turned to him, even now he took my breath away he was perfect in every way. His green eyes shone with happiness as he sidled up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping his eyes trained on mine he spoke to my parents. "I hope you don't mind but my parents have arranged a graduation dinner for us, you are both invited of course. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have other plans."

"That would be great," my dad said happily. I had known there was no way he was going to turn down Esme's cooking.

"Good then, if you want to head over to mine I'll bring Bella I just want to have a word with her." He answered as he looked at my parents over my head, they both pressed kisses to my head as they walked past and towards the car park leaving Edward and I alone.

"About what my dad said, ignore him." I said quickly.

"I don't want to ignore him Bella." He said quietly and I began to panic slightly, I definitely wasn't ready for any kind of proposal. "Don't worry baby, I'm not going to propose. Well not yet anyway, but I want you to know that it is a certainty that one day I will because I refuse to live this life without you. You are everything to me and even though I am going to NYU and you're going to Yale nothing will change. I bought you something so you will never forget it," he said as he pulled out a ring box. I began panicking again before I remembered that he had said he wasn't proposing; I watched as he opened it to show me an amazing diamond ring. The diamond was set into what was either white gold or platinum I couldn't tell but I suddenly couldn't breathe because this seemed a lot like a proposal.

"I thought you weren't proposing?" I posited my uncertainty as a question hoping to gain an answer.

"I'm not, but there's no harm in being prepared. I am going to keep it, but now you know how serious I am, I will marry you Isabella Swan even if it's the last thing I do on this Earth!" He stated as he closed the box and slid it back into his pocket.

"It may be just that," I mumbled quietly as I watched his movement. I hadn't ever thought about marriage, I wasn't the marrying type but I could picture the wedding we would have complete with Edward stood at the altar looking gorgeous in a tuxedo.

"I'll wait as long as it takes. Now shall we go and have dinner with our amazing if slightly dysfunctional families?" He asked smiling as he slid an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. I always felt safest when I was wrapped up with Edward, I never knew how it felt to be complete until we had started dating and despite the odds I would always owe Alice for wanting to change her brother. In the end her plan had succeeded just not in the way she had originally planned. I just hoped the future would hold more happiness for me and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and not forgetting Jake and Leah. Life is full of twists and turns but with these people in my corner I knew life could never get too bad, or too boring.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, I felt it was a fitting if slightly enigmatic ending but I like it. I can sense a sequel in how I left it but whether or not I write one is a different story I may just leave it as it is.**

**As for the proposal thing well I thought it was a good way for Edward to show how serious he is without it being an actual proposal because let's face it they are only 18 and going off to college!**

**I want to thank everyone who stuck with this story, reviewed, favorited etc it made me want to keep writing even when I had no time. I hope you will all keep an eye out for my next Twilight story which I still haven't named yet lol!**

**For now ciao...**


End file.
